


Interception

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), deirdra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdra/pseuds/deirdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«– Ладно, – сказал он добродушно, – ты меня вычислил, но и я тебя поймал. Давай тогда так: ты – Дженсен, маг, я – Джаред, наемник. И мы не лезем друг к другу больше положенного, идет?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в соавторстве с **deirdra** на [spn_reversebang](http://diary.ru/~spnreversebang) по арту **Вонг** (Vongue) [[DeviantArt](http://revolution4u.deviantart.com/)]
> 
> От авторов: в тексте есть отсылки к целой куче всего сразу, заимствованы детали из самых разных источников. Если вам что-то кажется знакомым – да, наверное, мы это стырили. Если не кажется – очень может быть, что мы все равно это стырили. ;)

**Часть первая**

 

Дженсен сидел в своем любимом кресле-качалке и пил любимое местное вино.

Знакомый бард бы добавил: «Стоял спокойный весенний вечер. Ничто не предвещало беды. И тут раздался настойчивый стук в дверь».

Дженсен усмехнулся. Никакого стука в дверь не было и быть не могло: он разделался со всеми незаконченными квестами еще на прошлой неделе, попросил Аруари из зельеварочной лавки собрать для него урожай орехов туа – как назло, нынешнее полнолуние попадало как раз на вторник – и договорился с коллегами из Гильдии Магов, что его путевые заметки оставят в неприкосновенности до его возвращения.

Не хотелось признаваться в этом друзьям, но его волновало новое задание. Погрузиться в чужой, да еще и не игровой мир, на внутренние уровни информационной базы... Он не впервые имел дело с хорошо защищенной информацией, но сейчас все обстояло значительно серьезней, чем обычно, поэтому последний выходной перед целым месяцем работы он предпочел посвятить вину и камину. Дома.

Дженсен перепробовал множество миров с тех пор, как родители подарили первый сенсорно-интеллектуальный репликатор, и любил в какой-то степени каждый из них, но только здесь он чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома. Играл долго, развивал персонажа, оброс друзьями и связями, а когда заработал наконец на приглянувшийся уже давно особняк, с упоением наполнял просторные комнаты стеллажами книг и трофеев из путешествий. Исполнил давнюю мечту – купил трех лошадей, а когда работы стало накапливаться все больше, нанял личного конюха – полноправный боевой маг Гильдии мог позволить себе немного пошиковать. Горничную-бота он, конечно, за шик не считал.

Золтан бы спел: «Спокойный, тихий вечер». Да, спокойный и тихий. А мысли нет-нет да возвращались к новому, неизведанному суб-миру, принадлежащему довольно-таки крупной строительной компании, который Дженсену предстояло... Если отбросить аккуратные формулировки, подходило только одно слово: обворовать.

Проблема была в том, что Дженсен все-таки побаивался полного погружения. Забыть начисто, кто ты и откуда, полностью слиться с персонажем – это и нервы будоражило, и воображение. И не из-за глупых суеверий, что, мол, сенсорно-интеллектуальные репликаторы способны втянуть тебя и не выпустить никогда; уж Дженсен лучше всех знал, что это все – правда. Способны и втягивают, подумаешь. Но полное погружение... В его случае – вполне реально маячащая психушка.

Дженсен вырос на сказках – бабушка пересказывала множество старых книг, утерянных в наводнениях и землетрясениях. Любил магию с детства, всегда выбирал подходящий жанр и конкретную специализацию, когда входил в Реплику; даже когда покидал виртуальность, будто бы продолжал дышать магией, чувствовать, как на кончиках пальцев вибрирует сила. Как результат – по заключению колледжского психолога оказался в группе риска развития шизофрении. Но группа риска – это ж не диагноз, рассуждал он; это даже не ВИЧ-инфицированные начала двадцать первого века. Просто, ну. Предрасположенность небольшая. Учитывая, что через Реплику из его поколения, по данным последней переписи, работали девяносто девять человек из ста, он считал, что легко отделался.

Дженсену повезло, что его сразу после учебы загреб к себе один из государственных центров обмена, защиты и структурирования информации. Все свободное время проводить в кресле репликатора, при этом не забывая про задания – лучше и быть не могло.

– Работа через СИР – аналог актерской игры, – считал отец. – Я горжусь тобой, Дженсен. Мне нравится, что ты можешь прикладывать свои умения в этой области, развиваясь при этом как специалист.

В последний раз отец так радовался, когда Дженсен учился в средней школе и получал по всем предметам высшие баллы. В колледже, увы, никак не получалось быть отличником: завалил несколько второстепенных предметов – связи с общественностью, например, и командную работу, и, на удивление, введение в психологию. Впрочем, это не помешало одной из ветвей Калифорния-Инфо нанять его стажером, а потом повысить до полноценного сотрудника. Дженсену нравилось быть примерным гражданином, работать на государственную структуру, сидеть на двести пятьдесят шестом этаже Южной башни Лос-Анджелеса; если он когда-то и мечтал стать разработчиком дизайнов для миров Реплики, то это осталось в прошлом.

Работа была тихая, спокойная, удобная. И все равно в какой-то мере творческая. Еще до того, как потребовали по заказу, он начал решаться с каждым новым заданием на частичную очистку памяти, и теперь был вполне готов к полному, черт его дери, погружению.

Перехват хакера – не самый легкий квест, но и не самый сложный. Дженсену не хватало технической подготовки, но его начальник, он же куратор миссии, все равно должен был взять эту сторону дела на себя. Развед-команда четко изложила все исходные данные: «Частный хакер в течение ближайшего времени совершит атаку на компанию Кромвелл Индастриз», сроки такие-то, бонусы такие-то, уровень сложности – средний. Дженсен, хоть и нервничал, не мог не воспользоваться щедрым предложением: совсем недавно был всего лишь стажером, а тут – полноценное, серьезное задание.

Его несколько смешил подход компании к вопросу получения информации для продажи. Вот, допустим, частный хакер. Идет в назначенный суб-мир, ворует данные, сбрасывает их заказчику и получает деньги. А государственная корпорация занимается тем же, только прикрывается такими вот хакерами: мол, мы даже ломать не умеем, посмотрите на наших сотрудников. Мы воров обезвреживаем! И самое забавное – если перехватчика засекают, обворованной компании даже возразить нечего. Платит исправно за сам факт, что информация не попала в руки конкурентов, выкупает собственные же данные.

Дженсен постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла-качалки – дурная привычка, сформированная в креслах репликаторов. Нетерпение мешало расслабиться. Закрыл глаза, думая о том, что на прошлой неделе удалось повысить до уровня Мастера навык алхимии – есть чем гордиться. Еще, черт, часов двенадцать – и он забудет все это на месяц. И особняк, и Гильдию, и себя реального. Все забудет, кроме конкретной цели и тщательно сконструированного психодизайнерами образа, который его подсознание наполнит воспоминаниями, пропущенными через призму мира Реплики, наделит нужными навыками...

Забавно было для работы заиметь почти такой же профиль, как для любимой игровой вселенной. «Игровой» – так, конечно, родители и прочие родственники говорили. Дженсен не считал массив привычных Реплика-серверов игрой, скорее – чем-то вроде загородного дома, о каких в двадцать третьем веке сохранялась память только благодаря историкам. Место, куда всегда можно сбежать.

Дженсена на самом деле не удивляло общее сходство его «дачного» мира и области, сконструированной Кромвелл Индастриз. В конце концов, все Реплика-отсеки были построены с учетом одного или нескольких основных направлений: науки, истории, литературы и искусства, либо аналога современности. Чаще всего встречалась комбинация двух или трех. В памяти все еще были свежи лекции в старшей школе, которые потом приходилось повторять едва ли не перед каждым заданием в рамках стандартного теста на психологическую стабильность: история Реплики, эволюция от интернета до 3D-интернета, и, наконец, до примитивных сенсорно-интеллектуальных репликаторов.

Изначально Реплику использовали в основном ученые – опыты, проводимые в виртуале на основе реальных данных, можно было лишь с минимальной погрешностью повторять в реальности. Никаких больше подопытных крыс и овечек Долли. Гуманная наука без жертв. Утопично – а ведь именно с помощью СИР человечеству удалось не сдохнуть. Медленно подступающую череду фатальных катаклизмов так же медленно развернули вспять, и хотя технологий до сих пор не хватало, чтобы толком восстановить окружающую среду... Было что жрать, где жить и чем дышать – вот что главное.

Да уж, Реплика выглядела когда-то утопично. Дженсен бы на месте современников тогдашних айтишников ни на секунду не поверил бы в ее успех. Но, как ни странно, люди не свихнулись всем скопом, а все-таки использовали средства к выживанию по прямому назначению. Дженсен забавлялся мыслью, что мир гораздо сильнее пострадал от секс-клонов, чем от внедрения СИР в широкие массы. Впрочем, с присущей ему здоровой паранойей и любовью к популярной истории, он отчасти верил, что секс-клоны были вполне контролируемой попыткой снизить рождаемость, потому что кормить народ было нечем.

Это все совершенно не имело отношения к Дженсену лично и к текущему заданию в частности, но он весь выходной провел, репетируя на игровом сервере полное погружение, только к вечеру зашел просто так, как обычно. У него, как и у всех, кто страдал Реплика-манией в той или иной форме, был личный побочный эффект сеансов в СИР – мысли замедлялись, прокручивались в голове лениво, возвращались все время к одному и тому же: магия Реплики, как в ней хорошо живется – и почему настолько хорошо, что не хочется вылезать в реальный мир...

После ученых за СИР взялись историки. Бывшие книжные черви, традиционалы и консерваторы от исторической науки: они считали жизненно необходимым воссоздать в новообретенной виртуальности утерянные в ходе катаклизмов миры. Реплика стала одним громадным музеем с миллиардами залов; каждый создавал там то, что считал нужным сохранить для грядущих поколений. Абсурдное сочетание вселенных из старого кино, книг и восстановленных до последней пугающей детали стран образца того или иного века. Все стремились овладеть навыками, связанными с СИР, и со временем специалистов стало так много, что недостаток профессионалов в других областях начал пугать власти развитых стран. Тогда Реплика наконец-то вписалась в экономику, и такие, как Дженсен, смогли получить вполне приличные должности, не вылезая из излюбленных кресел. Конечно, все сейчас работали через СИР – жилого пространства по всей планете осталось слишком мало, чтобы каждый дебил мог, как пару веков назад, снять себе офис; и все же не все были готовы просиживать в рабочем отсеке виртуальности дольше стандартных семи часов в день. Вот если бы время в Реплике шло быстрее, чем в реале...

Дженсену не хватало воображения, даже усиленного репликатором, чтобы стать дизайнером. Не хватало памяти и запала, чтобы стать историком. Не хватало мозгов, чтобы быть ученым. Все, что он мог – занять свою нишу в качестве рядового жителя сказочной области Реплика-миров. «Специалист по фэнтези», как его обзывала в колледже подруга.

Дженсен жил, дышал этим миром, не представлял себя вне его, но все-таки каким-то чудом понимал, что без работы, без места под потускневшим солнцем у него отнимут его мир, а сама мысль об этом была недопустимой. «Осознанный Реплика-ман – безвредный Реплика-ман», как любил говорить куратор Кали-Инфо Кевин Олли.

Вообще-то Дженсен привык, что работа у него настолько тихая, что можно прямо из офисного СИР вылезать на порно-сервера и рассказывать байки товарищам в 3D-блоге. Стандартное задание обычно отнимало не больше суток чистого времени в кресле – и вот, пожалуйста, ему пророчили целый месяц вне реальности. Превосходная подготовка образа и области, гигантский пласт мифологии и новой информации, несмотря на сходство с другими мирами... Хоть полное погружение не было Дженсену так уж в новинку, он никогда не проводил в Реплике столько времени. Дизайнеры Кромвелл Индастриз выделили для своей базы сложный, многослойный мир, и Дженсен каждый вечер тщательно изучал то, что добыли разведчики его компании, чтобы репликатор быстрее сформировал персонажу воспоминания. Все, от географии до религиозного строя и принятых в этой части мира навыков. Дженсен собирался прожить там целую жизнь, и психологи бомбардировали его вопросами и анализами едва ли не по пять часов в день накануне погружения, пытаясь, хоть и не говоря об этом прямо, подтвердить или опровергнуть давние заключения колледжских врачей.

Склонность к шизофрении... Дженсену было смешно. Какая, к черту, склонность?

Перед глазами поплыло: компьютер, следуя указаниям, вытащил Дженсена из Реплики ровно в одиннадцать вечера – куратор, наслушавшись психологов, настоял, чтобы ночь перед погружением перехватчик провел в реале. Ни черта-то они не понимают, думал Дженсен: здесь и спится спокойнее, и места больше, и дышится легче. Стоит ли возвращаться в реальность, если там ждет мизерная квартирка, в которой из развлечений, помимо кресла СИР, только хреновый кофе и узкая выдвижная койка?

Он со вздохом отцепил датчики, прикрепленные к вискам, выключил голографический экран и выбрался из кресла, заранее скучая по вкусному вину и мерному потрескиванию огня в камине.

Утро понедельника началось с предсказуемой пробки на аэрошоссе, а когда удалось наконец добраться до работы – впихнули очередной тест. Дженсена так достали тесты, что он почти перестал нервничать к моменту запуска задания.

– Кевин, я готов, – сообщил он куратору, усаживаясь в кресло. Если пальцы слегка и дрожали, то через голограмму не было заметно.

– Добро, Дженсен.

– Сенсорно-интеллектуальный репликатор исправен. Подключите верхние датчики, – попросила нежным голосом компьютер. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и шлепнул пластины, обмотанные проводами, на виски. Если первый раз пройдет неплохо, ему разрешат выходить с домашнего репликатора, а это будет существенно удобней для дела: после каждого непредсказуемо долгого сеанса не нужно будет переть в транспортатор, лететь в конуру, которую требовалось называть домом, заставлять себя есть и спать... Черт, есть и спать можно было в виртуале с тем же успехом: компьютер все равно отслеживал показатели здоровья, вкалывал витаминные ампулы в назначенное время, стимулировал мышцы в соответствии с нагрузкой персонажа.

– Верхние датчики подключены. Расположите ладони и ступни на световых кругах. – Дженсен пошевелил пальцами ног, пытаясь пошутить над сладкоголосой компьютерной секретаршей. Секретарша фыркнула: – Совершить полное погружение?

Дженсен нервно сглотнул и кивнул. Он знал, что справится – должен был справиться! – но не был уверен, что руководство выбрало для него правильные параметры. Он, если честно, во многом не был уверен, но не хотелось нарываться на очередную уйму тестов. На кону стояло повышение: нужно было доказать, что он – не обычный сотрудник, что способен не только отнимать конфетки у мифологических детей.

Перед глазами поплыло.

«Ты – не только стажер и Реплика-ман, Дженсен, – говорил скрипучим голосом Кевин Олли, терпеливый начальник, куратор и личный менеджер подготовки. – Я-то знаю: ты способен свернуть горы. Ты на правильной должности, мой мальчик».

«Магия – это смирение», – говорил скрипучим голосом старик-учитель. Дженсен смотрел на него почти с ненавистью из-под обросшей челки и никак не мог понять, в чем он провинился на этот раз. Ну, подумаешь, призвал телекинезом яблоко из соседского сада... Это даже не его специализация, разве не должен Олли быть рад, что Дженсен постигает и другую магию, кроме защитной да целительной?..

Мистицизм – это, между прочим, вам не шуточки. Если развить навык до высокого уровня, можно научиться сначала снимать отпечатки душ, а потом, в случае смерти человека или животного, забирать души себе и помещать их в специальные кристаллы, с которыми Дженсену так сильно нравилось возиться в детстве. Он собирал из них мозаику, валяясь на берегу озера Смэйн, и щурился, пытаясь различить все оттенки. Сочетание цветов будто бы гладило глаза: буро-рыжий песок под цвет ученического плаща и весь спектр от голубого до зеленого, от кристаллического белого и до глубокой бирюзы. Овальные и заостренные Камни Душ.

Он чертил созвездия по заданию учителя, складывал камни на место звезд. Вот Алона-покровительница, звезда Смелости, и рядом с ней – Аллейна, сестра милосердия. Дженсен всегда раздражался на выбранную звездами судьбу: какой же он Ученик? В мечтах, предрассветных грезах он метил в Воины, в истинные Маги, а повезло бы родиться под знаком Любовника – и весь мир мог бы быть у его ног, стоило только щелкнуть пальцами и приложиться губами к щеке жертвы. Но это были пустые мечты: он прекрасно знал свое место, свою силу, редко жаловался.

– Мальчик, ты когда-нибудь видел, как рождается мандрагора? – Олли теребил пуговицу ветхого синего сюртука и чертил в воздухе схему: пять частей корня мандрагоры, три унции пыльцы, что роняют бесы над серебристой рекой по весне: «Полудрагоценный жемчуг растолочь в ступке, добавить экстракт песочной лилии, залить родниковой водой и дать отстояться десять ночей».

– Нет, – помотал головой Дженсен. Если верить старинным книгам, мандрагоры рождаются в боли и страхе, погибая от тяжелого мирского воздуха и сгорая в лучах человечьего солнца: на опушке леса и то все уже вымерли, разве что северному ветру удавалось уволочь последние семена куда-то в сторону Эссейновой тропы. Корешков осталось в земле много, но живых мандрагор...

– Ты увидишь. А теперь запоминай рецепт, не отвлекайся.

Дженсен приучился с раннего возраста на всех глиняных чашках с зельями прочерчивать руны, копируя движения учительского ссохшегося мизинца: две черты влево, три вверх, перечеркнуть наискось – бузина. Отступ от классической рунической надписи, но Олли говорил, что даже старинная магия не стоит на месте: «Любая магия движется, как речное течение, как подводные струи, а если оборвать ее ток, случится плотина или водопад. Призывай себе в помощь дух реки, ученик: руны воды – самые переменчивые, но если ты сумеешь заарканить одновременно воду и воздух, не будет тебе равных ни в одной ветви магического искусства».

Дженсен пропускал половину учений мимо ушей, накладывал методично ядовитые цветки в широкую наплечную корзину и пялился по сторонам. Рыжеволосая крестьянка с косой до пояса уже третий день проходила по мостику, под которым Олли вел свой урок, точно вовремя: Дженсену хотелось подружиться с крестьянкой, выспросить секреты, таящиеся в ее котомке. Он краем глаза уловил стебли рослых мясистых трав, что росли дальше по реке, ближе к чаще леса, в болоте Осоки. Зачем ей, интересно, столько?

Уже тогда никак не мог разглядеть толком ее лица: вроде все по отдельности ясно, а детали сливаются. Тонкие губы и пухлые щеки, темные глаза и длинные, изящные, красивые руки. Типично по-северному белая кожа. Он должен был, наверное, разгадать подсказки собственных глаз и внутренней энергии, что следующей же зимой полностью погрузится во тьму...

Прошло десять лет, Олли умер, Дженсен давно ушел из родного Соррена, а все еще помнил отчетливо и мост, и травы, и уроки, и рыжую косу крестьянки, и подступающую слепоту. А еще ему категорически не нравилась новая стрижка.

– Ужас, – коротко сказал он, уперто глядя на отражение в плошке с водой. – Ты меня изуродовал.

Отворитель крови, он же местный цирюльник, вытер о фартук здоровенные, выдубленные кипятком ладони и сжал криво губы.

– Сэр был предупрежден, – монотонно произнес он. Мутные, навыкате глаза смотрели на Дженсена тупо и спокойно. – Сэр согласился на стрижку и бритье.

Темная вода в плошке всколыхнулась.

– Да кто тебе стричь людей вообще позволил? Плешивым меня сделал, тупой осел.

Цирюльник и бровью не повел, оскорбление пропустил мимо ушей. Только сильнее скрутил фартук, смыкая пальцы на хлипкой, грубой ткани.

– Ладно. – Дженсен вздохнул: ну, да, а чего ты хотел, честно ведь предупредили. Щелкнул языком и раскрыл сжатую в кулак ладонь: – Держи свою плату.

Фокус с деньгами – самая большая дешевка, не надо быть таким уж сильным магом, чтобы провернуть, но срабатывало всегда безотказно. Дженсен подтягивал завязки дорожного мешка, вспоминая урок учителя по воплощению иллюзий: «Деньги, мальчик, пахнут и не пахнут, но за пар от кушаний запросто можно расплатиться звоном от монеты. Так-то вот».

– Так-то вот, – повторил он дословно. Дребезжащий на гласных голосок учителя растаял, иллюзия памяти закончилась.

– Благодарствую, сэр. Если угодно...

Дженсен оборвал нетерпеливо:

– Ты Петер, так?

– Так точно.

– Спасибо, Петер. Хорошего тебе дня.

Затылок непривычно холодило. Дженсен и не цеплялся бы к цирюльнику, но он не знал, когда в следующий раз удастся постричься, а волосы всегда росли очень быстро, лезли в глаза и щекотали шею – чуть срежешь неровно, так потом и отрастать будут дикими, торчащими в стороны копнами. Мешает, как ни странно, колдовать.

Петер шумно дышал за спиной, топтался в дверях, вертел в руках монеты. Дженсен обернулся однажды, на изгибе разбитой в грязь дороги: цирюльник, здоровенный и сутулый, темное смутное пятно среди утренней яси, все стоял и смотрел неотрывно в спину. Нехорошо смотрел, будто запоминал. Только прикидывается тупым, что ли, как он сам прикидывается зрячим?

Все равно ухмыльнулся, нащупывая в глубоком кармане плаща настоящие монеты.

– Бы-ы-вай! – во весь голос гаркнул он. Эхо подхватило и раскатало крик по всей долине, втиснутой в ухабистую гряду низких холмов. Дженсен махнул рукой, вроде как дружелюбно прощаясь: едкие искры, невидимые чужому глазу, рассыпались над домом Петера, заливая сияющим скопом соседние, сбитые в кособокую кучу домишки. Крутанул носком ботинка по грязи: красная глина на дороге, подмытая вешним паводком, напоминала спекшуюся кровь.

Цирюльник отмер и поспешил вернуться в дом, пятясь спиной к двери, словно боялся осинового кола под лопатку, словно почувствовал. Дженсен по-быстрому смахнул след смотрящего: никаких зацепок, никакого сглаза. Пробормотал завершающие слоги заклинания забвения. Поделом тебе, – решил он, – болван деревенский. Каким же концом у тебя руки растут, что ножницы толком держать не умеешь?..

...С тех пор затылок оброс, утренний ветерок не щекотал больше загривок, а челка застилала мерзлый лоб. Мешок за плечо, посох в руку, парочка талисманов, вплетенных в подкладку плаща – и дальше, дальше в путь.

Вообще на талисманы он не сильно надеялся: так, игрушки для отвода глаз. Кто ищет, тот всегда найдет, ну хоть глупая шушера устрашится нехитрыми бирюльками. Зато имел хорошую привычку зацеплять пальцами нужные вещи от нужных людей: пряди волос, обрезки ногтей, лоскутки одежды. Пару раз, давненько, правда, и отрубленными пальцами не брезговал. Симпатическая магия – темная и мерзкая штука, да еще и запрещенная, но: верная.

Пока учился (а учился он всему и сразу: «Не щелкай клювом, юный мой друг», – любил ловить его учитель), тренировал любые навыки. И все равно основное изучал пальцами. Память тела, память прикосновения, слепая память.

«Что угодно, мальчик, может случиться, – сказал как-то вечером Олли, старый-старый: белый пух бороды и бесцветные глаза, – а тело тебя не подведет». «Что это – что угодно?» – застопорился настырно Дженсен: с утра и до ночи штопал рыбацкие сети без помощи магии, пальцы сводило, спину ломило, глаза слезились от копоти горевшего жира. Он устал и был зол на весь мир. Зол на тупую работу, на вечно нудные заповеди.

Олли молчал, опустив голову на грудь. Заснул, что ли? – радостно подумал Дженсен. Собрался было выскользнуть бесшумно из комнаты в прохладу ночи, туда, где сочные травы, запах моря – и бежать, бежать, бежать. «А то, что, к примеру, из тебя дурной рыбак получится, – внезапно совсем не сонным голосом отозвался Олли и уперся хитрым взглядом в спину Дженсена, замершего у порога. – Но хотя бы сети чинить будешь уметь».

Чинил сети. Вязал узлы. Обтесывал камни. Лепил горшки. Вытачивал шпильки. Собирал травы и сортировал. Нюхал зелья, смешивал зелья, продавал зелья. Учился магии.

Память тела, память пальцев, слепая память: все в нем – он во всем.

Дженсен сжал ладонь.

– Вот так, – сказал он тихо, наговаривая себе добрый путь и ясный день, – вот так.

Пробное погружение было недолгим, меньше суток. Дженсен рисковал, часто вылезая из Реплики в реальность – чем больше колебаний, тем выше шанс попасться защитным ботам, но нужно было поселиться в персонаже, прочувствовать его мир, просмотреть основные воспоминания, пройти половину жизни, прежде чем выступать в путь на перехват, а потом удостовериться, что Олли и его команда держат техническую сторону под контролем.

За сутки его успели прогнать по нескольким отрезкам детства и юности персонажа: три часа там, три – здесь, четыре – еще где-то. Забавный эффект наслаивающихся флэшбэков, как в кино. Но Дженсену было не до смеха: он покинул Реплику, полыхая от гнева.

– Олли! Олли, твою мать! – он ударил кулаком по зеленому кругу коммуникатора. Олли, никогда не спящий и не вылезающий из форменной одежды Кали-Инфо, материализовался напротив тускло-голубой голограммой. Он сидел в собственном СИР-кресле и неустанно бегал пальцами по боковой панели, хотя смотрел собеседнику прямо в лицо.

– Что такое, Дженсен?

– Я слепой!

Олли озадаченно почесал подбородок.

– Ну, да.

Дженсен, распаляясь еще сильнее от спокойного тона, разъяренно продолжил:

– Какого черта это не было указано ни в биографии, ни в списке особенностей/навыков? Какого дьявола, Кевин? Ты намеренно усложняешь мне задачу, так? Очередной из твоих «уроков выживания»! Или Кромвелл изобрели какую-то новую защиту, о которой твои хакеры не сочли нужным мне сообщить?

– Это СИР. Баланс силы твоего персонажа с учетом остальных навыков. Дженсен, ты как будто не знаешь, как работает программа построения характера. – Олли говорил точь-в-точь как терпеливый учитель. Хотелось бросить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым.

– Так уберите мне какие-нибудь навыки, но верните, черт, зрение! Кевин, мне нужно нормальное зрение для этого задания. Нормальное, а не... А не это!

– Ты не можешь предсказать, что тебе нужно для этого задания. Твой персонаж и так наделен массой навыков, не говоря уже о мощном скрытом компоненте. Я мониторил твой путь – все более чем в норме. Показатели, между прочим, превышают ожидаемые, твой персонаж движется с адекватной ландшафту скоростью, по первичным прогнозам – удастся провести тебя так, чтобы избежать большинства очевидных ловушек. Препятствия, поверь мне, есть, особенно на подходе к внутренним уровням. Дальше будет, вероятно, посложнее, но в целом слепота персонажа не должна помешать тебе достичь цели, а во многом – даже и помочь. Если мои данные о защитных слоях Кромвелл Индастриз верны... – Олли помолчал две секунды, нахмурившись другому голографическому экрану, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Дженсена. – Хочу напомнить, что каждый из органов чувств – переменная. Слепота поможет тебе не попасть под прицел как минимум трети ботов, а замена ей – магическое зрение, если говорить твоим языком – позволит почувствовать приближение остальных. В официальном отчете я уже упомянул, что дизайнеры постарались на славу. Кстати, первое погружение прошло настолько успешно, что я получил разрешение уже сегодня перевести тебя на домашний репликатор. С твоего согласия отправлюсь после работы к тебе и займусь установкой.

Монотонный, деловитый монолог, и – черт, ничего даже нового, а Дженсен с каждым словом успокаивался. И не чувствовал себя, в отличие от многих других подобных случаев, нашкодившим мальчишкой. Не зря репликатор выбрал для куратора-проводника образ учителя: Кевин Олли с самого первого дня в Кали-Инфо пользовался огромным уважением тогда еще стажера Дженсена.

– Рекомендую сделать перерыв на полчаса, – продолжил Кевин, снова поворачиваясь в сторону: он неустанно отслеживал графики на невидимой собеседнику панели, помогал другим агентам в подготовке их заданий. – Чашка холодного чая, пара капсул витаминной смеси и... Немного музыки, например. Успокоить голову.

– Есть, сэр, – тускло пробормотал Дженсен. Олли усмехнулся, кивнул и отключился, оставляя перехватчика наедине с очередным всплеском ментального напряжения.

По правде говоря, Дженсен даже не знал, чем ему благодарить пожилого куратора. Учительско-ученический статус и впрямь идеально описывал их взаимодействие в реальности: Кевин прикрывал его нервный зад перед начальством, когда Дженсен психовал из-за пустых, ненужных, на его взгляд, миссий, направлял, напоминал о теоретических мелочах, которые неизбежно вылетали из головы в процессе выполнения задания... Выдвинул его кандидатуру, когда пришло время повышать или увольнять новый поток стажеров, и взял к себе в отдел, зная, что именно такого типа Реплика-миры подчиненному ближе всех остальных. Дженсен регулярно стыдился, когда не мог удержать в узде гнев, когда чего-то не понимал, когда невольно заставлял Олли повторять очевидные, казалось бы, вещи по двадцать раз. Но он учился. Он честно старался учиться.

Кто знает, может, старый пердун и соврал насчет оптимального выбора СИР и решения дизайнеров не спорить с расчетами программы. Может, экс-хакер – а что Олли был когда-то первоклассным хакером, Дженсен не сомневался, хотя это считалось не больше, чем корпоративным слухом – самолично повозился в настройках, чтобы бросить Дженсену вызов. Сел на привычного конька: мол, ты не раскрываешь полностью свой потенциал, мой юный друг, тебе нужен доступ к тем заданиям, которые помогут отточить лучшие навыки в конкретных ситуациях, а не заставят зациклиться на провалах и недостатках... Ла-ла-ла. Дженсен считал, что рабочая миссия – не место и не время для сеанса личностного роста, но Олли, определенно, думал иначе.

«Это твоя первая работа, мальчик, так? – говорил куратор, потягивая бренди прямо на рабочем месте. – Где еще тебе расти, как не здесь?»

Дженсен и злился, и был благодарен, и не знал, что именно от него требуется. Понимал, что такие тепленькие места на дороге не валяются, но какого-то хрена сражался с Олли за каждый выученный урок.

Психотерапевт в колледже сказал, что Дженсен сам хочет побыстрее сдаться пагубной склонности. Это подстегнуло, но, видать, не окончательно. Не долечился он, предпочел сам справиться... А если бы не Олли, черта с два удержался бы в Кали-Инфо дольше испытательного срока. Уволили бы без дальнейших рекомендаций – и все, дорожка в психушку выложена. Или спился бы – тоже вариант. Или превратился в одного из обитателей Центрального клуба Реплики – виртуальное сознание с поддерживаемой капсулами тушкой: полноценный Реплика-ман.

– Я слепой. Слепой, – бормотал он себе под нос, барабаня пальцами по командной панели вместо того, чтобы отдать компьютеру распоряжение голосом. Тихая, спокойная мелодия полилась из боковых колонок – инструментальная версия любимой песни. Дженсен закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, каково это: быть слепым и в реальности тоже. Контраст с Репликой был ошеломителен. Другое зрение, другие воспоминания, другой человек.

Не привык настолько вымотанным выбираться наружу, не думал, что вообще способен устать от Реплики – а теперь казалось, что родной мир его предал, поставил искусную ловушку на месте теплой, уютной кровати.

Вот бы сейчас забить на задание и пойти подраться. Файтинги в Реплике всегда его умиротворяли в таком настроении. Почти как секс. И точно так же, как секс, занимали немного времени: пара одиночных сражений – и можно возвращаться в размеренную вселенную любимой игры, так сильно похожую на суб-мир Кромвелл Индастриз, пусть и проще намного.

Сидел с закрытыми глазами, стараясь ни о чем не думать, дышал глубоко, по всем правилам, принял безропотно витаминную капсулу в плечо. Сидел и сидел. Было холодно.

– Полчаса прошло, – сообщила ангельским голоском компьютерная секретарша. Дженсен успокоился достаточно, чтобы не послать ее подальше, и все-таки перепрограммировал перерыв еще на десять минут вперед. Теперь нужно было подумать над неожиданной слепотой.

Кевин был прав насчет увеличенных шансов на успех, Дженсен достаточно знал о защитных системах, чтобы это признавать. Слепота скрывает его, как капюшон, автоматически ставит персонажа без одного из основных органов чувств на более низкую позицию в иерархии кодовых цепочек. И при этом Маг-Дженсен наделен достаточными навыками, чтобы скрывать слепоту от рядовых ботов, которые в Реплике воспринимались как настоящие люди: Маг-Дженсен не стыдился недостатка, но ненавидел жалость и сочувствие.

Да, слепота подходила не только виртуальному Магу, но и реальному Дженсену тоже. Хороший такой пинок, чтобы покопаться у себя в мозгах, только первое настолько серьезное задание в компании – не время и не место, черт! Впрочем, теперь ничего не попишешь: смена такой важной части профиля даже на таком раннем этапе может быть зафиксирована защитой Кромвелла. Дженсен должен был ничем со стороны не отличаться от бота – а у ботов профили, разумеется, оставались неизменными в течение всей недолгой виртуальной жизни.

Если бы такой вызов ему бросили не по работе, а просто так, Дженсен бы, скорее всего, даже обрадовался. Он ни разу до сих пор не пробовал лишить своего персонажа какого-то из органов чувств. Такое попросту не пришло бы ему в голову: зрение через осязание, зрение через магическую энергию, что наполняла его до кончиков пальцев... Полное слияние с выдуманной дизайнерами сущностью, какого Дженсен не испытывал даже в подростковом возрасте, когда по двенадцать часов в сутки проводил в игровой вселенной, плюя на учебу и укоры родителей. Тогда на кону стояла личная гордость, виртуальные достижения, а жизнь была развлечением; сейчас на кону стояло повышение, выполнение миссии, а жизнь стала рутиной. Так и не научился он получать удовольствие от разницы между мирами, а нужно было научиться как можно скорее – сладостно-страшное полное погружение отнимало у него все реальные мысли и воспоминания, он легально не был собой, официально убегал от скуки в виртуал...

Когда компьютер осторожным уколом вывела его из полумедитативного состояния, Дженсен успокоился окончательно: убедил себя, что никто другой попросту не справился бы со слепотой при тех же условиях. Ну, из служащих Кали-Инфо – точно никто. Хоть в чем-то его сочли уникальным, отвесили такой вот своеобразный комплимент: ты, Дженсен, рядовой агент – единственный, кто может справиться с «миссией Кромвелл», потому что нет больше у нас в компании настоящих Магов.

Тут-то и появился Лис.

Стоп.

Какой, к лешему, Лис?

Дженсен помотал головой, отбросил волосы со лба, моргнул несколько раз, будто бы пытаясь отогнать сон, хотя давно уже не было сна ни в одном глазу. Стоял на его пути парень и вглядывался в горизонт, щурясь садящемуся солнцу.

– Меня ищешь? – спросил он, не отрываясь от дороги. – Маг?

Дженсен молча приблизился. За пять миль никого не встретил, а тут – на тебе, стоит непонятное прямо посреди тропы и смотрит в точности в ту сторону, куда лежит его путь. На языке вертелось уже банальное заклинание нападения, но нужно сначала было разглядеть получше. Вчитаться в ауру, включить Зрение Ночи – ведьминское заклятье, старое, но эффективное, отметающее внешнюю оболочку и позволяющее докопаться до сути: сколько у противника металла, камня и зачарованной породы на одежде и на теле. Только при таком солнце какое к черту Зрение Ночи – всю энергию придется спустить на выискивание слабых мест. Лучше обойтись привычным чтением оттенков.

– Идем со мной, – предложил незнакомец. – Тебе ведь вверх, к перевалу? Прогуляемся.

Дженсен втянул на инстинкте все, что мог: здоровый парень, а энергии – полный и абсолютный ноль. Человек чистейший. Вгляделся во внешнее, переводя отсветы и цвета на человеческие аналоги: широкие мешковатые штаны, толстый ремень из кожи то ли рыси, то ли дикой пумы – непрактично, зато смотрится устрашающе. Воин, видать, по классу, или рейнджер – степной охотник. Ботинки приземистые, обхватывают икры плотно: толстая подошва, стоптанный каблук. Добивает зверье, небось, сворачивая шеи прицельным ударом ноги. Никакой брони – свободная серо-желтая туника, бывшая когда-то белой. Словно уверен, что никакой враг не подберется достаточно близко, чтобы поразить в широкую, мощную грудь. Однозначно, сын силы: ишь, как плечи раскинул, глядя из-под сложенной лодочкой ладони в сторону горы. Ноги тоже расставил будто бы инстинктивно на ширину плеч: заметная выправка. Мог бы гвардейцем быть. И только стрижка не воинская – обросшие патлы еще длинней, чем у Дженсена – скитался вдали от городов и деревень подольше, чем несостоявшийся ученик мага.

– Ты идешь? – рейнджер-воин наконец посмотрел на него в упор, и Дженсена разом отбросило куда-то назад, в детство, вспомнились созвездия, что составлял из камней душ на берегу озера Смэйн: все оттенки голубого, синего, зеленого сразу, в одном.

Учитель Олли велел смотреть внимательно на цвет, размер, форму глаз. Не говорил, но подразумевал, что Дженсену даже проще докопаться до истины, чем зрячему. «Глаза – что твои магические камни, а зрачки – руническая надпись: говорят, кричат иной раз о человеке, о силе его духа, о любой силе».

– Ты когда-нибудь видел, как рождается мандрагора? – спросил Дженсен первое, что в голову пришло. Голос вышел сухим и хриплым с непривычки. Молчал уж две недели кряду, а будто и того дольше. Больной голос получался, одинокий, сам бы себя пожалел, если бы со стороны услышал.

– Нет, – случайный попутчик склонил голову набок и дунул на челку. Потом поправил тугой заплечный мешок, подкинул лук локтем. – Они же вроде все повымерли.

Керк-Стэн.

Стоило Дженсену подумать о том, что Керк-Стэн называли «дождливой перемычкой» в его старой, хоть и не то чтобы совсем родной деревне, как тут же хлынуло с небес. Забрались струйки в капюшон да под потрепанный ворот плаща.

Шли они с рейнджером молча несколько часов, приближаясь неумолимо к подножию Перевейна. Здоровый мешок попутчика всего раз перекочевал с левого плеча на правое, будто весил не тонну – просто надоело ему тащить на одном и том же плече надоевший груз.

– Постоим? – предложил воин, замирая в привычной выправке. Дженсен по инерции перегнал его, прошел вперед с десяток шагов, а когда оглянулся – спутник стоял прямо посреди дороги, раскинув руки широко в стороны, подставляя лицо мерзотному дождю и улыбаясь. У Дженсена зашевелилось что-то на затылке, словно птица мелкая решила спрятаться от ливня в обросшей шевелюре, но он не стал приглаживать лохмы – дорожной грязи только не хватало в и так спутанных волосах. На языке вертелся миллион вопросов: кто ты? Почему встал на моем пути? Какой бог послал тебя мне в убийцы или в союзники?

«Магия – это смирение», – говорил старый Олли; магия не стоит на месте, магия движется и меняет курс, и весь мир, весь окружающий мир – как магия. Надо полагаться на ее сюрпризы, но нельзя воспринимать их как должное, нужно реагировать, вступать с ними во взаимодействие. Кто знает, может, те же силы, что побудили Дженсена выступить в путь, и оставили длинноногого воина ждать на проселочной дороге, ведущей к Перевейну.

– Эй, – крикнул ему попутчик, отфыркиваясь от дождя. – Я – Джаред. А ты?

– Дженсен, – сказал Дженсен, запоминая имя воина, жалея, что не спросил первым – легче было бы, если что, плести на имя заговоры. – Предлагаю подняться выше по склону. Керк-Стэн давно заброшен, но мы сможем найти крышу на ночлег, в этом я почти уверен.

– Ты из местных, да? – Джаред моргал часто: капли барабанили по широкому лбу, собирались в смешные вереницы на кончике острого носа, стекали с волос и по-южному светлых, выгоревших ресниц. Капли помогали его увидеть.

– Нет, – отозвался Дженсен, – но я многое знаю об этом районе.

– «Районе», – передразнил, фыркнув, воин. – Ну точно – не местный. Северянин?

– Что, похож?

– Я еще не пригляделся.

Он стоял, глядя искоса вниз на обширные лужи, собирающиеся прямо у носков ботинок. Дженсен вспомнил Легенду об Эфоле, стране великанов, лежащей за дальними морями: интересно, насколько маленькими кажутся лужи с высоты великанского роста?

– Идем к Керк-Стэн? – спросил он. И поклялся самому себе, что больше ни слова сегодня не вымолвит, как бы ни хотелось.

– Идем к Керк-Стэн, Дженсен.

 

Дженсен, лежа бок о бок со случайным попутчиком под протекающей крышей управы заброшенного городка, вспоминал барда из Кортон-Лей, который так хорошо умел подобрать легенду на любой жизненный случай, да и сам сочинял неплохие песни. Небось, о Керк-Стэн мог сложить за долгую, промозглую ночь целую поэму, дергая струны в такт каплям.

– Не привык я к таким переменам погоды, – жаловался Джаред, высекая кремнем искры на остатки сухой соломы. – У нас попроще с этим: либо такое солнце, либо эдакое, третьего не дано. Или жестоко – успей только спрятаться, прикрыть башку от зноя, не то до вечера будешь шастать, как пьяный, или – попросту печет так, что семь потов сойдет, пока успеешь нырнуть в речку.

Дженсен сложил в копилку: если вообще с Энсиона – точно воспитывался на юге. Что волосы не черные да глаза светлые – может, мать или бабка северные. С такой кожей на западе не рождаются. Другое дело, что без солнца уже не бронзовым стал, а каким-то грязновато-бледным, земляным.

– Тебе хоть есть чего жрать? – Джаред вытянул руки к огню. – Я, конечно, могу поделиться, не вопрос, но черт знает, как выше по склону будет с дичью. Все норы уже позади остались, запасов моих на двоих маловато будет.

Дженсен развернул плащ и достал из внутреннего кармана свою порцию: несколько засушенных корешков и пузырек с цветочным экстрактом. Все самое необходимое, чтобы спокойно пройти много миль. А путешествие – не пир для желудка, как бы там ни думал бугай с юга.

– Ясно теперь, отчего ты такой тощий, – хмыкнул Джаред. – На, держи. – Он плюхнул Дженсену на колени приличный ломоть вяленого мяса: – Жуй, пока дают.

Это не доброта, – напомнил себе Дженсен, – это – расчет. Воины не отличаются особым умом в быту, зато когда дело касается стратегии, нету им равных. Джаред какого-то дьявола решил, что маг ему нужен на этом отрезке пути, и пытался подкупить. К ним с Олли приходили в дом воины, рейнджеры, купцы, самый разный сброд – просили зачаровать стрелы, добавить магического свойства к железному мечу, начертать пару рун изнутри доспеха... То ли все они находились в плену городских пересудов, то ли не могли мыслить по-иному, но не понимали они никак: мага купить сложно. Если это настоящий маг, конечно, а не шарлатан... И не малолетка-ученик.

Дженсен до сих пор не стыдился за тот случай с купцом, не мог стыдиться, не находил в себе сил. Это было еще до слепоты – за год, наверное, в тринадцать, на летней ярмарке. Зажравшийся торговец предлагал Дженсену клинок в обмен на несколько пузырьков снотворного яда. И согласился бы, если б Олли не успел вовремя встрять. А ведь Дженсен никогда не был жадным и, тем более, не понимал привлекательности искусного мастерства оружейников, но тот клинок был _его_. Неприметные ножны, ни грамма колдовской породы в голубоватом лезвии, но тянуло к этому клинку безудержно. Спал и видел в грезах. Дьявол, Дженсен не умел даже обращаться с холодным оружием тогда, негде было научиться, да и причин не было иметь у себя кинжал – а все равно тянуло. Как еще одна несбывшаяся мечта – быть не тем, кем определила судьба, не тем, кем велели стать звезды.

Едва не угробил торговый путь тот купец, и угробил бы, согласись Дженсен на обмен. Усыпил бы купец губернатора, который запрещал двигаться через перешеек на Северный остров Урт с восточными шелками, взвинтились бы цены от Эр-Тарагана до Соррена и дальше... Может, потому и не стыдился желания заиметь себе понравившуюся вещь – не мог поверить, что от одной сделки с незрелым магом зависела какая-то там политика. Олли ведь тоже неправ был, если по сути: у магов их пошиба не было законов как таковых, не было кодов чести, как у тех же воинов, по которым требовалось защищать деревни, губернаторов и торговые пути; но все-таки прав: не было и нужды Дженсену в кинжале. Излишество против благородства, а в результате – необходимость остаться посреди этих двух крайностей.

Примерно наказал его в тот раз учитель. Велел неделю провести за пределами деревни, искать себе пропитание магией. Не убивать, не воровать, только искать и созидать. Дженсен выжил с блеском, но злоба жгла пять дней из семи – злоба и непонимание. Если правил нет, то чего слушаться? Если нет ограничений, то за что его наказывает учитель? Если собственная выгода настолько плоха, то ради чего им дана магия в полное распоряжение?

Смирение. Олли учил смирению перед всем: непогодой, страстями, излишествами и наказаниями...

– Маги – не монахи, – сказал Дженсен, не поворачиваясь к спутнику. – Мы не ищем благословений в лишениях. Если у меня нет с собой мяса, значит, мне оно не нужно, только и всего.

– Ух ты, оно заговорило! – хохотнул Джаред с набитым ртом. – Слушай, не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, маг, но я не собираюсь тебя травить. Я просто люблю путешествовать в компании. А компания мага в этих краях – весьма и весьма полезная компания, ты не находишь?

Дженсен кивнул.

Вот было в Джареде то же, что в том клинке, который даже спустя десять лет не смог забыть: _его_ – не вещь на этот раз, а человек. И не мальчиком Дженсен уже был, и не было рядом учителя, чтобы образумить, втолковать: не нужен тебе попутчик. Ведь точно как с клинком – не умел Дженсен находить общий язык с воинами, не знал, с какой стороны к такому подступиться, как использовать его силу, и надо ли ее вообще использовать. Только Джаред – не клинок, не уедет с разочарованным купцом обратно в Тараган, не исчезнет из его жизни, разок сверкнув голубым из потрепанных ножен. Не исчезнет, пока сам не захочет.

Дженсен откусил кусок мяса. Неплохо.

Джаред одобрительно стукнул его по плечу:

– Как думаешь, надолго мы тут застряли? – спросил он, и тут же сам ответил на вопрос: – Склон в этой стороне развезло так, что при всем желании в ближайшие пару дней не поднимемся выше Гряды. Жаль, что по более широкому кругу Перевейн не перейти. Ну да черт с ним. Ни разу не забирался так высоко на гору, весело должно быть, а?

Солемский тракт, Солемская дорога, Солемский путь.

– А еще – Дьяволова пасть, Чертова гниль, Узда Люца, – перечислял Дженсен монотонно, будто труд по картографии зачитывал. – И, конечно, Тропа Эссейна.

Джаред хмыкнул и поправил:

– Не тропа. Олухи чертовы, все переврут, волю только дай... – Он вытянул руку вперед, прочертил от виднеющейся на горизонте белой вершины полукруг донизу: – Ступня, вот как надо. Эссейн потерял свою Миллисент, безутешный...

Дженсен замер, вслушиваясь: голос Джареда изменился, стал ниже и глубже. Задергался струной, опускаясь до тона заправского барда-сказочника.

– Ну и...

– Безутешный, – повторил Джаред напевно. – И отправился он по дороге кручины, устремляясь на запад. За тенью души, за последним прощаньем, к сверкающим пикам горы Перевейн.

Он умолк так же внезапно, как начал говорить. Обрубил ловко коварную плеть ползучей лианы: здесь, в нижнем ярусе Перевейна, они сильно разрослись, на густом-то перегное. Лезвие ножа сверкнуло между пальцев и тут же спряталось обратно в запястье, в чехол кожаного браслета.

– Потому и Солемский тракт первоначально назывался Ступней Эссейна. Тогда и Солема еще не было никакого, как он там назывался? Белый город? И был только придурок Эссейн, раскисший после смерти своей очередной бабы... Да, может, и не сдохла она, Миллисент эта, – Джаред, развеселившись непонятно чему, дернул рукой очередную лиану. – Может, попросту кинула его, как все остальные, потому что грубияном он был порядочным, а для леди такое поведение нестерпимо. Вот и провозгласил Первый Король ее мертвой: все лучше, чем позор...

Дженсена передернуло: Песнь об Эссейне и Миллисент, знакомая с малых лет каждому, кто хоть немного умеет читать или слушать, искажалась до неузнаваемости под ударами грубых слов и приземистых подошв.

– И вот получилась чертова дорога, которую всяким бедолагам пришлось расчищать кровью и потом только для того, чтобы уязвленный Эссейн мог упереться тупым своим лбом в высочайшую гору. – Джаред закончил уже не весело, а со злостью, как будто сотни лет назад среди обнаженных рабов, тягающих на плечах мрамор по будущему тракту, погибли его предки. Дженсен толком не чувствовал раздражения, скорее, разочарование – то ли в попутчике, то ли в Эссейне, то ли в древних бардах, воспевших высоким слогом то, что не стоило и десятой доли внимания.

Он сбил посохом вылущенную птицами шишку.

– Так ты считаешь, он был дурак, да и только? Эссейн.

– Поверь мне, было бы здорово, если бы так считал только я один, – ответил Джаред сквозь сухой, едкий смех. – Эссейн, прости за откровенность – тупой, раскисший в сопли олух, которого чудом каким-то вовремя догадались утопить. Пока он окончательно все не развалил по ту сторону Перевейна. Дорога дорогой, а в плаче по усопшей королевне он готов был полмира с ног на башку поставить. Ты мне сам скажи, смиренный маг: стоило оно того?

Дженсен чувствовал, что ответа Джаред не ждет, не хочет слышать. Да и к вечеру, небось, позабудет о пылком разговоре – такие они, воины, не удерживается у них в голове словесный спор подолгу. Но ответить хотелось, ох как хотелось. Врезать посохом по тупой башке, чтобы искры из глаз-камней посыпались на плодородную землю: зачем, дьявол, зачем взялся идиотский осел развенчивать то немногое, что считал Дженсен если не священным, то хоть дорогим достаточно, чтобы повторять перед сном вместо молитвы?

– Я, вообще-то, всегда только по делу говорю, – принялся снова врать Джаред, – так что ты меня, конечно, не слушай. Просто раз уж не один иду, надо чем-то развлекаться.

Вот тебе и ответ на одно из бесконечных «почему».

– Взойдем на Перевейн – еще вспомнишь, – сказал Джаред, перевешивая мешок с правого плеча обратно на левое. – Еще вспомнишь, почему Эссейн отступил.

Дженсен запрокинул голову, и тут же ударило из-за едва-едва опушенных, юных крон ярким солнцем, синим небом. Переменчивое подножье, небывалое сочетание природ: песок, лианы, хвойный лес. Первые Маги еще сажали, на западе несколько лесов таких осталось. Вот по ту сторону Перевейна, кажется, уже все выкорчевали. «И там, где начало заката взошло, Перевейн стал стеной. Эссейн отступил...»

Гора здесь и сейчас разворачивалась лицом к весне, а они шли к востоку по дороге скорби, только вспять.

«Так ведь с другой стороны», – хотел сказать он Джареду, утереть острый нос о незнание истории. Только не в истории было дело. «Эссейн был придурок, вот и не смог преодолеть Перевейн, – говорил между строк Джаред, – но мы же с тобой не придурки, верно, маг?»

Заметил он поздно. Отвлекся на спину Джареда, на неожиданную тишину ночного леса, забыл смотреть вперед. Дурной идеей было идти после захода солнца, но здесь, под нависающей горой, солнца было слишком мало, чтобы различать день и ночь – невольно хотелось спорить с чутьем тела.

Когда заметил, замер, как кролик перед удавом: вот-вот свершится чудо. Попутчик, тем временем, продолжал свой широкий шаг сквозь сменивший лианы ельник, разрезая проход для них обоих.

– Стой! – приказал Дженсен отчаянным вскриком и выбежал вперед, не чувствуя хлестких ударов иглистых ветвей по щекам. Не зря, значит, вынесло их сюда, не зря рискнули, срезав путь миль на семь.

– А?

– Не все повымерли, – сказал, припоминая приветственные свои попутчику слова, Дженсен. Из-под капюшона его голос звучал глухо, да еще и туман густой, обрушившийся полчаса назад на тропу, будто бы прилепил язык к небу.

– Кто? – поинтересовался сзади Джаред.

– Мандрагоры.

Дженсен чуть не подпрыгнул, когда мимо уха просвистел бумеранг: это Джаред дурил, готовясь заодно к ночлегу. Бумеранг, мелькнув тусклой дугой, срезал веток на добрую вязанку и вернулся в руку хозяина.

– Хах, вот так-то, – довольно сказал Джаред. – И никакой тебе магии. Ночуем тут?

Дженсен промолчал, кутаясь глубже в плащ: знобко и холодно, а чем выше к перевалу – тем холоднее становилось. Объяснять ничего не хотелось. Рискованно было здесь останавливаться, да черт знает, когда дойдут до следующей пригодной поляны – не под низкими ветками же спать...

 

Перед самым рассветом он услышал. И тут же вскочил, едва не влезая коленями в костровище, подполз к Джареду и толкнул его со всей силы в грудь.

– Чего? – хрипло спросил тот, просыпаясь тут же. Дженсен едва различал цвета его ауры в густом молочном мареве, но видеть не нужно было – шикнул почти беззвучно и ладонью залепил широкий рот:

– Молчи и смотри, просто молчи и смотри, ладно? – прошипел он в самое ухо. Джаред, видать, хотел поинтересоваться, куда же смотреть – Дженсен вцепился пальцами в его щеки и повернул голову в нужном направлении. Обхватил рукой за плечи, вытягиваясь рядом на животе, влипая боком в теплый бок. От Джареда, как и от него самого, пахло водой, хвоей и едкими травами. – Лежи и смотри, – повторил он.

Футах в пятнадцати к юго-востоку копошилось что-то, раскрываясь и закрываясь. Пар вился по верху бестелесным клубком. Искра пробила туманное молоко, вспыхнула вторая, третья, пятая...

– Что это? – не выдержал Джаред. Получил локтем в спину и прошипел: – Ну у тебя и хватка, маг. Врешь, что ли, что драться не умеешь?..

Дженсен стиснул зубы, ткнулся Джареду прямо в ухо, чтобы ни слова не пролилось в стылый утренний воздух, ни звука:

– Ма-а-ндра-го-ра, – не своим голосом прошептал он. И зажал Джареду уши ладонями крепко-накрепко, вдавливая тяжелую воинскую башку подбородком в траву. Сверху и впереди бесновался свет и звук, раздирало древний лес Перевейна надвое и натрое, на много-много-много лоскутьев. Сказал одними губами, сам себе: – Так рождаются мандрагоры.

 

Сколько времени прошло, Дженсен не считал. Джаред дернулся под рукой нетерпеливо – затекла шея, и Дженсен, как по сигналу, откатился в сторону.

Оба вздохнули глубоко, прочищая горло.

– Черт, – Джаред тер уши, в которых, Дженсен знал, безжалостно звенело и тарабанило после вопля боли рождающейся мандрагоры. – Ты уж, будь добр, предупреди в следующий раз, когда обниматься полезешь. Могу что не то подумать.

Дженсен не отвечал. Не в силах был еще злиться, хотя надо было бы. Чувствовал, что попутчик наблюдает за ним искоса, но продолжал лежать, подпирая голову руками, и неотрывно смотрел вперед. Юго-восток, пятнадцать футов от их ночлега. Древнее, первобытное почти, магическое целиком, до последней черточки, и при этом никак, никак не...

– Ты видел это, да? – неожиданно спросил он. – Ведь ты видел.

Новорожденную замело туманом и моросью. Начинался дождь – не такой крупный, как возле Керк-Стэн, бил метко, но легонько.

– Не видел, – буркнул Джаред. – Ты меня мордой в дерьмо крысиное ткнул, будто сам не знаешь.

Он сел прямо, продолжая растирать уши и щеки. У Дженсена у самого звенело в голове – себе-то уши нечем прикрыть было, но боль от звука не сравнить с той болью, какой разило от древнего земного существа. Тихо стало вокруг, бесшумно и мертво, если не считать дождь.

– Такое увидеть... Ты не понимаешь.

Джаред застыл, ощутимо прожигая глазами-камнями затылок. Смотрел и смотрел, пока не моргнул наконец, будто силой возвращая себя к сонному раздражению:

– И не собираюсь, если честно.

Дженсен завозился, натягивая вымазанный грязью и млечным соком плащ. Текли секунды, минуты, светлело небо из-за горы. Джаред не пытался возобновить костер, просто сидел рядом, чертыхаясь и прикладываясь то и дело к фляге с водой.

Морось отступила, утро разжигалось все ярче, но тишину не нарушало привычное пение птиц: все крылатые будто умерли. И тут шелестнуло одновременно и сверху, и от земли странным шорохом. Дженсен не понимал, не слышал, молчал вместе с птицами, продолжал ненавистно-слепыми глазами искать в тумане чудо.

– Увидеть рождение мандрагоры – это... – пробормотал он бездумно давние слова учителя. Вдруг взвизгнуло, метнулось над головой острое, смертоносное лезвие, разрезая остатки тумана. Слишком ярко для внутреннего взора – контраст с пустотой на месте мандрагоры. Раненое существо ухнуло, застрекотало и смолкло тут же, падая грузной кучей в ломкий сухостой, вздымая опавшие иглы.

– Ага, – выдохнул Джаред, оскаливаясь ухмылкой. – Увидеть и умереть, я понял твою мысль.

Сердце торчало в горле и чуть не вылезало на зубы. Дженсен подобрался весь, помутнел лицом, разглядев пораженное в грудь чудовище, рухнувшее шагах в пяти от них. Пустота похожая, зато запах... И кровь сизая, ядовитая. Паразит, – услужливо подсказала память, – почти такой же древний, как его жертва. Считалось, что повымерли вместе с мандрагорами: жрать стало нечего. Повымерли, как же.

Рвало Дженсена недолго, но сильно, выкручивая жестокими спазмами. Едва успел в сторону отползти. Джаред чистил сапоги пучком травы, поглядывая на согнутую спину мага, и сказал по-доброму грубо:

– Ничего. Ничего, это и у меня было. Когда-то давно. Привыкнешь. – Ветошью обтер запачканное липкой кровью лезвие – аккуратно, чтобы не прожечь ядом кожу. Даже не спросил, что за немыслимую чертовщину срубил обычным охотничьим ножом, а у Дженсена почему-то не задержалась надолго в голове мысль, что эта чертовщина, вообще-то, обычной стали не должна поддаваться.

 

Жевали вяленое мясо. Дженсен морщился и поминутно прикладывался к фляжке с водой, все еще бледный и дерганый, мигая чаще обычного. Проклятая слепая память! Джаред косился на него уже не по-доброму и наконец не выдержал:

– Брось, ешь быстрее, у меня от одного вида твоего аппетит к черту отрубает. И вообще, пора выдвигаться.

– Я ем.

Джаред поднялся, растормошил костерок, вмял каблуком яркие угли в сырую, оттаявшую после тумана землю.

– Ну, твое дело. Свалишься где – тащить на себе не буду.

Дженсен оторвался от фляжки, изумленно глянул вверх.

– Ты это о чем?

– О том, что жрать надо, чтобы идти дальше.

Дженсен замер, не дожевав кусок, подбородком указал на свою порцию.

– А это что тогда, как думаешь?

Джаред, возвышающийся над ним, подобно башне, быстро наклонился и выхватил фляжку из рук.

– Твоя чертова жратва, которую ты должен был съесть вечность назад. Так-так, – прикрикнул он, уворачиваясь от вскочившего Дженсена, – потише, парень. Если такой нежный, оставайся здесь и подыхай без моего участия. Чистосердечно тебе говорю, как на духу: подставлять свою спину за всяких задохликов я не подписывался.

– Отдай.

– Ха.

– Отдай. – Дженсена охватило бешенство, безумие отчаянное. Мог убить, испепелить на месте, отчего держался – и себе не объяснишь. Дело было не в воде, это оба понимали. И не в жратве.

Джаред отступал – по шагу, но отступал дальше, к тлеющему костерку. Не пугался, размахивал руками весело, уворачиваясь от очередной попытки Дженсена перехватить фляжку.

– Или по-моему, – сказал он, заведя руку с флягой за спину, – или никак. Разбегаемся прямо тут.

Все, подумал Дженсен, сейчас убью.

– Уж точно не по-твоему, – ответил он. – Отдай немедленно...

Перестал резко видеть: Джаред отшатнулся, обнажая взгляду низину с мандрагорой, прикрылся шатром древней магии. Шаг по инерции вперед – шаг в костер. Огонь пыхнул обиженно, зашипел и, перемигиваясь напоследок, погас, залитый водой. Джаред снова выступил вперед, застилая собой слепую стену, и развел руками: дескать, как неловко вышло.

– Ошибаешься, маг, – сообщил он, буравя глазами-камнями – не поймешь, всерьез говорил или продолжал подшучивать. Бросил напрямик пустую флягу – Дженсен поймал растерянно. – Пока ты со мной – всегда будет по-моему.

 

Сборы были краткие: скатать плащи, втоптать угли поглубже, затянуть мешки с едой – и в путь. Дженсен разбегаться не собирался, но и разговаривать всякое желание потерял. Гадал: усек попутчик слепоту или нет? Если усек, то выбор такой: или убить, или не отпускать от себя. А с чего ему еще было придираться и провоцировать, если не для проверки догадки?

Подождал, пока Джаред отвернется, и приблизился вслепую к прогалине – шаг, другой, третий, мельче и мельче. Плюхнулся на колени и вытянул руки вперед, впитывая невиданную энергию растения-младенца, отдавая взамен все, что могло от него потребоваться.

– Эй, – окрикнул Джаред. – Ты куда делся?

Дженсен чувствовал, как туман реет вокруг них – мага и ребенка – густыми полосами: пеленает, баюкает, загораживая от мира, света и любопытных тварей. Первого паразита воин срезал, теперь дело было за природой и случайно подвернувшимся служителем древних сил – скрыть от остальных.

Одна любопытная тварь все же нарисовалась за спиной и со всей тактичностью, на какую способна была, кашлянула.

– Кхм. Нам действительно пора.

Дженсен, не оборачиваясь, коротко кивнул. Не удержавшись, дотянулся, украл чужие глаза: Джаред смотрел на его руки, покрасневшие от холода, перебирающие что-то, скрытое в листьях, земле и траве. Дженсен едва не взвыл от досады: слишком сильная завеса, даже воровством не получается разглядеть.

– Иду, – глухо сказал он. – Я сейчас догоню, ты ступай пока.

Дернул нетерпеливо, разочарованно плечом: иди уже. И наклонился ниже, к самой земле, прикрывая напоследок листьями, обдавая теплым дыханием.

Джаред попятился, выходя из прогалины спиной вперед. Ветви, склонившиеся над поляной, ставшей им ночлегом, будто расступились – там, в нескольких шагах от колыбели, светило из-за горы солнце и синело небо. Дженсен встал, догнал Джареда, подхватил свой посох и взмахом руки предложил попутчику идти впереди, как вчера, чтобы прорезать удобным лезвием путь.

Шли молча на северо-восток до самого вечера, огибая по широкой дуге перевал. Не спрашивали, почему каждый решил усложнить себе задачу, выбрав сторониться пологой мощеной дороги. Наконец уперлись лбами в узкую пастушью тропу через Перевейн.

– Я думал, удастся вытащить тебя раньше, – извинился Олли.

Куратор редко заходил в кабинки к подчиненным, вообще редко высовывал нос из собственного кресла, но им предстояло лететь вместе к Дженсену, поэтому он самолично отключил репликатор, предварительно удостоверившись, что персонаж находится в относительной безопасности.

– Ничего, – Дженсен устало потер виски. Минутная дезориентация во времени, взгляд на счетчик-индикатор: без малого трое суток в Реплике. Трое суток пути, пыли, грязи, пробирающего до костей тумана и...

– Готов? Тебе нужно принять нормальный душ, Дженсен.

Это уж точно. Он тоже не думал, что застрянет со второго же раза так надолго, не стал программировать компьютер на регулярное гигиеническое облучение, и теперь чувствовал себя точь-в-точь как персонаж-маг: вонючим, промерзшим и вымотанным. Слава богу, хоть в клетушке, которую выделила Кали-Инфо, был генератор. Небольшой, но горячая вода, пусть ненадолго – какой же кайф.

– Кевин, кто он? – спросил Дженсен, разминая пальцы. Куратор пожал плечами:

– Профиль стандартный. Либо бот, либо...

Дженсен встал. Тело ломило. Он, конечно, был физически в куда лучшей форме, чем его персонаж, но все-таки отшагать три дня по пересеченной местности – к такому знакомые только с банальной Реплика-качалкой мышцы не привыкли. А в родном мире он предпочитал передвигаться верхом.

Черт, всего четыре дня, а как же соскучился по лошадям, по зелени, обволакивающей каменный балкон. По песням барда Золтана, по тренировке рукопашного боя с Мастером Грегори, по обсуждению трав и сплетен с эльфийкой Аруари из зельеварочной лавки под стаканчик местного вина... Ладно. После этого задания можно будет взять отпуск на недельку, оторваться. И на клубы время будет, и на файтинги, и на тихие вечера в особняке.

– Бот, значит, – задумчиво протянул он. Олли снова пожал плечами. Они бок о бок прошли по коридору до транспортатора и уселись в двухместный корпоративный аэрокар. Дженсен думал о случайном попутчике, удивлялся, что вне Реплики магическое зрение, чертова слепая память сменялись обычными: он мог до деталей восстановить широкое, яркое, привлекательное лицо.

– Или хакер, – сказал Олли, когда аэрокар уже сворачивал к многоквартирной высотке на окраине, будто и не было двадцатиминутной паузы. – Ведет он себя не по скрипту. Не совсем.

– Согласен.

Аэрокар затормозил у посадочной платформы, и, выходя к дверям анфилады шкафов, которые в современном мире назывались квартирами, Дженсен снова отчаянно пожелал оказаться в виртуальном особняке вместо реальной дыры.

– Тем не менее, я пока придерживаюсь версии с развитым ботом, – продолжил Олли, пропуская Дженсена к кодовой панели. – Нечего беспокоиться раньше времени. У Кромвелл отличные дизайнеры и дотошные разработчики. Я постараюсь все-таки вычислить скрытые компоненты и сказать точнее к следующему разу, а если застрянешь дольше, чем на трое суток, отброшу тебя от него подальше.

Дженсен вздрогнул ощутимо. Вбил код и сразу двинулся сквозь открывшийся в стене проем на мизерную кухню: достал полупустую бутылку бренди, вручил ее ухмыляющемуся старику и без лишних слов удалился в душ. Нервы расшатались после напряженного забега по острову Энсион. А ведь это было только начало. Кем бы ни оказался в результате Джаред, Дженсену иррационально не хотелось с ним расставаться. А если бот не защитный, то и смысла нет – этот бот однажды уже спас его шкуру, и черт знает сколько раз спасет еще.

Разумеется, опасность для шкуры была относительная. Если бы персонаж Дженсена находился под риском гибели, Олли бы выдернул его или добавил во вселенную какое-нибудь чудо свыше – героя на белом коне, к примеру, чтобы прикрыл мага своей виртуальной грудью. Кевин Олли – бог из машины, в прямом смысле. Смешно, но справедливо.

Но в том ведь и наколка была с Репликой: когда выходил, не отпускало ощущение реальности, которое из-за полного погружения углублялось во много раз. Дженсен любил бывать в придуманных мирах один, но он привык, что там всегда есть, если что, друзья. Умел отличать людей от неигровых персонажей – стаж, вроде как, уже немаленький. Другое дело, что при полном погружении воспоминания о том, как отличать ботов от игроков, напрочь стирались вместе со всеми остальными. Даже если бы Джаред говорил заученными фразами, не ругался так витиевато и не имел ярко выраженного южного акцента, Маг-Дженсен не распознал бы в нем программу. Настораживало другое: Дженсен из плоти и крови тоже ни в чем не был уверен.

– Дай мне еще полтора часа, – сказал Олли, когда Дженсен, чистый и более-менее освеженный, появился на пороге.

– Колдуй, – отмахнулся Дженсен и отправился на кухню варить кофе.

– Тебе бы поспать, а не кофеином загоняться, мальчик, – донесся тихий упрек вслед. – Твой компьютер меня выпустит, не волнуйся.

– Посплю в Реплике.

В Реплике даже на голой земле спалось лучше, чем дома в кровати. Спокойнее почему-то.

Слепота, симпатическая магия, случайный спутник, рождение мандрагоры, Песнь об Эссейне, кинжал, торговый путь из Эр-Тараган... Чудный мир, поистине чудный. Дженсен не против был бы поработать дизайнером в Кромвелл Индастриз. Рисовать мелких сюжетных ботов типа цирюльника Петера и продумывать представителей разных классов и рас: заняться, к примеру, феями – их было мало в фэнтезийных мирах. Почему-то только книжники и мифологи-историки вписывали в свои вселенные фей. А было бы весело... Джаред наверняка звал бы их «магической молью» или придумал еще какое-нибудь злобно-веселое расистское прозвище.

Куратор вполголоса отдавал команды Стиву, домашнему компьютеру Дженсена. Стив, в соответствии с недавно обновленным личностным компонентом, то льстил старику, то отругивался вяло. Олли пил бренди из кружки, как чай, цокал языком насмешливо и скрупулезно вершил свою техномагию.

Ладно, Олли в гостях – лучше, чем никого. Дома – в особняке – никогда не было тихо: даже по ночам слышались то голоса соседей, то всхрапывание лошадей за городскими воротами, то мерные шаги неустанно патрулирующих улицы стражников. Здесь, в идеально звукоизолированной корпоративной клетушке, уши закладывало от пластиковой тишины.

Рука сама собой отключила кофеварку, ноги понесли в спальню. Регулятор температуры и воздуха сразу же мигнул приветственно зеленым, но у Дженсена не было сил отдать команду выкрутить показатели слегка вверх. Клонило в сон, неумолимый сон, думалось о шизофрении, о том, что полное погружение – отличная такая репетиция психушки: другой, странный «я».

О температуре уже успел забыть. На языке вертелась другая команда:

– Музыку, последний загруженный трек, на десять процентов громкости, – попросил Дженсен, заваливаясь прямо в халате на выдвижную койку. Ненавидел мизерную квартиру, хотел домой, ну или перенести сюда, в реальный мир, свой особняк. Только зачем? Зачем повторяться в этой вселенной, если все нужное уже есть там? Главная задача здесь – обеспечить себе безопасное, спокойное будущее. Чтобы всегда под рукой была еда, вода, последняя модель СИР и, впоследствии, какой-нибудь спутник жизни, чтобы было с кем выполнить социальный долг.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Стив, отвлекаясь на секунду от загрузки защитных программ, запущенных куратором.

 

Когда проснулся, в квартире было тихо. Предусмотрительный Стив рассчитал периоды быстрого сна и разбудил хозяина на десять минут раньше будильника.

– Кофе подогрет. Имеется одно непрослушанное сообщение, автор: Кевин Бенджамин Олли. Запустить сообщение?

– Валяй. Сейчас... – Дженсен залез в душ, надеясь вымыться еще на черт знает сколько дней вперед – иллюзия грязи оставалась, несмотря на гигиенический излучатель. Стив подождал, пока вода перестанет шуметь, и вывел на кухню голос пожилого куратора:

– Защита установлена, Дженсен. Я проверил все возможные дырки и залатал их. Спасибо за бренди и кофе – извини, но я не удержался и выпил чашечку. По твоему спутнику никакой новой информации, но я все больше убеждаюсь в том, что он – максимум следящий бот. Манера поведения человеческая, но в рамках технической нормы. Его профиль, если ты еще не вычислил все данные самостоятельно, я оставил в памяти твоего компьютера, можешь ознакомиться. Все. Вызывай, если понадоблюсь.

Ну, вот и все. Новый день, новые мили на пути к цели.

Дженсен понял, что душ, сон и кофе его все-таки освежили, когда сердце застучало чуть быстрее при мысли о том, что в ближайшие двадцать минут он снова окажется в Реплике. Опыт слияния со слепым персонажем... Не терпелось закрыть миссию и рассказать об этом друзьям. Возможно, он даже создаст новый тренд: воины без слуха, маги без вкуса, рейнджеры, лишенные осязания... Бррр. Кошмар.

– Запускай, Стив, – бодро скомандовал Дженсен, усаживаясь в СИР-кресло и принимая ежедневную капсулу витаминов в плечо. – Пора браться за работу.

Интересно, в каком виде предстанет информация, за которой охотится хакер? Его персонаж мечтал о Короне Эссейна, но даже если не она – наверняка какой-нибудь настолько же крутой артефакт.

– Руки на круги, Дженсен.

Перед глазами поплыло.

Вершины блестели снегом на солнце: яркость и притягивала взгляд, и умерщвляла тем же – настолько было светло, что, ха-ха, ослепнуть можно. Джаред, видимо, из этих соображений потеснил Дженсена:

– Дай пройти.

Поднимал высоко ноги, выгребаясь из сугробов. Забрались они по обманчиво пологому склону куда выше основного перевала, а теперь шли чуть не на ощупь по насту.

Солнце и снег. Дженсен, склонив голову, ступал за Джаредом след в след, но, сообразив, что делает, нарочно стал протаптывать свою тропу. Убить или держать при себе – все еще не решил. А здесь можно было бы спустить попутчика с горы прицельным ударом посоха или точным заклинанием, даже охнуть не успеет...

Отстал на десяток шагов, ускорился, натолкнулся на понуренную воинскую спину. Джаред, завернутый в добытый из недр мешка тяжелый дорожный плащ так, что только кончик носа торчал, зыркнул через плечо:

– Ты что творишь?

– Иду.

– Кончай дурить, ведьма.

Дженсен собрался уже ответить, да тут колким снегом рот и нос залепило, кинуло холодом в лицо, обдирая кожу. Чертов дьяволов ветер!

– Иди вперед! – просипел он, прячась в капюшон и рукав, торопливо дыша, чтобы отогреться. Втоптал принципы в сугроб: пошли ровно, один за другим.

Ближе к вершине ветер стих, будто подрубленный. Плотный наст хрустко ломался под каблуками. Глаза слезились, дышать было больно, и голова, стоило обернуться неловко, шла кругом, в груди теснилось отчаянно, гулко, пусто, тяжко. Столько-то миль над уровнем моря, – вспомнил Дженсен, – голову кружит и легкие сворачиваются в орехи.

– Слишком высоко, – бросил отрывисто Джаред.

– А ты попробуй ползком, – не упустил момента Дженсен. – Неплохо должно получиться.

Они спускались медленно, щадя обмороженные ноги. Дженсену досталось больше, пусть он и шел следом – подошвы, хоть и сбитые на совесть сапожником из Кортон-Лей, уступали тяжелым воинским ботинкам.

– Эй, – внезапно раздалось вблизи: Джаред обнаружил заминку и вернулся разобраться, что к чему. Встал рядом, наклонившись очень близко: из прогалины в капюшоне мерцали глаза-камни, с волос капало талой водой. – Совсем худо?

Дженсен мотнул головой.

– Путем, – хрипло ответил он. – Справляюсь. Давай вперед, не то застрянем здесь до самой ночи.

С трудом удавалось моргать, лицо все было стянуто – ни нахмуриться, ни улыбнуться, рот лишний раз не откроешь, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже. Цепляясь за кромку каменного выступа, он спускался вниз по узкой витой тропе на восточный склон. Понял, черт, как и предсказывал воин, почему Эссейн отступил: пр _о_ клятые камни. То тут, то там – не так уж много, но россыпью и в самых неожиданных местах. Тянули энергию не хуже колкого ветра, а за них еще и держаться приходилось. Не любила древняя гора магов.

– Козьи тропы, – крикнул ему Джаред, остановившийся у развилки. – Удачная штука, особенно когда выбирать не приходится.

Почему не приходится выбирать, Дженсен все еще не спрашивал: про себя знал, а Джаред все равно правды не скажет. Предательский камень сковырнулся, ладонь соскользнула, теряя опору, Дженсен едва не скатился кубарем вниз – удержался каким-то чудом, пробороздив пятками землю по мелким, но таким же кусачим антимагическим зазубринам. Болью жуткой обожгло стопы, он чуть не взвыл в голос.

Джаред тут же возник рядом, подхватывая.

– Давай-давай, – бормотал он, рывком поднимая к себе. – Ничего, парень, я бы все равно тебя поймал.

– Уйди к черту, – устало отозвался Дженсен. Человеку ж не объяснишь про камни. – Все в порядке со мной.

Его качало, на ноги больно было наступить, с лица и ладоней будто кожу до костей ободрали. Джаред открыл было рот, но промолчал. Отступил, развернулся и легко продолжил спускаться, выбирая ту тропу, что вела вправо. Дженсен обозлился на самого себя, вспомнил, как учительские костлявые руки отталкивал, обиженный на по-привычному, вообще-то, резкое слово – за три часа до смерти старика.

– Это просто долгий день, – сказал он через силу. Помолчав два шага, замер и добавил: – Знаешь, не очень из меня хороший попутчик.

Сказал в пустоту: Джаред будто бы растворился в темнеющем воздухе. Или видеть Дженсен перестал совсем на пару минут, спуская всю энергию на то, чтобы прогреться изнутри и выставить блоки на проклятья. Стоял, вдыхая и выдыхая, растирая лицо, ладони и икры, пока кожа не загорелась огнем. Когда перестало шуметь в голове и плыть перед глазами, поймал отблеск Джареда далеко впереди и заковылял следом. В сумерках тот все равно виделся смутно, не по-настоящему, сложно было сосредоточиться на цвете, понять, насколько далеко он на самом деле. Нагнать удалось только у самого подножья. Пока догонял, твердо решил, что пора бы подрасти да извиниться за грубость. Не настолько Джаред умен, чтобы понять правду – просто дразнил, выделывался почти по-приятельски там, в прогалине. А Дженсен повелся на собственный страх перед пророчеством Олли – тот говорил, что нельзя никому о слепоте узнавать, узнают – быть беде.

Джаред искоса глянул, ничего не сказал в ответ на тихое «Извини». Отцепил фляжку с пояса, не стал, как обычно, бросать – протянул и вложил в руку: пей.

– Знаешь, – сказал он, дождавшись, пока Дженсен напьется, – мне плевать, насколько ты вежлив, передо мной кланяться и расшаркиваться не обязательно. Но если кинешь меня или еще раз что-то такое выкинешь, подставив обоих, я тебе шею сверну. – Забрал фляжку, отпил тоже, оправил лук, чтобы не цеплял плащ, и добавил веско: – Учись быть иногда хорошим, тебе это пригодится. Могу ли надеяться на твое понимание?

Дженсен хотел спросить, когда это он Джареда кидал, подставляя обоих, но успел заметить, что руки-то у воина все ссажены: на ладонях рубцы свежие, вздувшиеся, с запекшейся кровью. Ожог? Вряд ли. Поскользнулся, небось, пока Дженсен, злой на весь мир, плелся далеко позади, и прочертил пятернями борозды по насту и проклятым камням. Их сила на не-магов не действовала, но острые края никто не отменял.

– Вполне, – ответил он. – Где остановимся на ночь?

– Думаю, мили полторы к югу – и будет отлично. Там посуше, поспокойнее, а времени как раз хватит, чтобы дотемна добраться.

Дженсен кивнул. Руки сами собой в кулаки сжались. Загадал: только появится трава, деревья, любые листья – все сделает как надо.

Он думал, что либо они поубивают друг друга – испепелят, прирежут, застрелят из лука, шею свернуть – тоже вариант, – либо...

– Спать будешь? – спросил Джаред. – Если холодно, давай ближе к огню, так и быть.

– Нет, нормально.

Его накрыло вдруг чем-то, и стало темнее, теплее, ближе. А, Джаред поделился своим плащом, вот в чем дело.

– Тогда спи, – приказал тот. – Хватит елозить задом – только зверье лишний раз привлечешь, а зверье тут озлобленное и тупое, и даже вовсе не съедобное.

...либо – никогда не расстанутся. Дженсен беззвучно пробормотал скороговорку охранного заклинания, ногтем процарапал руну порядка и силы: на одну ночевку хватит, а внимание чужое без надобности не привлечет. Слабенький знак, растает до полудня, если нюхачи какие и возьмут след – опоздают к обеду. Дженсен помнил главное: «Прикрывай себя сам, всегда, даже по пустякам. Целее будет шкурка».

Джаред посапывал рядом, а на кисти у него, Дженсен четко видел, припрятались свои защитные руны: парочка заточенных дротиков и тонкое, в палец длиной лезвие.

– В Солем будем идти напрямик.

Маг чуть не подпрыгнул.

– Черт, я думал, ты спишь.

Джаред вроде улыбнулся – если беззвучие можно хоть сколько-то правильно понять, то как раз тот самый звук и был – широченной улыбки.

– Ты ошибся, – сказал он самодовольно.

– Эй, – Дженсен даже приподнялся, выпутываясь из-под тяжелого плаща. Пальцы дрогнули в желании очертить, придать окончательной четкости близкому лицу, вшить в слепую память – Джаред лежал совсем рядом, почти вплотную, всего лишь руку протянуть – и коснешься. – Хочешь сказать, мы пойдем...

– Ага, по твоему драгоценному Солемскому тракту, – подтвердил спокойно Джаред. – Лучше и короче всего. К тому же, слышал краем уха, что все другие прямые дороги затопило в половодье. Только если вплавь.

– А как же конвой и летучие отряды? – закинул крючок, надеясь получить ответ, себя не выдавая. Джаред не попался:

– А как же то, что ты у нас в компании, кажется, маг?

Дженсен смешался: с одной стороны – безумно лестно было слышать такое, привык, что Учеником зовут всегда, что не стереть клеймо звездное; с другой – грубая получилась подначка, ответный, неприкрытый крючок закинул спутник: на что ты способен, приятель? Знаю же, что способен на многое. Подтверди.

Нет, – подумал Дженсен, – не попадешься мне – не попадусь и я тебе.

– Не кажется, – ответил он холодно, – а маг. Но, знаешь, маг – это все-таки не бог всемогущий.

В черной темноте зашуршало, запищало, ухнуло коротко – и умолкло. «Злобное и несъедобное», точно.

– Я и не прошу ничего особенно божественного, – сказал невидимый Джаред, когда Дженсен подумал, что тот уже уснул. Такой близкий сейчас – под одним плащом, а все равно непонятный. Вон, даже дыхание скрыть сумел. – Я надеюсь, что ты прикроешь мою спину, и мы как-нибудь пройдем эту дорогу. Все.

Утро было теплым и розовым. Здесь, на границе юга и севера, смешивался воздух Соррена и оставшегося далеко за горой Кортон-Лей. Едва Дженсен открыл глаза – показалось, что чувствует запах причала, где помогали с Олли рыбакам закидывать сети, заговаривая лодки на добрый улов.

Джаред уже не спал, вот же ранняя пташка – ему хватало и горсти сна, непостижимо. Сидел, чуть не засунув ноги в огонь, возился с луком: не то перетягивал, не то выстукивал рога, проверяя тетиву – со спины не разглядеть.

– Утро доброе, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – Ешь и идем.

Затылком, что ли, чувствовал?

Дженсен привстал на подогнутые колени, не рискуя сразу подниматься. Ступни жгло нещадно, всю ночь как по углям бродил. Ощупал лицо: ну, точно, кожа сходила медленно, пальцы противно распухли в суставах, ломило запястья. Тут же вспомнил изодранные, в страшных розовато-багровых рубцах и ссадинах ладони Джареда.

– Ты как? – спросил он осторожно.

Тот плечами пожал, не отрываясь от своего лука.

– Ничего, жив, как видишь.

Мясо закончилось – последнее выгребли. Джаред демонстративно тряхнул мешком.

– Пара лепешек, – сообщил он. – И пара луковиц. И твои корешки с пузырьками, конечно.

Дженсен не сразу сообразил, что тот смотрит на него явно с каким-то умыслом, смотрит и молчит, побуждая думать быстрее. Он поперхнулся очередным куском.

– Ты чего? – спросил, прокашлявшись.

Джаред брови приподнял, сорвал редкую былинку, прикусил клыком – по-деревенски.

– Размышляю, – ответил, не отпуская насмешливым взглядом. – Тебе-то, конечно, неплохо: мяса ты и так не жрешь толком, на одной воде выдержишь, но вот...

– Да что, прямо скажи!

Джаред травинку сплюнул.

– Ты маг? – спросил в лоб, как на гвардейском допросе.

– Да, – чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно, подтвердил очевидное Дженсен. – И не скрываю.

– Ладно-ладно, опустим твое «не скрываю» – я этого не слышал, а ты не говорил. Но если ты маг, – продолжал гнуть Джаред, – может быть, посодействуешь, а?

– Это как же?

– Магией. Черт тебя дери, Дженсен, магией!

Вместе с пониманием окончательно проснулся, но легче как-то не стало. Дженсен уставился на недоеденное мясо, которое Джаред каждый привал едва не насильно ему в глотку впихивал, и рассердился уже не тому, что над ним кудахтали, как над ребенком, а бессмысленному благородству: так вот ты что хочешь сказать, да? Все твои шутки про зверье несъедобное к тому были?

Лицо Джареда, осунувшееся, едва до костей не исхудавшее буквально за пару дней, выражало уверенное «да», и вслух говорить не надо было.

– Хорошо, – тихо произнес Дженсен. – Посодействую.

Он аккуратно отложил свою порцию в сторону, быстро прикинул: кого звать? Джаред молча сидел рядом, весь подобравшись, как перед прыжком. Упирался каблуками в землю, если бы двинулся хоть чуть – взрыхлил бы, как грядку. И доверял, и не доверял, и ждал, как чего-то несбыточного. Ха-ха, – злорадно успел подумать Дженсен, – думаешь, что силенок мне не хватит? Или наоборот, рассчитываешь на быстрое чудо? Нет уж.

– Эйри, – тихо позвал он в сторону далекого, иссушенного ельника. Где-то там, в рыжеватых прошлогодних иглах, он чувствовал биение ее сердца. – Э-эй-ри, сюда, эйри.

Эйри – гигантская землеройка, мышь, кропотливо роющая длинные, заканчивающиеся глубоко между корней норы. Самая пугливая и осторожная тварь из всех лесных, если не считать «перемерших давно» мандрагор. С мандрагорой им несказанно повезло, ну и эйри – туда же: редко кому показывается.

Олли, обучая Дженсена, таскал его по Соррену зимой и осенью, добиваясь слушать, дышать, помнить, чувствовать. Однажды, Дженсен отлично помнил – почти на ощупь было вбито воспоминание того стылого, темного, холодного дня, – он взбесился и отказался наотрез сидеть и ждать, пока какая-то чертова земляная тварь высунет свой чертов нос из чертовой норы. Уже ослеп окончательно к тому времени, и страшно было, и мерзко. Выкрикнув всю скопившуюся в нем злость плевком ругани в лицо старика, Дженсен разом ослабел и обессилел, желая одного: пусть уж убьет сразу, без мучений – невиданное дело, посметь повысить голос на учителя, пререкаться с ним так яро, с такой глупостью. Подзывая эйри сейчас, столько лет спустя, в Перевейн, что на пятьдесят с хвостом миль южнее холодного, вечно обмороженного Соррена, он видел себя тогдашнего: худого, как щепка, грязного, злого, выстуженного, с тряскими руками и ломким от удушливого гнева голосом. Олли молчал некоторое время, глядя куда-то на восток, после чего сказал сухо и незло: «Ты слеп, мой мальчик, совсем еще слеп пока».

Он не пережил ту зиму, а Дженсен торчал добрую неделю в лесах Соррена, безмолвный и послушный, следуя велению своего учителя, не высказанному вслух. Слушал, смотрел, слушал и смотрел – ладонями, забывая о пище и воде.

– Эйри, – позвал он снова.

Черный мокрый нос, черные бусины слепых глаз, острая мордочка и торчащие зубы.

Джаред замер, цепко всматриваясь в шевельнувшийся игольчатый полог – зверек приблизился уже на расстояние стрелы, а Дженсену и смотреть не надо было: он помнил одними пальцами – густая шерстка, теплое тельце и гулкое, частой строчкой бьющееся сердечко. Пятый день в темноте Соррена, шестая ночь, когда эйри откликнулась и пошла на зов, прямо в его ладонь.

– Эйри, – хрипло продолжил он, – иди ко мне, эйри, иди сюда.

Его перебило чужое, жаркое тепло. Не эйри, нет – Джаред. Ладонь своей накрыл. Дженсен изумленно взглянул: тот качнул головой.

– Нет, – сказал, хмурый, – я понял тебя: нет. Разберемся иначе. Отпусти ее.

Нечаянный попутчик.

– Ну, а что с твоей жизнью?

Не воспользовался шансом лицо Джареда пальцами прочитать, а теперь жалел: читать цветами с целью узнать правду было бесполезно. Меняется часто, тенями перетекает, и все одно – ложь. Видел четко, почти по-человечески, каждую черту, а до сути не докопаться. Дженсен почувствовал это сразу, едва заметил статную воинскую фигуру на повороте с Кортон-Лей, едва заглянул в глаза, прикидывающиеся камнями душ, и дальнейшее впечатление лишь подтверждало первоначальное. Вот он улыбается – а глаза остаются холодными, именно что – каменными. Взгляд пристальный, внимательный, не упускающий ничего.

– Наемники Коллара, – ответил Джаред.– Слыхал, наверное.

– Немного слыхал. И то, думаю, половина – вранье сплошное.

Джаред расхохотался в голос, спугивая стайку торопливых трясогузок.

– Ага, парень. Суть уловил, конечно: вранье.

– И все же, – гнул настойчиво Дженсен: ему надо было узнать, услышать, пусть вранье, пусть неполную правду. Все остальное само распутается. Он повысил ставку: – Обо мне вот ты знаешь, а о себе молчишь.

Джаред резко остановился, будто запнувшись. Голову склонил к плечу – точь-в-точь по-птичьи, разглядывая с веселым любопытством.

– Знаю, говоришь, – протянул он насмешливо. – Ну и темнила ты. Откуда ж я могу про тебя знать, а? Не припомню, чтобы спрашивал, и не припомню, чтобы ты по доброй воле дорожными заметками делился.

Дженсен пожал плечами:

– Ну хоть о чем-то ты догадался.

– Догадался, – усмехнулся Джаред, – я ведь умный.

– Да-да, ваша светлость очень умны! – Дженсен шаркнул ногой, поклонился вычурно, получил локтем в плечо и рассмеялся. Джаред помотал обросшей головой и резко перестал улыбаться, задумчиво свел брови:

– Вот ты – вроде как маг, но за каким-то дьяволом тащишься на восток, где вашему брату и вздохнуть лишний раз не позволено. И вроде как с юга тащишься, с Кортон-Лея, но выговор у тебя абсолютно северный. Хм, так... Нурд – нет, слишком к востоку, Балс – тоже нет, там таких рослых отродясь не водилось... Салхо-Ор? Не с Энсиона ты? Нет, нет, ты точно с Энсиона. Соррен! Дженсен, Соррен? – победно вскинул голову, возвращая губам улыбку, а прищуренные глаза оценивали, удалось ли попасть в яблочко.

Дженсен держал пристальный взгляд, не сдавался. Он и сам не дурак был лицом врать. Пока перебивался с сухой корки на сухую кость после смерти Олли, зарабатывая на проживание и ночлег песнями в рыбацких тавернах и дешевыми фокусами на редких ярмарках, загребал себе в карманы вещи куда более ценные, чем деньги: говорящие книги, артефакты средней опасности, обрезки чужих платьев и волос, те же камни душ. Спускал потом все это на практику запрещенных ветвей магии, тратил без жалости: потом еще добуду.

И тут, читая и будучи читаемым, понял окончательно: Джаред знает. Он знает, теперь уже – наверняка. Выстрелил давно, наугад, когда прикрывался мандрагорой – и сейчас наконец стрела поразила цель.

– Да не-ет, – оборвал Джаред легким тоном, не скрывая, что лжет. – Нет, конечно, не Соррен. Думаю, Энс: там любят всякий бред про этику домашних животных и прочие прибабахи с природой, погодой и окультуриванием растений.

Дженсен хмыкнул, спустил попутчику с рук неуважение. Больше не боялся почему-то, что Джаред догадался о слепоте. Знает – значит, по витиеватому, дырявому своему кодексу чести должен отсыпать правды в ответ. Он прочистил горло и сказал:

– Мы вроде как про тебя сейчас, а не про меня.

Джаред тут же согласился:

– Давай про меня, если хочешь.

– Да не то чтобы очень хочу, – сорвалось насмешливое, – так, любопытство проснулось.

– Так хочешь? Или идем молча, а?

Мантикорий сын ловушки ставит так, что живым не уйдешь – сам не заметишь, как брюхо вспорет.

– Наемники Коллара – что ты там делал? – нехотя спросил напрямик Дженсен. – И что делал после, что тебя вынесло на дорогу к Керк-Стэн?

Джаред говорил ровно, спокойно – и не врал, и правду не говорил. Дженсену даже вслушиваться не нужно было, чтобы понять: темнит, но так, что не подкопаться. Не тратя время на дальнейшие пререкания и наводящие вопросы, он следил за попутчиком, составлял в голове: шаг ровен и упруг, дышит легко, ритм держит точно, привычен к долгим переходам, знает эти места лучше, чем хочет показать. Точно знает, где, когда, и на сколько может подняться вода в Перве и Сохлем, двух главных реках Перевейна – значит, островная шайка Коллара была намного позже. Знает перевал, знает, что вокруг перевала полно левых тропинок. Вынослив к холоду и снегу, ориентируется в лесу почти вслепую, а наемники – это ведь моряки, воины заливов. У него мягкий южный выговор, смуглая, хоть и выцветшая, кожа, а глаза светлые, смешанного оттенка, отражают солнце, ловят каждый юркий луч. Дженсену, наверное, единственному в голову приходило сравнивать такой цвет с камнями души: сравнение бесполезное, а привязчивое настолько, будто сам Джаред внушил, желая отвадить от верных догадок. И все же... Олли давным-давно говорил, что есть такой островок во Внутреннем море, у самого северного края Урт. И прилегает вроде к Архипелагу, и ничей. Остров на «д», беспамятное название. А страсть Джареда к огню, тяга к оружию, и его руки...

– Эгей, брат, – прорвался сквозь мысли веселый голос Джареда, – считываешь, да?

Дженсен моргнул, пойманный на тайном, смешался и не нашел, что ответить. Джаред тактично выждал паузу, свистнул тонко, передразнив какую-то пичужку.

– Ладно, – сказал он добродушно, – ты меня вычислил, но и я тебя поймал. Давай тогда так: ты – Дженсен, маг, я – Джаред, наемник. И мы не лезем друг к другу больше положенного, идет?

Джаред сказал, что родился в Орревейне. Но Дженсен, неплохо знакомый с географией Архипелага, не мог вспомнить, где это и что такое – Орревейн. Либо совсем крохотный домен, либо – это уже вне Архипелага, Дальние Острова. Оставался, правда, вариант с местным названием, иначе звучащим в официальных списках: плохо верилось, что Джаред был не отсюда, не близкий. Еще он сказал, что их было пятеро детей в семье: три брата и две сестры. Отец у него был не отцом, а «лордом Орревейн». Мать упомянул только вскользь, и тоже не «мамой» назвал и не «матерью», а так: «хозяйка». Ушел из дома в двенадцать, путешествовал много, учился мало. А к пятнадцати годам уже прибился к шайке Коллара.

– Идет, – пробормотал Дженсен.

Он хотел еще что-то прибавить, но тут ярко вспыхнула зелень в прогалине между ссохшимися деревьями. Солнце полыхнуло, отражаясь от белого мрамора, сменившего коричневый камень. Они оба одновременно замерли, понимая, что это значит.

– Солемский тракт, – сказал Дженсен. И про себя подумал: лишь бы нашелся поскорее нужный лист для заклинания лечения.

Джаред выдохнул, дернул плечом: колчан, переполненный и тугой, издал глухой, но грозный звук. Дженсену почему-то сразу впечатался этот звук в подкорку: наемник и его стрелы что-то предвкушали.

– Прогуляемся.

Прошли по тракту они немного, всего пять миль, встали на ночевку в сени первых попавшихся деревьев: у Дженсена, несмотря на зелья, медленно залечивались ноги, да и Джаред то ли умело сделал вид, что устал, то ли взаправду вымотался – впервые с тех пор, как вышли вместе в путь. Дженсен не стал докапываться, предпочел списать состояние попутчика на недостаток мяса. И пожалел тут же, что сошли с горы южнее Сохлем – хоть рыбы поджарили бы на ужин. Впрочем, река совсем скоро, если вспомнить карту, должна была сделать извилистый изгиб в их сторону.

На костер удалось насобирать совсем немного, вся зелень была молодой, живой, негорючей. Но Джаред покачал головой, когда Дженсен предложил поджечь магией. Он подметил еще с первой их спонтанной стоянки в Керк-Стэн, когда непогода вынудила сблизиться быстрей, чем хотелось бы: Джаред разводил огонь и гасил его всегда сам. Вроде не заострял на этом внимание, но будто следовал неукоснительно какому-то внутреннему ритуалу.

– Грейся, – сказал он с тихим самодовольством, когда удалось наконец высечь искру на упрямые ветки.

Сумерки, совсем другие, чем по ту сторону горы, обволакивали плотно, уютно. Костер был нужен лишь потому, что тянуло все еще прохладой от земли. Дженсену захотелось спеть, чего обычно не хотелось никогда, если не было острой нужды в деньгах или необходимости показаться кем угодно, но не магом.

Он сжал губы, отвернулся от костра и разулся, зарылся обмороженными ступнями в короткую траву, вытянулся на спине, по привычке кутаясь в плащ. От облегчения сном сморило быстро, мелькнула только мысль: Джаред – тот всегда сбрасывал сапоги при первой возможности, даже в дождь, даже у мерзлого подножия Перевейна.

«Просыпаться» в реальном мире, когда удавалось уже заснуть в Реплике, всегда было неприятно, даже тонкий компьютерный расчет наиболее комфортного времени выхода не спасал – казалось, будто разбудили острым тычком в плечо прямо посреди ночи. Дженсен с гораздо большим удовольствием остался бы спать на промозглой земле под горой, но выбора особенно не было: куратор не хотел добавлять колебаний к его профилю попытками контакта через виртуальный мир. Да и Джаред, кем бы он ни был, странно отреагировал бы, найди вдруг Дженсен где-нибудь под кустом записку от давно умершего учителя.

Он потер глаза, моргая сонно, и согласился на предложение Стива принять входящий вызов.

– Слушаю, Кевин.

– Доброго вечера, Дженсен. За тобой идут.

Дженсен сразу встрепенулся.

– Кто?

– Следящие боты. Пока стандартные, проверочные. Грубо говоря, охранный патруль. Сразу предупреждаю, что их приближение ты вряд ли сможешь почувствовать: защищены от всех рас и классов внутренней системы Кромвелл.

Олли всегда усмехался почти невольно, когда приходилось смешивать технические термины с репликанскими, будто не уважал, считал детским лепетом. Дженсен давно научился на него за это не обижаться – действительно, невозможно, наверное, воспринимать каждого персонажа как живое, дышащее существо, когда не понаслышке знаешь, что на деле это – всего лишь результат десяти минут совместной работы дизайнера и кодировщика. Кстати...

– Насчет твоего попутчика, – предугадал вопрос Олли. – Я все еще не могу говорить со стопроцентной уверенностью, но чем дальше, тем больше вижу отступлений от скрипта. Варианта два. Первый: у Кромвелл Индастриз защита гораздо выше уровнем, чем мы думали. Второй, наиболее вероятный: он – твоя цель.

– Рекомендации?

Если Кевин и заметил волнение подчиненного, то виду не показал. Либо дела ему не было – но в это Дженсену плохо верилось. А Дженсен, хоть и ожидал подтверждения собственных догадок, не знал, как реагировать: с одной стороны получалось, что противник, помимо прочего, гораздо лучше подкован технически, а с другой – смутная радость, что Джаред оказался все-таки живым, а не тупым набором символов.

– Вам рискованно оставаться вместе, Дженсен. Если мне удалось отследить аномалии в его поведении, то, скорее всего, кодировщики Кромвелл тоже в курсе – ну, или совсем скоро станут в курсе. Учитывая, что боты были активированы совсем недавно... Лучше рискнуть, но командно переместить тебя в другую локацию.

– Спалят его – спалят и меня, и не будут разбираться, кто из нас хакер. Ты это имеешь в виду?

– Примерно.

– Но каковы шансы, что я потом его найду еще раз? Я, если помнишь, не хакер, из-под замков информацию добывать не умею. Только ручками.

– Дженсен.

– Извини. Не выспался. – Он еще раз, по дурной привычке, потер глаза кулаками. Но Олли на этот раз был неправ! И дело тут не в том, что Дженсену вожжа вдруг под хвост попала. Олли видел только коды, когда как он сам – целый чертов мир. Весь. Изнутри. Даже с заложенными в память картами, знаниями о религиозном строе и истории, целой кучей самых разнообразных навыков и офигенно прописанной личностью, базированной на его собственной – одному по этому миру идти было не столько опасно, сколько... Непредсказуемо. Архипелаг, центром которого являлся остров Энсион, был весьма и весьма велик; месяц на задание – начальники, пожалуй, даже пожадничали. Так или иначе, шансы встретить хакера во второй раз стремились к нулю: кем бы ни был технический куратор Джареда, он не постеснялся выделить ему побольше скорости, физической силы, воинского чутья и выносливости, пусть и не дал ни капли магической энергии, так сильно облегчавшей Дженсену путь.

Но хакеры, мать их, всегда наглые. Потому что частники, одиночки. Это таким, как Дженсен – агентам-перехватчикам – приходится до последнего скрывать свои цели, чтобы не подставить честную государственную организацию.

– Подумай хорошо, Дженсен. Решение за тобой. В этом аспекте я с тобой соглашусь: если он – действительно хакер, для твоего персонажа гораздо выгоднее держаться рядом. Не придется потом, когда доберешься до цели, рисковать техническим раскрытием – будешь знать навыки врага, сможешь справиться своими средствами. Но хочу напомнить, что до цели еще далеко, а хакер – вернее, его сообщник извне Реплики – вполне способен вычислить тебя и подставить под удар защитных ботов. Мог бы назвать процентное соотношение шансов на успех в первом и втором случае, но не хочу нарываться на твой искрометный сарказм.

Последнее было сказано с не меньшим сарказмом. Дженсен усмехнулся в ответ и сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. Повисла пауза.

– Еще одно, – заговорил вдруг Олли.

– Да?

– Его профиль, который я оставил. Ты изучил его?

– Конечно.

– Ничего подозрительного?

– Вроде бы нет. Происхождение, класс, навыки, звездный знак, биография – все на месте.

– Именно. – Олли почесал подбородок. – Часть профиля скрыта.

Дженсен приподнял брови. Куратор махнул рукой:

– В этом как раз нет ничего необычного. У каждого более-менее продуманного персонажа в этом мире есть свой... Как бы так выразиться... Скрытый талант. – Опять эта раздражающая усмешка. – Но, Дженсен, считай это проявлением интуиции: вот она – лазейка. Думаешь, почему именно Кромвелл оказались под атакой?

– Я не увлекаюсь политикой, Кевин. Да и экономикой не особенно интересуюсь.

– Не обязательно интересоваться. Ладно, если коротко: при том, что их разработки весьма ценны, я считаю, что среди служащих компании слишком много Реплика-манов. Понимаешь, о чем я?

– Понимаю. Боюсь предположить, как выглядит их суб-мир для работы с клиентами.

– Выглядит он обычно. Классический офис.

Дженсен хмыкнул. Вот тут он не разделял скепсиса куратора: если есть возможность создать живую вселенную, то почему бы ей не воспользоваться? Перед клиентами еще приходится держать лицо, но вот во внутреннем мире, на тех самых серверах, что хранятся в обитых титановыми стенами подвалах... Повезло, что по заданию требуется исследовать именно их.

– Короче.

– Еще короче? В серьезных компаниях недопустимы шуточки и сюрпризы, мальчик. А тут получается, что кодировщики сами себе усложнили задачу, введя случайный компонент в каждый профиль. Твой Джаред может оказаться хоть одним из Древних, который вздумал переродиться в новом теле. Слишком высокий риск, друг мой.

Вот от такого Дженсена уже ощутимо передернуло. Лучше бы продолжал говорить на языке айтишников.

– Я остаюсь с ним, Олли. Не хочу потом блуждать в поисках цели по всему Востоку.

Куратор помолчал.

– Не хочешь спросить, какой у тебя случайный компонент? Кстати, я удивлен, что ты не спросил раньше.

– Какая разница? Все равно в Реплике забуду. Я верю, что ты припрятал мне в голову какое-нибудь великое знание. Люблю сюрпризы. Хотя... Не говори только, что слепота – мой случайный компонент. Не поленюсь, вызову такси, долечу и прибью, честное слово.

– Не слепота. – Олли улыбнулся. – Слепота – твой основной защитный компонент. Как скажешь, Дженсен. До встречи.

Куратор отключился, а Дженсен послал Стива с его предложениями наведаться для расслабухи в Реплика-клуб и парой уверенных движений вернул на место верхние датчики. Чувствовал, что дома выспаться уже не удастся.

Пять островов. Как растопыренная ладонь, детская, с пухлыми, маленькими пальцами, а посередине – теплая сердцевина, собирающая пальцы воедино: остров Эа. Древний Остров, Белый Остров, остров Альба. Последнее его имя, вбитое и кровью, и страхом, и Богом, по очереди – Энсион. Древний Белый Остров, который, по слухам, выкрасился в жгучий багрянец с рассветом священного Долгого дня, и оставался алым до полуночи. Кровь в его жилах вскипела повторно – так, кажется, пели барды. Белый Остров стал зваться «Энсион», «Боярышник», руна тепла и сердечности, милосердия и стойкости.

Дженсен рассматривал вычерченную тонкими штрихами карту на свитке, чесал немытую голову. Трудолюбие кого-то давнего, много-много лет как обернувшегося прахом в земле, поразило его до немоты: каждая черточка, отмеченные непонятные значки, цифры и волнистые линии. Он провел ногтем, повторяя неправильный ромб: «Кто это, – спросил, едва сдерживая непонятное волнение, – кто это рисовал?»

Олли сортировал собранные ими два дня назад под мостом травы – к новолунию, в день черной луны. Он ответил не сразу, потер чисто выбритый подбородок – тогда он еще брился – и, озадаченно осмотрев пучки гвоздики, цикория, кипрея, обернулся: «Говорят, Солана, правнук Эссейна. Спустя много лет после смерти Основателя. Он любил такие вещи». Сказал и затих, вернувшись к своим травам. Дженсен, который должен был помогать с сортировкой – «чтобы хоть чему-то научить тебя, Лохматая Голова!» – смотрел, не отрываясь, на старый-старый свиток, упершись локтями в выскобленную до блеска столешницу. Он был старее Олли, а тот был стар как мир, как сыч, как ночь, как... Черт, снова зазудело на плече и едко цапнуло, он шикнул зло, выхватывая пальцами: подлый клоп! Карта была старее всего, что Дженсен знал в мире: страшно подумать – она казалась старше самого Соррена. А старее самого старого места Архипелага было разве что...

Теплая, легкая ладонь легла на его плечо: «Не надумывай себе ужасы, мой мальчик, – мягко сказал Олли. – Она старая, очень, ты прав, но не старее Соррена. Верь мне: нет ничего старее Соррена – здесь родилась жизнь, здесь появился первый Древний». Он склонил голову к плечу и, прикрыв глаза, будто вслушиваясь глубоко в себя, тихим, неторопливым речитативом произнес: «Так, разломав скалистый пласт, землей рожден был Древний – кровь вскипела, вскрыв нутро».

Дженсен, затаив дыхание, ждал продолжения, но Олли широко распахнул глаза – бесцветные, а ведь когда-то давно были они зеленее моря у мыса Эрреса! – лукаво ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцем по его носу: «А может, это был и не Солана. Тот вообще с трудом расстояние от кухни до выгребной ямы мог вычислить, не то что карту Архипелага начертить». Посмеиваясь над безмолвным возмущением ученика, он кивком указал на собранные пучки кипрея, гвоздики и цикория: «Развесишь, а потом, будь добр, вышпарь все углы хорошенько, да про полынь не забудь. На тебя смотреть страшно, Дженсен».

Редко, так редко называли по имени – все «мальчиком» да «Учеником».

– Смотреть на тебя страшно, Дженсен.

«Дженсен».

«Дженсен».

– Дженсен?

Бурая линия вьющегося пояса – от северо-запада до юго-востока. Горный массив, подписанный четко и крохотно: «Перевейн». Перекрестье почти в центре, где руна Северной звезды, и дальше вправо – штрихами Солемский тракт, пропахавший древний Белый Остров поперек с незапамятных времен, когда остров звался еще Эа, а не Энсион, и руны боярышника не существовало и в помине.

Дженсен выдохнул, радуясь, что вовремя проснулся, не понимая еще, от чего проснулся; разжал судорожно сведенные пальцы. Он не любил видеть этот сон, да и видел, по счастью, редко – уж слишком ярка оказывалась разница. Разница между тем, что было в Соррене – сухом, замкнутом, полуголодном Соррене, отрезанном на долгие зимние месяцы, когда снегом заметало крыши и обязательно каждый год кто-то замерзал насмерть или оставался навсегда в лесу, пойманный в немую, страшную ловушку-без-следов, – и тем, что случилось после.

Джаред успел развести огонь и жарил что-то, нанизанное на спицу. Да как вся эта груда железа у него в мешке помещается?.. Дженсен, приподнявшись на локте, всматривался, пока не разобрал, что на спице вертится: толстобрюхая, видимо, в нерест пустившаяся вверх по течению Сохлема рыба. Куда еще Джаред успел смотаться, пока Дженсен спал?

Воин сидел молча, подобрав под себя босые ноги, зябко поджимал гибкие пальцы. Задумчиво разглядывал готовящуюся добычу. Дженсен бы запек рыбу в углях, как выучился даже не от Олли, а от местных моряков; а этот решил на открытом огне. И тянул то и дело к огню руки: ладони по-прежнему в рубцах до самых запястий, исполосованные – правда, уже без жуткого багрянца запекшейся крови.

Дженсен с первых же шагов по тракту перепробовал с десяток листьев и заклинаний – ни одно не действовало, хоть тресни. То ли каким-то чудом подействовала сила пр _о_ клятых камней, то ли носил Джаред на себе амулет, отводящий магию – из древней породы или настолько давно зачарованный, что Дженсен его не видел и не чувствовал.

Смотрел с пронзающим сердце сочувствием, гипнотизировал раны, и заметил, что по вздутой венке правого предплечья ползет божья коровка. Аж щекотно стало.

– Сними, – хрипло попросил он, не успев сообразить, о чем просит.

Джаред будто ждал и был в курсе, что попутчик его не спит: не вздрогнул, не удивился дурацкой просьбе. Ухмыльнулся и ловко сбил щелчком жучка, пригнулся грудью к скрещенным ногам, осторожно поддувая задумавшийся было огонь. Вихрь искр взметнулся прямо в лицо, а ему – хоть бы что.

– Ты стонал так, что будь кто рядом даже за две мили – и тот бы засек.

Дженсен закинул руки за голову. Небо над ними только занималось, а далеко отсюда, миль пятьдесят, если прочертить прямую линию на юго-восток, Солем – «Солемо» по-северному, «Белый город» на языке Древних – купался в розово-желтом, отражая и переливаясь на солнце. Соррен сейчас был окутан темным и густым туманом: перед рассветом всегда темнее всего, да и А-ми-Лу, самый высокий пик горы Соррен, загораживал утреннее солнце, удерживая прохладу и тень чуть не до полудня.

– Я тебя разбудил? – уточнил Дженсен вместо ответа.

Джаред смотрел туда же – на юго-восток.

– Не-а, но стонал – будь здоров. – Он резко обернулся – лицо едва сдерживало скрытый смех: – Грехи давние преследуют, а, Дженсен? Или по даме какой скучаешь?

Дженсен фыркнул про себя: слабо тебе догадаться, приятель. Вслух же спокойно произнес:

– Ты у нас тоже на безвинного агнца не тянешь.

Джаред деловито перевернул рыбину и встал, упер руки в бока, глядя сверху вниз.

– Так-так, – сказал протяжно – смех в голосе, смех в глазах. – А что насчет дам?

– Ну, если приспичит...

– Ну?

Дженсен рывком поднялся, оказавшись с Джаредом почти лицом к лицу. Джаред не отпрянул. Смеялись его глаза, полные жара, солнечных искр, любопытства.

– А если приспичит – всегда есть шанс к тебе подкатить. А?

Он не знал, зачем так сказал. Давно уже как не с кем стало эдак пререкаться, ловить искрящийся взгляд в ответ. Соскучился, оказывается, сильней, чем думал. А еще проверить хотелось, убедиться в чем-то скрытом, но все более и более проступающем сквозь все слои и полунамеки.

– А ты, как посмотрю, – задумчиво сказал Джаред, – не только без башни малый, так еще и наглый сверх меры. Или на пузырьки свои надеешься, зельевар?

Дженсен встряхнул свой плащ, смахивая землю и росинки. Поднял бровь с пошловатой ухмылкой:

– В том числе.

За это получил тычок под ребра и порцию жареной рыбы.

– Едим и двигаем.

Руна остролиста – к охранным чарам, руна болиголова – к удачной маскировке, руна первоцвета – к поискам скрытого. Олли в первую очередь заставил запомнить каждую из пятидесяти лесных. Сам он подписывался руной нырка, одной из звездных. Олли, Олли, Ол-ли-ло-йе – так звучало его имя полностью. Дженсен однажды, улучив минутку, вскрыл длинной спицей замок тяжеленного ларя, где хранились книги учителя, и прочел на первом же свитке, желтом и хрупком, настоящее имя. Упивался чувством триумфа и тайного знания – настолько, что даже не насторожило: и плевого заклинания затвора на ларец наложено не было, только простой чугунный замок, и все.

На Солемском тракте было тихо. Они шли милю за милей, единственные и одинокие: солнце падало за их спины в глухой, террасами уходящий в холодное вешнее небо Перевейн, а древняя дорога разворачивалась под ногами и вдаль, к юго-востоку, перечеркивая Энсион глубокой яркой линией.

– Здорово смахивает на след дракона, не находишь? – подал голос Джаред.

Отдохнувший воин шел бодро, и чувствовалось, что путешествовал бы один – шел бы еще быстрее. Почему-то пришла в голову мысль: будь он, Дженсен, ведьмой, как Джаред его, надеясь подколоть, через раз обзывал – сел бы на метлу да полетел вперед, и пусть пешеход гонит следом на своих двоих. Какое отношение имели метлы к ведьмам и какого дьявола эти самые метлы должны были уметь летать, он не знал. Ни в сказках, ни в свитках древних ничего подобного не встречалось.

– Нет, – ответил он, чтобы откинуть непонятную иллюзию поскорее, – в жизни не видел драконов.

У Джареда мешок раза в три больше был, чем его собственный. Прибавить лук, колчан, кинжал да все скрытые ножи-шпильки, тяжеленный плащ, притороченный к мешку... И все же: Дженсен совершенно точно сковывал его, заставлял перекраивать маршрут, продумывать тщательнее места ночлега, делиться едой. Зачем? Могли бы идти порознь, каждый в своем ритме, выжили бы все равно, не дети ж малые.

– Не верю. Чтобы лесной маг, всю жизнь копавшийся на севере – и ни разу.

– Ни разу, – подтвердил Дженсен. – Там, откуда я... В общем, там их давно нет. Несколько веков уже как перевелись. Не так, как мандрагоры, а действительно – вымерли.

Джаред быстро оглянулся, словно услышал что-то – у Дженсена внутренний взгляд метнулся вихрем, попутчик враз оказался с ним плечом к плечу, а не на шаг впереди. Но стряхнул путаницу цветов быстро, сам прислушался, внутренне затаился, почти перестав дышать: уж слишком ровная и чистая она была, эта широкая, расчищенная дорога. Не верится. Джаред постоял, вслушиваясь, отмер, тряхнул вихрастой головой.

– Считай, не повезло тебе, – продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало. – Увидеть дракона – это, черт, как полжизни в один глоток. Твари хитрые, конечно, не спорю – нет больше таких, чтобы настолько ловко глаз отводили и головы морочили. Но оно того стоит.

Поделился будто бы в обмен на мандрагору. Глянул на спутника – и тому, настороженному, взвинченному, вымотанному за время перехода, померещилось: лицо у Джареда пылало, а от кожи, глаз, взлохмаченных волос веяло жарким золотистым огнем. Так резко и ярко, что Дженсен даже попятился.

– Ты чего? – озадаченно спросил Джаред.

Ничего. Всего лишь закатное солнце отразилось от мрамора, сбило палитру человеческих цветов да магических: высветлило и заморочило.

– Так, – ответил Дженсен, прикрывая ладонью глаза. – Тихо слишком, вот и чудится всякое.

Джаред на солнце всегда смотрел прямо, почти не щурясь, будто и впрямь в каждом глазу по душе припрятал, чтобы впитывали природный свет.

– Ага, – весело сказал он. – Говорю же – драконье что-то. Они когда на брюхе с гор съезжают перед гнездованием, всегда такие тропы остаются. Вместо того, чтобы плаксу Эссейна поминать, лучше бы назвали тракт Дорогой Дракона. Ну, или прямо так, как я сказал: След Дракона. Всяко точнее.

Взгляд Дженсена снова упал на его руки – все такие же изрезанные, и словно даже порыжевшие на рубцах. Джаред ничего не говорил, обматывал втихомолку тряпьем, старался спрятать поглубже в длинные рукава.

 

На ночевку выбрал руну ночной фиалки. Быстрая, скорая надпись, время действия – две вахты, пик силы – с полуночи и до рассвета, самое то для ночной защиты. Наутро и следа не осталось: кто идет следом через основной перевал, ничего не найдет.

Что кто-то за ними шел, Дженсен был уверен. Чувствовал шеей, спиной, пальцами: беспокойство энергии. Но больше, чем слежка, его занимало то, что и Джаред знал о преследователях. Джаред-воин, Джаред-рейнджер, человек от кончиков волос до ногтей на ногах, ни следа магической силы – вот как мог знать?

Руну подорожника он выбрал для отвода глаз на ложный путь. Не самая сильная, но добротная, а если там, в погоне, есть маг, то сразу разберет, что к чему. Дженсен, вырисовав у обочины руну, тут же повторил ее обслюнявленным пальцем у себя на запястье: выветрится – значит, купился враг, а начнет жечь кожу – развеяла чары чужая колдовская рука.

Джаред насторожился и, приложив палец к губам, мелькнул, исчез между тонкими, высокими стволами осин. Они пересекали юную рощицу, три года всего лишь как вытянувшуюся – Дженсен, знакомый с лесом хоть не ближе всего, но вбивший все лесное с ранних лет в подкорку, на глаз мог определить. Не смея ослушаться воинского чутья, метнулся в сторону, прижался спиной к теплому, горько пахнущему стволу и стал ждать, не дыша. Через минуту не удержался и выцарапал еще разок руну зверобоя, что выбрал для Джареда с прошлого вечера, нашептывая заклинание исцеления. Надеялся усилить новорожденной почти осиновой корой. Без толку: разбилось и отскочило по-прежнему, ни следа, ни дюйма исцеленной плоти.

Чертил и чертил, время текло медленно, ни шороха в роще, ни ветерка. Передумать успел многое, твердил охранные заклинания, сам не веря себе: перестал вдруг чувствовать опасность, метка на запястье молчала. Джаред, чертов безмозглый воин, кинул его здесь и метнулся разбираться: а что, если? А вдруг, а как, а когда?

Олли. Олли, Хранитель Соррена, перевидал за свою долгую жизнь до черта всякого: как были маги, как были только маги, как уходили маги, как покидали Север драконы, Древние, Огненные, как пришли Воины и Боги, как Боги оттеснили Магов, как Маги стали правой рукой Богов, и как на место целого пантеона пришел Бог Единый, под знаменем которого теперь выступал Святой Восток. Старый Олли, Небесный Нырок, чей знак всегда безошибочно указывал на север, говорил одно и то же. Менялась ли цена на мясо, хлеб, увеличивались ли налоги, рвалась ли только купленная сеть, пропадал ли урожай, скисало ли молоко – он прикрывал глаза устало и говорил, разводя по привычке сухие ладони: «Делай то, что делаешь, мальчик, просто делай то, что делаешь. Умей это делать хорошо».

За все время ученичества Дженсен мог припомнить с пяток фраз и словечек, безумно раздражавших его. Вот эта бесила больше других, злила до белых пятен перед глазами, до бессильной дрожи. Порой случалось, что, пробормотав скороговоркой «даучительконечно», он выбегал прочь из дома и несся вниз по склону горы Соррен, прося ветер выхлестать, выбить каждое тупое, насмерть надоевшее слово. Чертовы указания, чертов нудный старый Олли! И неизменно возвращался, всякий раз – с повинной: с охапкой трав, с починенной сетью, с обструганными кольями. Замирал в неясном трепете у порога. Олли и вида не подавал, что знает все, кивал только: положи туда или вынеси в сарай. «Сядь, – говорил потом спокойно и ровно. – Сядь. Давай ужинать, мой мальчик».

А Дженсену некуда было идти. Не к кому.

Он занял беспокойные руки, рисуя теперь длинные руны дороги. Шептал, выстраивая неловкую, хрупкую защиту – так, чтобы и спину прикрыть, и силы своей не выдать. Вплетал в сеть заклинаний свое имя и имя Джареда – не рунические имена, а обычные, человечьи: рунического знака попутчика не вычислил пока, заметил только на плаще руну Орла, но она могла означать как происхождение владельца, так и роспись портного, плащ сшившего. Сломил осиновую веточку, ободрал наскоро тонкую кожицу – запахло острее, горче.

Джаред вернулся скоро, а в ответ на вопросительный взгляд только пожал плечами и сказал:

– За нами идут.

От самого полудня, как вышли из рощи к старой, заброшенной каменоломне, Джаред пропускал Дженсена вперед, а сам шел следом, отбивая тяжелые плиты каблуками в такт ударам магического посоха попутчика. Эссейн, если это был действительно Эссейн, строил на совесть: столько лет, века и века, а дорога все держалась. Менялась власть, люди рождались и умирали, случались войны и перевороты, а Ступня Эссейна, Узда Люца – кто ж до такого додумался, а? – пропахивала неизменно остров с запада на юго-восток, от грозного Перевейна, ставшего стеной, до взморья и длинного, будто и не кончающегося нигде, волнореза.

Миль пять прошли в спокойном беспокойстве. Дорога опять свернула к Перевейну, делая обманчивый крюк восточнее. Джаред уже с полной уверенностью заявил, что сворачивать с тракта, срезать путь было бы потерей времени: пойма Сохлема, северной реки, затопила все в этот год – до самого лета будет стоять вода. Дженсен не спрашивал, зачем воин торопится, а сам на такой вопрос даже себе ответить бы не смог: есть время или нет времени, дорога все равно растянется так, как судьбой начертано.

Перевейн темнел по правую руку, отражал полуденное солнце, щерясь заброшенными каменоломнями. Давным-давно отсюда брали мрамор, когда Дом Лордов Бесхи был в полном цвету и зените славы.

– Дом пал, – сказал Джаред, словно мысли прочитал. – Лорды разбежались – кто сдохнуть не успел, конечно. Говорят, старший Лорд в панике напичкал и жену, и сыновей крысиной отравой, а самому от страха ничего внутрь не лезло, только наружу. Так и нашли: с мешком яда в руке и в куче собственного дерьма.

Он сплюнул изжеванную травинку и беспечно засвистел. Перехватив взгляд Дженсена, усмехнулся в ответ на немой вопрос:

– Чего? У тебя все на лице написано. Одно вот интересно – как же ты, северный, ни черта не в курсе, что здесь у вас творилось. Что-нибудь скажешь? – Дженсен покачал головой. – Ну, как знаешь, темнила.

Еще миля, и еще. Солнечные часы, широченные, каменные, приподнятые под прямым углом над землей – их тут было множество, чуть не через каждые полмили, – мерили за них время. Джаред после долгого молчания цокнул недовольно языком, повел носом и спокойно, будто между делом, повторил:

– За нами идут.

– Сколько? – спросил Дженсен напрямую. С самой рощи перебивался остаточным чутьем, уверенность как отрезало.

– Да откуда ж мне знать. – Джаред походя зацепил краешек очередного циферблата, здоровенного, выбитого из целикового куска мрамора, тронул легко набитые цифры. – Но один маг там точно есть.

Это Дженсен уже и сам догадался. Побаивался озвучить, что маг оказался сильней, чем загадывал сначала. Джаредово заявление следовало, видимо, понимать так: «Справишься?» Он хотел сказать: «Да, беру на себя, отобьемся». Хотел, но хотеть и мочь – разные вещи, а обещать что-то кому-то он давно зарекся.

– С тобой, – сказал только. – Прикрою.

Джаред разглядывал его некоторое время, прихватил пальцами свежую былинку и сунул в рот.

– Ладно. Тогда справимся.

 

Пятнадцать миль успели отпахать до ночи, устроили только небольшой привал ближе к вечеру: у Дженсена заныли ступни, он начал отставать, злясь на себя, что не может идти с нужной скоростью. Ничего не спрашивая, Джаред легко скинул мешок на землю, тут же опускаясь на прогретую плиту у самой обочины. Дженсен хотел свернуть направо, к Перевейну, где было зелени побольше – набрать на земные заклятья и попробовать если не словом, то зельем обработать воину руки, но как только сел, ноги начисто отказались поднимать вымотанное тело снова. Джаред, знающий откуда-то наперечет все местные родники, отошел ненадолго и вернулся с полными флягами.

Солнце почти перекатило через Перевейн, тени тянулись серо-синими путами по белому мрамору, и в длинных теневых ногах шагающего как ни в чем не бывало Джареда можно было заблудиться не одному Летучему Отряду. Кстати...

– Эй, – начал Дженсен, раздумывая, как бы получше спросить. – Ты говорил про Отряды и патрули.

Джаред сбавил шаг: тень замерла, голова его точной стрелкой указывала по направлению к Солемо. Если срезать и идти через пойменные низины Сохлема, по границе Севера и Юга, конечно – а они шли по крюку, западно-южной стороной островного ромба.

– Это дальше будет, – охотно пояснил Джаред. – Здесь и охранять-то, сам видишь, особо нечего: в Бесхи сдохли все или почти все, люди разбежались, а кто успел назад вернуться – уже заплатили всем, кому надо, золотом или телом. За какой черт патрулировать голые камни?

– Как – за какой? Это же земля.

Джаред хмыкнул, перекидывая мешок на другое плечо. Кожа его ладоней снова напоминала не рубцы, а следы ожога – неровная, вздыбленная. Бинтовал пару часов назад, оставив свободными пальцы: перевязал натуго сначала тряпицами, а сверху – полосками кожи. Для схватки, догадался Дженсен. И, если понадобится, для защиты.

– Зришь в корень, приятель, – продолжил Джаред. Говорил он сегодня легко, звучно, щедро делился информацией. – Только, похоже по всему, ты один туда и зришь, а прочие – куда-то мимо. Гребут и тянут все, что плохо лежит, а как все выгребут, под пузо спрячут и сидят, греют хвосты. Упыри сцыкливые. Уж лучше б старые лорды здесь остались. Те тоже тырили знатно, но больше друг у друга. Равноценный обмен, а?

Он пнул в траву выглаженный временем и ветром камень, вспугнул полевку. Было заметно, что разговор и напрягал его, и жаждал он по какой-то причине выговориться – как тогда, за Керк-Стэн, проклинал Эссейна за то, что морил рабов, выкладывающих мрамор. Будто болело свое, сам был одним из тех, у кого выгребали и тянули. Дженсен не гадал, не хотелось; молча слушал и запоминал, складывал в копилку.

– Как только восточные лорды перестанут трястись над тем, как бы твоих братьев-магов из своих краев крестами вытурить – вот увидишь, нечем больше будет заняться, вывернут арбалеты в сторону Перевала. Тогда, поверь мне, и Отряды, и патрули заснуют здесь чаще, чем в столице или... – Он оглянулся вдруг и прищурился, вглядываясь севернее. Оборвал себя: – Черт.

– Что?

– Ничего. Пока.

Дженсен прикусил губу: ложная тревога лучше, чем настоящая.

Юный лес по правую руку быстро редел, сменялся районом каменоломен – скалистые уступы, вывороченные пласты земли, зарастающие исподволь ползучими лианами, перетекшими будто бы подземным ходом с той стороны горы. Дорога начинала крошиться – сразу видно было, что здесь топтали ее чаще, чем у подножья Перевейна, но в разы реже, чем пару десятков лет назад: с падением блистательного Дома Бесхи весь Юг Энсиона будто оголел, остались только редкие поселения да мародерские стоянки. Все, кому жить хотелось лучше, чем перебиваясь с корешка на кость, двинулись на Восток. На восток – по Солемскому тракту, к далекому Жемчужному Заливу, к Белому Городу Солемо.

К закату их догнали.

Джаред прервал размышления спутника: спрыгнул на обочину и, свалив в центр куста мешок, подхватил лук, перекинул за спину колчан.

– Теперь ждем. Будешь прикрывать. Сам не суйся, упаси тебя Эрв сунуться, но прикрывай. Дашь деру – найду и собственноручно перережу глотку. – Он быстро – быстрее, чем Дженсен успел отследить цвета и возмутиться – схватил за плечо, подтаскивая ближе, пальцем очертил полоску от уха до кадыка. Царапнул ногтем и краем повязки. – Вот так. Сдохнешь в один счет, а может, и того раньше.

Дженсен, не тратя слов, поднес три пальца к нижней губе и сдул с кожного карниза натянутый воздух. Джареда скрутило моментально: зажмурившись резко, он отпрянул, по-рыбьи открывая и закрывая рот, пытаясь судорожно вдохнуть.

– Кто сдохнет и на какой счет – это еще большой вопрос, – холодно сказал Дженсен. – Мы вроде как уже обговорили, что идем вместе. Наемничьи угрозы оставь для шакалов.

Джаред согласно тряхнул головой. В глазах-камнях стояли слезы, а в груди – Дженсен точно знал, на своей шкуре много раз испытывал – теснился пузырь гулкой пустоты. «Не дыши» – первое и самое сложное, при всей своей кажущейся простоте, атакующее заклинание из Серой Книги. Чтобы понять, как работает, нужно было обязательно испробовать на себе, подставиться – да не единожды, если хотелось овладеть заклятьем в полной мере. Не каждый рисковал повторять, било сильно, без воздуха страхом смерти до костей пробирало.

Дженсен смотрел на испуганное многоцветье вокруг обветренного лица и будто подсказку получил от собственной магии: сейчас или никогда. Джаред стоял, скрутившись, и легко было дотянуться открытыми ладонями до висков. Раз дотронувшись, уже не отпустил, вчитываясь: повторил мизинцами контур скул, вывел указательными пальцами брови, средними – нос, большими – щетинистые щеки и подбородок, губы. Воин не шевелился, не отдергивался: Дженсен, хоть понял, что Джаред догадался о слепоте, не собирался открываться ни вслух, ни действиями – сделал вид, что колдует, возвращал с каждым прикосновением воздух.

– На первый раз прощаю, – не сдержал он нарочито самодовольной ухмылки, опуская руки. Он теперь знал Джареда на вид так же хорошо, как когда-то знал Олли. Мог красть его глаза незаметно, если, конечно, не вмешаются неузнанные амулеты, вшитые Джареду в тунику – или, дьявол знает, может, прямиком под кожу.

Кожа его, кстати, выдала на ощупь очень многое, но все это были какие-то совершенно не сочетаемые вещи: неподдельный южный оттенок, южная мягкость губ и южный же разрез глаз, а вот щетина, пусть и жесткая, не отрастала дни напролет – признак самого северного из северных островков. Или – банально – юности. Юности на севере, пожалуй: Дженсен на ярмарках в Соррене слыхал от заезжих купцов, что там запрещали мальчишкам бриться до женитьбы, а женились, по обычаю, не раньше двадцати, потому и борода не росла допоздна. Правда, не помнил, отчего такой странный закон – то ли религия какая местечковая, то ли попросту Лорд с прибабахом.

– Вот теперь верю: прикроешь наверняка, – сказал Джаред, расправляя плечи.

Хотя они и не обговаривали, как будут действовать (Дженсен попытался, но попутчик оборвал его взмахом руки и кратким «Разберемся по ходу»), на последней стоянке Джаред перепроверил весь свой арсенал: придирчиво осмотрел длинный кинжал с витым лезвием и массивным эфесом, перецепил выше на предплечья наручные браслеты, подгоняя застежки, перебрал стрелы, ссыпав бережно из колчана на расстеленный плащ. Натянул тетиву туже, дернул над ухом, наслаждаясь звоном.

Дженсен сразу отметил, что Джаред редко в первую очередь берется за лезвия, хоть сталь ему явно роднее; то ли привычка наемничья подбираться и ударять издали, исподтишка, то ли попросту звук от лука нравился куда больше, чем тихий шепот вонзающегося в плоть клинка. У Дженсена язык чесался попросить одолжить кинжал, хоть и знал, что использовать все равно будет только магию – уж очень напоминал этот клинок о старом, из детства, от которого так вовремя отвадил учитель. Похожи они были по-братски, тот кинжал и этот, хоть разнились оттенком, резьбой, ножнами.

– Думаешь, удастся их подстрелить? – спросил он вместо просьбы. Джаред покачал головой и отложил лук.

– Только если повезет, и они вдруг совсем олухи будут, чтобы засветиться заранее, – со смешком пояснил он. На задумчивое молчание Дженсена, наблюдающего за каждым движением, заявил: – Будет весело.

Они отошли еще дальше от дороги, спустились с обочины в подлесок – сухие иглы, сухой смолистый запах, тонкие золотистые сосны.

– Он очень сильный? – коротким шепотом спросил Джаред.

– Да.

– Ну, может, парочку его людей все-таки свалим, – зашуршал, елозя спиной по сухому стволу. Он каким-то образом был уверен, что людей много. Дженсен ему доверял в такой оценке – другого выбора не было, сам окончательно потерял способность чувствовать преследователя.

– Отойдешь? – спросил он вновь зашевелившегося Джареда. Не хотелось отпускать от себя, не хотелось оставаться одному в глухой, слепой темноте. Он протянул руку, коснулся лука, колчана, кожаных браслетов и кинжала – по очереди, заговаривая на меткость. С боевой магией у него так и не срослось толком, но оружие благословлять выпала возможность научиться.

Джаред благодарно кивнул.

– Жди. Прикрывай. – И добавил уже издалека: – Он, может, и сильный, но ты тоже не промах, Дженсен.

Тишина. Джаред исчез неслышной тенью, и Дженсен сел на корточки, как когда-то сидел в густых чащах Соррена, принялся перебирать двумя пальцами опавшие иглы. Прижимался спиной к сосне, не пытался говорить ни с землей, ни с корой, ни с воздухом. Затаился.

Олли, кроме прочего, учил его: сиди и молчи. Ты не видишь – тебя не видят.

Ночь, деревья, никого.

Свежо в памяти было, как задыхался от одиночества поначалу, не привыкший еще к слепоте. Клонился подбородком к коленям, обливаясь холодным потом, а биение собственного сердца заглушало подсказки природы и пробуждающейся магии. Терпел долго, очень долго – а потом кричал, царапая костяшками пальцев покрытые изморозью корни, рвал горло: «Я не могу, я не хочу один! Выпустите меня!»

Олли появлялся из ниоткуда, смотрел на него – ах, черт его знает, с каким выражением, смотрел, и все тут. Наглухо закрытый, нечитаемый. Только пальцем легко касался лба Дженсена, а когда отпускало наконец, повторял снова: «Сиди, мальчик. Будь терпелив». Словно точку ставил.

Потом, много позже, Дженсен понял, что даже в кромешной слепоте он никогда не был один. Всегда находились другие, скрытые. Даже если не удается побороть страх, надо верить: они здесь.

Он сидел, ссыпая иглы и сухой прах земли, песок, мраморную пыль, чешуйки вылущенных птицами и белками шишек. Когда желание подняться и нагнать Джареда стало совсем уж неодолимым, напомнил: будь терпелив. И задумал сделать другое: крепче обхватил руками колени, склонил голову, слушая и глядя внутрь себя...

Закончить не успел: веселая трель всколыхнула темноту, пропела первая стрела, за ней – вторая. Земля говорила, что два тела готовы быть ею приняты, и Дженсен улыбнулся: значит, все-таки олухи попались, повезло! И возликовал – он увидел. Засек крошечное пятно цвета, стремительно приближающееся из-за деревьев.

Иглы в ладони потеплели, тетива Джареда звенела тонко и остро, пятно обернулось, засекая слежку, но Дженсен был готов: едва разглядев противника – темные глаза южанина, темная кожа, низкий рост и вытянутые, чересчур длинные, паучьи какие-то руки, – он вскинулся, поднес пригоршню игл к губам и подул. Иглы на лету выросли, становясь острее, и вонзились в темно-золотистую броню, преодолевая ее с легкостью. Джареду приходилось сложнее – нужно было целиться в голову, в бедро, в плечи.

– Десять! – хрипло крикнул он Джареду. – Их десять!

Джаред оказался совсем рядом, не больше, чем в семи шагах. Обернулся и кивнул, быстро вкладывая стрелу на тетиву и выравнивая прицел точнее. Дженсен набрал еще игл, образуя вторую тетиву из карниза ладони и сухого дыхания. Двенадцать стрел, пять заклинаний и один удар кинжалом спустя все было кончено.

Маг так и не появился.

– Болваны, – сказал Джаред. – Прямо как-то не верится, что они не из Гвардии.

Он ткнул носком одного, тот застонал и тут же получил верный тычок лезвия над ключицей. Бил Джаред наверняка, без жестокости, но и не жалея ничуть.

– Думаешь, мародеры? – засомневался Дженсен. – Должен сказать тебе, для простых мародеров у них была слишком мощная поддержка.

Джаред, присевший на корточки возле одного из поверженных противников, глухо пробормотал что-то.

– А?

– Посвети мне тут, будь добр. Надо кое-что рассмотреть.

Дженсен присел рядом, высекая щелчком огонь – крохотный, голубоватый шарик света.

– Ловко, – одобрил Джаред. – Глянь, какая интересная штука.

Дженсен не понял, но Джаред подхватил безвольную руку подстреленного бандита и рванул к себе, чтобы виднее стало: на оголившемся запястье вилась причудливым браслетом густая сеть татуировки.

– Знакомо?

Дженсен выдохнул. Во рту стало сухо.

– Да.

Джаред отпустил руку, поднялся, растирая бездумно кисти.

– У них у каждого такое украшение, у всех до одного, – сказал он. – Можешь проверить.

– Не буду, верю.

Попутчик не то чтобы рассмеялся – фыркнул коротко и обошел поле боя, пересчитывая: да, десять. Дженсен спустил с ладони шар, чтобы летал следом и светил, и тоже фыркнул, когда Джаред попробовал ткнуть в него пальцем, а потом – накрыть ладонями, как бабочку.

– Ни черта это не мародеры. За нами это. И, что самое существенное... – Джаред бросил попытки поймать свет и глянул прямо на Дженсена, регулируя браслет на левой руке.

– Ну?

– Они в курсе, кто ты, вот что. Ладно, давай убирать это дерьмецо, спать пора. – И снова потянулся к светящемуся шарику.

Дженсен против воли улыбнулся, хотя таскать трупы – та еще была перспективочка. Заставил шар увеличиться, стать ярче и подняться повыше – подальше от загребущих лап. Так и прибирались – под тихие джаредовы ругательства и успокаивающий синеватый свет.

Спустя час сдвинулись на полмили южнее и свалились замертво, даже про еду не вспомнив.

– Так что-нибудь скажешь? – спросил Джаред после недолгого молчания. – Или я сам должен догадаться?

– Сегодня будет дождь, – ответил Дженсен. – Что тебе сказать? Уточни, что это такое – «что-нибудь», по-твоему.

Подумал: забавно, который день только и делаем, что препираемся, а все равно идем вместе. Но по правде это вовсе не казалось ему забавным: немного пугало, настораживало, заводило. Он был не один.

Джаред выгреб прутом из золы запеченную луковицу месхия, подул и кинул из-под руки три клубня в руки Дженсену. Дженсен не поймал – не отследил быструю вспышку цветов; спутник бросил на него долгий взгляд, но не стал заострять внимание. Принялся ковырять прилипшую золу, очищая толстую кожицу, и начал словно нехотя:

– Те, вчерашние. У них были одинаковые набивки, вот тут, – он провел пальцем по левому запястью, Дженсен увидел – загорелая кожа и край ободранной повязки; значит, руки пока еще не зажили, а он ведь снова пытался перед сном и заговоры плести, и листья скатывать. – У всех до одного, я сам проверил. И ты не мог их почувствовать, так?

Дженсен кивнул:

– Не мог.

Огонь вскинулся, зашипел, Джаред босой ногой – и чего он каждый раз разувается? – толкнул откатившиеся головешки обратно в костровище.

– Из-за татуировок? – спросил он напрямую.

Вопрос был серьезный. Дженсен мало знал об этой ветви симпатической магии. Олли вообще симпатику не любил ужасно, морщился при одном упоминании. И как-то поймал Дженсена на горячем – тот стоял и читал, забыв обо всем, свиток по магии крови и тени. Жестко отчитал, но на следующий же день сам открыл ларец, достал запрещенный свиток и терпеливо, пусть и сухо, не распространяясь особо, объяснил основы симпатики. Она была под запретом: вот уже два века с лишним любые разговоры – только шепотом и только вроде бы в шутку, а любая практика – серьезное обвинение и маячащий вполне реально костер. Особенно на священном острове Энсион, сердце Архипелага, обители новой верховной религии, тянущейся с Востока.

Магию крови Дженсен изучал тайком, много-много позже после Олли, вычитывая смутные, разрозненные сведения, практикуя лишь самые азы. Глубоко копать боялся: тянуло его, как магнитом, звало к себе сладко и тягуче, как сирена из пучины морской. Не был бы Учеником, если бы не остановился вовремя.

– Это серьезная магия, – сказал Дженсен, тщательно подбирая слова. – Очень сильная. И опасная чертовски.

– И, конечно, чертовски запрещенная в вашем рассаднике добродетели, ага? – проницательно закончил Джаред. – Угадал, что ли?

Дженсен усмехнулся: как ты только в животе матери высидел девять месяцев, чудище?

– Угадал.

– И маг, который их прикрывал?..

– Ясное дело, дьявольски запрещенный тоже.

Джаред не рассмеялся.

– Ты его засек?

– Засек, но, боюсь, это временно. Он не отступится просто так, а прикрывается мастерски.

Джаред упрямо мотнул головой – волосы упали со лба, закрывая глаза.

– Не-а, – настойчиво повторил он, – ты не понял меня, Дженсен.

Тот, озадаченный, умолк.

– Ты засек его. Ты сказал: чертовски сильный маг, чертовски сильная магия – да?

– Да. Ну и...

– Самое главное: ты засек его, смог. – Джаред прищелкнул языком, напоминая безумно Олли – тот всегда так делал, если переживал: – Он сильный маг, смог обойти все твои отводы и прочее-прочее, но ты все-таки поймал его. И отбил его наемников. Стало быть, и его выбил, – он растопырил забинтованную ладонь, торопясь подобрать нужные слова, – как из седла. Понимаешь мою мысль?

Он притих, а Дженсен слушал и понимал постепенно. Так и выходило: не зная, не чувствуя, он самонадеянно ввязался в битву с противником, намного превосходящим его по силам и умению. И – пусть на время – но оттеснил. Не стал говорить о том, что, наверное, тот маг через татуировки контролировал своих людей, наполнял их силой.

– Понимаю. Рано гордиться, – тихо сказал он, а потом прибавил Джареду в тон: – Это, черт. Это вызов. Понимаешь мою мысль?

Джаред кивнул, светлея лицом от какой-то странной радости.

– Вот именно. Самое интересное только начинается, приятель.

Дженсен откусил месхий, жалея, что так мало удалось собрать: есть хотелось невыносимо, начал скучать по пересоленному, пересушенному мясу. Джареду-то в воду стал добавлять по капле зелий из пузырьков, чтобы не так сильно истачивалась кожа, а сам слишком привык уже, чтобы замечать разницу.

– Эй, Дженсен, – окликнул его Джаред.

– А?

– Лови, тут твое завалялось.

На этот раз поймал луковицу точно. Джаред улыбнулся быстро, куснул губу, довольный чему-то до чертиков.

 

Преследователи вернулись. Не успели пройти и шести миль после завтрака, как Джаред все тем же легким броском отправил мешок в куст у обочины и махнул рукой, чтобы Дженсен спрыгнул следом.

– Как ты попал к Коллару?

Они лежали бок о бок, вжимаясь локтями в землю, и ждали. Джаред скатал плащ и подложил для опоры, лук держа справа. Дорога отсюда просматривалась отлично: пустая, светлая и фальшиво спокойная, а чуть ниже тракт делал излучину, похожую на подкову – плавный крюк и возвращение.

– Обыкновенно. Пришел и попросился. Как еще, думаешь, туда можно попасть?

Дженсен хмыкнул: никак он не думал.

– И он так тебя и принял? – неверяще уточнил. – Не морочь голову.

Джаред оправил топорщащийся край плаща.

– Нет, конечно. Никак не принял. Никаких там тебе посвящений в рыцари, братских объятий и прочего командного дерьма. Он вообще редкостный урод, этот Коллар, во всем – урод. Но дело свое знает.

– Мастерский уровень по грабежу, насилию и убийству?

Дженсен хотел шутливо съязвить, а получилось едва ли не презрительно. Смешно стало от собственного лицемерия, но поправлять да извиняться не стал. А Джаред лениво обернулся к нему, опираясь на выставленный локоть, так же лениво взглянул и лениво же, вытягивая по-южному слова, ответил:

– Дженсен, ты хороший парень, без спора. Но я же не спрашиваю, откуда ты, такой весь правильный и совестливый, взялся на этой дороге, да еще в компании такого, как я. И уж тем более не спрашиваю, чем ты успел насолить чертовски сильному магу, что он непременно хочет выдрать твои кишки и свить из них парочку рунных значков. – Он мельком глянул на дорогу. – Что, стоит спросить? Ответишь разве?

Дженсен чуть сдвинулся в сторону.

– Коллар – незамутненный садист и ублюдок, а вот ты – нет. Это все, что я хотел сказать.

Они замолчали. Джаред лежал неподвижно – заметно было, что привык сидеть в засаде подолгу. Дженсен слушал землю. Близость юга чувствовалась уже сейчас, всего в дне от центрального перекрестья: почва вбирала текущее тепло, впитывала, но еще не успела высохнуть до твердости камня.

Оп! Он почувствовал далекую дрожь земли, как будто кто-то ухватился за тонкую нить. Дернул Джареда за рукав, тот насторожился сразу.

– Идут.

– Далеко?

Дженсен приник щекой к земле, слушая, вслушиваясь. Нет, не будет подробных подсказок. Даже птицы – и те притихли.

– Как далеко? – повторил Джаред. – Сможешь определить?

Он помедлил секунду – и решился повторить то, до чего так и не дошел ночью. Рискнул. Вдохнул глубже, зажмурился крепко, втянул голову в плечи, глядя сначала глубоко внутрь себя, а потом рывком поднялся – выше, выше и еще выше. Повезло: удалось украсть глаза единственной на много миль не скрывшейся птицы. Открылась вдруг вся дорога, пройденная ими от спуска с горы до последних солнечных часов.

– Полмили или миля. Нет, точно, полмили, – хрипло сказал Дженсен. – Пятеро. Пока только пятерых вижу.

Он не думал, что будет так трудно возвращаться. Давно не возникало потребности в дальнем взгляде, не мог представить, что еще когда-нибудь понадобится. Забыть успел, что Олли строго-настрого велел вбить в голову и не упускать ни за что: «Если ты смотришь, пусть кто-то будет рядом, любое живое существо, кто угодно». «Зачем?» – спросил его озадаченный строгостью тона Дженсен. Учитель ответил просто: «Чтобы ты мог вернуться».

Повезло, что ночью помешала драка.

Его ладонь крепко сжали сильные пальцы, будто говоря: возвращайся. Дженсену не за что было зацепиться больше, все несъедобные, как выражался воин, звери попрятались по норам, чуя более опасных людей, да и красть глаза звериные было сложнее на порядок, чем птичьи. Рухнул вниз, скатился, теряя себя, вдохнул, закашлявшись, и очнулся.

– Порядок?

– Да, – голос сбивался, видеть было сложно – цвета перемешивались, но могло быть и хуже. – Отлично.

Джаред приподнялся, перебирая стрелы.

– Ты здорово работаешь, – сказал он. – Рад, что мы вместе.

 

Отбиться было нетрудно, хотя эта партия явно получила новые инструкции от начальника-мага – под лук не попались, Джареду пришлось клинок к клинку биться, а Дженсену – уворачиваться и использовать верное заклинание «Не дыши» в сочетании с все теми же иглами. Один ассасин успел даже резануть воина – Дженсен едва не запаниковал, руки были заняты, на инстинкте призвал из-за дерева плащ и швырнул занавесью между разящей рукой и спиной; в результате осталась совсем легкая, неглубокая царапина, а Джаред принялся громко, на весь подлесок, ругаться испорченному плащу.

И все равно – нетрудно. Трудно было после: уходить, оставляя мертвых на пустой дороге. Хотелось вернуть их земле, и вовсе не из священных традиций – Дженсен, выросший в Соррене, а потом долгое время торчавший на западе, с опаской и недоверием относился к официальной религии. На Энсионе никто особо не скрывал, что религия – это дело власти. А вот магия – тут иначе: кровь, плоть и сама земля.

Джаред обтер лезвие кинжала, спрятал в ножны и аккуратно собрал стрелы – знал каждую наперечет. У Дженсена на этот раз была возможность понаблюдать за ним в бою: чертыхался воин много и резко, но движения были точны всегда, даже когда едва не попал под удар. Если и дернулся, то лишь однажды: обернулся, моментально блокируя ладонью вскинувшегося было противника – парнишку лет восемнадцати на вид, не больше – и ударил ребром по кадыку. Тот захрипел, забился с переломанным горловым хрящом. Единственный из убитых, кто издал хоть какой-то звук – это, кстати, тоже сильно настораживало, убеждало, что вела ассасинов не их личная, а чужая воля.

В это раз они даже не стали убирать тела к обочине.

– Пусть их, – сказал Джаред. – А те, кто следом пойдут, еще и подумают, стоит оно того или нет.

Он равнодушно отвернулся и пошел вверх по склону, где они оставили свои вещи.

Магия велела: если надо – убей, если надо – умри, таков ход вещей, так заведено. Дженсен и не думал, что простые, привычные понятия в один день могут обернуться другой, жуткой стороной, переиначив начисто весь смысл. И даже так магические законы были ближе, родней религиозных: в идее Бога было зерно, смущавшее его, пусть никому он не говорил об этом – прощение и милосердие. Может, потому и не стал настаивать на том, чтобы убрать трупы – это было бы милосердно и с точки зрения магии, и с точки зрения религии. Не хотелось их смешивать. Ни в коем случае.

– Они сами выбрали, – сказал Джаред. Дженсен обернулся – тот стоял прямо за его спиной, держа собранные вещи, не смеялся, не подначивал, был серьезен. – Пожалей, если тебе никак по-другому, да и отпусти их. Не позволяй увязаться их теням следом, не то уволокут.

Дженсен не знал, что ответить: спутник прочитал его замешательство не совсем верно, но, черт, все равно каким-то образом попал в точку. Он тихо кивнул. Джаред улыбнулся коротко:

– Пошли. Скоро будет Эр-Бесхи, там неплохо готовят куропаток в это время года.

Ливануло к ночи.

Они опережали непогоду, но в сумерках ярко было видно, как раскололось небо по всему юго-востоку белой зазубриной. Загрохотало. Джаред обернулся, встревоженный:

– Мили две или три, – сообщил он.

– Чего?

Темноту снова взрезало оскалом молнии. Джаред повысил голос, стараясь перекричать долгий небесный грохот:

– Сейчас начнется, держись точно за мной. – Он даже остановился, чтобы дождаться ответа. – Ты понял меня?

Дженсен ничего не понял.

– Да, – сказал. – А что начнется-то?

Хлестало сплошной стеной. Первый весенний дождь – стремительный, будто целое море опрокинулось сверху. Джаред выругался громко и махнул рукой в дождь.

– Дьяволова пасть, черт, Дженсен! Как ты думаешь, что это такое – Дьяволова пасть?

– Красное словцо из бардовских песен? – крикнул тот в ответ раздраженно. В Песни об Эссейне не упоминалось о ней ничего, кроме, собственно, названия. Дженсену по большей части казалось, что оно там просто для красоты, но иногда лезли в голову всякие ужасы – дыра в скале или колодец глубокий прямо посреди Солемского тракта. Место, откуда не возвращаются.

Джаред шагнул еще ближе, устав кричать через грохот грома и решето капель, и принялся говорить настойчиво, глотая дождь:

– Там, дальше, если с дороги свернуть и идти вдоль рудников – провал. Здоровенный, не меньше полумили, не знаю... Может, больше стал. Давно здесь не был. Нам до конца дождя надо пройти, сразу за пастью, еще полмили – и будем в Эр-Бесхи. – Повел носом, отфыркиваясь, подставил на секунду лицо дождю и добавил: – Здорово, конечно, было бы, успей мы до грозы, но не судьба уже.

Он весь мокрый был, совсем рядом, а жаром от него веяло – как от остывающего камня. Вспомнились почему-то оставленные тела на дороге, ночные десять и сегодняшние, полуденные, пять. Дженсена передернуло.

– Идем, – сказал он. – Попробуем оборвать след.

Джаред одобрительно зацепил его рукав пальцем.

– Ты верно понимаешь. Тут еще один спуск есть, но он в обход и намного западнее Эр-Бесхи. Не подумают же они, что мы потащимся через Дьяволову пасть, да еще и к деревне.

– Кто знает, что они там подумают.

– Считаешь, просекут?

Дженсен качнул головой, в свою очередь отфыркиваясь от заливающей лицо воды.

– Постараюсь сделать, что смогу, – предельно честно сказал он.

Они свернули с мраморной дороги, и Джаред быстро отыскал нужную тропу. Дженсену оставалось только гадать, сколько ж раз на самом деле воин здесь бывал; сам он и от усталости, и из-за дождя, и из-за постоянно вытягивающих энергию заклинаний отвода глаз ослеп почти полностью. Притом, что воду как стихию всегда любил необъяснимо сильно, в дожде терял всякую способность переводить цвета – слишком объемная у небесной воды аура, слишком легко в ней раствориться. Он шел, целиком надеясь на Джареда, от которого осталась только широкая, облепленная грязной туникой спина, мешок да лук, светящийся ярче прочего.

Сначала тропа лежала прямо и широко, но вскоре резко пошла вверх и сузилась. Вперед, вперед, вперед, – повторял Дженсен про себя упрямо. Ноги ныли от долгой ходьбы в гору да по скользкой смеси травы и грязи, даже посох не помогал. А Джаред шел себе и шел, пока не увидел что-то. Дженсен различил высокую стену по правую руку.

– Здесь, – коротко сказал Джаред и кивнул. – Теперь держись стены. Идти можно, смотри перед собой... – Он вдруг, не договорив, рассмеялся. Дженсен открыл уже было рот, чтобы спросить, а не спятил ли, часом, его попутчик, но Джаред хохотнул снова и отмахнулся: – Да нет, порядок. Просто, черт, подумал: мне ли тебя, козопаса северного, учить по козьим тропам бегать?

– Не тебе, – подтвердил Дженсен. Он туже затянул завязки мешка, скатал еще плотнее плащ, закинул за спину, чтобы не мешался, и уперся посохом Джареду под ноги. – А думать мог бы и почаще. Если закончил веселиться, то пошли.

Идти здесь было чертовски тяжело. Тропа превратилась в узкий карниз, выступ скальной породы, присыпанный землей с верхнего яруса, в ширину – не больше двух шагов. Земля раскисала с каждой секундой сильнее, обманывала ноги, им приходилось тесно жаться к стене, отвесно идущей вверх – стена штольни, пояснил Джаред. Но в целом все было сносно, если смотреть прямо перед собой: спина Джареда, вспышка молнии, грохот и шум падающей воды – коротким циклом. Спина Джареда: смотреть прямо, идти уверенно, без спешки, не вздрагивать вместе с небом, не растворяться в потоке.

И тут Дженсена дрожь пробила по ребрам, резко, хотя висела еще в истекающем дождем воздухе пауза между ударами грома: словно кто оказался за спиной и – тсс! – ткнул исподволь пальцем. Он вздрогнул и замер, не веря. И увидел: черный человек, полностью черный, как смоль, как уголь, как деготь. Невысокий, с паучьи-цепкими руками, двигающимися так, словно он сеть плел. Дженсен сморгнул, но видение не исчезло, накрывая глубже, втягивая в себя.

– Эй, – донесся знакомый голос.

Длинные руки. Тонкие, заостренные пальцы. Черная, черная кожа. И видение будто бы не новое, знакомое, забытый сон.

– Чего остановился?

Черный человек, плетущий им сеть своими цепкими паучьими лапами.

Его тряхануло хорошенько, но уже не видением и не громом – сильными, горячими руками.

– Чего ты стоишь, козопас? – проорал в лицо Джаред, снова тряхнув изо всех сил.

Джаред. Взбешенный, мокрый насквозь, моргающий через льющую воду. Встал спиной к пропасти – и хоть бы что.

Дженсен медленно продирался из глубин себя обратно к нему, стараясь не делать резких движений. Он мало что соображал, помнил только, что они шли по узкой тропе и надо было смотреть прямо перед собой.

– Сейчас, – пробормотал он, – сейчас я...

Джаред оборвал его:

– Сейчас нас смоет отсюда к дьяволу, – рявкнул он, подступая ближе, – ты не понимаешь, что ли?!

Голова раскалывалась. Дженсен плечом прижался к неровному камню, дыша ртом. Вода подмывала землю под ногами, толкала навязчиво к краю, вниз.

– Подожди, – попросил он. – Ты иди, я сейчас.

Черный человек с обожженным лицом и руками, плетущими заклятие на кровь и смерть.

– Иди, – снова сказал Дженсен. – Иди, я за тобой.

Джаред недоверчиво взглянул:

– Точно?

– Точно. Только, Джаред...

Тот, уже успокоившийся, обернулся.

– Смотри прямо.

Кивнул, что понял.

– Давай, – сказал. – Держись за мной.

Карниз пропетлял, если верить счету, намного больше полумили. Вода с грохотом срывалась в разлом, случившийся после давнишнего землетрясения.

– Надо же, – вяло удивился Дженсен. – А я и не понимал, что в Песне о землетрясении поется.

Джаред никак это не прокомментировал, а ведь мог бы снова завести тираду о дуралее-Эссейне и гонящихся за излишней красотой слога бардах. Он, хоть и сказал Дженсену идти следом, шел теперь рядом, на полшага опережая разве что, отгораживая попутчика от провала. Смотрел прямо, но иногда мельком оглядывался, хмурился, а, убедившись, что все в порядке, светлел лицом. Дженсен чувствовал всей кожей каждый из таких взглядов. Радовался чему-то, вопреки непогоде, разбитым ногам, тяжкой совести и больной голове. Только к последнему повороту понял, что выронил свой посох там, выше по карнизу – сполз самый первый, самый верный его попутчик в грязь и вниз, прямиком в Дьяволову пасть.

Мелькнуло наконец сквозь дождь широкое зеленое поле.

– Эр-Бесхи, – сказал Джаред. Вытер мокрое лицо, откинул спутанные ветром волосы. – Пришли.

– Я смотался, когда двенадцать исполнилось. Или что-то около того.

Дженсен шевельнулся было, разбуженный, но тут же замер: не хотел спугнуть. Подумал: кому ты это говоришь, а? Мне, себе, просто так?

В темноте пахло густо, терпко и приторно. Что-то все время шелестело, скреблось вокруг – ни мгновения тишины. Толком Дженсен уснуть не успел – так, влип в тягучую дрему. Дернулся, когда натруженные мышцы свело и расслабило в судороге; тут-то Джаред и заговорил, выловив его из полусна.

– Мать... Мать, ну, умерла года за три до этого. Похороны были – высший разряд. – Перебивая шелест назойливый, Джаред зло хохотнул. – Кучу всего потратили – денег, скота. Фамильный склеп, родня со всей округи, соседи... Даже наместника прикатили из столицы. Как же – сама Хозяйка Орревейна скончалась. Во цвете, дьявол дери, лет и красоты.

Он замолчал. Дженсен лежал, боясь вздохнуть – неудобно, на спине, закинув неуклюже щиколотки одну на другую, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами в темноту. Там роились тени, тени и шелест. Мерцали неярко неизменные руны, обведенные в круги. Их прорисовывали между балок от сглаза, от порчи – так и в Соррене делают, по всему Энсиону так делают, что бы святые отцы Востока ни думали по этому поводу.

Джаред молчал, спрятанный в темноту, шелест и руны, но было ясно: раз сделал шаг вперед, отступать уже не станет. Шелест превратился в легкий, но настойчивый перестук. Дождь, затихший до незаметной почти мороси к тому моменту, как они доковыляли до Эр-Бесхи, припустил, разгоняясь с прежней силой. Повеяло влагой, зябким холодом, и только слаще запахло, ярче.

– Я ее толком и не знал. Остальные были старше, кроме самой мелкой моей сестрицы, но я ее и за живое существо-то тогда не держал: кукла, как есть – кукла. Конечно, конечно, Хозяйка была чертовски занята всеми этим делами, конечно. И не думал, что когда-нибудь такое случится, что исчезнет, а когда случилось – первое, что в голову пришло: теперь шоколада не допросишься. Вот тебе и вся правда жизни!

– Ты видишь ее?

Слова сорвались раньше, чем успел их подумать. Да и к черту: он хотел продолжения прерванного тогда, на тракте, разговора, хотел узнать, нащупать, что и как. Насколько этот его попутчик, наемник, воин, рейнджер непонятный, готов был открыться. Или не готов.

Джаред молчал недолго. Шевельнулся, руку под голову укладывая. Дженсен засек, что он привык спать со спрятанным лицом, с прикрытым затылком.

– К двенадцати меня достало все: отец, покрывающий все бабье в округе, что было чуть моложе моей столетней няньки, бабье наглое, стремящееся любой кусок свой от отца урвать. Дом этот чертов, озеро это чертово. Орре – ну еще тупей придумать нельзя было?.. И сам себя достал ужасно. Взбесился как-то, попался отцу под горячую руку – ну, выпорол, понятное дело, ни ремня, ни розог не пожалел, а я собрал кое-что да и двинул, куда глаза глядят. Он все-таки порядочная бестолочь был, Лорд Орревейн. Тупая, думающая одним своим хреном скотина, пусть и отец родной. Только мелкую и было жаль оставлять, но это сейчас жаль. А тогда, ну. – Снова знакомый, как у Олли бывало, цокающий звук. – Тогда мне было все равно. Сбежал, куда глаза глядят. И – гляди-ка – через три с небольшим года уже у Коллара. В шестерках, но у самого Коллара.

Дженсен тихо вытянул рукав туники, прикрывая замерзшие пальцы. Подсчитал: сам ушел из Соррена через два с лишним года после смерти Олли, скитался по Валии, от северного порта до западного, а еще через три – осел в деревне близ Кортон-Лей. В сон клонило со страшной силой, неудержимо: слова Джареда тянулись и замирали, мешались с шелестом дождевым. Он все еще слушал, а про себя начитывал, выпевал защиту, встраивая ее, как вязь, петлю за петлей, в дерево стен, в фундамент основания, в сухие стебли маиса, которыми были набиты их тюфяки, в камни и землю Эр-Бесхи. «Уйди, уйди, уйди!» – повторял он, отгоняя саму тень черного человека. От заброшенной штольни, за стену которой они цеплялись, проходя над разломом, и до самого поворота, откуда мелькнуло приветливо людским жильем – Дженсен отгонял, прятал, уводил.

Джаред, ставший совсем невидимым, ответил наконец на вопрос:

– Иногда – да, вижу. Редко. Но на самом деле хотел бы, чтобы никогда.

«Уйди», – повторил Дженсен, замыкая кольцо защиты, приплетая звенья к дождю, барабанящему по спящим, темным домам.

– А ты, Дженсен, – спросил Джаред тихо, будто бы издалека, – как давно ослеп?

Он, наверное, глаза закрыл плотно, устало. Дженсен как ни силился рассмотреть, а темнота заполонила все кругом, сплошь – плывущая пелена. Его в жар кинуло – так и лежал, забыв о сне, о холоде, понимая, что отвираться поздно: его попросту подловили. Знал, что Джаред давно догадался, но увериться успел, что вслух говорить не придется.

– Не отвирайся, – подтвердил Джаред. Он говорил спокойно и как-то тепло. – Не поверю. Просто, Дженсен... Ну, черт, скажи мне – и все.

Наконец сквозь пелену темноты и защитной магии выцепил горячий силуэт: спутник перевернулся на бок и смотрел на него пристально. Дженсен чувствовал, что тот, несмотря на по-южному непроглядную ночь, видит его отчетливо – если украсть глаза, можно себя во всех деталях рассмотреть.

Украсть глаза Джареда во второй раз... Первый не считался – тогда еще не успел пальцами запомнить, да и магия мандрагоры не позволила.

Он повернулся тоже, оказываясь лицом к лицу – расстояние плевое, в вытянутую руку.

– Давно, – сознался удивительно легко. – Лет в тринадцать – совсем.

Джаред смотрел на его рот, горло, перескочил взглядом вверх по стене, к вычерченным на деревянных балках кругам рун.

– Так и подумал, – ответил он. – Ты бы хоть намекнул, ведьма, прежде чем чуть в разлом не рухнуть. И посох бы твой спасли.

Дженсен молча послал его куда подальше, проглатывая очевидную ложь, и закрыл глаза. Засыпая, слышал, как Джаред беззвучно, едва сдерживая себя, смеется, подминая жесткие стебли, чтобы не кололи шею.

Он жалел о посохе.

Вообще-то к вещам он не был привязчив – как получал, так и отдавал, оставлял спокойно, зная точно: непременно будет еще, непременно найдется лучше. Вспоминал сказания о Первой Колдунье, сестре Эссейна, которая учила отпускать без сожаления, да от Олли после случая с клинком впитал. И все равно.

Посох был из ясеня, выточенный им собственноручно. А Олли, вроде и внимания не обращавший никакого – лечил тогда губернаторских коз, – в один из вечеров подозвал его: иди-ка сюда, мальчик. Одобрительно цокнул языком, осмотрев ученическое творение, провел ребром ладони, словно пробуя на гладкость, и всего лишь за ночь, от полуночи до рассвета, нарезал рунами надпись. Дженсен помнил, что торчал, не решаясь подступиться, у окна, разбирая травы на связки, а сам все косился на учителя.

Надпись была вроде бы составлена из всех рун, ему известных, а прочесть он ее не сумел.

«Что это значит?» – настойчиво спрашивал он учителя. Спрашивал снова и снова, а тот только улыбался тихо. Если Дженсен становился совсем настырным, складывал ладони шатром (сквозь пергаментную кожу кости, кажется, просвечивали насквозь – так исхудал). «Посох твой, надпись твоя, тебе и понимать», – отвечал и безмятежно лучился довольной улыбкой.

У Джареда лук был ясеневый. Светлый и короткий, туго выгнутый.

Хозяин подворья, приютивший их – Дженсен попросил вежливо, Джаред начал было настаивать, да получил тычок в спину и тут же, на удивление, умолк – утром спозаранку громыхнул засовом, выбив резко из сна. Хмуро оглядел подскочившего Дженсена и спокойно перевернувшегося на другой бок Джареда – тот делал вид, что и знать не знает, кто тут гремит и зачем, пусть и не спал уже давно. Помахивая хворостиной, выгнал коров, отощавших до впалых боков за зиму, из сарая. Те шумно дышали, выпуская горячий парной воздух, погромыхивали нелепыми колокольцами и жалобно мычали. Кто-то из людей хозяина должен был отогнать их на пастбища, что располагались чуть выше селения, где вода успела сойти и вскинулась сочная зелень.

Джаред перевернулся обратно, стоило хозяину выйти. Уставился живыми, совершенно не сонными глазами в потолок, скакнул взглядом за солнечным бликом, остановился на локте Дженсена и усмехнулся.

– Вот ведь упырь, – с веселой досадой сказал он, – скот заморил совершенно, чертов жлоб.

Дженсен спрятал руку под плащ.

– Он еще и запирал нас на ночь. Подозревает, думаешь?

– Ага, – Джаред скинул ноги с высокого тюфяка, потянулся всем телом до хруста. – Точно, подозревает. Что свистнем его несчастных коров и смоемся. А если не свистнем – так выдоим насухо.

– Ты это серьезно, что ли?

Джаред уже спрыгнул вниз и, как всегда босой, бесшумно ступал по холодной земле, едва присыпанной прогнившим сеном – разыскивал свои тяжелые сапоги.

– Я-то – не серьезно, а вот он – серьезнее некуда. – Один сапог нашелся, а за ним и второй. Дженсен в который раз подивился привычке спутника разуваться при любой возможности. Холод – черт с ним, с холодом, может, этот Орревейн загадочный и впрямь находился так далеко на севере, что Джареду в любом краю Энсиона было жарко... А вдруг среди ночи что? Вставать, бежать, отбиваться, а он – босиком. Впрочем, этот даже без сапог кого угодно обгонит, а голой пяткой и без воинской подошвы может ребра проломить.

– Ферма-то не его, – продолжал тем временем Джаред. – Арендует только, вот и жмет, что может, а сам трясется, что кто-то узнает и донесет. Или не узнает, но сопрет. Было бы что переть, главное... Пару ободранных кур?

Дженсен спрыгнул следом, сориентировался и осторожно пригнулся, нырнув под длинную доску, разбивающую сарай на клетушки.

– Ты чего там забыл? – окликнул его Джаред. – Нужник во дворе, если надо – доведу хоть под руку.

Дженсен проигнорировал насмешку, не до того было. Он еще с вечера почувствовал здесь что-то сильное и яркое. Не настолько, чтобы мешало спать, и не такое притягивающее, как, скажем, тот же свиток Олли с его рунным именем, но все же заметное. Удивительно, думал он, разгребая слежавшуюся соломенную подстилку (чертов наемник прав был – жмот-хозяин всю зиму, похоже, скот на ветках продержал!) – странно и удивительно. Что в этом доме, в богом и духами забытом селении на пять от силы дворов, делает такая штука?

– Эгей, – присвистнул Джаред, вмиг оказавшийся рядом. – Боюсь, нашего гостеприимного хозяина твое поведение не блеск как обрадует.

Дженсен осек его:

– Тихо.

– На лепешках не поскользнись. Вряд ли тебе тут в баньке позволят попариться. А мне с тобой, вонючим, еще топать и топать. – Говорил шутливо, а предупреждал – всерьез.   
.  
Артефакт нашелся у самого оконца, тусклого и засиженного мухами до серого цвета. Сплошь грязь, пыль, солнца даже не видать. Дженсен еще раз прислушался к себе, сощурился, вчитываясь в ауру – больше для перестраховки, он был уверен железно: оно.

– Вот это?

– Да.

– И что это за дьявольщина?

– Хороший вопрос. – Он обвел осторожно пальцем по неровной окружности, повторяя контуры камня, вбитого в деревянную раму, и признался с сожалением: – Точно не знаю. Но штука сильная. И темная – пряталась ночью, понимаешь?

Он медлил, вытащить артефакт не решался. Джаред почесал шею, согнал назойливого овода.

– Тогда к черту ее, – сказал он решительно. – Пусть остается. А нам пора.

Дженсен только к полудню и вспомнил: а ведь я сознался.

Они сидели в длинной, с низким потолком комнате – людской кухне, ели похлебку, густо приправленную маслом. В окно лезли настырные кисти сирени, едва-едва распустившей бело-лиловые бутоны: здесь зимние рамы, в отличие от сарая, уже успели выставить, на ночь запирали лишь ставни на тяжелый крюк. Джаред ел быстро, поглядывая почему-то то и дело на сирень. Рядом молчаливо и дружно работали челюстями еще три парня, крупных и рослых, темнокожих, как все южане – сезонные рабочие по найму, за кусок хлеба и ночлег готовые строить, сеять, полоть и стричь скот. Дженсен встречал подобных им и в Соррене, и в Валии – верхнем западном домене, а с парой таких же перекати-поле довелось ехать два дня на крестьянской телеге в Кортон-Лей, когда пришло время сдвинуться с места. У них у всех был зуд в ногах, вечная тяга топтать дорогу – до самой старости. У здешних Дженсен заприметил длинные руки и скрюченные особой хваткой пальцы – стригали. Немного же у них здесь работы, с полумертвым-то скотом... Шерсти хорошо если по паре клоков снимут с замученных овец.

Джаред ударил звучно ложкой по миске, лучезарно улыбнулся обернувшейся хозяйке, показывая, что неплохо бы добавки. Та скривилась – точь-в-точь как ее сметливый муженек, – но плеснула-таки.

– Эй, милая леди, – окликнул ее Джаред.

– Ну, чего еще?

– Так и ему тоже, – он кивком указал на Дженсена. – Не поскупись, сердце мое ясное.

У хозяйки сразу лицо вытянулось кисло, будто камень под язык вложили. Работники удивленно замерли над своими плошками: им такое было в новинку.

– А чего он сам не спросит? – выдавила хозяйка нехотя.

Джаред снова улыбнулся, положил тяжелую ладонь Дженсену на плечо – тепло, но непреклонно, гася любую его попытку вмешаться.

– Так он застенчив сверх меры. Братишка всегда красивых дам смущается, не обессудь. – Он крутанулся на узкой лавке и ловко, в один удачный рывок обломил особенно густую веточку сирени, протянул хозяйке. – От чистого сердца.

Стригали все как один раскрыли рты, но тут же, сраженные метким взглядом нанимательницы, дружно застучали ложками, глядя каждый в свою миску.

– Ладно, ладно, – пробормотала хозяйка, смущенная и замешкавшаяся. – Так и быть.

Дженсену и смешно было, и неловко, что его таким выставили, пусть и с пользой для него же: и в самом деле есть хотелось до невозможности – изголодался, привыкший, оказывается, удивительно быстро к жестковатому вяленому мясу. Но мог бы и впрямь сам попросить. Джаред миску свою отодвинул в сторону, сидел, разглядывая сирень и вьющихся над ней ос – хитрых, свирепых. В глазах его и тени сердечной доброжелательности не осталось, стоило получить желаемое, но никто из зрячих этого никак заметить не смог бы.

И веселье, и неловкость как рукой сняло: рядом с Дженсеном сидел наемник, воин, привыкший подмечать сразу все пути для следующего своего хода. Играл Джаред с людьми, пользовался их слабостями, видел насквозь – злой, недоверчивый и закаленный недоверием чужим. До ужаса верный притом, – сразило вдруг пониманием: если кому доверится раз – будет верен до конца. Но и в ответ того же потребует, а отказа не потерпит.

Работники, кроша заскорузлыми пальцами хлеб, оживились, наевшись, и принялись спорить между собой:

– Да Джугер, – настойчиво говорил тот, что ближе всех к Дженсену сидел. – Помнишь, стригалил тут...

– Джугер – это который с Бесх-Этне? – вклинился второй, напротив. – Так он, говорят, уже давно – того.

– Э, – снисходительно оборвал разговор третий. – Джугер этот ваш, тоже мне – стригалил! Сопли он мотал, а не стригалил.

Этот был выше всех. На правом мизинце у него фаланги не хватало – резаком оттяпал, частенько такое среди стригалей случалось. Сидел, упираясь высокими коленями в шаткий стол, елозил ложкой в миске бесцельно, а глаза, холодные, голубые, следили за всем, что в комнате происходило, с острым любопытством: а что? а как? а вас каким ветром прибило?

Джаред, продолжавший любоваться на сирень, ни слова не пропустил, ни взгляда. Дженсен тоже ничего не пропустил – смотрел за Джаредом. Смотрел через него.

– Ну, да, – снова подал голос второй рабочий. – Это точно тот Джугер, но я тебе точно говорю: он – того. А чего у тебя с ним за дела-то?

Джаред решительно отодвинул тяжелый стул и поднялся на ноги.

– Благодарю за обед, – сказал он. – Мир вашему крову и плодородия. Нам пора с братом, пожалуй.

Дженсен встал тоже, думая: удивительно, что так быстро привык. За секунды. Никакого неудобства, стыда, желания отрицать любым способом, открещиваться.

Джаред ждал его на пороге, повернувшись лицом к хмурой хозяйке. Дженсен сказал ей свое «спасибо», улыбнулся искренне, дождавшись резкого «пожалуйста», и вышел следом за Джаредом во двор. После ночного дождя да утреннего солнца было ярко, зелено. Под ногами – россыпь галечная, впереди коновязь, два тутовых дерева. Джаред смотрел медленно, чередуя тень и свет, и Дженсен... Он был благодарен.

– Ну, чего теперь? – Джаред повернулся к нему, Дженсен не успел отстраниться – увидел себя, бледного, но все-таки заметно отдохнувшего, с распахнутыми широко, будто бы удивленно, глазами и всклокоченной обросшей челкой.

– Джаред...

– Понял тебя.

– Да ни черта ты не понял, – беззлобно отмахнулся Дженсен, на мгновение заглядывая прямиком себе в глаза. – Пойдем, залатаем твой плащ. Я тут, пока ты о еде узнавал, на дом портнихи наткнулся по соседству.

Хозяин – его звали Дорр, как услышал Дженсен от рабочих – шел по границе усадьбы, высокий, грузный, с заносчивым выражением лица. Приплюснутый нос, широкий низкий лоб, несоразмерно маленький подбородок и узкие губы: смесь коварства, лживости и отчаянной упертости в какой-то мере – вот что можно было прочесть, даже не особенно сильно вникая. Неприятная получалась картина по-всякому – что наемничьими глазами смотреть, что магическими.

– Он не так уж прост, этот наш арендатор. Себе на уме, озлобленный, но не дурак.

Дженсен вытянул одну ногу на землю, а вторую устроил на ступеньке и подтянул коленом к подбородку. Крыльцо дома портнихи, на котором он устроился, было низкое, старое, скрипучее. Руки чесались подлечить дерево, но заклинания были не из местных, а эффект сложновато будет скрыть от обитателей деревни – не хотелось пускать славу бытовых помощников вперед себя по дороге.

Следом за Дорром, почтительно отставая ровно на полшага, шел парень: хилый и бледный, оттопыренные уши подпирают нахлобученную шапку, кое-как отстиранная одежка, штопанная-перештопанная много раз, свисает лохмотьями, разбитые башмаки явно не по размеру. Он то и дело вытирал длинным рукавом нос и вздрагивал при каждом слове хозяина. Дорр, тыкая пальцем, указывал, где стоит чинить, а где нужно заменять целые секции изгороди. Шмыгающий малый кивал послушно, хлопал глазами и теребил запачканные рукава.

– Да чего в нем сложного, – рассеянно отозвался Джаред. Он сидел чуть поодаль на опрокинутой колоде для разделки мяса и штопал дыру в плаще, оставленную кривым кинжалом татуированного убийцы. Прикусил аккуратно нить, натянул ткань на пальцах, рассматривая придирчиво: – Просто лживый упырь очередной. Такого дерьмеца, поверь мне, до черта везде хватает.

Дорр в этот момент резко остановился и обернулся на пятках – видно, что-то паренек не расслышал или плохо понял: недолго думая, хлестанул по тощему лицу. Даже с того места, где сидел Дженсен, было слышно, как лязгнули зубы о зубы.

– Дерьмецо, – повторил он.

– Говорю же. Самого, поди, драли как козу за любой промах, теперь отрывается за свои обиды. Эй! – Джаред обернулся и крикнул зычно в раскрытое окно: – Эльзи, нитки и иголку можешь забрать, благодарен тебе душевно.

Плащ он сложил аккуратно рядом с собой и сел свободнее, расставил пошире длинные ноги, упершись локтями в колени. Дженсен дотянулся до плаща и прошелся ногтями по заплатке, вшивая в нити первые заклинания защиты, что пришли в голову, тронул руну Орла – вдруг подскажет что? Не подсказала.

– Думаю, мы до вечера тут задержимся, – сказал Джаред через несколько минут. Дженсен быстро взглянул на него, но ничего не спросил. – Посмотрим, что к чему. Ты как?

Дженсен поднялся со ступени, подумал секунду.

– Тогда нам стоит пройтись и приглядеться хорошенько.

– Верно мыслишь.

Хозяин, размахивая руками, вышагивал к своему дому. Его неудачливый помощник, оставшийся стоять у разрушенной изгороди, чаще прежнего шмыгал носом и тайком, стесняясь до жгуче-красных ушей, вытирал мокрые щеки.

– Ага, – едко заметил Джаред, – у них тут прямо-таки приют понимания и человеколюбия.

– Не смешно.

– Никто и не смеется.

Дорр, проходя мимо, скривился. Желчное лицо осклабилось в попытке выдать неприязнь за приветствие.

– И тебе доброго здравия, – ответил радушно Джаред, подходя ближе и протягивая руку. – Твоя хозяйка, скажу честно – просто мечта, а не женщина.

Дорр на рукопожатие ответил.

– Я ей непременно передам, – заверил он кисло.

– Обязательно. Так и скажи.

Дженсен стоял рядом и не вмешивался. Не сказать, что его все это сильно веселило – на самом деле казалось неоправданно глупым и рисковым такое нарывающееся поведение, но он уже успел смекнуть: если Джаред как-то по-особому нагло начинал выдаваться, у него был план. Интересно было узнать подоплеку. Кое о чем он и сам догадывался, кое-что проговорил попутчик – намеком, не прямо. Кроме прочего, существовал артефакт, втиснутый в оконную раму, и Дженсен готов был клясться чем угодно: каждая деталь – не просто так разрозненная деталь, а что-то большее, целое.

Поэтому он стоял, молчал вежливо, улыбался, кивая в ответ на «доброго дня вам», оброненное напоследок лживым насквозь арендатором. И не удивлялся даже, что Джаред убийство зазорным не считал, а вот на такое поведение кривил нос и дергал уголком губ в искренней неприязни.

«Когда-то давным-давно было море. Огромное море, сине-стальное, с серыми бликами и пенистыми гребнями – стоило лишь накренить мир, тут же шла рябь, морщило гладкий лик, как от боли или недовольства. Громадное зеркало, а сверху в это зеркало смотрели небеса. И не было больше ничего. Только море и небо».

«А потом?»

«А потом появилась точка, крохотная такая, чуть выше середки Моря, полоска – тьфу, мельче, чем звездная пылинка. И Море смеялось, забавно ему было: вот это – Я, а тут – мелочь какая-то. Точка росла, а ее заливало бурными волнами, обтесывало, рубило сгоряча и грубо, но она была упорна и просто так не сдавалась. И Море само не заметило, как все изменилось: появились ветра, ускорились течения, чередовались приливы и отливы, морщило его теперь иначе, а крошка суши встала поперек горла – вроде мала, а ничего не сделаешь. Остров рос себе и рос втихомолку, засыпался мелким песком, громоздился горными цепями. Море бушевало неистово: было поздно. Так появился он – остров Эа, Древний, Белый остров. И Море вдруг стало уже не Море, а просто море. Ну, какие ты знаешь, мальчик?»

Дженсен ковырял заусенец на пальце и повторял без выражения: Внутреннее, Восточное, Краевое, Дальнее, Предела Долгого Дня. Олли размешивал красители в костяной ступе, кивал головой в такт каждому новому названию и улыбался.

Так появился он – остров Эа. Самый древний, самый белый, самый первый остров.

После был Эссейн, первый из Королей, и Миллисент, северная жена его – Клинок Дракона, а вместе они были – Ясеневые. После были маги и великая Школа Амбер, основанная младшей сестрой Эссейна, Ночной Колдуньей. После были первосвященники и Огонь в Долгий День. Но самым первым был Эа.

– Первым был Эа, рожденный волной между ночью и днем, между небом и морем. Был Эа, Древнейший, Сердцевина Ладони, обитель Эссейна, горнило Драконье.

Джаред фыркнул.

– Это полная чушь, – насмешливо сказал он. – Сопливые сказки. Я такие от няньки своей слушал, а потом с ушей охапки сена снимал.

Он в шутку покрутил ладонью у виска: дескать, тоже мне – народное творчество. Дженсен промолчал, проглатывая издевку, но позже, подгадав момент, пририсовал его тени, длинной-предлинной, ослиные уши.

Они шли босиком по насыпи, налегке, без мешков – оставили вещи в сарае у добродушной, в отличие от ее соседей, портнихи Эльзи. Выяснив, что в миле к югу осталось все-таки еще не пересохшее озерцо, схватились за возможность смыть с себя и с одежды пот и грязь долгой дороги. Джаред, правда, предлагал сгонять по очереди – очень ему не хотелось оставлять свой лук да весь арсенал крохотных лезвий, но Дженсен на его глазах наложил на засов с добрый десяток заклинаний затвора, и они пошли вместе, прихватив только свежие штаны да туники на смену. Воду, конечно, кристально чистой назвать было нельзя, но освежиться хотелось ужасно. Дженсен почему-то удивился, что у Джареда с собой тоже был второй комплект одежды – отчасти ожидал, что тот, как есть, не раздеваясь, полезет в озеро; сам-то убедился давно, еще когда начинал только путь из Соррена на запад, что лучше прибавить веса мешку, чем тащить на себе вес дорожной грязи. Вода, близкая стихия настолько же, насколько обманчивая, разглаживала беспокойство, поднимала настроение, и Дженсен смеялся дурацким мыслям, глядя на то, как Джаред с тщательностью прачки отмывает тунику: вроде ведь и не веришь пересудам о грязных и вонючих – для устрашения, видимо – наемниках, а в подкорку вбивается напрочь.

Так или иначе – может, Джаред насчет излишней веры в сказки и попал в яблочко, но ослом меньше от этого не стал. Однозначно.

– Я все вижу, – отозвался Джаред. – Ни разу не смешно, малахольный ты дурак.

– Против истины не попрешь, – скучно-менторским тоном сообщил Дженсен. – Если видишь – такова твоя истинная сущность, друг мой. Смирись.

Джаред замер и резко обернулся, встал лицом к лицу.

– Да? Сущность, говоришь, истинная?

– Смирение, Джаред. Смирение и знание собственных недостатков – вот что воспитует дух.

– Прости, ты сказал «восп-И-тует», я не ослышался?

Сохранять выражение лица предельно серьезным было все сложнее и сложнее. Дженсен степенно кивнул: именно так, именно «воспитует», говорил старенький, жидкого сложения колдунишка из Валии, у которого Дженсен жил недолго, доучиваясь всему, чему не успел доучить его Олли. Способностей колдун тот был самых что ни на есть средних, зато в своем деле – мистицизме, магии души – настоящий дока. Преподавал он дома, ходил в латанной-перелатанной куртешке, учеников имел мало, брал с них гроши, но осанку держал всегда гордо, как какой-нибудь Лорд, и никогда не унывал. Еще он имел привычку противно хрустеть пальцами, погружаясь в размышления, чем выводил чуткого к любым звукам Дженсена до нервного подергивания глаза.

– Твой дух неплохо хотя бы время от времени усмирять, Джаред.

Тот глаза распахнул широко в изумлении и задорной радости.

– Да ты что! Только мой? – он встряхнул мокрой головой по-собачьи, обдавая брызгами песочную насыпь, не попадая, вопреки расчету, по Дженсену – тот снова украл его глаза и вовремя отскочил, посмеиваясь довольно. Джаред не расстроился: – Давай так: ты восп-И-туешь, – он язвительно цокнул, переиначив букву и выставив ударение, – мой дух, а я – твой. Я уже даже придумал, как.

– Ну, удиви меня.

Ко многому привыкнуть в Джареде успел за короткий срок, но вот к тягучим, долгим таким взглядам на свои руки, горло, губы – оказывается, нет. А может, и не было их до этого, взглядов. Снова поймался, не успел вернуть глаза, увидел себя таким, каким видел его Джаред: наконец-то относительно чистым, в покрытой темными пятнами – надел сразу на мокрое тело – тунике, расслабленным, неприкрыто веселым. И почувствовал, как пошла горячая волна по коже, заливая будто вытопленным воском от груди и вниз.

– Ну, к примеру – так, – прервав игру в гляделки, произнес Джаред. – Знаешь, как в Гвардии новобранцев-малолеток старшие восп-И-туют?

– Откуда ж мне, козопасу северному, знать. А?

– И впрямь. Прошу извинить покорно. Рассказываю: начинают с того, что становятся рядом с мальчишкой у нужника каждый раз, как приспичит тому отлить, да глаз с его недоросшего дружка не сводят. Вот тебе и воспитувание... Тьфу. Духа.

Дженсен расхохотался наконец, помотал головой с фальшивым укором и двинулся дальше по тропе, улыбаясь, но подчеркнуто не оглядываясь. Насыпь кончилась, озеро осталось далеко позади, они ступили на выжженную траву бывшей когда-то самой плодородной на всем Энсионе земли. Джаред нагнал его, приобнял свободной от скрученного тюка постиранной одежды рукой за плечи и, вышагивая расслабленно рядом, ненавязчиво предложил:

– А можно и по-другому. Попроще. По-человечески так. Ну, ты понимаешь, да? Я усмиряю твой дух, ты – мой. В дороге особо не с кем усмирением заниматься, а иногда, поверь мне, жуть как хочется. Вот и посмотрим, кто более смиренным и непрошибаемым окажется. Взаимное воспитание духа, приятель – это ведь несомненно сплотит нас и, эмм, возвысит, так, кажется, говорит ваш брат-монах. Как тебе?

– Надо было тебе не уши, а хрен нарисовать размером с Перевейн, – брякнул Дженсен.

– Эге, теперь негде рисовать, маг. Разве что наколдуешь если.

Дженсен поднес три пальца к нижней губе, складывая привычным карнизом – и Джаред тут же отскочил с веселым воплем, выставляя вперед ладони. Дженсен усмехнулся:

– Ну ты чего? Я тебе уже гору в штанах наколдовать собрался.

Не успел подумать, что Джаред наверняка призовет такие слова подкрепить делом: перед ними раскинулась настоящая Шлаковая долина. По левую руку – развалины шахтерского поселения: сожженные остовы домов, разрушенные кладки стен, обвитые вездесущими лианами, забитая наглухо скважина колодца. Дженсен почувствовал – услышал – как кричали люди, погребенные и сожженные заживо, гонимые с привычного, родного места жестоким духом одержимых. Никто толком не знал, что случилось – прошло безумие, как чума, срезало народ, как ножницами стригалей.

Он не мог больше терпеть ауру – переключился снова, резко, почти отчаянно, на наемничьи глаза. Джаред понял сразу и старался смотреть прямо, но нет-нет да замирал взглядом, невольно выцепляя что-то с левой стороны. Дженсену хватало звука и чувства, без подпитки магических цветов наполняло отвращением до тошноты: каждое из разрушений этой дороги – как рана, как глубокий, грубо стянувший кожу шрам. «Этого не должно было случиться», повторял он; повторял, вбивая слова в ритм скорых шагов, пока сам не понял, что говорит-то почти вслух.

– Не должно было, – глухим эхом отозвался Джаред. – Не должно.

Он не обернулся, не остановился, а, напротив, пошел быстрее, ступая босыми ногами по вздыбленной земле, не думая даже обуться. Дженсен задержался немного, помешкав будто для того, чтобы наконец влезть в собственные сапоги; сработала запоздало отговорка от призраков, справился, отвел неспокойный навей. Догнал стремительно удаляющегося попутчика, попробовал и от него отвести невидимых духов – но с удивлением понял, что Джаред уже справился сам, просто останавливаться не желал больше ни на секунду.

Бок о бок прошли насквозь весь длинный, в три мили, глубокий Шрам Энсиона – первый из многих, прорезавших параллельными, как царапины от гигантской хищной лапы, бороздами весь домен Бесхи. Свернули на проселочную дорогу обратно к деревне, а Джаред все не сбавлял скорость, бил огрубевшими пятками по песку и мелким камешкам – скрытый, несчитываемый. Дженсен выдохся, но держал его ритм. Чувствовал смутно, что попутчик так делал всегда: отсекал жестоко и бескомпромиссно все, что мешало ему идти вперед, выдирал с мясом и кровью. Тоже привычка, тоже наука своеобразная, выточенная и вбитая годами. Ничего удивительного, если по сути. Воины, наемники – это их метод. Дженсен для тех же целей использовал другие, вот и все.

И все же, все же... Настойчиво стучала мысль в голове: каждое из его решений, слов, действий, порывистых ли, жестоких, нежданно щедрых, но всегда абсолютных, вывернутых до предела, ошеломляло. И тут было с чем сравнивать. Например: с магией. Больше ничего подходящего Дженсену и близко не удавалось подобрать.

Каждые две мили – указательная вешка. Зарубка, каменный столб на очередном отрезке дороги.

– Удивительно, как их еще не выворотили, – подал голос Джаред.

– Да кому они нужны?

Быстрый взгляд, полный искреннего любопытства.

– Ты не в курсе?

Дженсен возился с завязками давно высохшей туники, пытаясь распутать узлы на груди – дышать хотелось свободней после долгого пробега, да и припекало тут сильнее, хоть через полдень давно перевалило. Жар стелился маревом над выбеленной пылью дорогой.

– В курсе чего? – спросил он, дергая раздраженно узел. Запуталось, конечно, лишь сильнее.

– Насчет указателей. Ты же маг, Дженсен, а? Как ты можешь не знать такие вещи?

Он бросил попытки побороть завязки, привлеченный неподдельным удивлением в голосе Джареда, и быстренько прикинул: домашняя магия, целительная, охранная, путевая... Стоп, стоп. Путевая. Нет, охранная?

Вздохнув, он согнул указательный палец – узел расплелся сам собой. Так-то лучше.

– Не слышал ни разу о том, чтобы зачаровывали указательные столбы, – сознался он. – Может быть, это только здесь, на юге...

– Нет. То есть, на юге, у Бесхи, сильнее всего в такое верят, но и в других местах точно слышали.

Он будто бы только что вспомнил, что у него волосы высохли, и зарылся всей пятерней в торчащие во все стороны патлы, загладил ставшие до ужаса мягкими на вид прядки за уши. Дженсен невольно повторил его движение.

– Охранная магия, говорят, здорово работает, – продолжил Джаред задумчиво. – Стоит установить такую вешку – и можешь вроде как спать спокойно, кверху пузом, все равно никто и носом не поведет в сторону твоих земель.

Дженсен, как ни старался, ничего почувствовать не смог: то ли место чужое, то ли слишком старая магия. А может, и нет здесь ничего?.. Он приготовился вернуть Джареду должок за издевательства над Песнью о Сотворении Эа, но решил попробовать еще раз, копнуть глубже: отпустил потихоньку чутье, чтобы обмануть, и коварно рванул обратно, вгрызаясь уже изнутри, из земли – по костям, древним и сильным, застарелым, по каменным плитам. Тут-то его холодом и проняло аж до самого сердца. От неожиданности он ахнул и отшатнулся, согнувшись чуть не пополам: больно, больно, дьявол...

Не то Джаред чувствовал его лучше, чем показывал, не то реакция у него была скорее, чем у змеи, не то глаза на затылке.

– Ты что творишь? – спросил он, подхватывая за плечи, а затем – под мышками, затягивая, как в петлю, крепко и надежно. – Солнцем, что ли, стукнуло?

– Нет.

– А что?

Голос Джареда был далеким, пробивался через шум, как если бы стояли они у самой кромки охваченного штормом моря.

– Ничего.

Все равно не объяснишь. Как такое объяснить не-магу?

Джаред отпустил его сразу же, стукнул кулаком между лопаток, выпрямляя уверенно, хоть и осторожно.

– Ну, раз ничего – значит, ничего, – отрезал он, разворачиваясь лицом к виднеющейся на горизонте Эр-Бесхи.

Дженсен растер уши, вдохнул-выдохнул, пока не отпустило совсем. Не стоит лезть туда, куда лезть не стоит, признался он себе. Ну, хоть больше не жарко. Можно было и ворот туники не развязывать.

– Эй, – окрикнул он Джареда. Догнал бегом – тот успел отшагать уже прилично. – Как твои руки?

– На месте.

– Ты понял, о чем я.

Снова развивать бешеную скорость Дженсену не улыбалось. Навалилась жуткая усталость, которой не чувствовал почему-то до сих пор. Ужасно хотелось напиться колодезной воды и свалиться куда-нибудь под дерево, поспать до сумерек. Джаред, впрочем, и не думал останавливаться.

– Ну тогда и ты понял, о чем я, – бросил он через плечо.

Дженсен, смирившись, остановился и чертыхнулся. Упрямый осел, поговорили, называется!

К тому времени, как он нагнал попутчика у центрального колодца деревни, раздражение из обоих успело выветриться – Джаред первым делом обдал его ледяной водой, хохоча во все горло. Портниха Эльзи вторила ему звонко, невиданно шустро крутила тяжелую цепь, набирая новое ведерко, упирала руки в бока и покачала головой укоризненно, когда Дженсен принялся отплевываться, стараясь попасть Джареду в глаз. А потом по-простому, по-деревенски, пригладила ему волосы, поцеловала в щеку и согласилась в обмен на развлечение развесить у себя в саду их одежду. Мокрые и освеженные, отогнавшие ненадолго усталость, они пустились бродить по деревеньке от дома к дому. Дженсен просто ходил, потому что сидеть расхотелось, а Джаред осматривался будто бы праздно, бесцельно, но подмечал все, видимое и невидимое.

– Ты тут у всех как бельмо, – улучив минуту, тихо заметил Дженсен. – Смотри, как бы чего...

Джаред, не дослушав даже, круто обернулся и пошел навстречу девушке, высокой и статной, дочке хозяина соседней усадьбы. Она несла вытканные холстины, крепко обхватив тяжелую кипу обеими руками и едва не сгибаясь под их тяжестью. Джаред преградил ей дорогу – кое-как наложенные на распиленные бревна тонкие доски, чтобы грязь не месить, – и улыбнулся тихонько. Девушка метнулась было в сторону от неожиданности, да не тут-то было: Джареду и труда не составило особого остановить – руку протянул, и все. Шагнул ближе, наклонил голову вежливо, как принято было в здешних краях. Девушка по тому же обычаю хотела рукой глаза прикрыть, но руки были заняты – растерялась, смутилась. Тогда Джаред что-то сказал ей, тепло и дружелюбно, сразу же добиваясь открытой улыбки одним-двумя словами, перехватил кипу холстов, и они вдвоем пошли к дому чуть дальше по дороге.

Дженсен и сам не заметил, что улыбается. А как заметил, подумал: интересно, что дальше.

Девушка была заметно моложе Эльзи – пусть ненамного, но та, хоть и незамужняя, осталась единственной в своем доме хозяйкой и вела себя соответствующим образом; эта же казалась совсем девочкой, если смотреть не по-человечьи, а привычно, по ауре. У нее волосы были цвета темного меда, гладко зачесанные, с рыжинцой на висках и на макушке, где солнцем высвечивало, а кожа – светлая: видать, мать не южанка. Джаред ей очевидно понравился – до такой степени, что она сама уже задержала его у невысокого крыльца, будто бы случайно, без задней мысли какой перехватив за руку.

 

Из Эр-Бесхи они ушли в полночь.

– Подъем, – шикнуло Дженсену в ухо. Следующим пунктом в побудке стал тычок в спину.

– Эй, – сонно возмутился он, – а повежливее тебя никто не учил?

– От вежливее – толку никакого, – парировал Джаред. – Вставай, уходим.

Ночь выдалась ясной и звездной. Еще с полудня западный ветер, принесший накануне грозу, выдул все тучи, и небо сияло чистотой от горизонта до горизонта.

– Отлично завтра будет, – сказал Дженсен. – Но жарковато порядком.

Они вышли на юго-восточную дорогу, забирая с каждой новой милей все больше и больше на восток, возвращались по негласной договоренности к Солемскому тракту. Когда Джаред, крутя мешком, чтобы разработать нывшее плечо – неудачно повздорил с одним из стригалей за ужином – запрокидывал голову и мельком смотрел вверх, Дженсену, чуткому к любому видению по ночам, но отвыкшему от человеческого восприятия темноты, казалось, что небо падает – еще немного, и все это звездное полотно оборвется да рухнет вниз.

– Эй, – сказал он вдруг. – Стой-ка.

Попутчик замер тут же, темный и неподвижный, не спрашивая ничего.

– Там отряд.

Джаред кивнул, осмотрелся быстро, выбирая, где удобнее будет переждать.

– Давай туда.

Прятаться было особенно негде, а светиться вооруженному конному отряду желалось меньше всего. Скатившись с дороги, оба угодили в заросли дикого шиповника, Джаред чуть не взвыл, прижимая тут же растопыренную ладонь к лицу – видно, ободрался здорово. Ползком добрались до шелковичных деревьев – невысокие, они все же давали густую, непроницаемую для глаза тень. Там и залегли. Джаред шепотом выругался, шмыгнул носом влажно.

– Сильно? – спросил Дженсен беззвучно, одними губами.

– Лежи молча, – ответила ему сердитая темнота справа.

Конных было трудно разглядеть: перестук копыт сливался в один топчущийся гул. Пять-шесть-десять, – считал про себя Дженсен. Они отправились вверх, к оставленному недавно Эр-Бесхи, патрулировали Шрам и его окрестности, охраняли и без того ободранную землю от мародеров. Дженсену удалось подцепить длинный стебель – ползучий пырей, сорняк, а лучше подорожника работает. Растер гладкий лист, шепнул одно слово, сжимая пальцы в кулак, и почувствовал точно: кровь у Джареда остановилась.

Они выбирались на дорогу, обходя стороной коварный шиповник. Уже на насыпи Джаред тронул за плечо, вроде как сигналя: остановись. Дженсен и остановился, понимая вдруг: у них язык получился свой, странный, из полужестов, прикосновений и односторонних взглядов. Неполный, ущербный в чем-то, но работающий.

– Спасибо.

Тщательнее, чем надо было, вытер пальцы, избавляясь от зелени и остаточной магии. Дрогнула рука на секунду, и веки дрогнули: не отпускать, ну, еще немного. Не хотелось привыкать к чужим глазам, но и не хотелось обратно, в слепое многоцветье.

– Сочтемся, – ответил он легко, – как-нибудь.

Джареду такое по душе пришлось: хлопнул по плечу, улыбнулся коротко.

Домен Бесхи огромен. Без малого весь Юг Энсиона, по водоразделу Сохлема и Перв, двух древних рек. Вторая – Перв, Перва – начиналась, как и Сохлем, от родников Перевейна, от его снежных ледяных вершин, прыгала порожисто вниз с лесистых террас, расширяясь и расширяясь, пока не обрушивалась на широкие равнины Бесхи. Когда-то в ней находили золото и редкий речной жемчуг – мелкий, неправильной формы, белоснежный с чуть приметным золотистым или розовым оттенком. Самая древняя корона Архипелага – Корона Эссейна, что хранилась в сокровищнице Белой Башни Солемо – была украшена именно этим жемчугом. Сохлем, сестринская река с Перевейн, странное дело, но ни золота, ни жемчуга не порождала.

Золотые прииски, мраморные каменоломни, жемчуг, виноградники, поля пшеницы и маиса, расчищенные под земледельческие нужды нижние террасы склонов Перевейна, фруктовые сады, оливковые деревья, высаженные на мили ближе к морю, разработка малахитовых месторождений, два крупных портовых города у самой южной оконечности Энсиона, открывающиеся в залив – все это принадлежало изначально Дому Бесхи. Теперь, когда некому было организовывать промысел, земли пытались прибрать себе и восточные власти, и купцы из стоящего на границе восточных и южных доменов торгового центра – Эр-Тарагана, и горцы с юго-западных пиков Перевейна. Бесхи, конечно, постепенно залечивал свои шрамы: деревни разрастались обратно в города, находился то один потерянный наследник, то другой; кабы не мародеры да не страх повторения чумы одержимости, может, лет за двадцать и вернули бы подобие былого богатства.

– Теперь надо нос держать по ветру, – сказал Джаред. – От Эр-Бесхи начинаются сторожевые посты, каждые пять-семь миль. И разъезды конные, пореже, конечно.

Дженсен мотнул головой – ночная бабочка сослепу влетела прямо в лоб.

– А эти? – спросил он. – Разве не патруль из Бесх-Кри?

– Эти? – переспросил не сразу понявший вопрос Джаред. – А, эти. Да так, – он хмыкнул, – мирные мародеры. Шатаются, высматривают, у кого что плохо лежит.

Нырок указывал строго на север, в сторону оставленного Соррена. Там сейчас шиповник зацветает, распаханная земля парит, готовая к севу, чинят сети и смолят лодки перед тем, как выйти в море. Первый лов после весенних, затяжных и страшных, штормов.

– Послушай, – вспомнил вдруг Дженсен, – а если эти самые мародеры направились в Эр-Бесхи, думаешь, они не смекнут, что к чему про нас?

Джаред неторопливо отпил из фляжки и, прополоскав горло, сплюнул.

– Даже если узнают, – сказал спокойно, – никакого дела до нас им нет. Самим как бы не попасться патрулям. Видел нашего гуманного Дорра? Ну.

– Ну?

– Как думаешь, он просто так сидит там со своей бабой и коров голодом морит? Да ему плевать на землю и прочее, на роже написано: одно прикрытие. – Он поболтал фляжкой, определяя, сколько воды еще осталось. – Арендовал только из-за места, смекаешь? Эр-Бесхи – самый крайний пункт, дальше все брошено на мили, до домена Сетис, но Сетис – тоже сопля порядочная, слышал, сейчас там всем его любовница заправляет. Дорр сидит, как клоп, на своих акрах, и хрен что его оттуда сдвинет. Ренту платит вовремя, вот хозяин и смотрит сквозь пальцы на все, что там происходит: плевать он хотел, пока деньги в кошелек идут.

До Дженсена медленно начало доходить.

– Так ты думаешь, он...

– Обыкновенный контрабандист. Торгует, чем придется, может, золотишком левым обменивается, на разнице курса наживаясь. Ну и ферма, конечно, хоть и хреново там все, а доход приносит. Вдоль Перевейна, особенно к югу, таких упырей навалом: осядут для прикрытия на ферме какой или харчевню замызганную откроют, вывеску подкрасят заново, заборы подправят. Отладят связи, и. – Он длинно свистнул, и тут же на его свист мягко порхнуло темное и крохотное – отмахнулся инстинктивно, чертыхаясь: ушастая карликовая сова, редкая птица. – Дьяволина мелкая, напугала, сволочь... Ну, а дальше, думаю, объяснять не надо.

Дженсен не ответил. Он тихо, про себя позвал ухана: сэ-ри, сэ-ри. Почувствовал теплое, щекотное и мягкое прикосновение перьев к щеке: ухан доверчиво уселся на плечо, вцепившись крепко сильными коготками.

– Ого, – заметил Джаред, присмотревшись. – Родственные души, да?

Дженсен осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть ночную гостью, пальцем пригладил перья: гулко и скоро билось в крохотной грудке.

– Она говорит, что ты болван, не умеешь вежливо с дамами обращаться. Руки распускаешь.

– Ишь, какая разговорчивая. – Он протянул флягу: – На, попей.

Карликовый ухан, тотемная птица Соррена, главная подопечная колдуньи Амбер, гнездовалась на юге, но встретить ее было редкостью. Сэ-ри, как и эйри, не поддавалась зову – слишком сильная и осторожная для любых слов. То, что она откликнулась и даже села на плечо к человеку – это к удаче, к открытым ночным путям, а еще – к ночной защите. Лучший из знаков оберега.

Джаред пробормотал:

– Погоди, сейчас, – и быстро откупорил фляжку. Сказал серьезно: – Не спугни ее. Ты, вроде как, ей понравился.

Дженсен пощекотал птицу пальцем у самой шейки, слушая ровное клекотание: сэ-ри одобряла их путь, одобряла их цель; она, получается, их, Джареда и его, тоже одобряла.

Светало скоро и незаметно. Дженсен подсчитал примерно: если вышли они чуть после полуночи, уж точно не позднее часа быка, а сейчас рассвет, то неплохо бы уже и отдохнуть. Спать хотелось невыносимо, последние мили две он шел, ведомый исключительно зрением Джареда, то и дело спотыкаясь и теряя ощущение дороги под ногами.

– Привал, – объявил неожиданно Джаред. Остановился и сбросил мешок на землю.

– Что, – спросил озадаченный Дженсен, – прямо здесь?

Эр-Бесхи осталась темным, сонным пятном слепленных ночью домов далеко к юго-западу. Они шли пока не по Тракту, но почти параллельно ему, по проселочным дорогам, забирая восточнее и восточнее, не оглядываясь даже на южные повороты.

– А что здесь тебя не устраивает?

Дженсен плечами пожал.

– Ну хотя бы то, что это дорога.

– Без проблем. Так лучше? – Джаред точным пинком отправил мешок с обочины вниз.

– Вполне.

Буки, едва успевшие отцвести и скинуть тонкие сережки, вплотную подкрались к дороге и смыкали над ней кроны. Свет пробивался скудно, тусклый, еще совсем юный. Джаред сел, опираясь спиной о дерево, и смотрел, как медленно таял месяц.

– Эх, – сказал он. – Попросил бы я тебя сейчас наколдовать что-нибудь полезное, да ведь ты весь такой трепетный да благородный: то нельзя, се – нельзя.

Дженсен молча расшнуровал мешок, достал завернутый в чистую тряпицу кусок овечьего сыра и пару сдобных лепешек. Кинул Джареду:

– Лови.

Тот, озадаченный, переводил взгляд с сыра на Дженсена и обратно.

– Материализация? – спросил наугад. – Вот уж не знал, что ты такой ловкач: из ничего жратву делать.

Дженсен, посмеиваясь про себя, качнул отрицательно головой.

– Нет.

– Тогда как?

– О, ну не ты один умеешь красиво улыбаться хозяйственным женщинам.

Джаред застыл над своей порцией.

– Эльзи? – догадался он и в восторге одобрения хлопнул себя по бедрам. – Да ты растешь на глазах, друг мой Дженсен.

Дженсен ругнулся вполсилы, а сам невольно снова переключил внимание на истерзанные джаредовы руки – рубцы не заживали упорно. И столь же упорно он отказывался от помощи, снова и снова бинтуя ладони, пряча до самых пальцев в длинные рукава. Дженсен уже и теорию с пр _о_ клятыми камнями откинул – проклятья с не-магами по-другому себя ведут, они съедают изнутри, расползаются по всему телу, помечая жертву так, чтобы отбить у всех возможных помощников желание даже близко подойти. Подумал: могло так быть, что раны давние совсем, просто сразу их не заметил? И решил: могло, почему нет. Так остро захотелось докопаться до сути, выкорчевать истину из скрытого попутчика, но знал заранее, что получит только ложь да полунамеки – в лучшем случае.

 

Спали до вечера. Проснувшись, вяло поспорили: Джаред считал, что можно задержаться до наступления темноты, а Дженсен нетерпеливо требовал отправляться дальше прямо сейчас – его звало, будоражило, беспокоили сны. Все же решили идти.

Две мили спустя показалась новая деревенька, побольше предыдущей – Бесх-Этне. Дженсен вспомнил про некоего Джугера, который, по словам одного из рабочих, сопли мотал, а не стригалил. Бесх-Этне они обошли стороной. Минули конный патруль – на этот раз настоящий, как уверил Джаред, и до самой ночи шли, скрытые лесом.

Строго на восток. Теперь только на восток: Бесх-Этне и следом Бесх-Перв, за ней – Бесх-Кри, и Бесх-По – совсем крошечная. Они проходили их насквозь – деревушки и городки, нанизанные на Солемский тракт кривой цепочкой.

Дженсена, скованного поначалу, немного отпустило: слушая, что к чему, он мог дать верный совет в обмен на сыр да лепешки, не раскрывая себя больше положенного перед крестьянами. Не то чтобы магия каралась здесь, на юге, но и открыто поощрять колдуна – себе проблем наживать. Чувствовалось укрепившееся за последние годы влияние Востока. Люди смотрели недоверчиво, оценивая прицельно. Один фермер так и сказал прямо, сплевывая сквозь щербинку зубов: «А что, парень, вас там так прижало, что к нам решили податься? У нас, поверь, похуже». «Там» следовало понимать как Север. Что ж, Джаред был прав: северное проступало в Дженсене чуть более явно, чем он сам того желал – и цветом глаз, и оттенком волос, и, в особенности, говором. Волнуясь, всегда сбивался на родной, забирая на полтона выше и резко обрубая слова. Когда-то, еще на западе, расстроившись неподдающемуся акценту, он нашел лазейку: говорить медленно и спокойно, с паузами между словами. И все же пробивали его закругленные или проглоченные окончания, выдавали северное с головой, как клеймо.

Джаред не таился совершенно. С разговорами ему проще было – южно-тягучий выговор здесь принимали почти за свой, зато внешностью бросался в глаза сразу, вот уж точно: бельмо. Он будто и забыл, где они находятся – не своя земля, чужая дорога, забыл о пущенных по следу убийцах. Лука и меча не скрывал, нашивки в виде руны Орла не спорол. Всегда спрашивал напрямик, где добыть еды, что нужно местным по хозяйству или какие от Тракта идут побочные дороги. Дженсен и поражался подобной открытости, и беспокоило его.

Они неожиданно мирно разделились, заранее не обговаривая: Дженсен добывал еду и ночлег – ему лучше удавалось почувствовать «своих» людей, а Джаред узнавал о дороге и следующих постах. Узнавал он и что-то свое, о чем умалчивал, попросту не отвечая даже на прямо заданный вопрос. Был собран, задумчив и легок, словно на долгом-долгом, ровном спуске. Любые подозрительные, неприветливые взгляды разбивались об него – он их не замечал или не считал нужным замечать. Дженсен понимал: другие чуяли и предпочитали не лезть. А может, побаивались смутно странной команды из воина и мага.

Черный человек на время оставил его сны. Слежки тоже вроде как не было, что волновало сильнее, чем если бы чувствовал тянущуюся далекой нитью позади опасность.

Домен Бесхи медленно, но верно закруглялся. Они остановились на ночевку у камней границы, перед самым поворотом на Эр-Тараган: древнее место, как дорожные вешки, но теплое, в отличие от тех, незлое. Последние камни перед старой, явно зачарованной рощей. Буки сменились древними дубами, дорога чуть поодаль резко выворачивалась в густой зеленый тоннель.

– Как находишь? – спросил Джаред, догадавшись о том же.

– Хорошо. Спокойно.

– Тогда – замрем.

Собрали щепу и коры на розжиг, наломали сухостоя. Оставалось немного луковиц месхия и сыра, тайком врученного Дженсену одной сердобольной фермершей из Бесх-Кри: он здорово ей помог с новорожденным теленком – корова молодая, плод шел неправильно, пришлось поворачивать и вытягивать осторожно за тонкие ножки. На самом деле ничего сложного, но для хозяйства в три коровы – существенно.

Джаред высекал огонь предельно осторожно. Дженсен подивился в который раз: в грош не ставил многие действительно важные вещи, а к огню и всему с ним связанному относился трепетно. Почти как сам Дженсен – к тотемным зверькам и птицам: как к живому.

– Как тебе было у Коллара? – спросил он.

Жевали запеченный месхий. Джаред смотрел на тлеющие угли, молчал.

– Я же говорил уже, – сказал после долгой паузы, когда Дженсен думал, что уже и не ответит. – Был шестеркой настоящей, мальчиком на побегушках. Но это поначалу.

– А дальше?

– А что дальше? Коллар – садист, да еще и на голову здорово пристукнутый. – Он ноги скрестил и оперся локтями о колени. – Все время подозревал каждого в том, что тому только мечтается, как бы его, Коллара, драгоценную жизнь прервать. Но, знаешь, в чем-то он был, конечно, прав.

У Дженсена вопрос вертелся на языке чуть не до щекотки. Ну, откуда же ты? Где это – Орревейн?

– После Коллара все было скучно, – неожиданно сказал Джаред. – Знаешь, когда каждый день только батрачишь, побои терпишь да людей режешь, думаешь по ночам: вот бы выспаться разок в тишине, задрали казармы и каюты на двадцать туш. А потом, когда спать можно стало сколько угодно и где угодно – лег, отрубился на день, потом – на второй, а на третий – сна ни в одном глазу. В общем, – он рассмеялся, но невесело, – получилось, что вместо Коллара я сам себя выедать поедом начал.

– А с виду и не скажешь, – пробормотал Дженсен. В ответ на ироничное «кхм?» уточнил: – Э, ну, в смысле – уверенно держишься, уверенно себя подаешь. Слушай, а если понял, что не можешь без такой жизни, чего в Гвардию не подался?

– Не подловишь, приятель.

– Да неужели?

– Даже не старайся.

Дженсен быстро выкатил клубень месхия из углей.

– Старания закаляют характер, – усмехнулся он, вспоминая Олли. – Но почему все-таки?

– Коллар – больной ублюдок, Дженсен, но в Гвардии начальство – знаешь, кто? Целая куча больных ублюдков.

– Я бы не обобщал.

Джаред шевельнулся, ближе придвигаясь к прогорающему костру, сцепил замком пальцы.

– Хорошо, – согласился он, – если не обобщая: вот ты – маг.

Дженсен кивнул. Объективная правда.

– Ты – маг. Учился, ну, допустим, я не знаю, где конкретно, но точно на севере. То есть северную магию сечешь неплохо в любом случае, уж на заговоры для удачной ловли рыб и от свиной чумки тебя хватит. И что же? Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к себе и забивать деньгу, таскаешься бездомный и полуголодный по югу – не самое безопасное место для мага нынче, к слову. Да еще и в компании сомнительного типа.

– Ого, да ты сегодня дивно самокритичен.

Джаред вскинул ладонь: помолчи.

– Не думаю, что у тебя все было настолько плохо, чтобы ты просто так взял и свалил. А? – Дженсен молчал, катая остывающую луковицу в ладонях. – А ты все-таки свалил. С безопасного Севера, где каждая коза – как родная. И где намного спокойнее сейчас, чем на Юге и Западе, про Восток уж вообще молчу. Так что же тебя дернуло, а, Дженсен?

Дженсен чувствовал, что Джаред еще что-то скажет. И не ошибся – напоследок по самому больному ударил:

– Да еще и слепой.

На этот раз почти специально не стал удирать. Видел себя глазами Джареда – через теплый, неровный воздух огня. И хотелось ему спросить обратно: а тебя что дернуло?

– Судьба такая, – ответил он вместо желаемого.

Джаред подкапываться не стал.

– Вот и я о том же, если хочешь. Лучше уж наняться к такому, как Дорр – он хоть и упырь, но масштабы помельче, и все же при земле, чем торчать придурком в Гвардии при сотне других таких же придурков.

– О, про Дорра – это ты зря, – заметил Дженсен.

– Думаешь, заставит называть себя Хозяин-Лорд и чистить сабо каждое утро?

– Ну, по меньшей мере – «Хозяин-Лорд-Сэр», а про сабо забудь: таскать стал бы на закорках, чтобы нога его не касалась земли.

Джаред кивнул, смеясь:

– Твоя правда.

 

Готовясь спать, Джаред оставил костер. Присыпал по краям взрыхленным дерном, очертив границу по сырой земле, дал прогореть хворосту до углей. На удивленный вопрос: «Оставишь?» ответил спокойно:

– С дороги не видно, поверь мне. А так – ну, теплее и зверье отпугивать будет.

– А раньше что же тушил?

Джаред потянулся, поднял-опустил плечи, растер шею.

– Здесь хищников больше. Да и вообще, раньше – это раньше, не цепляйся к нему.

Пусть сказанное походило на очередную шуточку, а охранной магии с лихвой хватало на ночные обереги, Дженсен предпочел устроиться у камней.

– И правильно, – подметил проницательно Джаред. – Держи ноги в тепле, а спину – под прикрытием.

Он щелкнул пальцами. Еще одна деталь: всегда так делал, раздражаясь или задумываясь о чем-то привязчивом.

Дженсен натянул плащ под самый подбородок – ночи холодные были, даром что дни – жаркие. Особенно здесь, в низине, где роса выступала сочно на траве поутру. Спиной он прижался к камням: тепло они отдавали мерное, долгое, кропотливо скопленное за долгий весенний день.

Джаред, почти уже не скрываясь, перевязывал руки. У Дженсена в привычку вошло на каждой стоянке пытаться понять: что не так? Руны целительные не работали, заговоры не удавались, над предложенными зельями и отварами Джаред только смеялся. А ведь от лечения простуженного горла или мелких царапин никогда не отказывался, благодарил искренне. Из-за того и заело: сказал бы тот спокойно – «Отвали, приятель, не твое дело», – он бы отвалил. Дженсен бы не упирался, ответь ему Джаред честно и прямо. Хотя бы прямо, поскольку честно – никак.

Придумал еще одну версию: магический дар, скрытый. Случается, что в древних семьях через поколение кто-то возьмет и выдаст на-гора нежданное, будь он трижды человек, и мать его – человек, и отец. Если Орел – родовая метка...

Джаред сказал из-под своего плаща, перебивая мысли:

– Ты почему ушел из дома?

– Я не сам... – Хотел было не отвечать или ответить вопросом, но вовремя вспомнил, как у Дорра в сарае попутчик сам рассказал про отца, мать и Орревейн. Дьявол, все равно говорить не хотелось. – Меня отдали.

– Это как же?

Дженсен высвободил руку из-под щеки. Тепло было от тлеющих углей, ровная пелена тьмы укутывала уютно.

– Слышал про Обещанных?

– Э, когда вроде как в залог за что-то обещают свое?

– Своих, – поправил Дженсен. – Когда за что-то очень нужное обещают человека, родную кровь: мать, отца, бывает, что жену или тестя.

Джаред фыркнул – про тестя рассмешило его. Кивнул невидимо: продолжай.

– Отец просил надел земли. У нас семьи несколько поколений враждовали из-за этого надела. Он поклялся, что если добудет землю, отдаст родную кровь. Мать уже успела родить ему сына, брата моего старшего. А затем – девчонки, одна за другой. Он, черт, терпение потерял и клялся порой, что выставит ее вон, роди она еще одну: один парень и три девки!

– Могу себе представить, – пробормотал Джаред.

– Она как раз последний месяц ходила, вот он и рванул в святилище: все равно, наверное, думал – девка опять. Вот и пообещал.

Сам он не помнил, помнить не мог. Кое-что Олли рассказал нехотя, далеко позже, кое-что болтали в деревне.

Джаред шевельнулся под своим плащом.

– И отдал? – спросил он.

– Разумеется, отдал. Получил землю, а как три исполнилось мне – отдал.

День в день. Дженсен родился ранним: мать все же не смогла доносить: соскользнула ногой в ледяную промоину, когда шла снимать постиранное белье, упала – и на живот. Повитуху не успели дозваться, помогала старшая сестра, и Дженсен родился месяцем раньше. «У тебя было здоровенное пятно во всю щеку, – говорил ему Олли. – Не просто так». «А как?» – выспрашивал Дженсен, любопытствуя: хотя бы что-то удалось вытащить из старикана. «Как. Да так, что ты родился отмеченным», – учитель умолкал, и Дженсен, побившись несколько раз в попытках продолжить интересный разговор, отступался: если уж Олли заканчивал урок, бесполезно его было принуждать и дергать. Молчать он мог сутками напролет, было однажды такое, что молчал неделю за какую-то сильную провинность Дженсена, знал, чем наказать точнее всего – тот чуть ума не лишился в немоте и внезапном одиночестве.

Он думал долгое время, теша себя вместо сладкого перед сном: родители мои – наверняка жутко знатные Лорды, богатства у них – полные амбары, а меня здесь скрывают до поры, на всякий случай, чтобы потом, когда все остальные наследники перемрут, занять положенный статус.

– Вот в три года и отдал. За руку отвел и оставил.

Джаред молчал.

Дженсен потянулся мысленно к его рукам: незаживающая вздыбленная кожа, тепло-тепло-горячо. Подул, как на цветок или огонь свечи, успокаивая, коснулся и повел пальцем, выписывая небрежные круги от центра ладони, между строчкой ума и жизни, по отвесной линии судьбы, оглаживал, успокаивал раненую плоть.

– Я понял, – подал голос Джаред. Ну, так и думал, что не спит. Сегодня обоим не спалось, пусть ноги стоптали здорово – били рекорд, почти тридцать миль прошли пешком. – Но почему ты все же не вернулся, если узнал, откуда ты и кто?

– А почему ты не вернулся?

– Про Орревейн интересуешься?

– Именно.

Джаред сжал ладони, чувствуя неприкосновенные прикосновения. Дженсен отступился, не настаивая: не хочешь – ну, как хочешь.

– Орревейн – мой дом. По-настоящему, то есть. – Джареду трудно давались слова. Чувствовалось: тут больное, болит по сию пору, а выговориться – мочи нет, как прижало. Даже его, лгуна, допекло молчать. – И я обязательно туда вернусь когда-нибудь.

– Почему же не сейчас? Гвардия тебя не прельщает, Коллар – пройденное. Чем таскаться везде, вернулся бы.

Говорил он будто плевками, выдирая из себя по слову-два:

– Понимаешь, дом – это такое... – Он перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Не было сил отказаться от такой возможности: так много звезд, так ясно, так широко – только так понятно становится, как тесно в слепоте, и – вдруг – как тесно Джареду в зрячести. – Дом – это навсегда. Любой дом, а такой, как Орревейн – точно. Но я уже не в Орревейне, так что.

Джаред рассмеялся невесело, закрывая глаза опять:

– Тебе надо ноги переломать, мантикорий ты сын, за то, что выворачивать такое умеешь.

– Угрожаешь, что ли? – хмыкнул по-доброму.

– Да нет. Мысли вслух. Давай спать.

Когда Дженсен отключил датчики, первым, что он услышал, был настырный голос Стива.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, Дженсен, – сказал компьютер. – Я получил указания от Кевина Олли и, проанализировав его соображения, был вынужден согласиться. Предписываю отдохнуть по-настоящему: пожрать, выспаться. Я тебе тут пару пацанов присмотрел на клубном серваке. Пойдешь?

Дженсен провел ладонью по лбу, не нащупал там привычной обросшей челки. Пластинки датчиков на висках тянули кожу, гигиенического облучения уже не хватало для ощущения чистоты – нужно было в душ залезть, помыться толком. Больше недели, черт, безвылазно в виртуале, да еще и не помня о самом себе – личный рекорд. А Олли, помимо требования вытащить Дженсена, других сообщений Стиву не оставил – значит, все шло гладко, по плану. Зачем было выходить?..

Они с Джаредом перед сном поели, так что с путешествием к холодильнику можно было и погодить. Стоило только перед следующим погружением проверить, хватает ли протеиновой смеси у Стива в капсулах. Выспаться... Наверное, можно попробовать. Предложение компьютера перепихнуться с парой виртуалов тоже звучало привлекательно, но Дженсен знал, что на подобранных Стивом исходя из вкусов хозяина чуваков у него попросту сейчас не встанет. Отходняк от девяти дней в Реплике, от девяти дней наедине с тягучим, непредсказуемым Джаредом не позволил бы расслабиться в руках его привычных типажей: нужно было совсем, совсем другое.

Он наскоро залез в душ, ополоснулся, не думая ни о чем – точнее, намеренно откладывая прочие мысли на потом. Вернувшись в кресло, сказал:

– Загрузи конструктор.

Компьютер осуждающе цокнул воображаемым языком, но послушно запустил программу, вывел пульт на подлокотник. Дженсен принялся подбирать, подгонять глаза-губы-брови, вырисовывать лицо из памяти, но через двадцать минут выругался и сдался: не получалось, никак не получалось захватить разрез этих глаз, форму камней душ. Можно было бы загрузить фотографию из профиля, но, пока возился, передумал: конструкторному образу пришлось бы приписывать один из предложенных характеров, типов поведения, делать из него конкретную такую куклу. Не хотелось так.

Утешало одно: вернувшись к Джареду на Эссейнову Тропу – Ступню, черт, к Солемскому тракту – он не вспомнит о мелочном желании нарисовать себе копию на перепихон. А он ведь все еще не знал наверняка, кто есть Джаред – бот или все-таки живой хакер... Олли, скотина старая, почему до сих пор не определил? А загадывать Дженсен побаивался.

Отходняк... Жестко вдруг вдарило. Глаза драло, соображал медленно до ужаса.

– Идем в клуб, – махнул рукой Дженсен, устало откидываясь в кресле. Стив одобрительно мигнул датчиками. Дженсен остановил его: – Не тот зал, друг. Общий.

Общий зал Реплика-клуба был, пожалуй, самой занятной штукой в современном виртуале. Эдакой вершиной дизайнерской мысли. Дженсен и восхищался умениями разработчиков, и смеялся про себя: ну, разумеется, на что еще тратить самые яркие таланты, если не на секс.

Общий зал еще называли в простонародье Залом Исполнения Фантазий. Это название Дженсена тоже смешило бы, если бы не проводил больше половины жизни среди эльфов, фей и прочей колдовской шелухи. Обычно он предпочитал снимать кого-то в более тихих залах, не желал отдаваться на волю подсознания – или, может, какой-то почти атрофированной романтической долей мозга надеялся встретить партнера не на одну ночь, а хотя бы, ну, на парочку свиданий.

Общий зал был отличной иллюзией для отчаявшихся, это точно: в основе его кода лежал генератор случайных образов. Окружающие видели то, что хотели видеть – в технически выполнимых пределах, конечно. Дженсен мог бы хоть голым туда прийти, и все равно чужие репликаторы нарядили бы его в костюм, в дешевый латексный комбинезон или, не дай бог, в какие-нибудь новомодные нитки, едва прикрывающие яйца. Еще и потому Дженсен избегал Общего зала: хватало воображения, чтобы расхотеть заниматься сексом с любым отдельно взятым извращенцем оттуда; для потенциального Реплика-любовника он мог предстать даже в виде пышногрудой блондинки, и все, что было бы у него общего с этой иллюзией – цвет глаз, например, или форма ногтей. Генератор цеплял одну-две детали из реальной внешности человека и конструировал на их основе множество новых, непредсказуемых образов, опираясь на данные, запрашиваемые другим пользователем. Тот же конструктор, только на автомате, и с живыми все-таки людьми. А из-за обилия посетителей – и, соответственно, многочисленных наслоений параметров – шансы найти «партнера мечты» были весьма и весьма высоки. В результате получалось, что Общий зал не был таким уж общим: спустя всего минуту на танцполе довольные клиенты парами, тройками – случалось, что и десятками, – удалялись на отдельные мини-сервера, стилизованные под древние мотельные комнатки.

На этот раз Дженсен достаточно четко знал, чего хочет, чтобы воспользоваться услугами Общего зала, позволить высокоразвитой технике считать желаемое прямо из собственной головы. И готов был плюнуть на побочные эффекты. Он хотел хитрые, рысьи глаза в форме камней душ, и пушистые, хоть и днями не видавшие расчески, каштановые волосы. Ах, да, и джинсы: он хотел видеть Джареда в тугих джинсах, примерно как носили воздушные байкеры в конце двадцать первого столетия: с карманами по бокам, неопрятной бахромой снизу. Жуть как достали широкие штаны. Ноги – худые, жилистые, сильные ноги – Господи, Дженсен хоть и старался не смотреть, пока мылись в озере у Эр-Бесхи, не смог упустить момента. И теперь хотелось еще раз увидеть их целиком, от задницы до лодыжек.

– Помести руки-ноги на круги, мазохист, – вздохнул Стив. – Поспал бы сначала.

Дженсен послал его на хрен и уперся ладонями в подлокотники. Перед глазами привычно поплыло.

Полутемный зал Главного клуба полнился дымом и телами; музыка грохотала где-то в отдалении, Дженсен едва улавливал мотив: и правильно, ему хотелось услышать голос фальшивого недо-Джареда перед тем, как уединиться с ним в одном из номеров.

Он вгляделся в толпу. Никого похожего.

Да, вон стоит длинноногий парень в точно таких джинсах, как Дженсен «заказывал»: шикарная, плотная задница, только... Не такая. У Джареда тоньше бедра, уже, резче изгибы. Слаще.

Парень с каштановой гривой улыбался с правого края танцпола, широкоплечий мальчик махнул из-за барной стойки, высокий чувак с похожими глазами возник прямо перед ним, едва не пролив дымящийся коктейль за шиворот; не то, не то, все – не то, не Джаред, глупо было даже думать. Пара деталей – значит, только пара. Не всесильны еще репликаторы, не умеют читать мысли, полностью воспроизводить фантазии, нужна помощь живого мозга, рук и таланта, нужен профессиональный фотограф, художник или дизайнер, чтобы повторить такое нескладное, дурацкое, идеальное существо, как его случайный попутчик...

– Меня ищешь?

Тихий, пронзительно знакомый голос окончательно заткнул все остальные звуки. Смолкло клацанье стаканов, басы, смех и пошлое шлепанье тела о тело. Дженсен медленно развернулся: Джаред улыбался, прислонив к щеке покрытую конденсатом бутылку пива, и смотрел на него выжидающе. Глаза казались совсем голубыми из-за ламп.

Никаких байкерских брюк и ботинок, никакой обнаженной груди, колец в сосках и пушистой челки. Джаред был одет в костюм, полноценный деловой костюм из тех, что не выходили из моды уже лет четыреста – пиджак, рубашка и отглаженные брюки. Даже галстук – широкий, с тройным узлом, приспущенным до третьей пуговицы. А челка все-таки была, только зализанная назад, как будто дресс-код не позволял ему растрепать волосы.

Чертов репликатор. Сумел все-таки... Но совпадений может быть лишь несколько, больше – технически невозможно. Наверняка у него там, под костюмом, совсем другое, не джаредовское, тело: не тот изгиб бедер, не такая выточенная талия, плечи перекачаны и нет родинки возле левой лопатки; Дженсен не собирался жаловаться. Глаза, нос, губы, даже ямочки на щеках были один в один такие, какими он хотел их видеть, какими не смог бы нарисовать в конструкторе ни за несчастные двадцать минут, ни за час, ни, наверное, за годы.

– Тебя, – кивнул он. – Однозначно.

 

...Виртуал назвался Тристаном. Оказался похож на Джареда даже телом, хоть и не полностью; Дженсен отказывался искать захватчиков в этом троянском коне: устал, так сильно устал за девять дней деревенской еды и черчения рун в грязных рытвинах, а еще – от нарастающего постоянно желания завалить попутчика в ближайшие кусты.

Тристан целовал его долго перед тем, как раздеться. Привалились к двери комнаты: Дженсен просунул колено между длиннющих ног, приложил иллюзию лопатками о стену жестко, хотел почувствовать как можно быстрее.

Мягкие, мокрые губы. Руки – не огрубевшие, как у рейнджера, не покрытые непонятными рубцами, а гладкие, холеные почти – гладили по щекам и затылку, не торопились, в отличие от Дженсена, никуда: спокойно, размеренно щупали, мяли, примеривались. Видать, завсегдатай Общего зала: тут много тусовалось таких, кто подсаживался на фантазии, ленивых, потерявших всякое желание искать партнера в реальном мире. Тех, кто всеми правдами и неправдами косил от медосмотров и заключений психологов. Дженсену, вообще-то, тоже прямым текстом не рекомендовалось посещать такие заведения: пресловутая группа риска... Но один раз-то можно? Задание хоть и не близится к завершению, но уж точно продвигается в неплохом темпе. Квест есть квест, с ним торопиться нельзя, руководство все понимает. А Дженсен, не без помощи случайного попутчика, преодолел половину пути к призу.

К черту все, к черту.

– Я думал, ты будешь более тощим, – заметил Тристан горячим шепотом на ухо. – Но мне так больше нравится, правда.

Дженсен улыбнулся. Он был так похож на Джареда, этот репликаторный образ, что не получалось даже зацикливаться на том, что на самом деле видит этот человек на месте Дженсена.

– А я думал, что у тебя более подтянутая задница, – парировал он, влезая всеми десятью пальцами под пиджак, чтобы выпустить рубашку и влезть наконец в штаны, пощупать не сквозь ткань.

– Увы, – улыбнулся Тристан в ответ, легко и хитро. – Но у меня есть ощущение, что тебя это не разочаровывает.

– Ни капли, – покачал головой Дженсен.

– Я больше не буду болтать, извини, – зачем-то сменил тон Тристан. – Не хочу обломать тебе фантазию.

– Я люблю разговорчивых, – возразил Дженсен. Удивляло и жгло безумно, что голос репликатору удалось передать настолько точно.

Его постепенно заражала неторопливость прикосновений: это какого-то черта еще сильнее напоминало Джареда, хотя шло слегка вразрез с его аурой. Но то было в Реплике. Здесь не было никакой ауры, только фальшивые люди.

Было классно просто стоять вот так, нос к носу, губы к губам, неуклюже привстав на цыпочки и выгнув дугой чужое тело, чтобы преодолеть разницу в росте. Дженсен держался руками за недостаточно подтянутый зад, лапал с откровенным удовольствием, как будто дорвался до неуверенного одноклассника на школьной вечеринке. Теплое дыхание гладило, утешало, усмиряло отчаянный пыл несбыточного.

– Удачно совпали, значит. Ты любишь покричать?

– Зависит от того, что и как ты будешь делать.

– Я люблю, когда кричат. Постараюсь угодить.

– Не молчи.

– Не буду.

Дженсен без сожаления разжал пальцы, погладил в последний раз гладкую поясницу.

– Раздеть тебя?

– Раздень.

Тристан стоял, опустив руки, пока Дженсен расстегивал его брюки и ботинки – только после настойчивого кивка начал двигаться, помогая снять пиджак и рубашку.

– Нагнись, – сказал он, когда Дженсен отошел к висящим вдоль другой стены вешалкам. Ненужный ритуал, да, но добавляющий реальности к фарсу. – Повесь и нагнись, и стой там.

Он остался в простых трусах, остальное Дженсен тщательно развесил. Все тело ныло от предвкушения; Дженсен зачем-то напомнил себе, что на самом деле сейчас домашний репликатор активизирует дополнительные датчики на спинке и сиденье кресла, чтобы физическая нагрузка на реальное тело соответствовала виртуальной. Вспомнил историю секс-индустрии, широкое распространение клонов-игрушек, которое привело к резкому снижению рождаемости по всей планете. Да уж, лучше СИР, он хотя бы не дает ощущения реального партнера вне кресла, не заполняет место спутника жизни.

– Как я выгляжу? – спросил он, упираясь руками в стену. Он знал, чувствовал, что нужно себя отпустить, делать все, что попросят, и тогда Тристан сделает все, что попросит Дженсен, в ответ. Командная работа. Случайный любовник, случайный попутчик, и все – на инстинктах. Крайне интересный опыт, будет о чем рассказать в блоге, если, конечно, хватит запала и откровенности. И если миссию выполнит удачно...

Он выставился, склоняясь щекой к плечу, специально не смотрел назад, наслаждался ощущением ощупывающего, похотливого взгляда тех самых глаз.

– Тебе все описать?

– Все. Интересно же, во что ты меня вырядил.

Дженсен сам не знал, зачем спросил. Хотелось трахаться, а не играть в куклы. Но с другой стороны любопытно было, и почему-то именно насчет одежды: какое там тело нафантазировал себе не-Джаред, не очень хотелось знать. Просто вслед за теплым спокойствием появилось желание растянуть неожиданный кайф... Еще послушать знакомый голос в незнакомой обстановке.

– Будешь смеяться.

– Возможно. Ты рассказывай. Боишься, что задразню?

– Боюсь.

– Тогда заткнись и иди сюда.

Тристан рассмеялся. Несколько тихих шагов, и гладкие, тяжелые руки повторили движение Дженсена: забрались под футболку, потом в штаны, смяли одновременно ягодицы. Дженсен задышал чаще, ниже, выгнулся сильнее, подставляясь ласке.

– Рубашка, – Тристан плавно сдвинул одну ладонь вверх. – Черная, тонкая, мягкая. Как у стриптизеров. Облегает тебя. Особенно плечи: я всерьез не подозревал, что у тебя вообще есть мускулы, думал, тощие руки-палки, и все.

Дженсен плотно зажмурился. Да, у него на Энсионе действительно были совсем другие руки. Где найдешь в деревне качалку?.. Даже дрова с Олли не рубили, обходились хворостом и магией. И вообще, по классу не положено.

– Расстегивается сзади, – продолжил Тристан. – Тут.

На Дженсене была обыкновенная домашняя футболка, но, естественно, Тристану помогли ее снять не через голову программные коды. Ладони шаркали по голой спине, ногти цеплялись за позвонки.

– Дальше.

– Дальше?

Ноги и руки начинали подрагивать от неуютной позы. Тристан обнял его за талию и поцеловал в плечо. Упирался идеально, абсолютно так, как нужно в оттопыренную задницу обнаженным членом: видимо, снял трусы перед коротким путешествием от одной стены до другой.

– Дальше. Или раздень.

Джаред – черт, ну, Тристан же – улыбался в левую лопатку. Спустил ладони на бедра, поддел резинку свободных спортивных брюк.

– Ты точно будешь ржать.

– Ты школьник, что ли? Частная академия в Нидерландах? Даже если так, мне плевать, – честно сказал Дженсен.

– Однако, интересный поворот, – хохотнул Тристан. – Нравятся мальчики в форме?

– Трепло, ты и впрямь жуткое трепло, – Дженсен резко выпрямился, развернулся, но Тристан предсказал его движение: сразу же вобрал четко в горячие объятия, схватил в петлю рук. Не вел он себя как школьник. Вел он себя как Джаред. Улыбался сверху вниз, раскрасневшиеся щеки хотелось погладить. И вправду смутился, надо же.

– Шорты, – сказал он весело. – Может, помнишь древнюю рекламу кукол-клонов? Блестящие такие шорты с дырками спереди и сзади. Только у тебя спереди все закрыто, потому что я сюрпризы люблю.

Дженсена на секунду будто переклинило – не держал бы его Тристан крепко, пошатнулся бы. Дьявол, Джаред ведь там, на озере, только члена его и не видел. Из груди рвался смех, потому что – шорты, серьезно? Господи, какой же извращенец! Но и трясло от того, что этот парень тоже вспомнил клонов, и даже на предположительно идеальном секс-партнере представлял себе всю эту ересь. Воображение, значит, живое, если в это вцепился репликатор. А еще Дженсену стало жарко от мысли, как он выглядел со стороны: грязно, как кукла. Удобно. В любой момент длинные цепкие пальцы – два, черт, точно два, указательный и средний, таким же движением, каким кидал бумеранг и доставал нож из браслета – могли погладить его, втереться внутрь без приглашения, остро, глубоко, нарочно больно, сразу до костяшек.

– Твою мать.

Дженсен держался за плечи Тристана (которые у него как раз оказались уже, чем у Джареда, и бицепсы не такие мощные, не воинские, обычные), и пытался переварить все сразу, вернуться в прежнюю размеренную колею. Отходняк, чертов отходняк и обостренные нервы, воспаленное подсознание, медленные мысли.

– Вот так, да, – Тристан забрался к нему в штаны, которых, с его точки зрения, вовсе и не было, и настойчиво проехался пальцами по ложбинке, раздвигая, расслабляя. Ничуть не смущенный больше, но и не наглый: признался, сказал правду, так чего теперь тушеваться?

Джаред.

– Как ты хотел, чтобы я встал? – хрипло спросил Дженсен, пытаясь насадиться на дразнящие пальцы. Неудобная поза с новой подпиткой воображения перестала казаться такой уж неудобной.

– Я уже насмотрелся, спасибо.

Ох, ебать. Точно.

– На колени.

Тристан опустился на колени и, не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний, стянул вниз штаны-шорты.

– Ты босиком, – сообщил он.

– Ну, хоть что-то совпало.

– Язва.

– Трепло.

– Сейчас, сейчас заткнусь.

Губы сильным, сладким кольцом обволакивали, тянули. Не-Джаред изучал его член методично, не соврал насчет любви к сюрпризам: смаковал теперь, когда наконец увидел, работал языком совсем не в том ритме, в каком разговаривал – медленно, почти прилежно, каждым движением стремился доставить максимум кайфа. Растягивал губы умело, широко, пошло, вбирал щеки: тренированный, сладкий-сладкий, как та же кукла-клон. Надевался до горла и давился откровенно, до слез – в самых уголках глаз, так, чтобы блестели, как заполненные камни, чтобы вызывали естественно-садистское желание втолкнуть поглубже. Обслуживал, иначе и не скажешь. Старался.

Дженсен помнил про обещание кричать и не сдерживался, хвалил громкими стонами, драл, как кошка, ногтями затылок и виски, бездумно пытался растрепать челку так, чтобы застилала высокий лоб, падала спутанными копнами. На плечах, на груди у него и у Тристана выступил пот, захватывало постепенно желание отпустить себя, кончить, размазать белесые капли с прозрачными, забрызгать его всего, насколько хватит влаги.

– Стоп.

Тристан с сожалением отстранился, усаживаясь на пятки.

– У тебя мало времени? – спросил он.

Дженсен об этом не подумал. Хотя вообще-то – да, у него было маловато времени. Сон, еда, отдых для перегруженных мозгов... Соблюдение норм безопасности в период затяжного задания. Существовал небольшой шанс, что Джаред проснется раньше, не сможет добудиться попутчика и двинет вперед без него, а это почти наверняка означало бы провал миссии. Дженсен соврал себе: уже загадал, уже уверился, что Джаред и есть тот самый хакер, которого предстояло использовать в качестве средства добычи информации. А если так, то и Джаред – точнее, его сообщник-куратор – догадался: Дженсен не защитный бот, и идет к Башне Солема не просто так. «Ты меня вычислил, но и я тебя поймал».

Суровая предстояла драка. Они оба не раскрывали полных средств и способностей, доверяли лишь в меру, сдаваясь случаю, смирялись с удобством совместного путешествия, сочетания необходимых навыков. Но не могли, конечно же, полностью сработаться, как бы далеко уже ни продвинулись в создании удачного тандема.

– Не то чтобы мало, – отозвался Дженсен, – но на два раза не хватит.

– Понял.

Тристан взял его за руку и потянул вниз, на пол, прогретый, как земля на опушке рощи.

– Кровать тебе не катит? – ехидно спросил Дженсен.

– Не-а. Ты против?

– Нет, так даже лучше.

– Тогда ложись.

Дженсен отбросил в сторону надоевшие штаны и вытянулся рядом на боку. Тристан приподнялся на локте, смотрел на него затуманенно-жадно: глаза-камни, до краев наполненные душой, жгли и дразнили не хуже раскрасневшегося рта.

– Холодно? – спросил он с тенью подцепленной у Дженсена ехидцы и взялся пятерней за щедро смоченный член, размазывая собственную слюну.

– Божжже, – застонал Дженсен сквозь зубы. Все тело будто зачесалось, поджались пальцы на ногах и на руках, надоело принимать, хотелось отдать тоже, хотелось изучить, впитать, вобрать длинное, точеное тело, налюбоваться.

– На спину.

– Нееет... Нет. Ты – на спину.

– Вернешь должок?

– Верну. Верну, ложись.

Джаред – все, окончательно кончились силы называть его выдуманным именем, вот лучше бы вообще не спрашивал и своего не изобретал! – развалился на полу, как морская звезда, смотрел выжидательно, удерживал взглядом взгляд. Накатившее отчаяние отступило, Дженсен снова стал дышать глубже, сосредоточился наконец на поставленной перед самим собой цели: запомнить, чтобы через несколько часов, в другом мире, опять забыть.

Целовал Джареда в шею, как в школе целовал первого своего бойфренда: почти бережно, как влюбленный, как будто надо было прикидываться осторожным и нежным. Его первый парень тоже был младше, всего на год, но в пятнадцать – ощутимо; сейчас это почему-то снова обрело вес. Впервые подумал о том, что Джаред младше – хоть и не скажешь, насколько, но это важно, очень важно. Для него ли, для персонажа-Мага, для реальности или для задания – не знал. Может, попросту затуманенный в отходняке разум расставлял по-странному акценты.

– Сладкий какой, – высказался Джаред на выдохе.

– Опять болтаешь?

– Ты же разрешил.

– Да, мне нравится. Черт... Ты болтай, а я займусь делом.

Были плюсы в виртуальном сексе, которые Дженсен неизбежно признавал: подготовка требовалась только в том случае, если хотелось насладиться процессом. А он все-таки не достаточно еще развил свою склонность к шизофрении, чтобы скучать по этому удобству в реальной постели, и, пожалуй, даже чуть-чуть этим гордился. Не то чтобы у него часто случался секс в реале, но когда случался – да, не скучал.

– Вот ты сейчас сядешь на меня, да? Хочешь, вижу. Думаешь, надо теперь сделать свою долю работы. Дурак малахольный. Вечно с тобой так... Здесь не обязательно разделение труда соблюдать. Хочу тебя вертеть сам – значит, хочу так. Я так хочу. Понял? Что за рыцарство?

– Бесит? – Дженсен сжал пальцами темные соски, резко и прицельно, а у самого сердце колотилось в горле – от выбора его слов, от интонаций, от невозможного, ох, сходства. И после этого говорят, что СИР не способны на магию?..

Джаред задохнулся вопросом, выстонал ругательство, вскинул ногами, как дикий пони.

– Бееесит. Хочу тебя трахнуть. Трахнуть, ясно? Уткнуть в пол носом, выебать до крови, блядь, ты...

Дженсен сидел на его бедрах, не пытаясь контролировать вес, поднимался только затем, чтобы лениво проехаться задом, облизываясь каждый раз, когда попадал пульсирующим жадно входом на толстую, влажную головку. Конечно, Джаред был удобно мокрый, он и сам с легкой воображаемой руки СИР в секунду оказался полон приятно-вязкой смазки.

– Так почему не трахнешь? – спросил он, растягивая слова на южный манер, как будто этот парень мог догадаться, чей выговор он копирует.

Джаред вздрогнул, дернулся наверх. Шею тянул вперед – затекла, наверное, уже, но вставать за подушкой было лень, а наличие подушек на полу не входило в дефолтные параметры клубной комнаты.

– Потому что ты... Это ты. – Он сдался: откинулся затылком на пол, зажмурился, перестал сжимать руки в кулаки – потянулся раскрытыми ладонями к Дженсену и взялся ненавязчиво за бедра. – Это был бы не ты. Я знал, что ты таким будешь, когда дойдет до койки.

Каким? – хотелось заорать. – Кто ты? С кем ты сейчас разговариваешь?!

Вместо этого облизнулся и сказал:

– Смотри тогда.

Дженсен привстал на корточки, откинулся на руках, предоставляя Джареду какой-никакой, но обзор. Джаред тут же вскинулся снова, секунду пялился завороженно на стоящий параллельно животу член, а потом расплылся в хамской, ленивой ухмылке и устроил голову на руках – ну точно деревенский мальчишка, который выбежал в летний полдень поваляться на лугу и помечтать в облака:

– Кукла.

– Клон.

– Садись, ну. Ну же...

Дженсен сел. Как Джаред до этого работал ртом с усердием профессиональной шлюхи, так Дженсен сейчас постарался заарканить эту иллюзию: вскрикивал тихонько и пошло с каждым вобранным внутрь сантиметром, гнул спину, мысленно прося дотронуться хоть где-нибудь – грудь, живот, член. Надевался жадно, и в этом не врал уж точно: так хорошо, хорошо, бесконечно хорошо прижимать своим весом к пахучей земле, ездить на Джареде вверх-вниз-по кругу, принимать глубоко и еще глубже, забирать, трахать себя им. Черт, к черту игры, пора...

– Давай-давай-давай, как я хочу, давай сильнее. Дай мне...

Джаред перестал играть в мальчишку, напряг мышцы живота так, что Дженсен вскрикнул от острой визуальной подпитки возбуждению, сел, недовольно морщась: еще бы, копчиком в твердый неопластик. Дженсен подобрался, привстал, помог ему устроиться поудобнее: сидели теперь, как на узких качелях, ноги в стороны, грудью к груди, нос к носу.

– Лучше?

– Вот теперь дай мне. Дай мне уже наконец, упрямый осел.

Дженсен завыл в приоткрытые губы: да, черт, Джаред, случайный, случайно найденный и уже потерянный – глубоко, как же глубоко, до горла почти.

– Помоги.

– Так?.. – Джаред обнимал его за плечи, гладил затылок, вздергивал бедрами вверх-навстречу, вырывая все новые крики, а потом, наслушавшись, затыкал языком, кусал жестко в губы, лапал от шеи и вниз, сминал пальцами бедра, катал его сам, прогибался, пытаясь усилить трение, которого так не хватало налившемуся до предела члену. Дженсен запрокинул голову, заныл громко, и Джаред тут же прилепился губами к шее надолго – копировал нежность поцелуев Дженсена, создавая контраст прикосновений пальцев и губ.

Имя. Дженсен схватил Джареда за щеки и не давал отстраниться, пытался заткнуть сам себя широким ртом, потому что невмоготу было: хотелось кричать и стонать не просто грязь, ругательства, похвалы и просьбы, а «Джаред, Джаред-Джаред-Джаред». Магия СИР и магия имени, оставшаяся от Дженсена-из-Соррена – нужно было пометить именем, сказать, назвать, присвоить так. Лишь какой-то неизбывный инстинкт самосохранения – может, тот, что не давал ему свихнуться, вопреки прогнозам врачей – мешал плюнуть на все. А ведь какая разница незнакомцу, как его назовут в постели, он сам сюда пришел за тем же, нарисовал себе какого-то там Джона или Питера или Альберта. Может, тоже сейчас хотел назвать его...

– Брось это. – Джаред вывернул голову, особенно резко подбрасывая бедра, попадая идеально, метко. – Брось, твою мать. Хочешь – зови. Сейчас у тебя точно нет шила... блядь... В заднице, я бы почувствовал.

Дженсен едва не хныкал: оргазм вибрировал в зубах, в кончиках пальцев, в низу живота. Хорошо, хорошо, как же хорошо, просто, банально физически хорошо, лучше кончить сейчас, пока кайф не обернулся мучением.

– Нет, нет-нет-нет, – он прогнулся одновременно с тем, как Джаред прижал его к своему животу и груди. Заерзал коротко, наплевав, что вот-вот соскочит, стал тереться бездумно, по-звериному, и сжал зубы до скрежета.

– Упрямая, упрямая дрянь! – прорычал Джаред. Так и продолжал рычать тихо, оставляя на бедрах темные вмятины: пульсировал пальцами в такт пульсирующим выплескам спермы внутрь.

– Еще, еще раз, – Дженсен не знал, о чем просит, искренне не следил за языком, барьер на имя уже держался сам, четко, как защитное заклинание.

– Дрянь, как есть. Терпеть... Терпеть тебя не могу... Шею бы свернул, черт, но...

Дженсен мотал головой из стороны в сторону: вот-вот, почти, да.

– Все, весь в тебе. – Джаред будто точку поставил. Уставшим голосом пробормотал, сдувшимся. Сжал в последний раз почти до хруста и продолжал сжимать, пока Дженсен раскрашивал его живот.

 

 **Конец первой части**


	2. Часть вторая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «– Ладно, – сказал он добродушно, – ты меня вычислил, но и я тебя поймал. Давай тогда так: ты – Дженсен, маг, я – Джаред, наемник. И мы не лезем друг к другу больше положенного, идет?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Джаред/Дженсен  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: фантастика/фэнтези АУ
> 
> Фик написан в соавторстве с **deirdra** на [spn_reversebang](http://diary.ru/~spnreversebang) по арту **Вонг** (Vongue) [[DeviantArt](http://revolution4u.deviantart.com/)]
> 
> От авторов: в тексте есть отсылки к целой куче всего сразу, заимствованы детали из самых разных источников. Если вам что-то кажется знакомым – да, наверное, мы это стырили. Если не кажется – очень может быть, что мы все равно это стырили.

**Часть вторая**

 

– Эй, маг.

Дженсен открыл глаза, проморгался сразу: сон снился престранный, а стоило вдохнуть сухой травяной воздух – улетучилось все из головы.

– Идут. Чуешь?

Дженсен сел прямо, прижался ухом к камню, но через несколько секунд отстранился, покачал головой сам себе. Эти были не такие, как в прошлый раз. Тех Дженсен не мог почувствовать, зато земля помогла; сейчас и камни молчали, и деревья, и влажная почва скупилась на подсказки. Джаред, по обыкновению своему, когда не врал – говорил точно как есть, верным словом: этих можно было учуять носом, будто бы вонючее стадо гнал пастух домой после долгого дня в поле. Трава, перегной, вонь дрянная, самая разная – то ли пот, то ли ноги, неделями не мытые. Солдатня.

– Может, не за нами. – Дженсен потер глаза, кашлянул болезненно. Горло драло сильно – то ли со сна, то ли от вездесущей мраморной пыли. И тело ломило как-то по-новому, хотя даже приятно и привычно, если не зацикливаться.

– Ты серьезно, что ли? – Джаред, уже одетый и обутый, сунул ему флягу, а когда Дженсен глотнул прохладной, как роса, воды, неожиданно плюхнул забинтованную пятерню на макушку, встрепывая слипшиеся волосы – Дженсен аж осел под весом горячей лапищи, проехался больно позвоночником по камню. Зыркнул из-под тяжеленной руки раздраженно, едва не поперхнувшись, но сбрасывать не стал. Джаред так и сидел на корточках перед ним, разведя колени широко, и смотрел насмешливо. Ребяческий жест, даже толком не рассердишься, но Дженсену было не до смеха. Силился вспомнить что-то, а не получалось. Помнил только, что Джаред перед сном про дом говорил.

Да. Он чуял.

– Дай сюда. – Он отложил флягу на свернутый рядом плащ и взялся за предплечье, заставил вывернуть руку ладонью вверх. Едва-едва в обхват пальцев получилось. В отчетливо проступивших венах клокотала кровь, Джаред изнутри уже готовился к бою, звенел, как пресловутая тетива – давненько не махался, очень хотелось пар выпустить. Дженсен куснул потрескавшуюся губу, зажмурился на секунду, рисуя сначала в уме для верности.

– Колдовать будешь? – сощурился Джаред недоверчиво, напряг мышцы, тесня пальцы.

– Буду. Смирно сиди.

Как же это...

Дженсен удерживал руку Джареда перед собой, как книгу. Свободной ладонью провел по губам бездумно, прежде чем сунуть указательный палец в рот. Слюна не набиралась как следует даже после нескольких освежающих глотков воды, пришлось елозить по грязной шершавой коже языком, слизывать вкус ветра и земли. Наконец удалось смочить достаточно.

– Сразу языком не хочешь? – с похабной усмешкой поинтересовался Джаред, но руки не отнял: стал смотреть внимательнее, мигнул с любопытством, доверчиво. Дженсен мог бы попробовать схитрить, достать из кармана зелье, плеснуть на изрезанные ладони... Не стал. Понял, что и сам предвкушает драку. Не боялся ни капли.

– Крепче крови, – сказал он. – Хотя мало кто в это верит. Слишком просто было бы.

Он начертил обслюнявленным пальцем линию на внутренней стороне предплечья, вдоль просвечивающей вены, перечеркнул наискось у верха, подул: мигнуло серо-голубым и всосалось под кожу. Если бы не свет, показалось бы, что попросту высохло мгновенно.

– Антихриста из меня делаешь? – искренне изумился Джаред.

– Ну, нет. Хотя ты, наверное, догадался, что я не особенно уважаю Бога нашего Единого.

– И что теперь?

– Теперь любая стрела будет бить точно в цель, а кинжал – разить в самое сердце, – отчеканил Дженсен. Встретился с Джаредом взглядом и не выдержал, подмигнул озорно, по-мальчишески: – Осел ты, Джаред. Дай вторую.

Джаред удивленно, но искренне рассмеялся:

– Ты, чую, с нужной ноги встал сегодня.

Странное чувство проснулось: будто за ночь сплелся с попутчиком крепче, чем за весь пройденный до того путь. Сердце билось четче, резче, магия подсказывала что-то, наполняла силой. То ли камни ночные успокоили дух, то ли устал прятаться от деревенских, то ли попросту соскучился по настоящему, не отталкивающемуся от невидимых преград колдовству: отпустил себя и дрожащие будто бы от щекотки пальцы, вкладывался на полную, без сожалений.

Олли тысячи раз заставлял Дженсена вырисовывать роспись: первая руна – имя, вторая – привязь. Получалось почти как в восточных сказаниях времен Пантеона Богов: Наад-воинский-сын. Учитель с тех пор, как позволил докопаться до истинного своего имени, велел подписываться так: Дженсен-ученик-нырка.

Нырка уже давно похоронили, а Дженсен все равно три раза из четырех, хотя надобность возникала нечасто, выводил привычные черточки. Сейчас, нарекая Джареда, вертел в голове упрямо, что магия не стоит на месте, и имена получают только ту силу, которую в них задумаешь вложить. Вывел уверенно: Джаред-попутчик-ветра. Самодовольно, пожалуй, в какой-то степени, но это ведь не настоящая роспись была, а симпатика: именно из-за симпатической магии старухи, родившиеся и состарившиеся в больших городах и известных селениях, побаивались всех, кто к энергии внутренней обращался, проклинали, как злых ведьм. Феи, маги, симпатики, ведуньи, целители – все для человечьего взора было едино; Дженсен-то знал, что если утащить понемногу из каждой ветви, получится взрывная мешанина. Надеялся, что его грядущий противник не разгадает трюк с меткой слюны. Невидимкой Джареда все равно не сделать – поди заговори такую тушу на невидимость! – но если не сработает с воздухом, то с металлом и лесом должно. Бывший наемник и без магии неплохо сливался с этими двумя стихиями. Хоть скорости добавит ветер, и то хлеб.

– Не понял. Ты меня подписал сейчас, что ли? – Джаред вертел запястьями, хрустел противно худыми суставами. Смешной. Раздраженно-веселый.

– Точно. Теперь пойдешь за мной следом, как ишак, пока не потону в каком-нибудь болоте.

– Ну тебя к черту. Распоясался. Ведьма.

Дженсен снова приложился к воде. Надо было бы еще на щеках поставить защиту, чтобы уж наверняка, но он хотел сберечь силы – не стал даже джаредовы глаза одалживать, полностью положился на слепые цвета. Стадо врагов, вонючая рота, перлась за ними, видимо, давно, но раньше пряталась, а только теперь нагнала... Уловка какая-то. Его противник, пославший ассасинов, по-другому работал. Про черного человека и думать не стоило – явный одиночка, каким долгое время был сам Дженсен. Что, за ними теперь охотится кто-то третий?..

Джаред возился в мешке, искал чего-то, рылся бессмысленно. Дженсен чувствовал, что у него чешутся руки, в прямом смысле – от заклинания, но и в переносном – тоже. Хотелось драться, хотелось крови, хотелось свернуть кому-нибудь шею уставшим от одной только тупой ходьбы каблуком. Нервозная собранность, готовность.

– В казармах Коллара у нас традиция была: новичков разрисовывать отваром из болотной глины и ольховой коры. Знаешь, как жжется, особенно если перечного порошка добавить? Будто пчелы дикие искусали.

Дженсен перестал скрывать, что наблюдает за Джаредом, поднял голову и посмотрел в упор:

– Свиньи. Солдатня тупая, как вот эти, что воняют за три мили, – сказал беззлобно, но и без улыбки.

– У нас был один чудик... Мы думали, что полуэльф он или фейский отпрыск в пятом колене, пусть и сказочки это все. Короче, чуть не помер. Чесаться стал прямо во сне, разодрал вот тут, – Джаред вытянул руку ладонью вверх и похлопал двумя пальцами по бурлящей вене на внутренней стороне локтя. – Болотная глина, если поглубже копнуть – чистый яд, ну да это тебе, наверное, известно...

Дженсен кивнул. Его передернуло, невольно взялся за локоть, но тут же убрал руку: симпатическая магия вертелась где-то в висках, между пальцев и под левой ключицей, а жалеть о содеянном не получалось. Будоражило его пуще прежнего, никогда не чувствовал себя настолько готовым сразиться с врагом лицом к лицу.

– Слушай меня, – сказал он серьезно. – Джаред, слушай.

Джаред замер и придвинулся поближе, радостный, будто приготовился узнать какую-то тайну.

– Объяснишь все-таки.

– Объясню.

Дженсен вытянул руки так, как только что делал Джаред, закатал рукава.

– Один раз – воздух, два – сталь, три – земля и дерево, – он выстукивал пальцами по предплечью вместо того, чтобы загибать на раз, два, три. – Сделаешь правильно – я тебя скрою. Сможешь раз-другой незаметно ударить. Пролетишь почти невидимым. Но если вытянешь из меня всю силу, или маг тот, который с ними, вытянет...

Он умолк, бездумно царапая огрубевшими костяшками кожу. Джаред молчал тоже. И молчал до тех пор, пока не ударил резко в нос запах приближающихся шагов. Вдвоем одновременно развернулись к югу, дернули ноздрями.

– Вставай. Вставай, маг-рыцарь, будем драться.

 

Они завернули в густой подлесок, припрятали мешки подальше с восточной стороны, чтобы после драки идти только вперед, и вернулись на тракт. На этот раз Дженсен оставил в засаде Джареда: наказал обойти роту лесом, взять в кольцо, а сам выступил на открытую дорогу, встал, расставив ноги на ширину плеч, подражая воинской выправке спутника. Неожиданное «рыцарь» все еще звучало в ушах, было приятно и гордо за себя, как от редких похвал Олли. Вечное бремя Ученика, что свинцовыми кандалами тянуло наземь всю жизнь, словно бы выветрилось из памяти ненадолго.

– Чайлд Роланд к Темной Башне пришел, – пробормотал себе под нос Дженсен невесть откуда взявшуюся строчку – в его любимых Песнях о Героях никаких Роландов точно не было. И добавил: – Вскарабкался на вершину, а там...

Вот тут, пусть всего полмили от их ночной стоянки, четко прослеживалось, что Домен Бесхи кончился. Странно было видеть песок на фоне сочных деревьев. Мрамор дороги сменился камнем, щедро присыпанным тем же песком, а сама дорога резко сворачивала к северу – тугой и бессмысленный изгиб перед таким же изгибом обратно к югу, и дальше – к востоку. О чем только думал олух-Эссейн, заставляя рабов выписывать такие кренделя?.. Дженсен вспомнил древнюю, как сам Соррен, карту, вспомнил, что рощу звали Северной.

Он после недолгого раздумья занял позицию сразу за поворотом. Дыша глубоко и размеренно, уверился, что дубы, обрамляющие тракт со всех сторон, сажали маги. Даже без чутья ясно было, что не выжила бы без магии такая зелень в такой сухости. Песок, камешки и пыль утыкались прямиком в сочную поросль, и казалось, что и поворота нет никакого: зеленый тупик. Последнее насквозь колдовское местечко на востоке, не считая полуразрушенного и проклятого Амбера. Энергии здесь было много – видать, первосвященники попросту не справились с этой рощей.

Дженсена питала эта сила – сила своих. Отстраняла страхи, наделяла уверенностью.

Он принюхался. Не успел выдохнуть, как в тупике появилось двое, за ними – еще двое, и дальше – целая вереница похожих друг на друга, как братья, солдат. Выстроенное парами стадо. Они даже на вид напоминали стадо баранов: кожа темная, чуть не черная, а волосы серые – то ли от пепла ночлежных костров, то ли седина ранняя. Грязные, всклокоченные, но упертые. Как бы узнать, идет за ними пастух, или пса-загонщика вместо себя послал? Чутье отказывало.

Дженсен, впрочем, не переживал. Объявится еще тот маг, с крючка уже не слезет. Да и не на одного себя теперь Дженсен мог полагаться. Джаред в него верил, пусть и не доверял. А этого хватило бы и самому хилому недоучке.

Стряхнул первое побуждение обратиться к лесным рунам. Хотелось чего-то яркого.

– Зверь, – позвал Дженсен. С ладони сорвалась крошечная золотистая рысь. Спрыгнула – и начала расти, набирать форму. Песочная, в цвет дороги, шустрая, бесшумная. Изогнулась перед прыжком, зарычала тихо, распушила загривок.

Бараны ожили. Первые ряды отшатнулись, покачнулись назад, закрывая руками крест-накрест лицо и горло; рысь зашипела, прыгнула, приземляясь к ногам перепуганных солдат. Сработало: первая пара толкнулась спинами в следующую, повалился сразу десяток, как рунные деревяшки. Дженсен дернул губами в победной улыбке, но тут же замер, невольно сжимая пальцы в кулак: их было много, бесконечно много – насколько хватало глаз тянулось вереницей стадо. Все одинакового роста, одних за другими не видать было, пока не свалил нескольких. Дьявол, это ж никакой магии, никаких джаредовых стрел не хватит.

– Зверь, назад.

Пума рассыпалась на крошечные песчинки. Еще бы шаг на мягких лапах – и выдала бы, дала врагу знать, что маг пытается драться с живым солдатом дешевыми ярмарочными фокусами.

Дженсен помедлил: всплыли старые страхи и одновременно – слова Джареда о доме. Открыться, придется открыться. Так или иначе. Горько признавать, но Олли прав был в этом больше, чем во всем прочем: Ученик, Звездный Ученик – значит, ученик навсегда, судьба такая. Зубрить и запоминать, перенимать чужое, созидать свое из кусков готового. Зато в дар от звезд почти непогрешимая память да неизбывная страсть к познанию. Потому-то учитель и не закрыл наглухо свои ларцы, не отвадил зазнайку-воспитанника от пагубной симпатики. Прятать от ученика знания – все равно, что отнимать у пьяницы кувшин с вином: опьянеет и с родниковой воды. Даже если ему потребуется очень много времени, чтобы эти знания переварить.

К черту, к черту слабенькие руны и иллюзии!

– Из тлеющих костров его да прямо в Дьяволову пасть, Уздою связан не был он, – само слетело с языка. Может, Эссейн и был тупым слюнтяем, который проложил Великий мраморный путь только потому, что нечем занять себя больше было, когда баба бросила... Песню-то о нем барды сложили достойную.

Ладонь ко рту, пальцы к глазам и назад: пламенный шар потрескивал, как мирный костерок. Дженсен подул на него: ворох мелких огненных игл рванул к врагу, обрил овечьи головы, как ножницы. Как шли строем, повторяя контуры друг друга, так и полегли строем: схватились все, как один, за горящие макушки, и даже кричали по-бараньи, блеяли хрипло.

Дженсен, не думая, сменил огонь более привычной изменчивой водой, подул снова – помчались вслед за раскаленными иглами ледяные осколки.

– Остудитесь-ка, парни.

И прочертил носком ботинка линию на песке, бросил вызов.

 

Они оба наслаждались дракой. Дженсен все еще не рисковал отвлекаться и забирать чужие глаза, смотрел так, как мог: заарканенный ветер-Джаред наконец выступил из-за горы тел, вскрывал двойные ряды сзади, врезался в грязную броню клинком, ровно пополам рубил цепочку: влево и вправо, влево и вправо распадались воющие солдаты – кто-то еще горел, от кого-то валил густой прогорклый дым, как от чашки горячего бузинного отвара. Дженсен, улыбаясь, выставил вперед обе руки, отгораживаясь ладонями, уперся в воображаемую стену, берущую начало из начерченной борозды:

– Прочь.

Джаред вскрикнул от неожиданности, едва не споткнулся: поваленные тела покатились назад, как бревна. Он неуклюже перепрыгнул через дымящийся труп и, звонко выругавшись, затормозил каблуком о песок рядом с Дженсеном.

– Сколько? – спросил Дженсен.

– Больше полусотни. Я тебя вымотал?

– Конечно. Видишь, едва на ногах держусь.

– Ох, Дьяволова пасть, – Джаред восхищенно выдохнул. Дженсен сначала не понял, чего это на него так уставился Зверь-ветер, а потом провел ладонью по лицу: соскользнули с ресниц искорки и растворились на коже.

– Где ты, пастух? – пробормотал он, вглядываясь в присыпанный пылью обгоревше-обледеневший сброд. – Ну? Выйди, поиграем.

Джаред встал на шаг сзади, положил ему руку на плечо.

– Выше смотри, – сказал он. – Дженсен, выше.

У зеленого тупика, где сходились над дорогой ветви деревьев, появился бес. Дженсен едва не рассмеялся, когда разглядел его через Джареда: он таких в детстве дергал за заостренные чешуйчатые хвосты и подманивал поближе, чтобы потренироваться в меткости простейших заклинаний атаки. Ослаблял паразита, изматывал, а потом аккуратно собирал из складок кожистых крыльев пыльцу для зелий и сиропов. Самое веселое в уроках Олли было, не чета починке сетей.

Обманчиво почувствовал себя непобедимым. Вспомнил наставительное «будь терпелив!» учителя, но тут же отмел осторожность: только что вдвоем завалили больше полусотни солдат – тупых, да, и послали их точно с целью задержать, а не убить, но все же – вдвоем! Полсотни!

– Любишь сладкое? – спросил он Джареда. – Сегодня на ужин сварю нектар.

– Хочешь свернуть к болоту за тростником?

– Не. Бесовья пыльца.

– Тьфу ты, не буду я пить эту ведьминскую дрянь! – Джаред сплюнул под ноги.

– Значит, мне больше достанется...

– Дженсен! – Джаред оттолкнул его и вовремя сообразил выставить руки прозрачной росписью вперед, впитал удар молнии в защитный свет начертанных слюной рун, устоял на ногах. А у Дженсена крутануло в висках: подсеклась нога, пришлось припасть на одно колено. Если раньше Джаред тянул из него силу в себя и в кинжал равномерно и плавно, то сейчас впервые получилось прямое попадание. И, дьявол, какое!

– Это не бес.

– Я догадался.

Джаред так и стоял, прикрываясь щитом из рук, пока Дженсен пытался восстановить равновесие. Лодыжка будто бы уже вспухла. Адская тварь била высшим мастерским разрядом.

– Воздух больше не на твоей стороне, – сообщил он Джареду. – Сталь всю потратил?

Джаред не дрогнул, только скулы, острые, источенные, будто бы напрочь заменили щеки.

– Что там осталось? Сталь, потом земля? – Он вытащил из-за пояса окровавленный кинжал и прижал плашмя к предплечью. Сберег, стало быть, вторую попытку. Хитрец. – Дженсен, назад. Ты целитель ведь вроде у нас по специальности? Или как там у вашего ведьминского рода оно называется?

Он раньше Дженсена увидел, но Дженсен раньше почувствовал. Сердце ухнуло, екнуло страхом: бес потешался, уцепившись когтистыми лапками за длинную дубовую ветвь, а солдаты пара за парой поднимались на ноги.

– Големы. Черт, големы.

– Назад, Дженсен.

Големы. Куски грязи, наполненные чужой волей. Он не успел удивиться отсутствию удивления у попутчика, бросил бездумно:

– Дело дрянь.

– И без тебя, колдун, вижу!

Джаред хлестнул словом, как плетью.

– Держись. Держись, я постараюсь быстро.

Дженсен бросил попытки встать ровно, упал на колени в песок в ту же секунду, что Джаред рассек клинком первую пару големов. Пары, они парами, – подсказывал инстинкт, – в том весь секрет, в том и проигрыш их будет...

Он набрал полные пригоршни песка, смял до боли, вскрывая мелкими камешками кожу – не было времени доставать нож, а Джаред с каждым ударом бил по вискам и ключицам, отнимая силу. Черт, знал бы заранее – не пришлось бы так сложно! Чудился смех беса-пастуха прямо за спиной, над самым ухом, крови не хватало, Дженсен плюнул в одну ладонь, в другую – как только слюна набралась? – и сложил сыпучие комки на коленях, принялся лепить, бормоча вперемешку древние молитвы и вполне современную ругань. Сквозь подступающую панику вспомнил, как хмурился скептично, когда учитель сказал, что у магии нет языка, есть только звук и направление силы.

– Воин, ты будешь воином, – сказал он песочному человечку из левой руки, из-под сердца: – Зверь-сталь, служи мне. – Начертал последнюю линию ногтем мизинца одновременно с джаредовым рычащим стоном: ранило все-таки поганца, черт, плечо взорвало болью по симпатической нити. – Ты будешь магом, – прошептал он второму кроваво-желтому комку, – встань и замени меня.

Джаред отступал все дальше за нарисованную черту, хрипел под натиском ставших куда более прыткими кукол. Дженсен сам не понял, как оказался на ногах, зафиксировал только порыв ветра, сорвавшийся с собственных губ: оторвал окровавленный клочок туники с рассеченного плеча, призвал к себе, обернул песочного воина, поставил последний штрих.

– Джаред, уходим.

Он готов был дернуть за руку, тянуть за шкирку, пытаться зазвать ветром, как зазвал ткань, но недооценил – конечно же, недооценил! – своего случайного попутчика: Джаред сделал последний выпад кинжалом, вскрыл правому голему горло, левого близнеца отпихнул ногой, а потом рысью метнулся с дороги. Дженсен помчался за ним, не оглядываясь, не задумываясь, лавируя между деревьями зигзагом, как будто бежал из-под обстрела. На секунду только потерял спутника из виду, когда внутреннее зрение совсем застило глаза: голем-Джаред и голем-Дженсен стояли бок о бок на дороге, не пересекая границу, и держали за них оборону. Бес исчез, скрылся, испарился там, откуда пришел: стало быть, миссию выполнил. Даже на бегу, когда все мысли перемешивались, заглушались стуком подошв о корни и сердца о грудную клетку, осознание липким комком давило горло: им устроили впереди шикарную ловушку.

– Дженсен, я тут.

Джаред махнул из-за векового дуба – он каким-то чудом умудрился нырнуть именно в те кусты, где припрятали вещи перед дракой. Стоял во весь рост, прижимаясь спиной к ребристой коре, щурил глаза, сжимал губы в тонкую линию, но дышал бесшумно.

– Я не знал, что ты так можешь, – сказал он будто бы через силу. Зло и коротко так выдавил – все равно что сок пытался цедить из дикой айвы.

– Чрезвычайные меры. – Дженсен привалился боком к древесной кроне. Черт, нельзя было останавливаться. Нога... – За все приходится платить, воин. Дотащи меня до какой-нибудь воды. Джаред...

У Джареда не переставало течь из взрезанного плеча – пусть и медленно, но пропитывала рваную тунику нетипично темная кровь. Дженсен попытался взять просьбу назад, но Джаред покачал головой и, придерживая Дженсена здоровой рукой за плечо, рубанул лезвием по дереву, отслоил целый пласт столетней коры.

– Три – земля и дерево, – сказал он. – Так, колдун?

– Так. – Дженсен позволил ему убрать руку: еще минуту как-нибудь выстоит без поддержки. Джаред раскрошил в ладонях кору, будто в тисках – и сразу в крупный порошок.

– Я не знал, что ты так можешь, – поддразнил, не удержался.

– Чрезвычайные меры. Только ты от этого точно вырубишься, рыцарь.

Дженсен кивнул: чего уж храбриться теперь. Иссяк он. А так хоть Джаред закроет рану, сможет на себе вытащить обоих из этой проклятой рощи.

– Ума не приложу, почему ее называют Северной, – раздраженно буркнул Джаред, перевязывая компресс из пропитанной магией коры остатком рукава. – Ну, фея, поехали, что ли?

Дженсена будто бы само собой вышибло из Реплики. Стоило потерять сознание – тут же очнулся в кресле, злой и дерганный.

– Суки! – он ударил ладонью по подлокотнику и резко отцепил верхние датчики – на висках остались красные круги. – Стив, вызов Олли.

– Да, Дженсен, я в курсе, – ответил куратор, стоило компьютеру загрузить голограмму. Он, предсказуемо, все еще был на работе. Не любил переносить задания домой – да и возвращаться ему было особенно не к кому.

– Выходить с домашнего было дурной идеей, Кевин.

– Тут дело не в этом. Мы тебе поставили всю защиту, и даже больше.

– Засекли же!

– Это поправимо. Не паникуй. Колебание было вовсе не таким сильным, как тебе показалось. Всего одна фраза вслух, Дженсен, сам подумай. Даже я, может, не отловил бы, если бы не следил за каждым движением: боты, как ты заметил, гораздо более развитые на подходе к внутренним уровням. – Он помолчал секунду, а потом спросил: – Важно: насколько близко находился хакер, когда треснула защита?

Дженсен замер. Отходняком от драки накрыло: не сразу даже понял, что означают слова куратора, но когда понял – злость как рукой сняло. А вот волнение возросло многократно.

– Так Джаред все-таки...

– Не следящий бот – точно. В его скрипте очень много колебаний, а еще я отследил забавную штуку: часть компонентов пересекается с твоими. В целом в этом нет ничего особенного, учитывая общую схему построения профиля, которую использует Кромвелл, но... Как бы тебе объяснить, чтобы попроще.

Дженсен хмыкнул: мол, объясни хоть как-нибудь. А сам вцепился в подлокотники крепко, думал только одно: он живой, дьявол, он живой, настоящий!

– Вы в какие-то моменты полностью сливаетесь по нескольким параметрам. Как будто одним человеком становитесь. Меня это беспокоит, учитывая, что пока не получилось раскрыть его случайный компонент. – Олли скривился: его ощутимо раздражала необходимость выходить за рамки кода – не только для пояснений, но и вообще. Дженсен не удержался, усмехнулся, прикусывая губу:

– Нет, до слияния мы еще не дошли. Честное слово.

Сразу вспомнил Реплика-клуб, стало жарко и холодно одновременно, вздрогнул ощутимо, сглотнул шумно.

– По счастью, я вижу только символы на экране, – фыркнул куратор. – Я другое имею в виду.

– Я понял тебя. – Дженсен почесал переносицу, с удивлением отмечая, что впервые за долгое время Кевину удалось его смутить. Продолжил, саркастически ухмыляясь: – Это, мистер Олли, всего-навсего магия.

Куратор выругался.

– Поосторожнее тогда будь со своей магией, Дженсен. У тебя сильный персонаж, не спорю, но сегодня ты сильно засветился.

– Да знаю я, Кевин. – Дженсен тяжело вздохнул. Не стоило, ох как не стоило использовать симпатику. На Энсионе эта ветвь магии была под запретом – следовательно, боты крайне редко получали такой навык себе в профиль. Заметный компонент, слишком заметный. Только вот раз начал, как теперь перестать?..

Олли, судя по всему, подумал о том же:

– Ладно, поздно уже. Я тоже виноват, не помешал тебе вовремя. Впредь буду внимательнее. А пока перешлю тебе пару цепочек, прикроешь дыру, если настолько беспокоит.

– Может, сам прилетишь? – предложил Дженсен. Хотелось расспросить его поподробнее обо всем, что удалось узнать о Джареде. – Я сварю тебе кофе. Настоящего. Мак еще из медового месяца привезла, но я берег на черный день – можем наконец опробовать.

– Я бы с удовольствием, но, пожалуй, в другой раз. У тебя не горит, а у меня еще дела есть. Удачи, Дженсен, до связи.

Олли отключился. Дженсен снова потер переносицу. Подумал: ну, да, глупо подставился с цитатой, да еще и симпатику выдал, но выбора другого не было. Из двух зол меньшим сейчас казалось открыться Джареду, чем защитным ботам Кромвелл Индастриз.

Стоп. А какого..?

А такого, что зря ходил в клуб. Зря. Добавил к без того мощному отходняку эдакий десерт для потенциальной шизофрении. Расшатал накануне серьезной драки психику себе – и вот, пожалуйста, полезли в голову виртуала вполне реальные воспоминания. Надо было признаться во всем куратору, может, подсказал бы что...

– Дженсен, расслабься, брат. Капсулу ввести надо, – вклинился настырно Стив.

– Твою ж мать.

Интересно, Джаред услышал цитату? И если услышал, как скоро стоит ждать подставы? Чертов Чайлд-Роланд! Мизерная деталь из реальной памяти, крошечное окошко в действительность, нарушающее безликость полного погружения – а может обернуться провалом задания. Но, дьявол, цитата в тему пришлась. Чайлд-Роланд просто шел себе к своей чертовой Башне, сам не зная, зачем, зная лишь, что на его пути встанут враги, а за спиной остаются воспоминания об усопших близких. И что призом будет какая-нибудь великая истина, раскрытие тайны бытия или забвение или прочая ересь в таком духе.

Маг-Дженсен шел вперед по тем же причинам. Он не мог не идти вперед, и если для продвижения нужно было пригреть змея на своей груди... Что ж. Видать, на пользу все.

Да еще наслоение компонентов, о котором говорил Олли. Результат симпатики? Воровства глаз? Того и другого? Черт разберет. Дженсен не хотел даже вникать во все эти кодовые заморочки. Уж лучше ассасины с антимагическими татуировками да големы-бараны под руководством речного беса, чем скучная команда гениев-сотрудников из отдела по защите информации. Хакером Дженсен в Кали-Инфо не нанимался. Его дело – вершить свою магию изнутри СИР, а железки, запертые в сейфах, пусть контролируют кураторы. Опознавать атаки и бреши в барьерах он умеет, больше ничего и не надо.

Вот Джаред, наверное, в своей краткой, наставительно-издевательской манере объяснил бы. Ну, да, насмехался бы, юлил, завирался, но сказал бы в итоге прямо, простым языком, как на духу, а не грузежом терминов, как учитель... Тьфу ты... Кевин Олли.

– Показатели в норме, – сообщил Стив. – Устанавливаю данные, присланные Кевином Бенджамином Олли.

– Валяй. Свистни, как закончишь.

Дженсен поплелся на кухню, едва переставляя ноги. Решил, раз уж вспомнил про кофе, выпить чашечку перед очередным погружением. Интересно, как там Джаред – не раскрасит его бесчувственное виртуальное тело болотной глиной вперемешку с дубовой корой? С него станется. И все-таки. Как же глупо пропалил, что у якобы недоучки средств в запасе на самом деле гораздо больше. Маг-Дженсен доверял наемнику-Джареду гораздо сильнее, чем перехватчик-Дженсен – Джареду-хакеру...

Волновался о задании, но не мог игнорировать теплую, как оставленный на ночь костер, мысль: не бот он. Не бот. Живой. Да, противник. Да, конкурент. Но живой, черт – не плод воображения дизайнеров, не левый набор кодов, а человек. Плоть, кровь и разум. А значит, есть шанс, один из миллиона, что в клубе...

Нет, блядь. Так не бывает. Нежданное техническое чудо от возлюбленной Реплики, вот и все.

Пока следил за бесшумным, гипнотизирующим шевелением зерен в кофемолке, думал о колледже, об экзамене по командной работе, который едва вытянул на тройку, да и то – только благодаря Данни. К тому моменту, как загорелся зеленый огонек бойлера, он твердо решил, что по окончании задания сдастся на полное обследование по рабочей страховке. Ему уже не девятнадцать, чтобы застревать так в Реплике. Даже если там у него все получалось в сто раз лучше, чем здесь – не стоит оно того.

Когда Дженсен очнулся, обнаружил, что провалялся в отключке до утра, а еще – что Джаред успел протащить его не меньше пяти миль в сторону Эр-Тарагана. И это – с мешками, с луком, со всем чертовым арсеналом. Хотел возмутиться, но передумал: если Джаред решил сдвинуться с места, значит, у него были причины.

Устроил попутчик их на берегу мелкой речушки, одного из безымянных притоков Первы, каких видимо-невидимо расползалось в разные стороны по всему течению главной реки от самого Перевейна и до Белого города. Просьбу дойти до какой-нибудь воды Джаред воспринял по-максимуму буквально.

– Ну, наконец-то. Я уж подумал, что ты насчет ишака не шутил, и придется переть твою бесчувственную тушу до самого Солема.

Он сидел совсем близко и улыбался довольно, с облегчением, хоть тон был ядовитый насквозь. Дженсен от всего сердца обозвал его ослом и сел, жмурясь от сухой, ломкой боли в висках.

Черный человек появился снова. Дженсен спал беспокойно: Джаред сказал, что дергал левой ногой, как будто кодом каким пытался разговаривать. Долго не получалось отогнать видение. Как тогда, у Дьяволовой пасти, учуял внутренним взором кривой тонкий силуэт, плетущий смертельные сети – так и сейчас. Только на этот раз никакой сети не было: черный человек двигался, летел или бежал... Или тек – да, так, пожалуй, вернее всего. Растекался и тут же собирался снова в извилистую плотную кляксу, будто состоял из миллиона маленьких живучих насекомых. Подбирался ближе.

Он представлялся Дженсену все такой же ползучей тварью, пауком или скорпионом, скрещенным со змеей. Отчасти хотелось рассказать Джареду о нем, чтобы попробовать понять, как выглядит тайный враг человеческими глазами; но, во-первых, Джаред не смог бы его увидеть на расстоянии, а во-вторых – хоть привык уже смотреть его глазами, не улыбалось просить впрямую. И без того был благодарен глубоко, сильно, пытался выказывать любым способом, но чувствовал: стоит озвучить – сразу воздвигнет между собой и спутником стену неоплатного долга.

– Давай уж начистоту, может? – предложил вдруг Джаред, усаживаясь тихой тенью еще, еще ближе. Жевал подсохшую лепешку, роняя крошки в траву.

– Если ты о портнихе, то – нет, не трогал я ее. Времени не было.

Джаред не рассмеялся. Ждал. Дженсену хотелось взять его за руку, чтобы разглядеть четче, но он не стал. Боролся из принципа с желанием, как боролся каждый раз с желанием украсть глаза. Беспокоило, что стал чертов наемник не то что попутчиком – поводырем, началом и продолжением руки; даже когда Дженсен выступал вперед и принимал огонь на себя: кинжал, живой кинжал в ладони, говорящая сталь.

– Дженсен, мы приближаемся.

– Да.

– Скажешь мне, зачем идешь в Солемо? – специально на северный манер, дьяволина, окончил слово, будто подкупить хотел близкой речью. Дженсен прикусил губу до боли. Пальцы чесались, чутье обострилось. Черный человек был недалеко, и он забрал камень из дома скупердяя-Дорра. Верно решили с Джаредом, что не для них лежит, неузнанный, прямо в резной раме зимнего окошка. Враг держал камень и шел на перехват. Знал ли он, что Дженсен его засек? Возможно, нет; возможно, есть шанс обогнать, встретиться лицом к лицу у рва под Башней Солемо.

– Я иду в Солемо, – сказал Дженсен, – это ты верно угадал.

Издевательство как от стенки отскочило:

– Я много чего еще угадал, маг, – он прокашлялся, тронул Дженсена за запястье двумя пальцами – молчаливая просьба. Дженсен, не таясь, пробормотал заклинание пламени и прямо на ладони подогрел флягу с бузинным отваром, сунул Джареду под нос.

– Ты зря не доверяешь, – продолжил Джаред, морщась от прогорклого запаха и едкого вкуса, – потому что без меня тебе не дойти до...

– Молчи.

Дженсену даже не пришлось прикрывать широкий рот рукой – воин сам заткнулся, привык уже слушаться магического чутья. Едва осек и подобрался – глазам стало нестерпимо больно, неожиданно и непривычно больно. «Как ярким светом прямо по зрачкам», – подсказало мутное воспоминание. Резало и резало, застилало все взоры сразу – и подобие внешнего, и внутренний; Дженсен, не выдержав, застонал, прикрывая рукой лицо, и привалился к боку Джареда.

Ключ Дорра. Фиолетовая жемчужина, источающая свет столетий. Черный человек держал ее в руке и нашептывал ей по-своему, по-змеиному шелестящие рифмы. Пока он держал жемчужину на ладони, Дженсен не мог видеть.

– Все белое, – сказал он Джареду, жмурясь как можно крепче, – все белое. Я не вижу. Я не вижу...

Джаред был рядом. От него пахло бузинным отваром, потом и силой. Волнение и грусть еще... Это что за чертовщина?..

– Возьми, – говорил он. – Ну? Возьми, Дженсен.

Дженсен не понял, о чем это он. Вообще ни черта не соображал, голову и магию будто отрезало. Джаред выругался сочно, обнял аккуратно за плечи.

– Тот маг? – бросил он коротко.

– Нет... Не он. Другой.

– Бес тогда опять? Я думал, он отстал.

– Не бес.

– Черт дери, фея, сколько их за тобой гонится?!

Джаред злился, как перед дракой, его ощутимо трясло от гнева: перестал осторожничать, схватил резко в полуобъятия, развернул к себе и встряхнул хорошенько. Глаза все еще резало белизной, но уже начало отступать: не так пронизывающе больно.

– Почему это за мной? – как можно спокойнее спросил Дженсен. – Это ты у нас – беглый наемник, а не я.

– Срать Коллару на меня, дьявол, срать же! Я просто иду, куда глаза глядят, вот, подбираю таких, как ты, непутевых, потерявшихся на дороге, и тяну за собой.

Дженсену стало страшно – не потому, что он все еще видел тягучую белую вату вместо горящих джаредовых глаз, а потому, что впервые за все время позволил себе подумать о том, кто ему Джаред, и о том, чем это может в итоге обернуться.

Что бы сказал на это старый Олли? Дженсен не мог даже вспомнить сейчас лица учителя, хотя когда-то знал каждую его черту, позабыл уроки о переводе ауры на привычные человеку цвета; не мог не только увидеть, но и голос вызвать в памяти... Паника. Что же такое был этот черный человек, если на раз выбил почву у Дженсена из-под ног вторым своим появлением?

– Джаред, ты не...

Белизна схлынула, как не бывало. На секунду стало пусто, будто вся энергия вокруг угасла, погибла. Дженсен моргнул по привычке раз, другой. Джаред по-прежнему держал его за плечи мертвой хваткой. Тень за тенью выстраивалось его лицо – лицо, которое Дженсен настолько быстро научился видеть.

– Почему прошло? – спросил Джаред. Понял. Учуял.

– Потому что еще не время. – Дженсен вывернулся из цепких рук и снова закрыл глаза ладонью – теперь уже не от боли, а от облегчения. Он снова стал зрячим – настолько, насколько это было вообще для него возможно.

– Ладно, – Джаред сплюнул раздраженно в траву. – Ладно, упрямая ты дрянь, как хочешь. Собирай манатки, нам за сегодня дохренища пройти надо.

– Ты прав, – неожиданно согласился Дженсен. – Ты прав, пошли.

Все чаще попадались в деревнях свидетельства недавно отгремевших ярмарок. Даже Джаред, со всей его наглостью, стал соглашаться огибать селения стороной. Впрочем, Дженсен знал, что когда уткнутся в Эр-Тараган, не получится обойти кругом торговый центр. Джаред уверенно вел их по проселочным дорогам, подлескам, узким тропам, выбирая те, что не заболотились в половодье – видно было, что неплохо эти места знает; откуда знает – не стал пояснять: видать, мстил за отказ спутника раскрыть последние секреты. А Дженсен чуял, все ярче ощущал близость всех врагов сразу, как будто они, как и Джаред, делили с ним кровь и пищу еженощно.

Големы. Мысль о том, что один из врагов – мастер-симпатик, беспокоила сильней прежнего: приходилось отвечать тем же, а Дженсена тянуло к этой ветви магии всегда, тянуло тяжело, словно оковами оборачивали запястья и волокли на цепях за каретой какого-нибудь рабовладельца. Боялся не проиграть, а нырнуть слишком глубоко. Олли, рассерженный и оттого кажущийся совершенно ненастоящим, фигуркой из связанных вместе тонких веток, втолковывал ему раз за разом, в кои-то веки не молчанием пытаясь вышколить ученика, а едва не угрозой: «Как со взглядом вовнутрь-наружу, бестолковая ты башка – якорь нужен, зацепка. Не смей влезать туда один, не думай даже: пропадешь!»

Дженсен был не один. И это беспокоило тоже. Но благодарность Джареду за самое разное накапливалась, наслаивалась, как пачка налоговых бумажек. Сейчас – за то, что тот, хоть злился все еще и молчал, зубы стиснув, не порывался заставить передумать. А Джаред молчал как никогда долго, злился как никогда всерьез. Было стыдно почему-то, горчило почти ощутимо во рту, как от ольховой коры.

Он заметил, что с некоторых пор стал поворачиваться к Джареду спиной во сне – доверял неосознанно, как надежным древним камням или зачарованным деревьям; по утрам касался напряженных предплечий, разглаживал вздутые вены, пытался молча помириться. Продолжал упрямо долбить целительные руны и варить на всякий случай зелья – вдруг передумает-таки и позволит взглянуть на зарубцевавшиеся ладони? Думал о том, как в этих ладонях в порошок рассыпалась твердая дубовая кора, и дергался, проклиная усиленное магией воображение – чувствовал боль кожи ярко, почти как по симпатической нити. Чиркал незаметно одну-две воздушных руны на дне тяжелого мешка перед тем, как пуститься в дорогу – Джаред не показывал вида, что замечает, но глаза-камни становились теплее каждый раз, когда закидывал ношу на плечо.

– Эр-Тараган, – наконец заговорил он к концу четвертого дня после того, как Дженсен едва не ослеп окончательно, – премерзкий город, если людей брать в расчет, а так – красивый до чертиков. Весь светлый такой, светло-серый, знаешь? Как снег на Перевейн, только теплый. Но не раскаленный по-южному, а помягче. Я когда мелкий был совсем, на ярмарку сюда плавали. Оно того стоило, хоть путь долгий. К тому же, отцу все равно положено было в Эр-Тарагане переночевать по пути в Солем.

Дженсен жадно впитал каждое слово: плавали, отец, переночевать, по пути... Много успел передумать за дни игры в молчанку, начало складываться смутное понимание, и теперь Джаред подтверждал догадки впрямую.

– Я могу добыть нам денег, угадывая, под каким стаканом фокусник прячет камешек, – сказал Дженсен, не желая показать, что заострил на чем-то внимание.

– Это ж нечестно, – усмехнулся Джаред, – но деньги и впрямь не помешают. Так что, идем прямо в главные ворота?

– Куда деваться. Да и тебя черта с два удержишь – небось, спишь и видишь, как какая-нибудь восточная ткачиха тебя ублажает. А то с самого Эр-Бесхи...

– Если ты про Сиргл, то я ее не трогал, – отмахнулся Джаред, хлопая глазами. – Времени не было.

– А. Значит, ее звали Сиргл.

Дженсен говорил легко, а сам облизнул пересохшие губы, косясь на развеселившегося Джареда. Времени в Эр-Бесхи и впрямь почему-то не хватало ни на что, хоть и размеренно день протек. И как раньше не подумал, что раз для него время шло так, то и для попутчика – тоже?

– Скидывай плащ, маг-торговец, идем делать деньги! – и дернул Дженсена за капюшон, не скрывая больше смеха.

 

Дженсен заработал тридцать монет, развлекая зевак победами над фокусником. Он так и в Соррене на ярмарке облапошивал трюкачей – деревенские уважали Олли и не выдавали приезжим ученика мага. Здесь удавалось пока скрыться, выставив эдакий щит-линзу, заклинание из разряда отводных, сильное, заметное, но в заметности и заключалась вся сила – в толпе удобней всего было так прикрываться.

Джаред носился кругами, довольный, как мальчишка, а потом забрал у Дженсена десятку и спустил мелочь на восточные сладости, а монеты покрупнее – на заморское вино. Потом сидели на траве за самым крайним шатром, прикрытые цепкими кустами, и пили, передавая бутылку из руки в руку. Эр-Тараган, последний оплот относительной терпимости к самому разному люду перед жестоким единоверным Востоком – стоило за это выпить.

Джаред по-прежнему звал его на людях братом, говорил за двоих, вешал лапши на уши – за четверых, а ел – за целую роту. Веселым и опьяневшим, расслабленным, как никогда прежде, он Дженсену еще сильнее напоминал давно утерянный, никогда ему и не принадлежавший клинок: пленял, тянул сиянием и искусной резьбой в простых ножнах. Купец тот был с Тарагана – может, потому еще не мог избавиться от ощущения сходства.

– Заночуем в трактире, может, как приличные люди? – предложил Джаред доверительным шепотом.

– Почему нет?

Хуже стать уже точно не могло. Маг ни ассасинов своих, ни големов не пустит в центр торгового города – может плохо сказаться на всех путях Энсиона, если поднимется посреди ярмарки шум. Джаред озвучил то, до чего Дженсен успел сам додуматься: любой рабовладелец, да и попросту влиятельный человек, который может себе позволить нанять убийц, так или иначе связан с крупными деньгами. Будь он двадцать раз мастер-симпатик – либо в одиночку нападет, напрямую, либо не нападет вообще. Черный человек, тем временем, спрятал жемчужину Дорра куда-то в темное, укромное место, и Дженсен точно знал, что достанет он ее в следующий раз только перед самой Башней. Еще Дженсен был почти уверен, что ему одному, как и Джареду без него, с черным человеком не справиться. А значит, лучше будет победить последнего врага вместе, а потом, если возникнет необходимость, разобраться с ослабленным попутчиком.

«Если возникнет необходимость»... Сущая ересь. Необходимость возникнет. Олли учил не обманываться, но тут дело было даже не в заповедях Олли. Хотя вспомнились невесть к чему обрывочные его слова: «Не все, что сладко, услаждает чувства». Дженсен должен был проникнуть в Башню один, устранив всех, кто встанет на пути...

Джаред завалился спиной на траву, смотрел в облака и улыбался уголками губ – тихо, в противовес недавнему бешеному веселью. Вот ведь проблема: Джаред не планировал оставаться позади, но и не собирался обгонять. Он шел всегда рядом: даже когда быстрей на шаг, и когда вел едва не за руку, и когда, по указке мага, пускался в обход. Дженсену до сих пор приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы учитывать эту разницу внешнего и внутреннего зрения, когда смотрел по-своему, а не одалживал глаза: Джаред ощущался вплотную, бок о бок, хотя физически находился существенно дальше. Ну вот как тогда войти в Башню одному, если Джаред идет с ним в ногу? Разве соврать только... Уже открылся больше, чем следовало, во время драки с бесовьими големами, а теперь правда могла сыграть ему на руку: вывести попутчика на откровенность, раз уж тот и так готов поговорить начистоту, а самому наплести с три короба про мечту всей жизни и тяжелое детство. Уже много наплел, пусть и все – правда.

– Чего унываем, маг? Выпей еще, у злодеев сегодня выходной.

Сладость на языке растекалась будто бы на все тело: глаза слипались, приятная истома сковывала движения. Дженсен лениво вытянулся рядом с Джаредом, подкладывая локоть под щеку.

Сладость. Когда учитель объяснял про цвета, он объяснял и про вкусы тоже. Движение цветов и движение вкусов. Оттенки. Дженсен тогда не понимал ровным счетом ничего, выхватывал только ту информацию, что мог сразу применить на практике: хотел научиться видеть как можно лучше. А вот зачем вкусы-то? С этим органом чувств у него не было проблем – точнее, его не занимали вкусы вообще, в отличие от цветов. В результате познал только переменчивость того и другого. Пробуждал в себе вкус из-под палки, старался определить, что нравится, а что нет, но так и не разобрался с оптимальной гаммой, которая должна «услаждать чувства».

Вспомнил крестьянскую девчонку – ту самую, что ходила через мост с полной корзиной болотной травы. Она была первой, грубоватой и непритязательной. Вспомнил сына одного из торговцев, тоже первого в своем роде; тот был наглым, избалованным, придирчивым. Остальные напрочь забылись, будто не было.

– Не надоело еще, смиренный ты мой друг? – спросил Джаред. – Чего ждешь?

– Не знаю, – протянул Дженсен расслабленно, смешливо. – Знака какого-то, что ли, свыше.

– Вот тебе знак, – сложил пальцы в известный жест и пьяно рассмеялся собственному остроумию. Дженсен перехватил его руку и прижался губами к запястью, вывел языком руну стали и солнца. Джаред тихо выдохнул; дрогнула воинская рука. Один только взгляд из-под ресниц – и смял за плечи привычной уже мертвой хваткой, перекатил на себя, утыкая носом в нос.

Дженсен запутался, где чьи ноги, в секунду. Весь превратился в осязание, перестал различать контуры острых скул и оттенки пушистых, вымытых с вечера в реке волос. Джаред отпустил его плечи, обнял за шею, стал искать губами губы и не попадал, как будто симпатическая нить возобновила свою работу и теперь передавала слепоту вместо энергии. Дженсен помог ему, нужно было совсем чуть-чуть развернуться вправо: вкус, цвет, все вернулось враз. «Не все, что сладко, услаждает чувства, но не все, что горько, означает яд» – да пошел ты к дьяволу, учитель Олли, если ты еще не там; сладко – значит, сладко, и никаких подводных камней.

 

В трактире все равно завалились каждый на свою лежанку. Джаред лишь перед самым сном скатился на пол, сел у изголовья низкой кровати, поцеловал крест-накрест в щеки, в кончик носа, а потом и в губы: долго, совсем не ритуально уже, а глубоко и мокро. Только-только Дженсена начало вести, как отстранился, цокнул с сожалением языком и утек обратно.

– За нами следят, – сообщил он разморенному Дженсену. – Видел вечером одного из твоих татуированных приятелей. А это, – он показал на свои губы, потом, усмехаясь похотливо, на губы Дженсена, – нас чертовски из толпы выделяет.

Ну, да, где это видано, чтобы странствующий воин да крестьянин, который на самом деле маг...

Дженсен не видел в ту ночь снов. Не беспокоился о грядущей атаке ассасинов, мага, беса и черного человека. Тело, впрочем, даже в бессознании звенело сладко-напряженно, и перед самым рассветом, в полусне, пожалел, что не помнил, как нес его Джаред прочь из Северной рощи к ближайшей воде. Джаред бормотал что-то на расстоянии вытянутой руки, хмурился, два раза перевернулся с боку на бок: Дженсен задумал перелезть к нему и разрисовать рунописью всего, от щек до хрупких, несоразмерных широким стопам щиколоток, да тут же снова провалился в сон.

Когда проснулся, Джареда не было. Сразу понял, что и лука, и кинжала в комнате нет – он давно оружие подписал и зачаровал всем, чем умел. Только изрядно опустевший мешок мерцал из дальнего угла руной легкости.

Ассасины. Остальных, кого угодно, Дженсен бы почувствовал. Ассасины без предводителя своего – осмелились-таки.

То ли со сна, то ли просто так, накатила безысходная паника – как в детстве, когда заставляли сидеть часами в темной чаще одному. Дженсен сполз на пол, обхватил руками колени.

– Где ты, зверь? – безуспешно взмолился он; нет, не работала симпатика, не было во вчерашних прикосновениях никакой магии – только глупая, полузабытая похоть. Надо было воспользоваться моментом, восстановить связь, да пропустил шанс, дурак малахольный...

Вскочил, выпил воды из кувшина, плеснул в лицо, прополоскал гадко-переслащенный рот и сел на пол ждать. Мерил время по-пастушьи, солнечными лучами из окна. Пропадет Джаред – так хоть десяток убийц с собой на тот свет прихватит, уж в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Ждать до темноты, а потом – прочь, прочь из Эр-Тарагана и вперед, просто вперед как можно быстрее. Отводить глаза плотным щитом и надеяться, что не учует таких сильных чар ни давний враг, ни местные колдуны, ни охотники-церковники.

Близился полдень, за дверью стучали купеческие сапоги, за окном галдели птицы и гости юго-восточного приюта, а Джареда все не было. Дженсен пил по три глотка из кувшина в час, смотрел глубоко внутрь себя, цедил энергию, отрешаясь, и дотягивался так далеко, как мог, искал, искал судорожно хоть намек на нарушение баланса здешнего беспокойного воздуха, силился услышать звук тетивы из-за каменных городских стен или стон живого, звенящего голоса. Попытался привычно взять его глаза, а не смог – слишком далеко, видать, занесло попутчика. Молился силам Эа и всем другим богам, что могли услышать, сулил отдать глаза, язык, силу и обе ноги, лишь бы вернули ему то, что отняли – или, надеялся он, одолжили.

– Если суждено погибнуть ему в пути, то лишь от моей руки, – начал угрожать, когда кончились мольбы. – Он – мой, мой зверь, моя сталь, кровь моя и песок мой, воздух и кора, проводник и попутчик, глаза мои и руки. Прочь от него, прочь.

– Это ты серьезно?

Джаред, взмокший, растрепанный и измотанный, нарисовался на внутренней стороне век. Дженсен так глубоко ушел, так далеко смотрел, что, наверное, не выдерни его попутчик, сам вернуться бы не смог. Понял, что именно об этом предупреждал Олли.

От воина пахло кровью, все той же небывалой звериной силой. Наемничьим прошлым. Внутренний взор Дженсена окрашивал его радость в красно-желтый, будто бы с примесью полуденных лучей восточного солнца, а ближе к сердцу различалась сталь голубого кинжала. Он почти без усилий открыл глаза.

– Их было семеро всего, – сказал Джаред, кивая так и не услышанному ответу. – Ты зря так трясся, мой волшебный друг. А вообще я не затем в город пошел.

Он достал из-за пояса потертые, неприметные ножны, но Дженсен лишь на секунду остановил внимание на ножнах. Сквозь них сиял клинок – не тот, которым рассекал воин големские шеи, а другой, хоть и похожий по-братски. Дженсен узнал его сразу: сталь-магнит, заветное желание детства.

– Я свой утопил там, – Джаред махнул рукой куда-то в сторону: мол, зачем тебе знать, где тут выгребная яма, в которой теперь гниет семь трупов. – Так что, хоть и в подарок тебе добыл, я его пока у себя подержу. Ты ведь не против, маг?

– Не против, – ответил, вставая, Дженсен. Взял Джареда за руку, поднес к губам ладонь и вычертил на запястье руну языком, возобновляя нить.

 

– Сначала ничего не понял, – говорил Джаред. Вертел в руках кинжал, а Дженсен вздрагивал, будто бы не по рукоятке бродили шустрые пальцы, а по его собственной коже. Он перебирал джаредовы стрелы, заговаривал каждую заново, словно надеялся смутно, что попадутся им еще разок такие же олухи, как первая, пробная команда ассасинов.

– Сначала не понял, что за чертовщина происходит, – продолжал Джаред. – А потом – искры, но не то чтобы искры, не такие, как твои атакующие заклятья, а другие совсем. Как будто ускорили время, и я смотрю, как из земли тянется росток. Тебя никогда не хоронили заживо?

– А тебя?

Джаред усмехнулся вполсилы и махнул рукой:

– Нет, но я так себе всегда это представлял: лезешь из земли, дышать к черту нечем, засыпает глаза, нос и рот, больно до визга, потому что наглотался грязи, и страшно по-первобытному, по-животному... Но это я не видел, это я чуял – ты, наверняка, тоже. А выглядело просто: долгий стебель из промерзшей земли, зеленый, с бутоном на конце. Бутон раскрылся – а там младенец. Обычный такой, человеческий, только еще уродливей. Коричневый, как в крысином дерьме искупали. – Он рассмеялся.

– Младенцы не уродливые, – сказал Дженсен, и тут же прикусил губу, чтобы не было искушения прямо на месте выболтать все секреты: поймал его Джаред, в самый нужный момент подловил, когда ослаб от далекого взора и чуть не помер от нелогичного волнения за взбалмошного спутника.

– Дженсен, – припечатал именем напоследок, раскрыл, как бутон с новорожденной мандрагорой. – Ну, скажи мне, как ты видишь?

– Долго объяснять, – неожиданно хрипло, неожиданно быстро отозвался Дженсен. Дал ведь себе зарок молчать, а вырвалось.

– А ты попробуй. Никуда сейчас не торопимся.

– Да сложно, не поймешь ты.

Джаред отложил обнаженный кинжал и ухватил Дженсена пальцами у основания шеи. Каждое прикосновение теперь отдавало жаром похоти, казалось: все, больше ничего не надо, клинок и Джаред, Джаред-клинок. Осесть в Тарагане, заделаться купцом, стать не первым и не последним нечестивым магом предубежденного Энсиона. Вот, наверное, удивятся колдун-враг с его карманным бесом да ключеносец-паук, когда обнаружат, что мишень их отступила, свернула с дороги. Дженсен чувствовал, что за ним идут только потому, что он сам идет. Замри, растворись, притворись мертвым или потерявшим цель – отомрут, отпадут следом, отклеятся, как летучки северных кленов. Купить корабль. Нанять матросов-южан, плыть под восточным флагом. Послать к черту Солемо и ходить взад-вперед пешком от Перв до Сохлем, пробуждая к жизни древние рудники Бесхи, помогая залечить шрамы. Рука об руку, рука в руке, одни на двоих глаза, и сердце – тоже одно.

Дженсен отложил стрелы. Одна мысль, легкая: и увидел себя глазами Джареда, как раньше смотрел только случайно, не успевая увернуться, как не хотел раньше смотреть. Вот на что угодно хотел – но не на себя. Незачем было. А теперь вдруг понадобилось подглядеть, понять, оценить со стороны.

– Хорош, хорош, – оскалился Джаред. – Красивый ты до одури, но сейчас меня не отвлечешь. Говори, как до меня справлялся. Воровал телекинезом глазные яблоки, что ли?

Дженсен рассмеялся в ответ. Забрался на сенную койку, потянул Джареда за собой. Джаред накрыл его широким, статным телом – голый до пояса, без ремня, одни грязноватые шаровары и звериный жар.

– Аура, – просто сказал он.

– То есть я для тебя – набор цветов и звуков.

– Нет. Я переводить умею. И по памяти еще: я ж не слепым родился.

– Но через меня глядеть удобней.

– Удобней. Только иногда мельтешишь, как белка, ни черта понять не успеваю.

– Если я – белка, то ты – опоссум, – парировал Джаред, отпуская себя, ложась всем весом. Дженсену было тяжело, дышать сложнее, но жаловаться не стал: хор-рошо. Обнял за шею, гладил плечи и пушистый загривок, покатую спину. Не смотрел больше на себя, не хотелось. Смотрел по-своему, по-слепому на Джареда, на его удовлетворенно прикрытые глаза и подергивающиеся ноздри.

– Душу всю выедаешь мне, маг, – совершенно серьезно пробормотал Джаред. – Вот прямо вскрываешь – и наизнанку, потрошишь – и на костер.

Лежали долго молча, обмениваясь незатейливыми прикосновениями, Дженсен не издавал ни звука, хотя в голове и у основания языка звенели стоны погромче мандрагорских.

– Зверь мой, – сказал наконец. – Мой зверь.

– Не вопрос, Дженсен.

Джаред согревал со всех сторон, как не согревал и десяток жарких костров в туманные зимние ночи в Соррене.

– Сегодня в ночь выходим.

Джаред кивнул.

Перед тем, как покинуть гостеприимный трактир, Дженсен усадил Джареда перед собой на полу, заставил повторить позу: скрещенные ноги, ссутулившиеся плечи, опущенная голова – взгляд внутрь, взгляд в себя. Решил, что пора идти на риск без оглядки. Как с заклинанием «не дыши» – не подставившись, не овладеешь мастерством. А то, что он собирался сделать, наверняка учует в городе каждый, кто хоть какое-то отношение имеет к магии.

Подписал Джареду предплечья, щеки, лоб, вывел на груди, не удержавшись, прямо языком широкий символ связи. Зашел так далеко, что, казалось, не мог уже не смотреть глазами Джареда; впрочем, он и не пытался отгородиться – укреплял симпатическую нить всем, чем мог. Подумывал даже укусить, вскрыть кожу, вмешать кровь, но решил, что отвлечется, а еще на один день оставаться в Тарагане было не столько опасно, сколько бессмысленно.

Сцепились пальцами. Дженсен затянул безмолвный речитатив заклинания, шевеля одними губами. Слово за словом, как два часа назад молился о возвращении одолженного, но теперь он смотрел из глубин себя далеко наружу не слепыми глазами и не сквозь магию, а живым, человеческим взглядом.

Только теперь понял, как ломало те четыре дня, что провели в глупой, молчаливой ссоре – ломало без глаз, без участия, что предполагало такое вот взаимное зрение.

Для начала – отчасти затем, чтобы впечатлить, отчасти для тренировки – он показал Джареду торговый город с высоты птичьего полета, а заодно посмотрел сам. Сбился ненадолго с цели: слишком ярким оказалось солнце, слишком белыми стены домов, дворцов и храма. Джаред что-то говорил рядом, в комнате, и Дженсен резко сжал его пальцы: молчи, не отвлекайся, еще не время возвращаться. Медленно, чтобы не кружить им обоим головы, переключил зрение на другую птицу, потом на следующую, пока не спустились наконец к стайке ворон, переругивающихся на крышах ярмарочных шатров. Джаред умолк, и Дженсен чувствовал только его восторг от полета. Хотя сердце воинское, к его удивлению, не забилось чаще обычного. Впрочем, Дженсен еще в первые секунды отметил, что сердце Джареда в принципе билось чаще, чем его собственное; подумать над этим не было ни времени, ни места: он уверенно осматривал город, следуя за колдовским чутьем и острым наемническим глазом. Минута, две, один округ, другой, третий – ничего.

– Ничего, – сказал Джаред вслух. – Кончились они.

Дженсен снова велел ему замолчать и повел дальше, к восточной стене, к светло-серым каменным плитам. Силился выйти за пределы ворот, но он устал. Слишком резкими дозами тратил силы на все сразу – и на симпатику, и на аккуратное движение, и на поиск врага.

– Дженсен.

Он отпустил руки, и они с Джаредом отшатнулись друг от друга, будто упали одновременно с большой высоты.

– Пойдем через восточные ворота, – заключил он, упрямо поджимая губы. – Теперь уже все равно: они знают, что с пути мы никуда не свернем.

– Это было весело, – сказал Джаред, мгновенно восстанавливая равновесие. Вытянул ноги на Дженсена, пихаясь босыми немытыми пятками, потянулся с хрустом, рассмеялся тычку в бедро и наморщенному носу:

– Значит, как руки мне вылизывать – так это пожалуйста, с удовольствием даже, а другими конечностями брезгуешь?

Дженсен проглотил заранее обоим известную отмашку насчет конечностей – чего зря воздух сотрясать? Вместо этого спросил:

– Какого дьявола лысого ты всегда, стоит чуть свернуть с дороги, босиком принимаешься шастать?

– Жарко мне.

– Врешь.

– Вру, – с готовностью согласился Джаред. – Почти. Хочешь сапоги мои примерить? Или ножка маловата будет, а, Золушка?

У Дженсена резко заложило уши – не дольше, чем на десятую долю счета.

– Кто-кто? – бездумно пробормотал он.

Джаред нахмурил брови и прикусил нижнюю губу.

– Кажется, я только что придумал новое слово. Говорил же тебе – умный я!

– И наглый сверх меры, – вернул Дженсен должок из много дней назад оброненных слов. Вспомнил еще один вопрос, который начисто забыл попутчику задать. Вспомнил – и тут же похолодел весь, чужими глазами увидел, как побледнел – Джаред сразу накрыл ладонью предплечье обеспокоенно. Нужно было побыстрее выветрить симпатическую нить, не то дознается до последнего, ведь дознается! Хотя до чего осталось-то дознаваться...

Облизнул губы, руку Джареда сбрасывать не стал, сказал как можно спокойнее:

– А откуда про клинок узнал?

Немыслимо, но он почувствовал от Джареда огромную, влажную почти волну облегчения. И этот лгун еще хотел начистоту разговаривать?..

– А чего знать-то? – отозвался Джаред, почесывая локоть. – У тебя на лице все написано было. Видел, как заглядываешься на мой прежний кинжал, думал, тут, в Тарагане, купить или спереть себе другой, а свой подарить сердечному приятелю-колдуну. А потом приметил у торгаша почти такой же и решил: на черта Дженсену тот, если этот ему в братья годится? Сговорились на десять монет. Кстати, удивительно дешево отдал – почти угрожать не пришлось.

Дженсен выслушал красивую сказку и последовавший за ней вздорный смех. Олли учил, потом Мирт из Валии, потом – Суон, старый его приятель с Кортон-Лей, добавил, а потом и сам не единожды убеждался: не бывает совпадений. Бывают, конечно, случайные встречи. Когда, к примеру, идешь из таверны поздно вечером, а тебе навстречу – дочка кузнеца, и ты как раз достаточно принял на душу, чтобы набраться смелости сделать девице непристойное предложение. Да и с Джаредом их встречу Дженсену нравилось называть случайной, а самого воина – попутчиком нечаянным. С людьми многое бывает, слишком туго переплетены нити судьбы, пересекают одна другую часто... Но вот вещи, зачарованные вещи, памятливые, случайно два раза на пути не попадаются.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, – тогда отдай мне мой подарок, будь уж так добр. А себе либо старый кинжал откапывай из трупной ямы, либо стащи любой другой из местной кузницы.

– Хорошо, – Джаред нисколько не обиделся, хоть и ответил в тон. Снял кинжал с пояса и вложил Дженсену в ладонь лезвием вперед, проводя напоследок пальцем по простецкой резьбе на ножнах. – Бери, владей, пользуйся.

– Будешь много врать – с тобой с первым и воспользуюсь, – рассердился Дженсен, перехватывая клинок за рукоятку. Джаред, по обыкновению своему, склонил набок любопытную голову и развел в стороны руки, открывая невидимую руну на груди:

– Рази.

Дженсен ровно секунду был уверен, что ударит. Кинжал дрогнул в руке, как живой, будто сталь позабыла, что ее сдерживает не только чужая воля, но и кожаный чехол.

– Дай сюда свою тунику.

Джаред помедлил: не верил, видно, что Дженсен собирался сдаться так легко, что не захотел подраться хотя бы в шутку. Убедился, что тот всерьез, и дотянулся до единственной теперь своей рубахи, протянул магу. Дженсен первым делом вывернул ее наизнанку.

– Тебе нужна броня, – объяснил он, отсекая и для себя, и для спутника любой разговор о несостоявшемся ударе. – А я хоть не кузнец, но жил какое-то время в кузнице.

– Серьезно? Где?

– К северу от Кортон-Лея.

– Это тамошний кузнец тебя научил... – Джаред оборвал грязный намек: Дженсен развернул свой плащ и принялся вываливать из потайных карманов все, что могло понадобиться для заклятья. Дженсен чуял, что коллекция и впрямь собралась впечатляющая, раз удалось даже болтуна лохматого заткнуть: обломок мрамора с Солемского тракта, грязно-коричневый осколок с каменоломни близ Перевейна, горстка других камней с разных стоянок. Разворачивал тряпицу за тряпицей: корешки, листья, веточки, травинки. Порылся в мешке, нащупал ярмарочные трофеи: простой глиняный стакан, золотой медальон, вычурно отделанный, но не несущий в себе ровным счетом никакой магической силы, и наконец – камень души.

– Может, мне после этого и мыть ее не придется, а? Зачаруешь на вечную свежесть и уменьшение потливости? – предпринял очередную попытку пошутить Джаред. Голосом смеялся, а глаза – Дженсен специально глянул, чтобы убедиться – тут же стали оттенком точь-в-точь как сворованный камешек: голубые с крошечными зелеными крапинками.

Он усмехался, выкладывая перед воином последний необходимый предмет – иссушенный заклинанием кусочек кожи одного из ассасинов, из первого еще, глупого отряда. Срезал татуировку, пока с Джаредом стаскивали убитых в канаву: полузабытые привычки собирать любые ингредиенты для симпатических экспериментов очень вовремя дали о себе знать и, помимо прочего, помогли тогда побороть неизбежный страх перед первым за всю жизнь серьезным противником.

– Мерзкий все-таки вы народец, ведьмы, – скривился предсказуемо Джаред. – Пыльцу бесов, грязь дорожную собираете... Тебе, случаем, парочку ногтей не сбросить в коллекцию?

– Кто сказал, что у меня еще нет твоих ногтей? – подмигнул Дженсен, раскладывая рубашку на сенной койке аккуратно, сгибая рукава так, чтобы напоминали изгиб локтей владельца.

– Пойду-ка, с разрешения достопочтенного мага, поблюю во дворе, – изрек Джаред. Однако с места не сдвинулся: следил цепким, по-детски или по-птичьи любопытным взглядом за каждым колдующим движением.

– Экий ты мне брезгливый попался, – пробормотал Дженсен вполголоса. Он уже почти не слышал ничего: сосредоточился, кроша на воротник корешки и втирая в ткань листья и травы. Наконец спросил: – Хочешь помочь?

– Валяй. Только, чур, я не буду трогать огрызки трупов.

– Так и быть, с огрызками сам разберусь. Мне твои клещи нужны, – Дженсен кивнул на джаредовы руки. – Растолки в порошок все камни, что я выложил, кроме голубого.

– С этим справлюсь.

Дженсен, продолжая работать с корнями, исподволь следил за движениями твердых пальцев, слушал хруст камней в сильных ладонях. Наконец-то его ловушка, которую чудом пришло в голову поставить прямо сейчас, сработала, захлопнулся капкан: Джаред попался.

Совсем недавно представлял, насколько больно должно было быть истерзанным ладоням от крошева коры, а теперь, воспользовавшись не до конца выветрившейся симпатикой, убедился: ни черта, ни капли не больно. К тому же, кожа на этих ладонях вовсе не ощущалась раненой, грубой или задубевшей, когда Джаред ласкал его лицо, грудь, спину, шею. Глянешь – рубцы на месте, проведешь ладонью по ладони – тоже на месте, а когда Джаред сам касался... Ничего. И самое важное вот только что промелькнуло – дьявол, ускользать начало, нет, только не сейчас! – почувствовал, как едва ли не чешуей покрылись ломающие камень пальцы. Мелькнула догадка – и погасла с очередным уверенным «кр-рак», стерлась из памяти, будто не было. Дженсен моргнул несколько раз рассеянно, сосредотачиваясь снова на заклинании.

– Ходячая кузница, – буркнул он беззлобно. Джаред широко улыбнулся: он как будто каждым жестом, каждым выражением лица и небрежно-веселым словом извинялся за последнюю ложь. Что ж, Дженсен готов был ему ее простить. Навей полузабытых чар умиротворял его, успокаивал разбередившуюся душу, возвращал мыслями и ощущениями, памятью слепой, в хижину Суона, что прилегала к сараю-кузнице.

Кажущийся с виду простаком, Суон, хоть не владел совершенно природной магией, имел в запасе магию семейного дела и кое-как разбирался в колдовских породах. Знал также и о том, как согнуть из воздуха подкову, а из песка и гальки слепить целый доспех. Дженсен научился у него немногому, если брать только магию – все-таки сталь никогда не была близкой ему стихией, зато попробовал много других вещей. Суон был единственным кузнецом в округе, чью работу оценивали золотом, и Дженсен нашел у него пристанище сродни дому Олли, а заодно – друга и отличный способ спустить настырную похоть.

Суон, впрочем, несмотря на развитое чутье, так и не догадался за несколько лет о слепоте приятеля, а Дженсен, вечный Ученик, любые навыки вытачивал на лету – скрывался легко и без особенного старания. Молодому кузнецу нравилось делить с кем-то постель и любимое дело, а магу нравилось, что юный, но уже толстокожий, весь в отца (могучего старика загрызли волки за две зимы до появления Дженсена в Кортон-Лей), простодушный парень только фыркает, прознав о запрещенных магических практиках под собственной крышей. Не кривил Суон носа даже в шутку от клочка мертвой татуированной кожи.

– Ну?

– Жди. – Дженсен втер травы равномерно в воротник и рукава, на груди озелененным мизинцем начертал защиту, на спине – отвод глаз. Подписался по бокам. Встал, омыл в ведерке руки, в то же ведро ссыпал остатки растительного порошка. Вывернув рубашку обратно лицевой стороной, встряхнул, обдул с трех пальцев северным ветром и опустил ее в воду. Щелчком поджег смесь: ткань не горела, зато вода быстро стала из мутно-зеленой кристально чистой и блестящей, как в горном роднике.

Он улыбнулся, когда почувствовал затылком восхищенный взгляд Джареда – что бы тот ни ворчал насчет ведьм, колдовство его завораживало, как мальчишку – ярмарочные фокусы. Вода впиталась и испарилась, возвращая тунике ее обычный грязно-белый цвет. Дженсен достал ее, совершенно сухую, из ведра, и снова разложил на койке, на этот раз не выворачивая.

– Перевейн, – сказал он Джареду.

Тот ссыпал кучку камня, столченного в золу, в самый центр, под ворот, под сердце. Дженсен подул на золу, и она, вспыхнув желтым, растаяла.

– Солемский тракт.

Белый мрамор пошел на рукава и подол.

– Галька Первы, – догадался Джаред.

– Да. На спину.

– Золото Эр-Тараган, железо Кортон-Лей, медь... Бесх-Кри? А Соррен, Дженсен? Как же Соррен?

Дженсен ухмыльнулся и плюхнул под шею со спины кожу убийцы.

– Эй. Это все? – угрюмо спросил Джаред.

– Тебе мало?

– Ну, вдруг у тебя не весь арсенал извелся.

– Осталось кое-что.

– Что?

Дженсен бережно извлек тряпицу из самого глубокого кармана своего зачарованного плаща и так же бережно развернул. Самый ценный, хоть и не самый необходимый, ингредиент выглядел как ребристый, извилистый корешок цвета ольховой коры и длиной с указательный палец.

– Мандрагора, – тихо пояснил он.

– Да ты там, за горой, и в самом деле роды принимал! – уколол Джаред. Дженсен фыркнул и отложил засушенную пуповину.

– Ты прав, я забыл о Соррене. – Он достал из ножен свой кинжал и срезал небольшую прядь волос над левым ухом.

– Темнила ты.

Дженсен пожал плечами и рассыпал по волоску равномерно по всей ширине рубашки, вшил крест-накрест, своей руной.

– Вот теперь...

– А я, часом, не начну визжать ночами?

– В рубашке – не начнешь, а насчет остального – посмотрим.

Он заштриховал тунику ребристым корнем, как угольком – спереди, от середины вниз, как раз на уровне живота.

– Интересно, – сказал Джаред.

– Надень.

– Может, повизжим сначала?

Дженсен повернулся к нему, выпуская остаточную магию с пальцев в ткань. Воспоминание о Суоне вспыхнуло и испарилось, как вода в жестяном ведерке.

– Если к рассвету живыми останемся.

Джаред посерьезнел вмиг и мотнул уверенно головой:

– Не зови беду, маг. Мне надо, чтобы ты мне спину прикрывал, а не спускал все на судьбу да звезды.

– Надень броню, Джаред.

– Дженсен.

«Дженсен». «Дженсен».

– С тобой. Прикрою.

– Стой...

– Что?

– А этот? – вспомнил, хитрец внимательный, об оставленном в стороне камне души. Дженсен крутанул его между пальцев и припрятал обратно в потайной карман:

– Он сослужил свою службу.

Джаред, к его удивлению, не стал докапываться – примерил броню, остался вполне доволен.

За воротами, как ни странно, их не ждало никакой засады. Тихий и душноватый восточный воздух цедился в легкие, шагалось просто и бодро. Дженсен то и дело касался висящего на поясе клинка – не потому, что боялся, что тот куда-то денется, а просто так, потому что нравилось обладать давно желанной вещью. Думал без волнения о том, что кинжал ожил в его руке, просясь вонзиться в беззащитное тело. Пытался нащупать вертящуюся на языке разгадку. Он не чувствовал в клинке зла и пожалел даже, что не доверился зову стали: казалось теперь, что свел на нет неожиданно подвернувшееся чудо. Пытался представить, как отреагировал бы Джаред на выпад, остановленный вплотную к груди; не испугался бы – это точно, но – улыбнулся? Рассмеялся? Перехватил лезвие фальшиво изрубцованной рукой? Накрыл ладонь своей?

Джаред спокойно вышагивал рядом, то и дело облизывая сохнущие губы. Дженсен невольно облизнулся сам, думая: странно. Раньше как-то у попутчика губы не сохли. Кожа на лице – да, сильно, а губы – нет. С чего сейчас?

Восточнее Тарагана, в двух днях ходьбы, лежал шумный город Кри-Стэн – последнее крупное селение перед Солемо. Если до торгового города и внутри него человеческие взгляды еще разнились, то здесь начинался настоящий Восток: Единый Бог укрепил свои позиции и стремился захватить как можно больше земли с помощью Гвардии. Дженсен прикинул, что, наверное, если бы пришлось ему быть среди беглецов из очумевшего Бесхи, он ни за что не пошел бы дальше Тарагана: там, так или иначе, все упиралось в деньги, а значит, религия имела вес только такой, какой способна была купить. В торговом центре каким-то чудом поддерживался шаткий мир всех концов Архипелага.

Мечта о по-глупому зажиточной купеческой жизни все еще маячила полуосознанно в голове; он погладил клинок, успокаивая мысли. Джаред глянул на него косо, сверкнул глазами-камнями – по телу прошла горячая дрожь. «Если к рассвету живыми останемся...»

– У нас в Орревейне все начиналось с лодок, – заговорил вдруг Джаред тихо, понижая уже привычно голос до тона, который Дженсен нарек бардовским – и сразу же слух обострился, готовый впитывать жадно все, что будет рассказано. – Мостки на Орре узкие и длинные, по ровной воде ведут далеко, с них и рыбу удить можно, и белье прополаскивать. А по берегу стоят лодки, здоровенные, неуклюжие. Местные их зовут так: «туполобки». Носы закругленные, свешиваться с них весело. Я, как сбежал из дома, первый месяц жил в лодках, ночевал прямо под скамьей. Рыбаки шугали, конечно, но больше в шутку. Шпыняли за лодырничество, но подкармливали всякой мелочью, куда деваться...

Видно было, что ему хочется закинуть руки за голову, прикрыть затылок, а заодно – посмотреть в ночь, в небо, в звездную россыпь. Развалиться на траве и болтать вот так, через силу, но щедро – и до самого рассвета, пока не кончатся слова. Дженсен не выдержал – до смерти захотелось коснуться: положил руку ему на спину, между лопаток, уцепился двумя пальцами за мягкую на ощупь ткань зачарованной туники – так и пошли дальше, не спеша, но и не сбиваясь.

– Ну, как-то раз рыбачка одна совсем на меня взъелась – видать, надоело, что я ее трех детишек объедаю. Разоралась – мол, такой здоровый парень, а балду гоняешь, нет бы делом заняться, ишь, белоручка какой нашелся, благородным себя мнит! – Джаред хохотнул коротко, едко. – Я, понимаешь, не собирался им говорить, что не умею ни черта. Но остальные ее поддержали, пришлось плестись дальше, куда-нибудь, учиться... Пошел на юг, заночевал возле болота, уснул. А во сне – она.

– Мать? – уточнил Дженсен тихо.

– Не. Мать позже пришла... Ну, и раньше. Тогда – дорога.

Дженсен пропустил шаг, будто бы спотыкаясь о камешек. Дорога и его позвала – длинная, извилистая. Во сне. Море, шумное и зеленое, горы – коричневая цепь Перевейна с просевшим седлом Перевала, и дальше – белая, мраморная дорога Тракта до самых башен Солемо. Проснулся у Суона в постели бледный и горячий, лихорадило добрых три дня.

– Проснулся – как в затылок ткнули тяжелым. Болото шумело, рябь по воде шла, или, может, это в ушах у меня шумело, а рябь – перед глазами. И вода грязная, дьявол, как сточная лужа... А я все равно в нее полез, в ледяную, потому что думал – сгорю, так трясло.

– Джаред. Джаред! Эй, стой! – Дженсен дернул его за тунику, а Джаред продолжал, как под гипнозом, идти вперед, утонул глубоко в голове своей, в болезненной памяти. Наконец остановился:

– Ну, чего?

Дженсен застыл, бросил говорящий взгляд назад, в темноту, и сжал предплечье. Маячило что-то... Кто-то. Опасный и не очень, знакомый и незнакомый сразу.

– Там.

Джаред переключился сразу:

– Давно?

– Не очень, только подошел.

– Один?

– Да.

– Ну, я с тобой. Прикрою.

Дженсен ответил на довольную улыбку улыбкой, сунул Джареду мешок и скрылся в кустах. Прищурился, считывая цвета, выставил щит-линзу, метнулся резко влево – и выволок на дорогу упирающегося, пятками рыхлящего землю и отчаянно лопочущего...

– Эге! – удивленно крякнул Джаред, склоняя голову набок. – Старый приятель. Ты чего здесь забыл, а?

Парнишка с фермы Дорра, тот самый, что чинил ограду и схлопотал по зубам за нерасторопность. Дженсен отпустил его плечо, но остался стоять рядом. Сам удивился, что и магии не понадобилось особо, чтобы поймать. Парень скривился весь лицом, измазанный, ободранный, и только Дженсен успел прищуриться и подумать: ради всего святого, не смей! – он задрожал подбородком и расплакался глухо, некрасиво, размазывая трясущимися руками слезы.

– Привал? – спросил Дженсен, не сдержав вздоха.

– А что делать? – пожал плечами Джаред.

Парня звали Эбс, он родом был с Энс. Джаред угадал безошибочно:

– С Энс, что ли? – спросил, а когда тот незамедлительно кивнул, поморщился. – А какого дьявола ты делал в Эр-Бесхи?

– Хозяин Дорр нанял, – скованно ответил Эбс. Смотрел он в землю, низко склонив голову. Торчащие уши и спутанные, серые от пыли и грязи волосы.

Эбс говорил мало, старался отмалчиваться. Дженсен не понял сперва, в чем причина.

– Нанял, как же, – саркастично отозвался Джаред. Рывком запрокинул голову парнишки вверх – Эбс и пискнуть не посмел, только зажмурился, и Дженсен увидел: вот почему тот говорил мало, а когда говорил – речь звучала странно и неуверенно. У парня рот изуродован оказался, верхняя губа расщеплена почти до носа, вывернута, грубо срубцована.

– Таких, как ты, – продолжил Джаред, – хрен кто нанимает, а?

Говорил он безжалостно, не отпуская, тряхнул сильнее.

– Да, сэр лорд, – едва слышно прошептал Эбс.

– А ты был прав насчет «сэр лорд», – без усмешки сказал Джаред Дженсену. – Упырь Дорр прямо злостный тиран весь из себя. Да и жена туда же – милая леди наверняка мокрыми подштанниками по ночам отхлестывает, так, друг мой Эбс?

– Отпусти его, – сказал Дженсен, морщась. – Все равно никуда не денется.

Деваться Эбсу и впрямь было некуда: Джаред угадал не только про Энс, но и про статус – задрал рукав рубашки, удерживая крепко за руку, и ткнул в клеймо – знак принадлежности хозяину. Случалось продавать себя или своих, если разорялась семья вконец, или в конфликтах пограничных, особенно между Западом и островами. Но редко, да и не поощрялось особенно, пусть власть и прикрывала глаза ладонью – конфликты ваши, разбирайтесь сами.

– Значит, Эбс из Энс, – повторил Джаред.

Парень послушно кивнул. Лицо он прятал. Успел умыться кое-как в холодном ручье, да только грязь по шее размазал. Дженсен кинул ему два месхия и кусок местной тараганской лепешки.

– А тогда скажи-ка, будь добр, куда ты собрался, Эбс?

Тот помешкал немного, бросил взгляд на Дженсена, ища неосознанно защиты как в более молчаливом и спокойном.

– Ну? – кивнул Дженсен.

– В Солемо, – собравшись с духом, признался Эбс. – Мне надо в Солемо.

Дженсен приподнял брови, а Джаред задумчиво произнес:

– Это будет весело. – Смотрел он вперед: через полмили – конец рощицы, ровная открытая дорога, а еще через полмили – патруль. Военных становилось все больше, восток, как-никак. – Губа у тебя не дура, вот что.

Эбс шапку ниже на лоб сдвинул и затих совсем.

Неофициальная граница юга и востока пролегала через Тараган, а официальная – пост, застава, все честь по чести – располагалась дальше, милях в семи. Пограничников удалось удачно обойти – нежданный проводник показал тропинку. Шмыгая носом и придерживая свою замусоленную шапку, он долго и нудно препирался с сонным постовым, отвлекая внимание – рассказывал байку о потерявшихся коровах. Имя хозяина он упорно не называл, увиливал умело от прямых расспросов. Чесал сокрушенно голову и бормотал бессвязно оправдания, пока ему грубо не велели убираться за своими коровами в Дьяволову пасть.

– Ловкий парень, – сказал Джаред.

– Уж очень ловкий, – отозвался Дженсен.

– Не доверяешь ему?

Дженсен плечами пожал. Они бы и сами справились как-нибудь. Без знания тропы – узкая, невидимая нитка, падающая отвесно в балку, сплошь в зарослях шиповника и ежевики, – было бы сложно, но они точно бы справились. И все-таки спрятал лицо Эбса под «обманку», более хитрый вариант линзы-щита, чтобы не кидалось его уродство, запоминающееся на раз, в глаза. Да и граница эта – плевое дело, одна формальность: остатки юга восток подминал под себя постепенно, а ненужных людей отслеживали отряды.

Джаред тронул его за плечо. Просто ладонь поверх положил, тепло и тяжело. Словно не мог не коснуться.

– Не доверяешь? – переспросил он.

– Нет, – ответил прямо. – Смутный он. И чтобы так прямо сразу – в Солемо.

Джаред сжал пальцы у основания шеи, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо, улыбнулся.

– А куда ему, придурку, еще идти, а? В Энсе – родня, в Бесхи все друг по другу шарятся – догонят, вернут и пуще прежнего шкуру спустят. Только в Солем.

Дженсен хотел ответить то, что думал совсем недавно – будь он на месте беглеца, остался бы в Тарагане, где попроще с толпой смешаться, но его перебил запыхавшийся от скорого бега Эбс.

– Можем идти, сэр, – сообщил он, отчитываясь перед Джаредом: почему-то сразу решил, что главный здесь – он. Дженсена это забавляло знатно. – Все хорошо.

– Ну, если хорошо, тогда идем.

Джаред напоследок провел ненавязчиво пальцем по шее до мочки уха. Дьявол подери мальчишку-раба.

Тараган остался позади. Пройди они дальше на юг, к морю и оливковым рощам – открылись бы нараспашку бурные, шумные и людные города домена Райле, но никого из них не звал юг, не приходил ночами, заставляя просыпаться с испариной на лбу.

Спали мало, к полудню уже были на ногах, быстро прошли миль пятнадцать с короткими передышками. Дженсена будоражило чутье, а переключиться на глаза Джареда он в присутствии чужака не рискнул, касаться напоказ тоже особенно не хотелось – теребил ножны клинка, почти уже не замечая, что делает. Джаред, видать, заразился нервозностью, хоть со стороны, по-человечески, оставался абсолютно нечитаемым – сам обрубал шаг, заставлял ненадолго остановиться. Эбсу же было все равно, казалось, идти или стоять – он слушал Джареда беспрекословно и чуть в рот не заглядывал, стараясь угодить во всем.

На одном из привалов Дженсену настолько осточертело, что кусок в горло не лез – ковырял мясо с косточки и думал: клеймо Эбса, в которое Джаред пальцем ткнул – чуть оплывшее, словно тот пытался свести, срезать его с кожи; на клейме – имя Дорра, показывающее принадлежность. А вдруг там – не Дорр, вовсе не Дорр?

– Чего не ешь? – спросил Джаред, когда мальчишка отбежал к роднику умываться – он, казалось, вечно был грязный, сколько ни оттирай с мыльным отваром.

– Ем.

– Дженсен.

Дженсен вздохнул и ловко переломил толстую кость двумя пальцами – Джаред настрелял местных птиц, похожих на куропаток, но покрупней, радовался, как ребенок малый, мясу, и Дженсену было мучительно стыдно от накатившего желания кормить его с рук – черт, ну глупость же.

– Из-за него, а? – Джаред отставать, конечно же, не собирался.

– А если и из-за него, что тогда? Пырнешь ножом и отволочем к обочине, а сами дальше пойдем?

Джаред, видать, не ожидал такого ответа.

– Зачем же сразу «пырнешь»? – пробормотал он почти обиженно. – Понимаешь, он нас нашел, притащился за каким-то чертом сюда и, ну. Понимаешь ведь? Он зависит сейчас от нас больше, чем мы – от него.

– Мы вообще не должны от него зависеть. – Он чувствовал Эбса неплохо: колючее, убогое существо, комок обиды и потерянности, слабак, сломленный, урод от рождения. И сочувствовал невольно, и магия целительная, специальность когда-то основная, требовала помочь – и знал в то же время четко: все не так. Игрушка ли Эбс, пристежка к ним с Джаредом, случайный ли и впрямь попутчик – но с ним что-то не то. Темное и мерзкое тянулось следом. Расплывчатое, непонятное зло.

– Ну так...

– Нам не надо было связываться с ним, – перебил он. – Просто надо было оставить его там, и все, идти без него.

Джаред помолчал немного. Смотрел на сломанную кость, на спину Эбса, согнувшегося над ручьем.

– Так еще не поздно. Если ты считаешь, что нужно, Дженсен...

– Нет. – Поздно, враг уже взял след. – Теперь как есть.

Джаред скользнул ближе, прихватил за плечо, заставляя наклониться к себе, и пробормотал горячо на ухо:

– Если хоть дернется, урод, голову сверну сразу, – пообещал он серьезно, без тени шутки. Снова по-садистски быстро коснулся пальцем шеи. Потом так и горела кожа, весь битый день, поминутно хотелось самому пырнуть Эбса и, черт, завалить Джареда прямо рядом с его трупом.

 

Каждые две мили – каменные столбы. Дорога стала шире, ровнее. Здесь часто ходили повозки, топтались лошади, по всему видно было: городская дорога. Джаред наскоро вычертил по земле на обочине:

– Кри-Стэн, дальше – Кри-Бро, деревенька, а дальше – Совиный град, но там и задерживаться нечего, одни обломки и, ну, да, совы.

Совиный град... Оплот Амбер, сестры Эссейна. Слишком разрозненные слухи ходили про него, а в песнях пелось слишком мало. В Соррене нечасто поминали.

– А ты знаешь про Совиный град, Эбс? – спросил Джаред.

Он сильно надавил палкой, и на месте обозначенного города оказалась дыра. Эбс вздрогнул всем телом, будто врасплох за чем плохим застали, и, заикаясь, ответил:

– А-амбер с-совиный?

– Ну, и так можно.

– Знаю.

– В Энс слышал или здесь, на юге?

– У себя, – он голову в плечи втянул, как черепаха. – В Э-энс.

– Неплохо, – одобрил Джаред, поднялся, подошвой разравнивая взрыхленную землю. – Мы как раз с братом туда идем. Знаешь, как говорят: хотите лучшие привороты – вперед, на Север, лучшее забвенье – на закат, через Перевейн, а лучшее все подряд – тогда вам прямо в Амбер. Охота, приятель, всего лучшего и побольше. Чего мелочиться, правда?

Дженсен едва не фыркнул от смеха, разглядев ошарашенное лицо Эбса. Они вернулись на дорогу. Эбс нагнал их, бултыхая полупустым мешком – Джаред вручил ему мешок Дженсена, не принимая отговорок, свирепо наказал «беречь пуще глаз» – и стал, захлебываясь, расспрашивать. Крутился вокруг, забегая то с одного бока, то с другого, мельтешил. Дженсен смотрел на чужака: роста тот был ему по плечо, а Джареду – и того ниже, до груди разве. Смотрел, смотрел, да и отступился: пусть. Пусть, черт, будет так, как будет.

– Как же, – лопотал Эбс. Мешок хлопал по тощей спине. – Как же Солемо?

Джаред шел привычно скоро, не считая нужным сбавить шаг.

– А причем здесь Солем? – удивился он. – Мы с братом в Совиный град идем, сразу туда и шли.

– Но как же Солемо? – бестолково пристал Эбс. – Что вам делать в Амбере, сэр?

– А что нам делать в Солеме?

Мальчишка смешался и не нашел, чем ответить. Мешок на самом деле был пуст – ничего, кроме луковиц, но Джаред сказал: «Очень важные вещи, понимаешь, мой брат – ученый человек». И Эбс тащил, вцепившись по-крабьи, берег пуще глаз, как было велено. Будь Дженсен добрее, запретил бы Джареду издеваться, но – подумал с удовольствием, ловя веселый взгляд глаз-камней – он был вовсе не настолько добр, как всем казалось.

– Нет-нет, Эбс, старик, – продолжил легкомысленно Джаред. – Ты не думай, до Амбера вместе, если уж по одной дороге все равно идти, а дальше – сам. Конечно, твоя шутка с коровами вряд ли пройдет удачно в Солеме, но у тебя еще до черта времени придумать что-то поинтереснее, верно я мыслю, а, Дженсен?.. О, гляньте-ка!

Дженсен по привычке потянулся к его глазам, вовремя осек себя, но отчаянно захотелось увидеть – перехватил слишком резко птичьи. И увидел: с севера, со стороны полей, от далекой, у самого горизонта, фермы ехала телега. Неуклюжая, широченная, зато крепкая, и люди вроде приветливые. Орла или ястреба, которым смотрел сейчас, увлек ветер, и он рванул вниз, а Дженсен рванул вместе с ним – не успел отпустить на ходу. Жутко заныло, затрещало в висках дикой болью, а дальше Джаред его поймал, ругаясь вполголоса.

Только сейчас и понял, как сильно на самом деле вымотал его день в компании чужака: бесновалась энергия, контроль утекал по капле. Чей ты, парень, черт? По силе воздействия – ну будто черный человек в миниатюре.

– Ты чего творишь, ну, дурак же, – шептал Джаред. Он понял все. Держал крепко за плечи, серьезно смотрел в лицо. Одними губами договорил: – Пырну его все-таки, слышишь.

Дженсен зажмурился, качая головой, раздраженный на собственную силу.

– Эгей! – махнул Джаред парню, соскочившему с телеги. Их было двое, но второй, помладше, спрятался под рогожей, одна макушка была видна. – Возьмете в попутчики?

 

Телега была вся деревянная, старая безумно, и поскрипывала шатко, особенно если дорога резко вела вниз. Старший парень – он представился как Ульм, – заверил, впрочем, что не развалится: мол, с отцом подбили здорово, еще до посевной. Малый он оказался болтливый и дружелюбный, охотно делился всем, что в голову приходило – говорил о том, когда дорогу подмывает, как идет сев, чем промышляют местные фермеры, что ценится в Тарагане выше прочего из собственноручно выращенных продуктов. Младший брат, чуть-чуть за десять лет, молчал, только время от времени быстро оглядывал без опаски, но с дичайшим любопытством, незнакомых людей – один Джаред чего стоил, великанище.

Джаред шел рядом. Он только мешок свой закинул в телегу и попросил взять Дженсена пассажиром: «Брату немного худо стало». Придерживал мягко за плечо, а на лице и даже по одному уху было понятно: протеста не потерпит, не по-хорошему – так силой усадит и заставит ехать. Дженсен и не думал возражать: услышав приветливое «Почему бы и не помочь, нэ?», подгадал и рывком перекинул себя в кузов, даже останавливать не пришлось. Расслабился, вытянулся, пустил все силы на то, чтобы восстановить контроль над разбушевавшейся магией.

– А куда путь держите? – вклинился Джаред в болтовню Ульма. Голос звучал издалека, как с неба. И Дженсен думал как-то полусонно, тягуче, представлял себе историю о них: вот лежит маг – хотя, наверное, мальчишки здешние и не определят на вид, что маг, даже будь он в плаще и с посохом, – лежит прямо на теплых, выделанных шкурах, прикрытых мешковиной сверху, и вроде как в небо смотрит. Только никто не в курсе, кроме Джареда, что ничего он не смотрит. Слепой он. Не от рождения, после, позже... И жил бы слепым, полагаясь на собственные руки и магические цвета – Олли учил не выдавать себя, никогда, ни за что, иначе беде быть большой, – но вот встретился у поворота на Керк-Стэн Джаред, беглый наемник Коллара, бывший наемник, родом с загадочного озера Орре. И пошли они дальше вместе, вверх вдоль западного склона Перевейн, а потом – через Бесхи, а потом – в Тараган и еще дальше. И Дженсен впервые за многие годы смог увидеть, по-настоящему, не пальцами и не магией, не переводя, не истязая несчастных птиц, даже и не воруя толком – подарили ему глаза, разрешили брать, владеть и пользоваться, разделили зрение одно на двоих.

– До Кри-Стэн, – охотно ответил Ульм. Он цокнул и ударил вожжами. Лошаденка у них была откормленная, по всему видно – не бедствуют, дела неплохо идут, и парни сами не озлобленные, как на Западе и Юге, открытые. Дженсен плюнул на риск и увидел их, мельком и словно рывками, по шагу Джареда и движению повозки: длинный, с добрым лицом Ульм, нэкающий по-южному, но светлокожий и волосы не черные; младший его, Эйсх, еще тянулся ростом, щеки пухлые, но ладони уже здоровенные, обгоняют рост костей тела.

– Отлично. Довезете, значит.

Это Джаред не спрашивал – говорил спокойно, без тени сомнения. Может быть, лениво размышлял Дженсен, потому они все, особенно те, что простецкие и злые, и проламываются, разбиваются об него: он уверен. Железно. Без сомнений. Хоть в душе и передумывал всякое, Дженсен точно знал – взвешивал каждое движение свое, каждый шаг оспаривал сам с собой: так ли? Правильно ли? Все равно – несгибаемо решал, шел, делал. Вспомнилось: «Нить твоей жизни крепка, что струна, что стрела – в умелых руках». Песнь о Ясеневых, далекие ранние куплеты, когда Эссейн только встретил Миллисент. До Солема, до Дороги, до Перевейн.

– Нэ, какие разговоры? Конечно, брат, довезем.

Ульм уже звал его «брат», и это звучало намного искреннее и вежливее, чем почтительное «сэр» Эбса.

Эбс плелся следом за повозкой. Его Джаред тоже поначалу подсадил, но Эйсх так упорно старался не смотреть на изуродованное лицо, так ярко краснел, когда понимал, что смотрит, что Эбс не выдержал – не отпуская выданный Джаредом мешок, спрыгнул и запинающимся голосом сказал, что, дескать, его укачало, он лучше того, пешком.

Джаред лишь плечами пожал: пешком так пешком. Ульм хмуро зыркнул на младшего брата, а Дженсену враз дышать легче стало. Словно кто камень с груди убрал. Прервался потихоньку долгий поток цветов, мыслей и магии – и задремал сам для себя незаметно.

Продремал весь остаток дня, выдергивая сквозь сон голоса Джареда и юного фермера, которые благодушно, как старые знакомые, продолжали переговариваться о ценах на пшеницу и маис, о восстановлении виноградников Бесхи, о том, что давно пора наладить нормальное сообщение между всеми округами и доменами, чтобы регулярные посты появились, а то от оравы банд продыху нет... Вроде отдохнул, вроде успокоился, и хотелось полюбоваться на восточные земли взглядом внутрь-наружу, но не стал рисковать. Без руки Джареда в своей – нет, больше нет, не сейчас – точно.

– До Кри-Стэн сегодня не успеем, – уверенно сказал Ульм.

Джаред и не удивился.

– Уже понятно. А где думаешь остановиться?

– Тут, неподалеку, мили две еще, как раз следующий страж – дядя там кузню держит. У него и заночуем, если не брезгуешь.

– О, брат, ты еще не видел такого, чем брезговать нужно! Эгей, – Джаред, судя по голосу, обернулся и окрикнул Эбса. – Живой там? Нагоняй быстрее.

Через две мили, ровно по следующему «стражу» – так местные звали верстовые обелиски – их нагнал разъезд.

– Куда? – коротко спросил кто-то высокий и пахнущий потом, кожей, долгим днем пути.

– В Кри-Стэн, – ответил Ульм. – На ярмарку.

А, ну, да, ярмарки ж – дело сезонное. А Ульм умница, пораньше основных обозов из Тарагана собрался прибыть в город.

Перестук копыт, короткие всхрапы. Всадник, видно, осматривал повозку и путешественников.

– Разрешение есть? – наконец спросил он.

– Конечно. Сейчас...

Короткое, решительное:

– Не надо. С таким-то сопровождением... – это, наверное, Джареда оценил. – И все равно: не таскайся по дороге ночью. Мал еще.

Окрик, позвякивание сбруи и жалобное ржание уставших животных.

– Заботливый, – насмешливо высказался Ульм. – Эйсх, вылезай, никто тебя похищать не собирается.

– Так это совсем неплохо, – на полном серьезе ответил Джаред. – Поверь, мальчик, это очень хорошо.

Ульм спорить не спорил, но свистнул показушно. Эбс, пыхтя, тащился следом за повозкой.

 

Ранние весенние сумерки – это когда день тянется долго, после зимы кажется, что бесконечно, а потом вдруг очнуться не успеешь, а уже темно. Также было и с домом: вроде у самой дороги, но нет – обернешься, а протопал-то, оказывается, чуть не милю, а то и две по грунтовке. Дженсен, как они свернули с городской дороги на боковую, слез с повозки и пошел пешком, разминая ноги. Джаред перевесил свой мешок на левое плечо и шел так, чтобы то и дело болтающейся рукой касаться его руки.

– А ничего себе твой дядя домишко срубил, – запросто выдал Джаред, быстро оглядев высокий, в два этажа, дом – на хорошем фундаменте, каменной кладки стены, огорожен каменным же забором, выше человеческого роста. – Деньжатами где разжился?

Ульм соскочил с повозки и мягко нашептывал упирающейся лошади что-то на ухо. Джаред пошутил: мол, чует не то собак, не то мертвяков. Эйсх тоже выбрался из-под рогожи и семенил за братом, стараясь ни в чем не отставать.

– Так кузнец же, – ответил Ульм простодушно; Дженсен-то сразу понял, просто лениво языком шевелить было. – У таких всегда с монетой жидко не бывает. И место людное, сам видишь.

– Что да, то да.

Собака и впрямь имелась, да еще и не одна. Они появились бесшумно, две темные грузные тени. Дженсен почувствовать успел яркое тепло и любопытство. Лошадь уперлась, а Ульм вцепился сильнее в поводья, оглаживая ладонью морду. Та всхрапнула, но послушно ступала за хозяином. Эйсх, босоногий и верткий, уже сидел на корточках перед собаками и подманивал их к себе раскрытой ладонью.

– А ну хорош псов портить! – раздалось строгое из глубины двора.

– А то твоих псов можно испортить! – весело ответил Ульм.

Он распрягал лошадь, та глубоко дышала, поводя боками, пока снимали с нее тяжелую оглоблю. Принюхивалась ко двору, косилась в сторону замерших неподвижно собак.

– Все равно. Эйсх, сгинь с глаз моих.

Мальчик заныл, зная точно, как пронять:

– Ну-у-у, дядя Эсти-и...

Эсти спустился с низкого крыльца, попадая сразу в круг матового, желто-неяркого света от горевшей лампы. Дженсен разглядел его: грузный, высокий, шея короткая, щеки запирают нос и подбородок будто в тиски. Силой прошибной веяло от этого человека, несокрушимым здоровьем, и чуток, слегка – колдовством. Олли оценил бы на четверть мизинца; Суон, хоть о слепоте не догадывался, чуять магию был способен в целом лучше, чем колдовать – сказал бы: с ноготь, но железно, Дженсен. Прямо как у самого Суона. Да и неудивительно: кузнец же, магия железа, магия огня, да родовое занятие – тоже не на пустом месте. Учует или нет?

– Отцепись, – с грубоватой лаской сказал Эсти кинувшемуся обниматься Эйсху. – И не подходи к моим собакам. Я серьезно тебе говорю, не то шкуру спущу. Не для того тренировал, чтобы всякая мелочь развращала.

– Эй, дядя, – окликнул его Ульм уже с крыльца. – Шкуру спускать – спускай, но учти: отцу потом сам отвечать будешь за порчу имущества.

Эсти расцепил кое-как хваткие руки повисшего на нем младшего племянника и пошел здороваться со старшим. Ступал он грузно, земля будто проседала ощутимо под ногами.

– Ух ты, – шепнул Джаред, улучив минутку, – вот уж не знал, что здесь целое семейное дело. Ну, какие прыткие, а?

Дженсен наблюдал пристально за Эсти.

– Тебе-то не все равно? – так же тихо спросил он. – Пусть хоть весь семейный подряд.

Джаред фыркнул коротко, сдерживая смех, и преспокойно направился к собакам, бросив через плечо напоследок:

– Рад, что тебе лучше, фея.

Давненько не было. Дженсен усмехнулся, глядя, как Джаред почесывает пса под крепкой челюстью, зарываясь пальцами в короткий густой подшерсток.

Тем временем Эсти сердито выговаривал племяннику:

– Она же охромеет у тебя через сутки!

Ульм беспомощно пытался оправдываться.

– Но дядя...

– Бестолочь! И куда, спрашивается, ваш отец смотрит? Бедняжка моя, – последнее, очевидно, было обращено к лошади. Он осматривал ее тщательно, присев на корточки и держа заднюю ногу, качал неодобрительно головой, ковыряя осторожно под подковой. Ульм стоял рядом с зажженным факелом. Пахло смолой и деревом. Эйсх извертелся весь, стреляя глазами в сторону Джареда и собак, но помалкивал себе. Эсти поднялся, растер поясницу. – Мда. Плевый из тебя хозяин. Завтра перековывать придется.

– Но у нас ярмарка в Кри-Стэн, заказчики...

– Подождут! Или хочешь, чтобы она себе все стерла к дьяволу? Да, – он словно опомнился и резко обернулся на пятках, – а это кто такие? – ткнул пальцем в сторону Дженсена, Джареда и Эбса.

Дженсену так полегчало, что удалось едва не полный блок на ауру чужака выставить. Полностью отводить рискованно было, да и не получилось бы, наверное – но хватило, чтобы позабыть на пару минут. А Эбс, как открылись ворота, впуская путников во двор, затих, спрятавшись у самой глухой и темной стены. Так и стоял, комкая край мешка, смотрел в землю и не решался голову поднять. Стыдом от него веяло, и страхом, и смутным беспокойством. Дженсен, отпуская потихоньку, малыми порциями, блок, почувствовал отчетливо, будто на ухо шептал кто.

Ульм затараторил, обрадовавшись, что про стертое копыто больше речи не ведут:

– Попутчики. Шли с нами от Кросс-Эгг, хорошие ребята. Они, вот эти оба – братья, – он махнул, объединяя невидимой связкой Дженсена и Джареда – те одновременно кивнули, самим смешно стало. – А третий, третий, он просто, ну, слуга вроде их.

Эсти вырвал факел из его рук. Он слушал болтовню Ульма вполуха, а то и не слушал совсем. Шагнул вперед – глаза у него оказались вовсе не темные, как решил сперва Дженсен, а ярко-голубые, пронзительные.

– Братья? – переспросил он. – А чего вы молчите, парни, сами представляться не собираетесь?

Ульму, похоже, неловко стало.

– Стесняются, дядя, нэ? – попытался он сгладить неудобство.

– Почему это не собираемся, – начал Джаред. Он выпрямился, оставляя пса – тот принялся ластиться, мордой ткнулся в колено просительно, но тут же осекся под быстрым взглядом хозяина. – Очень даже собираемся: я – Джей, а это, – он указал на Дженсена, – мой брат, тоже Джей.

– Тоже Джей? – переспросил Эсти. – Это как же так?

– Длинная история, но бывает.

Эсти быстро перевел взгляд с Джареда на Дженсена, глянул мельком на Эбса, нахмурился. Дженсен молча тронул его за плечо, осторожно, почти незаметно – вдруг почует. «Свои, – сказал он, ненавидя себя. – Мы свои, пусти нас». Терпеть такие иллюзии не мог, еще от Олли впитал – тот их едва не к любовным зельям приравнивал, но ночевать на дороге не хотелось.

– Бывает, – отозвался эхом Эсти. Кивнул всем сразу: – Давайте в дом, что уж здесь торчать.

 

Эсти оказался неожиданно разговорчивым и радушным хозяином. Он словно снимал с себя кожуру суровости, только переступая порог, и становился другим. У него была жена – высокая, стройная, неожиданно яркая женщина по имени Мисти. Судя по темным волосам и темным глазам с тяжелыми веками – коренная южанка. Дженсен не выдержал:

– Простите мое любопытство, но вы из Бесхи? – спросил он.

Мисти сидела поодаль от супруга, напротив Дженсена, ближе к кухне и очагу, чтобы удобнее было менять блюда.

– Да, – ответила она спокойно. Голос грудной оказался, низкий, теплый. – Порт-о-Бесх, в пригороде, там у отца скобяная лавка. И не стоит извиняться, мне приятно поговорить о доме.

Порт-о-Бесх – Дженсен ярко вспомнил старую карту – один из двух крупнейших портов Юга, что открываются в залив Дальнего моря. Гавань удобная, прикрытая с обеих сторон скалами-близнецами – в списках их называют Сторожевыми Башнями, а по-местному, по-рыбачьему – Братья. Давнишняя традиция: перед тем, как выйти на промысел, особенно если надолго – бросить две одинаковые по стоимости монетки, одному брату и другому.

– От вас веет, – сказал, не подумав, Дженсен первое, что в голову пришло. Почувствовав недоумение, поправился: – Акцент, выговор у вас южный.

Она качнула головой, звякнули длинные сережки – множество хитро подвешенных друг к другу шариков и колец.

– Поняла. Сударь говорит, что от меня и зимой теплее.

«Сударь» – это, по-восточному, муж, Эсти. А от Мисти веяло не только теплом, но и чуть-чуть – нервными, темными духами чумы безумия. Кто-то из родственников погиб у Шрама.

Ульм шумно рассказывал об озимых, о распашке и опять о том, что неплохо бы поднять вопрос о дорожных пошлинах. Эсти больше слушал, изредка вставляя по слову-два. Племянник же горячился, повышал голос. Эйсх мотал босыми ногами, ковырял заусенец на большом пальце. Похлебку он не стал, попросил рыбы и хлеба, сидел, клевал носом, уставший за день, а все слушал, слушал. Эбс сидел рядом с Джаредом, натянув рукава рубашки по самые пальцы, лишний раз хлеба боялся попросить, а Джаред ему помогать и не думал; кабы не прислуга, миловидная круглолицая девушка, так и вообще голодным спать отправился. Эсти прервал поток словесных излияний племянника:

– А куда вы идете? – спросил он напрямик у Джареда.

Все деревенские считали его главным. Вот в городе, в Тарагане, когда стояли вдвоем у одного прилавка, да и в трактире – все наоборот было. И забрезжила догадка: не главным, а попросту – старшим; у деревенских принято так: кто старше – к тому и обращаться. Дженсен даже понимал, почему казался моложе Джареда, неплохо уже успел рассмотреть себя со стороны: глаза, без того немаленькие, из-за чертовой слепоты всегда были распахнуты шире будто бы в удивлении, оттого и лицо все казалось более открытым, более юным, особенно на контрасте с вечным прищуром глаз-камней.

Он и знать не знал, сколько Джареду на самом деле лет, не задумывался даже, но чувствовал, что все-таки меньше. Как чувствовал – тоже не знал, но привык уже, что нужно верить, когда магия подсказывает насчет попутчика. Еще Джаред был жарким, ослепительно, нет – ослепляюще горячим. Летний, наверное. Вот Суон угадал бы враз – трубку раскурить не успел, как сказал бы точно, до даты.

– Пока прямо, – ответил Джаред, не смутившись ничуть прямоты, – до Кри-Стэн. С вашими младшими. А потом сами или опять с попуткой, если повезет, до Совиного града.

Мисти корочку хлебную сильнее сдавила, спрятала взгляд под ресницами: Дженсен знал, что она вспоминает погибших от Чумы Бесхи, которая, по местным слухам, нагрянула именно из Совиного Амбера. Супруг ее неодобрительно хмыкнул.

– Дурное место, – с сомнением произнес он. – Гиблое. Что там делать?

– Дела разные бывают, дорогой патрон.

Дженсен поспешил вмешаться: он не хотел снова пускать пыль в глаза гостеприимным хозяевам. А Джаред, пусть и из каких-то особых побуждений, пер напролом, провоцируя ссору и разлад.

– Мой брат и я идем в Амбер за земным прахом, – сказал он. – Отцу очень нездоровится.

Ульм булькнул удивленно подогретым пивом с имбирем, закашлялся, получил тычок в спину от Эйсха: тот, оказывается, и не дремал вовсе, ушки на макушке. Эсти задумчиво потер подбородок.

– Земной прах? А к лекарям что же не обратиться, а к святым отцам нашим? Кто же сейчас верит в земной прах?

Даже не глядя, Дженсен знал наверняка: Джаред улыбается. Про себя или вполне открыто – и такое запросто, – но, дьяволина, улыбается вовсю. Вот, говорила его улыбка, вякнул – теперь выкручивайся, братишка.

– Все понимаем, сэр. Все испробовали, что могли. И лекари, и святые отцы, и молебны о здравии. Последняя воля, понимаете. – Он говорил ровно, веря полностью в каждое произносимое слово, вкладывая свою уверенность в слушателей. – Не то чтобы мы надеялись на что-то, но отец просит, а кто еще, если не мы?

Он оглянулся на Джареда. Тот поймал его взгляд, качнул утвердительно головой: да, так оно и есть. А под столом, пока не видит никто, толкнул его коленом.

Эсти двинул стакан с пивом к себе, качнул, любуясь переливом цвета.

– Все равно, – сказал он менее сурово, – дурное место этот Совиный Амбер. Дохлое. Одна лишь нечисть, а люди если и есть, то все – колдуны поганые.

Ага. Не учуял, значит. Дженсен склонил голову, соглашаясь вежливо, взглядом как бы разводя руками – вот так. Так получилось.

Дженсен порой ловил себя на мысли: как-то все не так. Все было будто не отсюда, а из другого мира, все чудилось повторяющимся, знакомым. Суон говорил: коловращение жизни, приятель – дождь, снег, лед, вода из колодцев.

Они тем летом оставили кузницу подмастерью на десять дней, прошлись пешком до ближайшего западного порта – Дженсен истосковался по морю, хотел набрать трав, да и попросту – прогуляться. Звала дорога, уже тогда звала, не знал, правда, куда. Сны были беспокойные, тонкие все как будто – вот как сейчас...

– Тсс, молчи, тварь, – посоветовал шелестящий голос. Рука закрыла рот и нос полной горстью. – Не смей рыпаться, шею сверну.

Дженсен подумал: о как. Успел вывернуться из сна аккурат к раздаче страстных обещаний. Воздуха стало мало, колено чье-то уперлось в грудь, через хватку ладони не очень-то и подышишь. Он толкнулся, тут же получил коленом под ребра – перед глазами комната расцвела желтым и красным.

– Не рыпаться, – повторил голос. Он был груб, но спокоен, стоял над Дженсеном – гора темных цветов в темной же комнате.

Эсти положил их с Джаредом вдвоем, рядом, на широкий травяной тюфяк. Не разрывали рук и губ долго, касались горячо, беззвучно и жадно, пока Джареда – он-то шел весь день, в отличие от прокатившегося с ветерком Дженсена – не сморил сон. Дженсен все лежал, держа его крепко и осторожно, а когда, черт, удалось уснуть тоже...

Джаред!

Эбс? Эбса отправили спать вниз, к прислуге. Дьявольское же отродье!

Напавший совершил грубую тактическую ошибку, понадеявшись на внезапность и переоценив собственную физическую мощь. Оставил бок неприкрытым, да еще и отвлекся на какой-то шум. Дженсен и размышлять не стал: выдернулся из ослабевшей хватки, чувствуя скользкое прикосновение холода по коже – чиркнул пальцем, стало жарко. На одних рефлексах выбросил в лицо ошарашенному противнику «не дыши». Сработало безотказно. Безупречно, – думал он, откатываясь на бок из-под заваливающегося ничком грузного ассасина. Рубанул ладонью по шее чуть ниже коротко остриженного затылка, оглушая. Шея у парня была что надо, здоровая и по-бычьи короткая – чистое везение в общем-то, что попал и сразу вырубил.

Джареду достались трое. Минуя поскрипывающие надсадно половицы, они загоняли его в угол к дальней от окна и койки стене. Один успел обернуться, предупреждая коротким возгласом, когда Дженсен, собрав горсть каменного крошева – фундамент, стены, ограда дворовая – и деревянных опилок, сдул с пальцев ему в лицо: магия места, трансформированная в атакующую. Ассасин заорал, отплевываясь, бестолково молотя руками, ослепший и дезориентированный, и Джаред тут же извернулся, выбил ему горловой хрящ. Потом по-быстрому подсек следующего, используя его же тело как живой щит от ножа третьего – звук вышел отвратный, всасывающий. Бросил мертвую уже тушу вперед, шаг в сторону, выпад, удар – и все.

Перед тем, как испустить дух, ассасин разразился проклятьем – ну, вот, научились говорить с прошлого раза, подумал Дженсен. Увидел темно-синее, черное, а со стороны Джареда – победно-алое. Джаред проверил на всякий случай, ловко вынул нож из глубокой косой раны, обтер его об одежду убитого.

– Мог бы и поторопиться, – выдохнул он Дженсену. – Нашел тоже время спать, когда тут такие дела.

Дженсен, отдышавшись, обозвал его ослом и наклонился, ощупывая тело.

– Посмотри тут, – попросил он.

Джаред головой покачал:

– Я тебе и так скажу: у всех есть.

Вырубленного Дженсеном и добивать не пришлось: удар получился таким удачным (или, с точки зрения ассасина – неудачным), что сломал шейные позвонки.

– Ну ты даешь, – с уважением заметил Джаред, ощупав тщательно шею и перевернув труп на спину – тонкая темная ниточка от угла рта ползла по подбородку. – Чисто работаешь.

Про Эсти, Мисти и мальчиков они вспомнили не сразу. Не сговариваясь, одновременно вскочили на ноги – сидели на полу в минутной передышке, колотило от неожиданности обоих, как бы громко Джаред ни присвистывал. Рванули по лестнице вниз, к спальням первого этажа, хозяйской и людской. Странный дом, странный чертов дом! – думал Дженсен, запоминая пальцами каждый выступ стены и перил.

Лучше бы и не вспоминали.

Джаред вошел первым в главную спальню, глянул мельком, тут же отворачиваясь. Загородил собой дверь.

– Не ходи.

И рукой махнул, что, мол, все равно уже. Все. Дженсен схватил его за плечо и развернул обратно лицом в темную комнату.

– Я не буду слушать и считывать, – сказал он. – Да здесь тебе и не Шрам Бесхи, чтобы с ног валиться. Посмотри. Покажи мне.

И подумал неизбежно: это не только мы. Не только наша вина. Пришли за Мисти духи смерти, потому что – не отпустила.

Он почувствовал густой, яркий запах – кровь. Много, много свежей крови. Джаред толкнул ногой дверь, распахивая полностью, чтобы скудный свет масляной лампы из коридора позволил разглядеть. Он не вырывался из хватки Дженсена, но и внутрь не зашел, стоял и смотрел, не моргая: хотел видеть – пожалуйста. Они смотрели вдвоем, одними глазами, а Дженсен выводил у Джареда на плечах равномерно руны отвода от духов.

 

Они вышли утром, когда уже занялось восточное небо розовым и желтым. Остаток ночи потратили на то, чтобы вынести трупы на задний двор. Джаред молча обшарил хозяйственные постройки позади дома, обнаружил две лопаты – копали быстро, заливаясь едким потом, ладони жгло с непривычки, но земля была рыхлой, легко вскрывалась слой за слоем. Мисти и Эсти уложили рядом друг с дружкой, завернув в чистые льняные простыни, и братьев – тоже рядом. Ульм, наверное, спал и так не успел понять, что умер, а вот Эйсх – и Дженсена только с ним проняло – проснулся, чуткий. У него рот остался приоткрыт, а ладонь вывернута вперед, словно он так надеялся уберечься от неизбежного. Девушке-служанке перерезали горло, она истекла кровью быстро, убитая, очевидно, первой. И только Эбса нигде не было – ни живого, ни мертвого.

Разогнув ноющую спину, Дженсен оперся на лопату. Джаред ногой придавливал взрыхленную землю. «Коловращения жизней, – говорил Суон, – это, приятель, такая занимательная штука». Давно говорил, лет тысячу назад, кажется. Потом сдул длинную железную стружку и лениво так потянулся вперед, к Дженсену, поймал его, целуя в рот.

Словно все было тысячу лет назад, – думал Дженсен, крутя черенок лопаты между ладонями, – словно все повернулось вспять.

Он ушел, когда Суон исчез. Куда исчез – так и не узнал, но чувствовал: мертв. Не для мира – все, кто имеет внутреннюю печать магии, оживают рано или поздно; но сейчас, для него, Дженсена, для чутья магического – сгинул.

И была дорога, и был западный порт. Долгие прогулки. Цирюльник Петер, снова дорога. Сапожник из Кортон-Лей, поворот – и...

Джаред тронул его за руку.

– Мы найдем его и, обещаю, он ответит.

– Конечно, – согласился Дженсен, удерживая руку Джареда, притягивая его к себе: ближе, еще ближе. Тронуть шею, подбородок, губы. – Конечно, ответит, куда он денется.

Словно все повторяется заново.

Дом скрылся давно. Канул как в воду, быстро и беззвучно растворился за их спинами.

Джаред лопаты отнес зачем-то обратно в сарай. «Чтобы не валялись», – объяснил он. Посвистал напоследок, выкликая собак. Никто не отозвался, конуры оказались пустые. Уходя, они оставили ворота открытыми: место уединенное, но соседи не сегодня – так завтра почувствуют, что что-то не так, разберутся.

Скверно – не то слово. Плохо. Мерзко. Джаред поймал его запястье, передавил жестко биение крови:

– Не жалей, – запретил он серьезно. – Не смей жалеть, ты знаешь, почему нельзя.

Дженсен кивнул: он знал. Знал хорошо. И Олли говорил, правда, неохотно, но заставил обещать: не вмешивайся, мальчик, не тащи чужую ношу, не смей вставать поперек смерти. И Суон, лентяй из лентяев, хоть и мастер на все руки, был серьезен, забывал о своей насмешке и вечном скептицизме ко всему, когда речь шла о смерти. И Мирт из Валии, гордый старикашка, и любой из Учителей, которых Дженсен не знал – все говорили, по-разному, но об одном. Джаред подтверждал: не смей жалеть об усопших, ушедших на другую сторону – поволокутся следом, прицепятся, потеряются и озвереют на весь белый свет. Звеньями будут преследовать живых, обращая их одного за другим в проклятых призраков.

Так родилась чума одержимости Бесхи.

Они прошли две мили в глухом молчании. Две мили: путевые камни и высоченный дуб. Смутно ворочались воспоминания, Дженсен помнил эту часть карты неотчетливо – кажется, вот-вот рукав от Перв должен был появиться. Плотный такой рукав, один из самых крупных – река Стэк-Кри.

– Слышишь, Дженсен, а кто он был? Кузнец, у которого ты жил.

Да, молчание надоело ужасно. И таиться смысла не было, глупости все.

– Друг, – ответил он просто. – Нашлись случайно, потерялись – тоже. Но он был хороший друг.

Джаред отозвался сразу:

– Видно, что хороший.

– Чем это тебе видно?

Джаред ухмыльнулся грязно. Дженсен оценил его усилия.

– Ты, ослятина – и молот, и наковальня – все в одном, – бросил он с полуулыбкой.

– Ну, как тебе удобней. – Рассмеялся, обнимая за шею, и утянул прочь с дороги, прошипев на ухо: – Да нет, дурак. Патруль там.

Шли медленно, то и дело шугаясь отрядов, но к ночи все-таки доковыляли до ворот Кри-Стэн – точнее, до переправы через реку, за которой находились ворота. Решили заночевать на этой стороне, а утром разбираться, как быть с паромом, откуда взять денег – в Тарагане все спустили, не жалея, не думая о грядущем. Дженсен мог бы провернуть трюк с возвращающейся монеткой, но это все же был не запад, а единоверный Восток. Не стоило.

Ответ нашелся, когда Дженсен, усевшись со скрещенными ногами у костра, неожиданно для себя самого затянул одну из четырех Песен о Героях, что вдолбил когда-то Олли в еще совсем неокрепшую, почти даже не Ученическую память. Джаред слушал-слушал, а потом сказал:

– Ого! Ну, здорово же, а, Дженсен? Мне, обыкновенному такому сезонному рабочему с Бесх-По, попался по дороге на ярмарку самый настоящий бард!

Дженсен фыркнул: тоже мне, Крайний остров открыл.

– Кто меня утром будет слушать?

– К черту утро! – он вскочил, заливая костер речной водой. – Пойдем, раз переправа – значит, и трактир должен быть.

Деваться было некуда, Дженсен даже почти не спорил. Спел Песнь о Ясеневых – так по-другому, в Соррене, называли Песнь об Эссейне и Миллисент. Голос у него сильно изменился за прошедшие годы, огрубел, стал ниже, да и не пел он давно, чувствуя поначалу себя неловко ужасно. Но Джаред сидел, стоял, ошивался где-то рядом всегда, а то и руку еще на плечо клал, вроде как поддерживая, отстукивал пальцами ровный метрический ритм, направляя. Ритм подчинял, успокаивал, и Дженсен, справившись с первым волнением, пел дальше. Обеспечил, помимо денег на переправу, им обоим нехитрый ужин из пары лепешек и похлебки местной, а заодно и ночлег. Отвод глаз, вшитый теперь и Джареду в тунику тоже, работал исправно – да и расположили хозяев к себе тем, что безоружными зашли. Припрятали арсенал глубоко в кустах в украденном с одной из лодок ящике, окруженном еще десятком отводящих заклинаний. Только кинжал Дженсен забрал с собой, припрятав надежно под туникой – не расстался бы ни за что, под страхом смерти даже. Почти как...

– Громче, – просил Джаред ночью, лежа вплотную на боку на узкой койке, – плевать я хотел на этих, громче, Дженсен, хочу слышать тебя, Дженсен, Дженсен.

Джаред магию имени использовал грязно, ловко, бесстыдно – даром, что не колдун, а работало так, будто с мастерским уровнем родился. Дженсен и хотел громче, и не хотел, и ответные стоны вырывал губами и руками. Долгие минуты – часы, казалось – как в горячечном бреду, без мыслей и памяти, забыться лишь бы, растаять в один сплав с ним, горячим, летним, черт, раскаленным.

Утром встали на берегу, дожидаясь парома. Дышалось легко, на пустой-то желудок. Лодка возила туда-сюда спешащих на ярмарку торговцев и стремящихся в часовню Трех Святителей паломников. Последних было больше – ярмарка только через три дня, а к знаменитому костяному алтарю тянулись всегда, в любое время года и суток.

На той стороне виднелись статуи, украшающие ворота – символика старая, давно уже не использующаяся, но снять не посмели – видимо, из суеверий. Вот тоже – почитатели Единого Бога.

– Так, говоришь, на дальних островах они еще есть? – спросил Дженсен.

Джаред посмотрел туда же.

– Ты про драконов? – догадался он. – Есть. То есть, лет пять назад точно были еще, на самом северном.

«Срединный» называли его в Соррене.

– Урт.

Джаред зажевал травинку – на завтрак, усмехнулся про себя Дженсен, – и продолжил:

– Именно. Там есть мысок такой, северо-восточная окраина. Удобная гавань и никаких тебе священнослужителей, никаких гвардейских и всяких прочих крыс. Рай для наемника, короче. Мы чинились долго, Коллар еще совсем с ума спятить не успел, вменяемый был, ну, то есть, вешал не каждого второго, а хотя бы через пять, и не каждый день, а по праздникам, упырь сушеный. Так вот, торчим мы там, паруса штопаем, чиним руль – напрочь в шторм снесло. А тут, представь, половина горы разом берет и сползает. Скажу честно, приятель, много чего видел тогда уже, и шлюх без грима, и людей без кожи, но все равно чуть не обделался. А они ничего так себе, красивые. – Джаред посмотрел на солнце, потом – на Дженсена, и щелкнуло, как давным-давно у Эр-Бесхи – жаркий, неутолимый взгляд на рот, шею и грудь, да еще хитрый: – Ну вот как ты, к примеру. Красивые, глаза огромные отводят, и голову... Того, – покрутил искусанной травинкой в воздухе, выписав круг, – кру-у-жат.

Дженсен расхохотался, совершенно искренне не смутившись.

– Глазки, что ли, тебе строили? – съязвил он. – Или, ну, они же драконы, суровые, поди, вокруг да около не ходили – сразу в гнездо предлагали отнести да спариваться, пока пятки не обгорят.

Джаред не поддался, ответил со всей серьезностью, хоть глаза и блестели пуще прежнего:

– Больно им спеклось все это. Я, конечно, парень горячий, но у них своих хватает. В щепки расшибли два наших судна, а команду – в фарш, понятное дело. Кому-то посчастливилось в кусты отлучиться по нужде, так потом белые выползали. Полностью: поседели, стоило моргнуть один раз. Такие вот дела. А ты – спариваться...

– А почему вас не задело?

Лодка приближалась. Джаред подтянул к груди ящик с оружием, как ребенка родного, и понизил голос, ловя взгляд Дженсена.

– Как это – не задело? Кто тебе сказал? После Коллар и двинулся полностью – как башкой в воду прямо с палубы нырнул, чтобы шкуру спасти, так и вынырнул – тронутым напрочь.

Дженсен промолчал: паромщик зазывал народ на переправу.

 

Стэк-Кри с тех пор, как пришла церковь к власти, объявили священной рекой. А она будто и согласилась: течения стали спокойней, тише, особенно поутру. Паром к набережной Кри-Стэн – по шесть монет с носа, Джаред рот открыл было возмущенно, да Дженсен лишь кивком указал: смотри, мол. Люди тоже не дурни какие, у перевозчика амулет охранный, в раз просчитает липовую мзду, свистнет, а потом отвечай церковникам, какого дьявола тебе приспичило честным людям голову морочить и ворожбой заниматься. Ну, да, выгоднее было бы сберечь заработанные пением монеты, но раз уж есть – придется выложить, сколько есть. Не то – он слышал не раз, и до Соррена такие слухи докатывались – наказание «стеной»: впаяют в землю или каменный гроб заживо, ну и все. Двуличие, конечно, возмущало безумно, но что поделаешь. Других способов, кроме магии, для защиты от магии пока не придумали, это всем понятно. А все остальное – либо уничтожать, либо игнорировать. Как, к примеру, Совиный град – древнейшие колдовские развалины, что даже церковникам не удалось до конца выкорчевать, и вот ведь незадача – расположилось эдакое гнездо нечистого сброда прямо под носом у Солемо.

– Ну и что, – озадачился Джаред, бормоча Дженсену почти что одними губами, – ни одного плевого волшебства теперь не вытворишь? Ни, там, «расступись, река, перевернись, к дьяволовой пасти, паром»?

Дьяволов паром медленно шел от пристани, мягко и глубоко разрезая воду. Дженсену почему-то вспомнился Эбс: не то почудилось, не то просто один из пассажиров, тощий, как жердь, паломник похож оказался.

– Тебя тоже, по всему, здорово головой приложило, – сказал он.

– Это когда?

– Да когда на пару с Колларом с палубы нырял.

Дженсен перегнулся через край и зачерпнул ладонью воду, теплую, как воздух в летних лугах. Он запомнил ее, Стэк-Кри, попросил ее запомнить его, Дженсена, защитить их, отвратить злой след, сбить с пути. Обращался к любимой и тягучей воде, хотя сейчас гораздо сильней влекла, тянула в себя дьявольская симпатика – а он и рад был как будто, черт, уйти в водоворот, поддаться безумию: рисовал на Джареде руны слюной, прокусывал ему губы, оставлял метки на предплечьях и шее, связывал и плел бесконечные нити, закручивая в непредсказуемых местах узлы, чтобы никому не расплести, никогда, ни за что. Чем отличался от мага-противника да черного человека в такие минуты? Ничем. И течение говорило ему, тихое, чуткое и до боли правдивое: да, мой мальчик, все так, не поможет тебе теперь моя защита.

Прислонился спиной к ящику, касаясь плечом плеча Джареда: руку поверни чуть – и пальцы встретятся. Не рас-плес-ти...

Задремал, слушая плеск воды и ровные взмахи весел.

 

В город идти главными воротами в открытую, да еще с полным ящиком явно заговоренных клинков и стрел, было рискованно. Они спрыгнули на гальку, прошли между перевернутых лодок, развешенных для починки или просушки сетей. Решили подождать, пока выгрузят с парома скарб купеческий, и втиснуться к ним – хоть как-нибудь.

– Эх, надо было не песни горланить, а грузчиками к ним вписаться, – вздохнул Джаред. – Эй, ты чего?

Дженсен и хотел сказать – «ничего», но язык отнялся, губы онемели, он понял, что ни слова сказать не способен, самое страшное – слабость пошла дальше, вытекали силы, как кровь, разом, ноги не держали, он и не чувствовал их. Спиной оперся о деревянную стену какого-то сарая – то ли ангар, то ли склад, а дальше – увидел себя, падающего куда-то вниз, как в перевернутом зеркале. Его схватили и не дали упасть.

Джаред.

– Да, правильно, черт. Дженсен, возьми...

Не успел, не удержал. Выскользнули глаза-камни.

Черный человек был рядом. Черный человек был почти что здесь.

  
– Дженсен.

– Что?! – Дженсен аж подпрыгнул, инстинктивно отталкивая руку куратора. Впервые его настолько резко выбросило из Реплики – даже не сразу сообразил, где находится, а в худом силуэте привиделся скрытый враг.

– Дженсен, твоя защита почти на нуле. Еще немного – и профиль пойдет дырами, придется объявить задание проваленным. Извини, что вошел без приглашения, но это очень срочно.

– Ничего... Ничего, Кевин. Хорошо, что ты прилетел. – Дженсен неуклюже выбрался из кресла, уступая место за репликатором куратору, оперся спиной о покатую стену комнаты и прикрыл глаза ладонью – верхний свет, автоматически включившийся при появлении гостя, резал искусственной яркостью.

– Сходи в душ. Ну или умойся хотя бы. Я постараюсь быстро.

Дженсен кивнул было, а потом, вспомнив, схватил Олли за плечо:

– Джаред?

– Позиция прежняя.

– Я не об этом.

– Потом, Дженсен. Сам же понимаешь.

Выбора особенного не было. Если Олли не успеет вовремя подлатать защиту, уже будет совсем плевать, чья это вина – Джареда, его сообщника или какого-то левого чувака, который представал внутреннему взору Дженсена-Мага в образе черного человека.

Стакан воды со льдом, душ... Завтрак? Желудок требовал еды: они с Джаредом сели на паром голодными. Но странно будет чувствовать себя сытым, когда вернется в Реплику.

Дженсен мерил шагами крохотную кухню – четыре вдоль, два поперек. Метался, как зверь в клетке, не мог никак успокоиться. Попробовал проанализировать ситуацию: в первый раз, когда треснула защита, он едва не свалился в Дьяволову пасть, и кто его удержал? Джаред. Дальше было несколько мелких огрехов, но Олли с ними быстро справлялся. Следующий раз – атака големов. Бес мага, симпатика, и снова – Джаред. Третий раз – у самого Эр-Тарагана, жемчужина Дорра... Джаред предложил ему свои глаза. И сейчас... И сейчас. Черт!

Он метнулся в кабинку СИР. Олли с бешеной скоростью надиктовывал команды, шуруя пальцами по панелям, голографический экран был заполнен снизу доверху мелкими символами кода.

– Кевин, это он. Теперь уже однозначно.

– А?

– Мой главный защитный компонент! – Дженсен выплевывал слова, надеясь смутно, что куратор возразит ему, переубедит, скажет, что – нет, не так все, все по-другому. – Блядская чертова слепота! И Джаред оказался единственным, кто смог меня ее лишить. Через других я не вижу. Или вижу, но по-другому совсем. Только он...

А он, черт, еще удивлялся, почему в самые тяжкие моменты переставал видеть глазами Джареда! Профессионально выстроенные коды Кевина Олли и его команды спасали агента от разоблачения, восстанавливали с экстренной скоростью слепоту.

Олли сжал губы в тонкую линию: вежливость все-таки не позволяла послать подчиненного подальше, чтобы не мешал, но Дженсен и сам уже понял, поплелся обратно на кухню, уселся за крошечный стол, сцепил в замок руки на столешнице. Стоило закрыть глаза – тут же возвращался образ черного человека. Точнее, теперь уж точно понятно, – прицельного вирусного бота, запущенного Джаредом и его куратором. Жаль, никак не отследишь, насколько часто Джаред вылезал из Реплики за время их пути... Чаще, чем он сам? Или реже? Дженсен ни разу не просыпался в Реплике первым. Значит, Джаред не тратил время в реале на сон и еду, только на техническую консультацию. Может, потрахаться отлучался разве, с его-то ненасытностью...

Злиться не получалось толком: они оба делали свою работу. К тому же, противник тоже использовал полное погружение, и сомневаться в том, что персонаж Джареда привязался к его персонажу так же крепко, не приходилось. Впрочем, как и в том, что привязанность не остановит ни того, ни другого на пути к цели. Значит, так и будет: зайдут в Башню вдвоем, бок о бок, рука в руке. Переплетенные магией крови, обмазанные рунами и прочей магической хренью. А потом – все. Победит сильнейший.

Он снова встал, потом снова сел. Пялился в одну точку, не считая время.

– Дженсен, – позвал его Олли. – Может, по глоточку?

Хорошая мысль. Ох. Очень хорошая мысль.

Сидели долго молча, цедили бренди. Алкоголь обжигал пустой желудок – не слишком приятно, но выпить все равно хотелось. Дженсен ждал, что Олли вот-вот начнет свою типично учительскую проповедь, но куратор только постукивал сухими пальцами по столу, изредка прикусывая губу в задумчивости.

– Каковы мои шансы? – наконец, не выдержав тишины, спросил Дженсен.

– Тебе в процентах?

– Мне как-нибудь по-человечески.

– Хреновые у тебя шансы, мальчик.

Дженсен не выдержал, рассмеялся хрипло.

– Что, наконец-то попался кодировщик, сравнимый с тобой по крутизне?

– Как-то так.

Дженсен силился вспомнить что-то – и ускользала мысль. Точь-в-точь как магия, как истончающаяся симпатическая нить. Чувствовал, что из памяти что-то стерли – не только из его собственной памяти, но и по факту, из набора кодов выкинули строчку, даже не прочитаешь теперь, не сделаешь выводы. Взломали. Знал даже, в чем именно причина, и все равно спросил, хоть и без особой надежды:

– А случайный компонент Джареда? Не определил, какой он?

– Нет.

В этом они с Олли были похожи, несмотря на разницу в опыте и темпераменте: оба страсть как не любили признавать поражение.

– И чего теперь?

– Он тебя вычислил, но и ты его поймал, – цокнул языком куратор. Дженсен сжал зубы: кольнуло в груди от знакомой фразочки. Еще одну штуку признавать не хотелось: уже скучал по Джареду ужасно, хоть прошло два часа всего с выхода из Реплики.

– Это ты о чем?

– В симпатику эту, или как там ее. Сейчас уже нет смысла таить этот навык, ставки повысились.

Дженсен проигнорировал едкое «как там ее».

– Мой персонаж себя сдерживает, не поддается желанию влезть с головой.

– А придется. Я тебе чутка переформировал... Моральные принципы, если это так можно назвать. Совсем немного, не подкопаешься.

– Чудесно, – пробормотал Дженсен. – Просто блеск.

– Ты его сможешь контролировать, если потребуется.

– Что, типа, скажу: стой – и он остановится, скажу: иди – он пойдет? Зомби какой-то получается.

– Зомби – это как-то уж очень по-садистски звучит. – Олли улыбнулся именно что по-садистски: теперь видно было, что его по-настоящему захватил азарт схватки с чужим кодировщиком. Дженсен долил ему и себе, помолчал с минуту, грея в руке стакан. Потом вспомнил:

– А Суон – это что, эдакая юморная наебка репликатора?

Олли не удивился: ему по должности полагалось знать психологический профиль подчиненного чуть не наизусть, а там были перечислены и хобби, и друзья, и родственные связи, и все бывшие партнеры.

– Суон – тот же Чайлд-Роланд. Слияние настоящих воспоминаний и воспоминаний персонажа. И хуже, и лучше, чем книжки или цитаты – ты о нем впрямую не говорил почти, только думал. В любом случае, я вроде уже зашил эту дыру... Что, еще проглядывает?

– Иногда.

– Ну, сейчас уже не играет особой роли.

Дженсен кивнул: вирус и защитные боты и так висели на хвосте, совсем исчезнуть с их радара все равно не получилось бы. Кстати... Как Джаред-то смешно спалился с Золушкой! Он против воли усмехнулся. Скорее бы уже закончить чертово задание. Хоть как-нибудь.

– Сроки, Олли?

– От трех дней до недели.

– Надеюсь, мы не застрянем в долбанном Кри-Стэн надолго. Отвратный город.

– Да. Внутренний уровень, друг мой. Кишит ботами и барьерами, никуда не денешься.

– Доведешь же.

– Доведу, разумеется. – Олли попросил Стива выдать экран статистики на стену кухни. – А Джаред твой – не промах. Гляди-ка, протащил твое бесчувственное тело за ворота.

– Удачно.

– Наглеют они с каждым шагом. Наводит на определенные размышления.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Купили кого-то из Кромвелл, думаешь?

– Нет, это вряд ли. Не провозились бы так долго. Скорее так: частники совершенные, сыгранная команда, которая занимается взломом в первую очередь не для заработка, а ради развлечения. Молодежь. Может, даже студенты еще. Чертовы современные дети...

– У студентов, если помнишь, сейчас разгар семестра. Какая на хрен афера на месяц?

– Не напоминай мне о моем возрасте, мальчишка! – Олли прокашлялся и отхлебнул бренди, посмеиваясь тихонько.

Дженсен задумался. Его проводник принял в Реплике образ давно умершего учителя, а проводник Джареда... Коллар? Нет, вряд ли. Статус бывшего наемника – всего лишь переменная, отвечающая за совокупность необходимых навыков. Тогда... Остается мать. Говорил, видит ее, хоть и не очень часто, но лучше бы вообще не видел. Хорошая мотивация двигаться вперед. И если в виртуале – мать, то в реале – кто? Подруга, девушка, просто коллега?

До ужаса захотелось просто сесть и поговорить с ним обо всем. Не на Энсионе, нет; но и не здесь, не в чертовой реаловой клетке. Где-нибудь, где спокойно и хорошо. Солнечно, светло, много зелени и лошади. Обязательно лошади. Интересно, какие Реплика-миры нравятся Джареду вне работы?

– Я, наверное, пойду обратно, – пробормотал он куратору. – Ты будь на связи, ладно?

– Я всегда на связи.

Дженсен кивнул. Его ждало не очень приятное пробуждение. Если, конечно, не считать рук Джареда.

– Все еще не хочешь узнать про свой случайный компонент? – спросил напоследок Олли. – Тебе знание, конечно, мало поможет там, но...

– Нет, Кевин. Спасибо.

Олли рассказывал про Древних часто и охотно, обучая долгим песням исключительно на слух, не давал читать свитки, даже когда Дженсен мог еще читать их по-человечески.

Дженсену минуло тринадцать – странный возраст, весна была затяжной, долгой, и долго, нудно падал снег. Только-только солнце проклюнет сквозь пелену туч над А-ми-Лу, острейшим пиком горы Соррен – а тут уже снова снег, снег, снег. И тишина. Он маялся болезнями всю ту весну – промороженные до костей ноги, опухшее горло, слезящиеся глаза, то одно, то другое, то третье. Ноги были хуже всего – его трясло, ломало от ступней и до поясницы, стоило задержаться чуть дольше на улице. Ни травы, ни зелья не помогали толком, лишь ненадолго облегчали боль. Он выл тихонько, глухо, грыз одеяло, а когда настигало сильнее, невозможно совсем – свою руку: вцеплялся зубами в запястье, кусая до крови, пытаясь перекрыть одну боль другой. Олли медленно касался его ладонью или просто смотрел, опускаясь рядом с его кроватью – Дженсен, пока болел, спал на высокой кровати, а не на привычной низкой койке. Боль вытягивалась, как дурная нить, медленно, ужасно длинно, по каждой косточке, каждому суставу. Он извивался угрем, путаясь в одеяле и плаще, накинутом сверху, зажимал в горле долгий крик, просил себя: ну молчи, молчи, молчи, молчи же! А как отступало, Олли садился рядом на трехногий стул, доставал из костяной коробки самые простые, лесные, руны, раскладывал их на столешнице и рассказывал бесконечные свои истории про Великих Древних. Как А-ми-Лу стал скалой, как рожден был Первый, как Эссейн встретил Миллисент, как строил Дорогу, как Древние оставляли Эа.

Учитель редко касался его – настолько же редко, как называл по имени, но Дженсен заметил как-то, чуть погодя двенадцати лет, что Олли смотрит. Подолгу, странно, задумчиво. Открывает костяную свою шкатулку – подарок какого-то там Лорда из домена Сетис – и раскладывает руны. «Ты ворожишь?» – набравшись смелости, спросил он однажды. Олли молча качнул головой, а пальцы все перебирали и перебирали, выстраивая новые и новые комбинации, а затем дунул почти незаметно – дрогнули замызганные, бурые уже дощечки, клацнули, и выросло над столом деревце дюймов пять-семь в высоту. Дженсен тогда еще был нерадивым учеником, подводила звездная память, но догадался сразу: «Дерево Судьбы?»

«Да», подтвердил Олли. «Чьей-то?» – «Не чьей-то, а твоей». Он медленно свел пальцы шатром – деревце дрогнуло, будто ветер пронесся, и рассыпалось невзрачными деревяшками с полустершимися значками рун. Дженсен ахнул. Только позже догадался: Олли разминал пальцы, игрался, комбинируя нити судьбы и так, и эдак – ему, самому древнему из оставшихся в живых магов Энсиона, руны могли простить подобное баловство.

Ему казалось, что все вернулось обратно: снег, холод, теплая узкая кровать и жарко натопленная комната, а он весь горит, как лучина – плавится в огне, плавится в боли.

– Тише, – сказал ему голос. – Ну, тише, тише.

Знакомое тепло под затылком, тепло на груди; жарко, жарко, жарко, ноги в пламени, и медленные, по-странному неловкие прикосновения к щекам и губам. Его гладили по лицу, приговаривая: тише, тише, тише. Дженсен не хотел тише. Тише – понимал он каким-то осколком памяти, – значит: плохо, смерть. Он видел ее: черная смерть перевалила седловину Перевейн, скользнула вниз, между Перв и Сохлем.

– Тише, – сказал голос, – Дженсен, тише.

Пальцы грубые, горячие, гладят рот, щеки, виски, гладят и гладят, заменяя один огонь другим. Смерть неслась вихрем, припадая к земле, и Дженсена волокло следом, как на привязи: Солемская дорога, которую он прошел почти из конца в конец; каменные часы; жадная Дьяволова пасть провала за стеной разрушенной шахты; Эр-Бесхи – он содрогнулся, когда смерть кинулась, облипая собой, к фиолетовому камню Дорра; Бесх-Этне, верстовые истуканы, обдающие изнутри вековым холодом.

– Тише, – громче произнес голос.

Смерть вихрем смела оставшиеся мили, будто сожрав дорогу за один присест, лишь ткнулась безглазой мордой в дом Эсти, приостановившись на миг. И вот застыла на берегу Стэк-Кри. Шикнула бессильно, задрала лицо вверх и взвыла.

Уже ладонями стиснуло лицо, обхватывая крепко. Дженсена дернуло сильно, но и смерть держала – руки длинные и цепкие. Паучьи.

– Дженсен, – позвал голос. – Очнись. Я здесь, давай же.

И хлестнуло от шеи и по щеке.

– Давай же, очнись.

Пакостная слякоть отлепилась с воем, взвизгивая, как бешеная собака – вода речная не пускала. А Дженсен – Дженсен наконец-то очнулся. Голова на коленях Джареда, тот гладит его по лицу, то и дело растирая ладони. Глаза распахнуты широко, непривычно.

– Хоть бы предупредил, – выбросил он. Дергало его сильно. Не выдержал, выругался сочно, добавляя честно: – Напугал ты меня, ведьма, дьявольски.

Щеку жгло немилосердно – мощно приложилась наемничья лапа. Дженсен попытался потрогать: что там челюсть?

– Ну, извини, – пробормотал он, – я, знаешь, не планировал тут вырубиться.

Джаред быстро пресек его попытки: накрыл ладонь своей. Наклонился ближе, нос к носу.

– Ты ведь, надеюсь, к праотцам отправиться не собирался? – серьезно спросил он.

– Не тороплюсь уж точно.

Продолжать разговор было незачем и не о чем. Джаред ладонью под затылок скользнул, притягивая ближе, сворачиваясь неудобно в дугу над Дженсеном. Целовать начал с ушибленной щеки, нежно, тихо, касаясь будто извинительно, просяще, а дальше уже Дженсен нетерпеливо дернул на себя: давай, ну. Загреб горстью волосы, приподнимаясь навстречу, прикусил губу жадно.

– Тварь, – выдохнул Джаред.

– Да ну?

– Всю душу вымотал из меня, а теперь целуешь, как ни в чем не бывало.

Кри-Стэн – город невозможно маленький, если сравнивать, к примеру, с Солемо или с Порт-о-Бесх. Маленький, шумный, но, как сказал Джаред, неимоверно внушительный.

– Как-как? – переспросил Дженсен, вычищая рыбью чешую из ворсинок плаща – хоть и перетряхнули рыбацкий ящик перед тем, как запихнуть туда свое добро, грязи в нем осталось прилично.

– Внушительный. Вот если Тараган – развлекаловка чистой воды, то здесь, ну, те же ярмарки – не балаган какой. За нужную штуку и прирезать могут, даром что прямо под носом у святых отцов шатры расставили.

Дженсен хотел сначала спросить, каким образом Джареду удалось проникнуть за ворота, но когда понял, где Джаред их устроил, необходимость спрашивать отпала: не только у него старые привычки проявлялись в критических ситуациях. Хижина одного из постоянных портовых грузчиков – прямо под стеной, вплотную, комната да погреб. Магическое зрение определило, что у люка в полу, ведущего в этот самый погреб, подсыхает свежая капелька крови.

Солнце переползло западнее, минуя середину пути. Дженсен проверял амулеты, вшитые в подкладку плаща, перебирал оружие, обновляя заговоры. Джаред тем временем смотался в погреб и с довольным видом разложил на низеньком столе пусть и нехитрый, зато приличных размеров обед: копченый угорь, более-менее свежие лепешки, дешевое вино. Дженсен, жуя медленно, думал: неплохо бы умыться и вообще искупаться. Тело ныло, голова полнилась шумом, он все никак не мог собраться с мыслями – как давным-давно, еще в Соррене, последняя осень перед смертью Олли: начал стремительно слепнуть, не понимая, что именно мешает видеть четко и ясно, и раздражался, и бесился, неспособный разобраться сам с собой.

Джаред подсел к нему, ткнулся носом в щеку – удивительно нежный, доверчивый жест, в груди аж поджалось все.

– Нам пора, чтобы до темноты успеть, – сказал он.

Вроде и ничего, пора – значит, пора. Но Джаред тут же волосы на затылке разворошил пальцами и поцеловал: теплое дыхание, влажный рот.

Тьма отступила. Дженсен вздохнул глубоко.

– Да, – отозвался он. – Пора.

Джаред оставил дверь открытой.

– Да ладно, – сказал беспечно, – было бы что там тащить, кроме рыбьей требухи.

– А твой приятель-грузчик?

– Приятель-грузчик перенапрягся, таская на горбу чужой скарб, и помер от защемления костей, пытаясь присесть на нужник.

Дженсен фыркнул: он, конечно, был не лекарь, да и магом-целителем назваться уже не мог, но на такой отборный бред даже крестьянин бы не повелся. Впрочем, спорить не стал – скоро уже пройдут насквозь город, черта с два им кто припишет убийство какого-то там портового рабочего... Но на всякий случай подобрал тонкий прут ивы, согнул гибким кольцом, расщепив аккуратно один конец, прошептал слово забвения и, не оборачиваясь, кинул через спину.

Ива – дерево земли и воды, лунное дерево, Олли говорил: «В ночи новолуния выйди к воде и найди иву, и попроси, чего хочешь, но не забудь, что отдать придется много потом: ива – дерево загребущее». Дженсен все приставал к нему: а что это – все, и что это – много? Олли мигом поправлял наклон его пера, чтобы не кривил рунические знаки, легонько щелкал по носу. «Да что хочешь, мальчик, – отвечал он привычно – не прямо, а какими-то своими иносказаниями. – Но тебе и советовать не стану таким заниматься. Не твое дерево, лучше не надо». Дженсен дочерчивал последнюю руну – знакомую уже до колик руну ночной фиалки. Старательно вытягивал наклон и соблюдал толщину каждой черточки, высунув язык от усердия. Олли продолжал тихонько: «Но вот для иллюзий каких – самое то. Запомни: на воде или земле отведет и обманет, след собьет».

Здесь, в стенах города, Дженсен опасался использовать что-то сильней древесной магии, а потому обрадовался, увидев иву. Хотя теперь, когда погоня дышала близко, пуще прежнего хотелось вырваться из сети своих и чужих законов. Жгло каким-то темным, страстным огнем.

Джаред позвал нетерпеливо:

– Ну, ты где там? Давай быстрее. Здесь, знаешь ли, не место для ночных прогулок.

Вот тот же Джаред. Мало было оплести его и пометить, хотелось еще чего-то, больше, всегда – больше.

Все улочки Кри-Стэна, даже такие, как крысиная дыра под стеной, были мощеные. Грязь и помои сливались прямо из окон добропорядочными горожанами и по стокам смывались в Стэк-Кри, уносились течением прочь. Правда, случалось довольно часто, что попадало на головы таких же добропорядочных горожан – тут же возникали шумные скандалы с битьем окон и выбиванием дверей. А потому все двери были крепкими, чуть не в толщину каменных стен, с широченными засовами.

Бейлиф, наместник Короля, получил Кри-Стэн лет двадцать назад в награду за верность службы в округе Бесхи, на рудниках, когда только-только угасла чума безумия. Теперь «нес здесь свой крест и покаяние за многие-многие грехи», как любил говорить на еженедельной проповеди у городского первосвященника. Впрочем, до Бесхи было рукой подать – конный путь, если по прямой, не более четырех суток занимал, а потому грабить Юг безнаказанно бейлиф мог в любых масштабах, прикрываясь долгом нести единую веру в запущенные края. Получить какой-никакой отпор со стороны Юга с тех пор, как Дом Бесхи рухнул, он не боялся: у него была Гвардия, у него был Кри-Стэн – город холмов, у него была священная Стэк-Кри, опоясывающая священный же град широкой лентой. Забитые, растерянные и разобщенные, южане молча и покорно сносили любые поборы, не находя защиты ни в ком.

Дженсен размышлял, следуя за уверенно вышагивающим Джаредом по узким, скользким переулкам, и будто бы загипнотизировал сам себя: оглянувшись, не смог определить, как далеко отошли они от пристани. Джаред расплывался неясным силуэтом, опережая шага на три. Ящик они оставили там же, в доме убитого грузчика, оружие несли открыто, а потому старались не попадаться лишний раз страже на глаза. Даже облачились в плащи: здесь паломников полно сновало в таких, не отличишь обычный дорожный от магического или наемничьего, а капюшоны помогали скрыть цвет волос и лица. Правда, Джаред почти все время шел с откинутым капюшоном – совсем, ослятина наглая, не боялся ничего.

Дженсен старался держаться подальше от стен домов, прислушиваясь чутко, не скрипнут ли ставни окон, чтобы не схлопотать помоев на голову. Ближе к центральной части города дорога стала шире, люднее. Фонарщики рано начинали зажигать редкие фонари, хотя прохожие сами для себя старались: кто с факелом гулял, кто со свечой, кто попросту тряпье какое поджигал. Но тут уж – на свой страх и риск: несмотря на сплошь каменную застройку, гореть до черта что могло в Кри-Стэн, а потому за ночные огни попавшиеся штрафовались немилосердно. Несогласным и неимущим попросту заламывали руки, мордой впечатывая в очередную дурно пахнущую кучу для острастки, а затем препровождали в окружные участки, где юркие советчики, по пятку на каждый из семи округов города, распределяли исправительные работы для провинившихся. «Дабы очистить заблудшие души от тьмы хаоса и скверны» – так значилось в законодательном свитке; Джаред воспроизвел по памяти и сам рассмеялся.

– В таком свинарнике живется народу весело, светло, – напел он фальшиво, припечатывая уже не в ритм: – И все друг другу – вонючие братья.

– Мы вообще куда идем? – прервал его веселье Дженсен. Он совсем сбился, потерял направление: Кри-Стэн – последний, черт дери, город на пути до Солемо, а они вместо того, чтобы пройти его насквозь и идти дальше, путались и путались в сетке узких сточных улочек, то и дело сворачивая в новый проулок в попытке избежать ночной стражи и бесчисленных любителей поживиться за чужой счет  
.  
– Прямо, – ответил Джаред. – Только прямо, а затем направо. И будем на месте.

– Ты издеваешься, что ли?

– И не думаю.

– Тогда зачем...

Джаред резко остановился, загораживая собой дорогу. Дженсен только сейчас понял, что стал видеть его гораздо хуже. Скапливались тени там, где еще вчера были четкие линии, а на месте глаз-камней, которые мог прежде различить до каждой реснички, просто мерцали два пятна цвета. Странное дело, но паниковать не начал: видеть – не видел, зато чувствовал теперь его тело почти как свое собственное, вплоть до мелкого укуса на ключице, оставленного поздним утром.

– У нас нет денег, у нас на хвосте какая-то адская чертовщина, у нас даже на завтра пожрать нечего. Как думаешь, как далеко мы пройдем, прежде чем свалиться где-нибудь, а? Или твои моральные принципы теперь позволяют жрать любое сено под ногами?

Дженсен подумал: а убивать невинных грузчиков, оказывается, позволяют. Кивнул, ладонью толкнул Джареда в грудь слегка – хотелось коснуться.

– Веди.

– Тут один знакомый живет, – пояснил Джаред, хоть Дженсен и не спрашивал. – У него переночуем, ну и прочим поможет.

Так он тебе и будет за просто так помогать, ага. Дженсен ничуть и никогда не сомневался в бескорыстности ближнего. Вслух сказал:

– Отлично.

Джаред поймал его за рукав – чуть не ступил в глубокую лужу. И впрямь чертовщина: зрение магическое садилось, будто свеча выгорала. Перехватил руку Джареда, всей ладонью ощутил глубокие рубцы. Вперед. Как угодно, но нужно идти.

 

Все дороги Кри-Стэна, от самого узкого проулка до широкой подъездной улицы, бежали в центр, а слепо заканчивающиеся тупики упирались в крепкие каменные стены, заставляя плохо знающих местные лабиринты приезжих подолгу ругаться. Сам город, шумный, грязный и будто разъехавшийся от обилия людского, медленно, но верно разворачивался к реке. Кольцо Стэк-Кри: юго-западная набережная с главной пристанью и главными воротами, и северо-восточная, заросшая камышом, где мелководье и сухой песок с хрупкими ракушками.

Дженсен вдохнул глубже, как только они вышли ближе к реке: зловоние бедняцких кварталов осталось позади. Через какую-то сотню-другую футов отсвечивала бликами тихая вода, пахло гниловато-сладким камышом, осокой и мокрым песком. Они прошли город насквозь, едва увиливая от ночной стражи; последнюю встречу Дженсен чуть не прозевал, сказалась дикая усталость и напряжение последних часов: не сразу, но разгадал, почему зрение садилось. Весь город – дома изнутри и снаружи, камень под ногами, стены, фонарные столбы и даже редкие деревья – все было изрезано противомагическими символами и увешано талисманами. Пр _о_ клятые камни со склона Перевейн перекочевали и сюда – чуял их словно кожей. Да уж, в Городе Святого Креста бейлиф и первосвященники на защиту не скупились.

Джаред заприметил, что попутчик его мешкает, и сбавил шаг. Он ничего не спрашивал, взял за руку – Дженсен не стал выдергивать, самому хотелось касаться, да в темноте все равно не различишь – и сказал:

– Скоро будем, он за Тремя Святителями живет.

– Надеюсь, твой человек стоит того, чтобы тащиться к нему через весь город, – буркнул Дженсен. На что получил ответ:

– Он стоит гораздо больше. Вот увидишь.

Три Святителя – главный собор Кри-Стэна, гордость сердец и отрада глаз местного духовенства. Высоченный, под двести футов, а колокольни и того выше, расположился на площади Святого Креста, закованный в камень и сияющие на солнце витражи. Говорят, сам Эссейн когда-то останавливался здесь по пути к Перевейн, мучимый тяжкими мыслями и обремененный скорбной ношей. Правда, никакого Кри-Стэна тогда не было. Были великие Древние, Великие и Могучие, оставившие свою зарубку, по поверьям северян, в Соррене – тот самый пик, что назывался нынче А-ми-Лу, старухи все еще помнили как Крыло Древнего. Этакая памятка на теле Энсиона: мы были, мы можем вернуться. Вот Эссейну, Первому, было плевать тогда на все, кроме собственного горя, он никаких зарубок не оставлял, не собирался возвращаться.

Дженсена ожгло между лопаток по давнишнему шраму: снова талисман. Ну, нет. Раздражало до колик чувствовать себя беспомощным. Крепко сжимая руку Джареда и не сбавляя шага, он позволил себе нырнуть внутрь и тут же наружу, пронесся с воробьями по сетке улочек, сходящихся лучами к площади Святого Креста. Вот оно!

– Там стража, – сказал он негромко.

Джаред понял сразу: шагнул с мостовой в грязь, стаскивая следом Дженсена. Им удалось разминуться в несколько минут. Грохая колотушкой и высвечивая факелами улицу, прошла громкая ночная стража, оповещая добрых жителей Святого Города, что все спокойно, можете спать, дорогие наши горожане.

– Чего ради они так стараются, не могу понять, – пробормотал Джаред. – Все равно ни черта не выследишь, а от этих колотушек и огня теней больше, чем если вообще без света.

Дженсен ударил ногой по камню, сбрасывая комок грязи с сапога.

– Ради спокойствия и порядка. Чтобы народу в свинарнике жилось теплей да веселей.

Джаред усмехнулся.

Они удачно прошли самую широкую улицу и саму площадь с кафедральным собором, где талисманов, к удивлению Дженсена, не было вообще, а дальше свернули в очередной проулок, скатывающийся к северо-восточной окраине города. Дженсена тянуло обратно к реке, хотелось сегодня же хоть вплавь пересечь ее, оказаться подальше от Кри-Стэна и поближе к заветной цели, но он понимал: Джаред прав, без денег они и нескольких часов за стеной не продержатся. Короткий, в полтора дня, отрезок между священным городом и столицей кишел самым разным людом – уже не заночуешь, как раньше, у обочины, а песнями на ночлег не заработаешь – старые песни здесь были не в чести.

Джаред внезапно остановился прямо посреди улицы.

– Вот, – сказал он и тихо стукнул в дверь, умело спрятанную в заросшую плющом стену.

– Думаешь, услышит? – засомневался Дженсен.

Сам-то он и ухом не повел бы – почти неслышным получился стук. Джаред руку его не отпустил, пальцами сдавил сильнее.

– Ясное дело, услышит. Человек этот, думаешь, просто так с такими, как я, знакомство водит?

Дженсен ответить не успел, как откуда-то сверху донеслось приглушенное и хриплое:

– Какого дьявола кому здесь понадобилось?

Ни крошки света, ни полоски, откуда взялся голос – тоже непонятно. Джаред не удивился.

– Эгей, Бартол, – ответил он весело. – Ко времени ли поминать дьявола, старый ты грешник?

На этот раз скрипнуло уверенней. Дженсен впервые с тех пор, как очнулся, схватился за наемничьи глаза – у Джареда зрение было острое неимоверно даже в темноте, как у заправского хищника. Завеса густого плюща аккуратно поплыла вверх, исчезая. Раздался легкий топот, словно кто-то бегом скатывался по ступеням вниз, и из темноты возник круглый и весь какой-то мягкий горожанин. Он без раздумий кинулся к Джареду и, хоть ростом был ему ниже груди, удивительно цепко схватился за полы плаща, втаскивая внутрь.

– Потише, Бартол, потише, – только и сказал на подобную бесцеремонность тот.

Теперь, в странном, неярком и матовом будто бы свете Дженсен смог разглядеть хозяина: средних лет, крепко сбитый, почти без шеи – круглая голова будто прямо в плечи посажена. Он вместо ответа метко врезал Джареду в грудь.

– Мантикорий сын! – выдохнув, сказал он беззлобно.

Джаред охнул глухо, выпуская руку Дженсена из своей. Дженсен шагнул вперед, думая, применять ли «не дыши» или повременить. Бартол тем временем спокойно стоял, выжидая и поглядывая на гостей. Джаред выпрямился, улыбаясь довольно.

– И я рад тебя видеть, старый пес.

Дженсен приподнял брови, ожидая объяснений. Бартол настороженно зыркнул в его сторону и шагнул навстречу. Он уже почти поднес пальцы к нижней губе, но Джаред тихонько тронул его за локоть: не надо. С верхней площадки лестницы светил фонарь, входная дверь, замаскированная плющом, глухо захлопнулась, стоило им войти... Дженсен, чутко ощупывая помещение, внезапно понял: тут что-то есть – оно и больше, чем кажется, и глубже, и, наверное, добрее в чем-то, чем весь этот город. Несмотря на странное ощущение, Бартола хотелось отбросить от себя подальше, но в этот самый момент недружелюбный хозяин опустился на колени и покорно склонил голову перед Джаредом. У Дженсена глаза распахнулись от изумления.

– Мой Лорд, – произнес Бартол мрачно, но вежливо. – Я бесконечно рад тебя видеть в добром здравии.

Джаред, грязный, пропахший рыбой, уличным смрадом и потом, меньше всего походил на какого-то Лорда. Тем не менее, когда ответил, голос прозвучал как-то даже возвышенно, хоть и говорил по-привычному шутливо:

– Ладно, про твое «бесконечно рад» я уже понял. Выручи нас на этот день, и, клянусь, больше ты меня никогда не увидишь.

Спина Бартола дрогнула, а голова еще глубже ушла в плечи. Он молча кивнул, поднялся и направился к лестнице, махнув рукой гостям, чтобы следовали за ним.

– Исключительно мрачная скотина, – сказал шепотом замыкающий шествие Джаред. – Но выручает всегда. Верный.

– Ну, если вы так считаете, Лорд...

Джаред ткнул его острым пальцем в спину и хохотнул почти беззвучно: потом, все потом.

Дом Бартола стоял у самой набережной. Каменный, толстостенный, на крепком фундаменте, он был намного больше, чем казался с фасада. Дженсен настороженно прислушивался, надеясь уловить снова то смутное ощущение странной доброты, но теперь все казалось не тем и не таким – словно знал это место, но когда-то давно, совсем другим. Он шепнул отвращающее чары слово и тут же получил пронзительный взгляд обернувшегося Бартола в ответ – вот же дьявол чуткий. Подумалось: если бы среди священников такие встречались – не прошли бы с Джаредом и пары улиц.

Джаред насвистывал что-то незатейливое. Он был весел, раскован, неплохо знал как дом, так и его хозяина.

Про Бартола Дженсен потом мог сказать: а я его и не помню. Не потому, что попался в заклятье забвения, а просто – незначительный оказался человек, гораздо меньший вес имел, чем показалось поначалу.

Они поднялись по узкой винтовой лестнице. На площадке стоял фонарь со свечой внутри, а в стене было выбито крохотное потайное окно, наглухо закрытое ставнями. Бартол сухо сказал: «За мной, милорды», подхватил фонарь и толкнул плечом люк, откидывающийся крышкой вверх.

– Вперед, милорд, – подбодрил замешкавшегося Дженсена Джаред. – Не заставляй нашего хозяина ждать. Дружелюбие его, как видишь, штука не безграничная.

– Дружелюбие здесь и близко не лежало, – отозвался Дженсен, стараясь не удариться головой. – Но в чем-то, знаешь, могу его понять.

Он обернулся, протянул спутнику руку – и тут же увидел себя его глазами. Джаред стоял все еще на лестничной площадке и смотрел снизу вверх, внимательно, прекрасно зная, что Дженсен сейчас видит. Знал и смотрел. В этом грязном, темном, прогорклом будто бы месте любовался, откровенно.

– Ну? – Дженсен прикрыл глаза, отфыркиваясь от взгляда, и призывно качнул рукой. – Давай, а то Бартол уже на стены кидаться начнет.

 

Поспели они, как оказалось, точно к ужину. Приведя своих ночных гостей в широкую комнату с низким потолком и узкими, стрельчатыми окнами, тоже закрытыми на ставни, хозяин разворошил кочергой угли в очаге, достал кувшин, тяжелые кубки с литым узором и скромной, но изысканной инкрустацией, вышел, вернулся с котелком и караваем хлеба.

– Прошу, – сказал он, ставя закуску на стол. – Угощайтесь.

Обращался он исключительно к Джареду. На Дженсена поглядывал изредка и не то чтобы в открытую, а так, словно вскользь. Чуял хорошо – и побаивался. А может, не побаивался – когда Джаред завел с ним беседу, не стал специально отодвигаться или приглушать голос, – но знакомство заводить близкое точно не собирался. Не поймешь только – из-за магии или из-за других каких качеств.

Дженсен медленно жевал тушеное мясо, вслушиваясь в разговор, думал: а ведь они оба, что Бартол, что Джаред – лгуны одинаковые. Потому и сошлись. Интересно одно: Бартол, при кажущемся равенстве, должен оказался Джареду – не зря Лордом назвал. Сначала врезал, а затем на колени опустился и чуть руку не поцеловал, признавая вассальность.

– Ты ума лишился совсем, как посмотрю, Джаред, – бормотал он.

– А ты не смотри, куда не следует, – спокойно посоветовал ему Джаред. – Нам нужно всего-то ничего: день-другой и немного монет. Не стесним тебя... И не смей мне лгать, мантикорий ты сын.

– Когда это я тебя лгал?

– Великий Эрв! Тебе письменно предоставить список?

Бартол замолчал. Треснуло расколотое огнем полено, угли пыхнули и распались целым снопом искр.

– Знаешь, тут на дороге всякое, – неожиданно сказал Бартол, резко меняя тему.

– Это ты о чем?

Дженсен в который раз ощутил быстрый взгляд: словно прощупывал его хозяин, снова и снова, пытая безмолвно. Он решил вмешаться в беседу.

– Мы шли спокойно, – сказал, отодвигая миску. – Пусто, но никаких особенных ужасов.

Бартол языком прищелкнул. Совсем как Джаред. Значит, не у Коллара подцепил попутчик такую привычку.

– Вы с юга идете? – спросил он недоверчиво.

– Да, можно сказать, с юга.

– И там никто вам ничего не говорил?

Дженсен молчал, ожидая, что скажет Джаред – сам он мало болтал с местными.

– Разное говорили, – ответил тот. – Последние наши попутчики упоминали, что неспокойно. Но вроде как местечковое дело, так себе.

Бартол, при всем своем спокойствии, ложном ли, настоящем, чуть на скамье не подпрыгнул.

– Местечковое?! Да сейчас даже Летучки боятся лишний раз на Тракт выйти, все разъезды усилены, каждый из патрулей. Ярмарка, вон, того гляди не состоится.

– Да ну? – подцепил его Дженсен. – Ничего такого не заметили.

– На дороге от самых Арденн и до Бесхи говорят, что развелись мантикоры. Режут скот, нападают на людей. Уж наш бейлиф, упырь порядочный, а все же выбил из казны оплату для охотников.

– И?

– Так мы и видели этих охотников. Последними. – Бартол резко замолчал снова, будто опомнившись. Наполнил свой кубок, отпил неторопливо. – А потом, спустя два дня, гвардейские привезли в Кри-Стэн то, что осталось. Прямо к кафедральному собору, – хмыкнул он. – Так себе зрелище, скажу вам честно.

На этот раз затянувшееся молчание прервал Джаред.

– Если это был предлог, чтобы не одолжить нам денег, то считай, что он не сработал.

Бартол скрипуче рассмеялся и сказал почти ласково:

– Упырь ты сушеный. Каким был, таким и остался. Думаешь, мне жалко, что ли? – он сгреб разом три кубка и налил всем вина точно поровну. – Давайте выпьем. Может, и впрямь последний раз видимся, а, Джаред?

Дженсен прямо видел, как он подмигнул, говоря последнюю фразу: насмешливо и нежно, по-отечески как-то. Джаред кувшин перехватил, долил себе и Дженсену.

– Давай, – согласился он. – Может, и впрямь. За это стоит выпить.

Вино было кисловато-терпким и здорово било в голову.

– Так себе винцо, – сообщил Джаред. – Кислятина.

– Местное, чего ты хочешь, – согласился Бартол. – Это тебе не Бесхи.

– А, ну тогда и впрямь никаких претензий.

 

Они говорили еще, но большей частью – обрывочными, неполными фразами, понимая друг друга с полуслова и одного междометия. «А вот помнишь?» – «Это на Шпице, нэ? Помню, как же – забудешь такое». Дженсен понял, что ни черта не вычислит, пока напрямую не спросит, и расслабился, отрешился, восстанавливаясь после целого дня борьбы с антимагическими амулетами. Черный человек никуда не делся, по-прежнему дышал неслышно в затылок, хоть река до поры держала его в узде. Беспокоило, конечно, что утром не пришлось врагу даже доставать жемчужину – сумел отнять у Дженсена силы одним своим присутствием, но если об этом думать, то и отдохнуть не удастся. Будет то, что будет.

Хозяин щурился, Джаред щурился в ответ, поглядывая иногда на Дженсена с какой-то неявной, скрытой тревогой. С чего бы?..

Бартол кашлянул, подвинулся ближе к столу, упираясь локтями.

– Твой друг, он..?

Джаред как ждал. Может, и правда ждал, кто его знает.

– Он – мой друг, – коротко отрезал. – Он – со мной, я – с ним.

«Память тела, память пальцев, слепая память: все во мне – я во всем».

Бартол не смутился ничуть.

– Ты понял, о чем я.

– И ты понял.

Дженсен, похоже, один остался в неведении. Он шарил магическим чутьем по темным коридорам старого дома, ловил тени, чувствовал, как голову начинает крутить от обманчиво легкого вина, тревожился слежкой и погоней.

Бартол вздохнул.

– Он маг? – спросил без обиняков.

Джаред ответил так же прямо:

– Да. – И повторил еще раз, веско, как заклинание: – И мы идем вместе. Я – с ним. Он – со мной.

– А ты давно не был на Энсионе, Джаред, да?

Тот хохотнул: мол, хорошо, так и быть, поймаюсь тебе. Дженсен собрался: а действительно, давно ли, Джаред?

– Да я как-то не считал. И, знаешь, не горел особо желанием сюда возвращаться, но дела возникли некоторые.

Бартол повернулся, чтобы кинуть косточку в очаг.

– Я так и думал. Вот если бы ты не мотался дьявол знает где и дьявол знает с кем по пяти морям, знал бы: маги сейчас – не лучшая компания. – Он снова уставился на Дженсена, на этот раз – открыто. – Как для прогулки, так и вообще. Это в Бесхи и на Западном Склоне смотрят еще сквозь пальцы, а здесь первосвященство. Знаешь, как лютует?

– Допустим, догадываюсь, – отозвался Джаред. Голос его звучал спокойно. – И что ты всем этим хочешь мне сказать?

– Не я, – поправил его Бартол. – Мне-то плевать, с кем ты и по каким островам шаришь. А вот «Законы Этельреда» – слыхал о таком?

– А, тот самый малахольный ублюдок, которого папаша мокрой простыней сек?

– Ага, тот самый. И теперь он сам кого хочешь высечет.

Джаред щелчком пальцев сшиб засохшую корочку со стола.

– Ну, для этого ему нужно хотя бы набраться смелости и шагнуть за пределы собственной спальни.

– Для этого у него есть первосвященники, – сказал Бартол. – Вот уж кто просто так свой хлеб не жрет.

Дженсен поднялся со скамьи. Его покачивало – черт, не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз пьянел так быстро и незаметно.

– Довольно, – сказал он. – Может, Джаред и не был на Энсионе давно, но я-то здесь родился. И как-то все эти годы избегал церковников. К тому же, не имею привычки орать на каждой центральной площади, кто я такой.

Бартол удивленно брови приподнял, рот у него вытянулся, а Джаред... Джаред наслаждался этим зрелищем. Да что же у него за друзья такие, что он издевки ловит с каждого? – с пьяным отчаянием подумал Дженсен. Хотелось еще сказать, встрять глубже, да понимал слишком хорошо, что не его место сюда влезать, и приятель – не его, да и дело, в общем-то, тоже. Своим друзьям, пусть они все далеко позади на дороге жизни остались, вообще не смог бы объяснить, кто ему Джаред и за каким чертом они идут вместе. Разве что вот так же: он со мной, я – с ним. Пусть попутчик сам врет, что вздумается.

Бартол подобрался, зыркнул на Джареда неодобрительно. На этот раз точно пугнулся Дженсена, только вот отчего? Из-за магии только?

Дженсен отодвинулся поближе к огню и сел, закрывая глаза устало, всем своим видом показывая, что вмешиваться больше не будет. Краем уха слышал, что они снова сцепились языками, наклонившись друг к другу: говорили про обрезку монет, про курс золота и доставку яшмы и шелка из Порт-о-Бесх. Бартол, заприметив, что гость его устал, прервал беседу и сказал:

– Там направо по коридору кровать и одеяло.

Дженсен молча отправился туда. Уходя, расслышал, как Джаред говорил: «За шестьдесят монет? Пойти бы тебе, друг Бартоломью, в Дьяволову пасть прогуляться... А если совсем свежий, к примеру, почти не разложившийся?» На что Бартол степенно ответил: «Семьдесят и ни монетой больше – всем сейчас своя шея дороже любого трупака, понимаешь ли».

Чуял хорошо – а про слепоту не догадался. Дженсен ощупью – сил не осталось на перевод зрения – нашел узкий, без двери, проход, наткнулся на низкую кровать, рухнул лицом в тощий тюфяк и, разувшись кое-как, уснул.

Бартол не прощался. Может, попросту не умел, а может, догадывался, что Лорд надурил его в очередной раз с этим «никогда больше тебя не потревожу». Приземистый, сутулый, стоял на верхней площадке потайной лестницы, подсвечивая фонарем, и зевал, даже не скрывая скуку. Он что-то успел сказать Джареду, спросить или уточнить, на что тот коротко, с легким смешком ответил. Дженсена же удостоил вежливым поклоном, не таким вежливым, как полагалось, но Дженсен был не в претензии: он выспался, наелся и даже ополоснулся наскоро, пока дожидался своего спутника.

– Спросил, когда снова нагрянешь, чтобы собаками обзавестись? – просто так подколол он Джареда, когда скрытая дверь тихо затворилась за ними. Они вышли к вечеру, до ночной стражи, направились к северо-востоку, как посоветовал Бартол, чтобы выйти из Кри-Стэн незаметно и совсем задешево. Джаред молчал и был странно задумчив, шел скоро, словно забывшись в чем-то.

– Ты про Бартола? – отозвался он после паузы. – Нет. А если и так, то бесполезно: нет ни одной живой твари, что не любила бы меня.

– Да неужели?

– Без лишней скромности, Дженсен, но я – само совершенство. Если уж такая скотина, как Барт, это понимает, думаешь, у кого-то есть шансы?

Дженсен, хоть и смеялся издевательски, думал: нет, нету, ослятина чертова. Перерезать бы глотку исключительно из вредности, да отпустить ведь не получится – потянется беспокойным духом следом, пока с ума не сведет окончательно.

– Божий подарочек, – съязвил он. Джаред и не думал отпираться:

– А то.

С ближайшей к улице площади расходились торговцы и мастеровые, спеша к вечерней службе и горячему ужину. Нагруженные повозки задевали прохожих, то и дело вспыхивали ссоры и громкая ругань.

– Давай двигаться быстрее, – сказал Джаред. – Чертово месиво.

Не любил города, а знал, как в них жить и выживать. В грош не ставил доверие, а помогал, вытягивал до последнего за руку. Ненавидел Энсион, так какого черта делал здесь?..

У кого-то срезали кошель с пояса – обворованный развопился истошно, загораживая и так густо запруженную улочку, хватая первого же встречного за руки, за грудки, за плечи, требуя вернуть имущество. Джаред, хоть был на голову выше любого из прохожих, и то с трудом протолкался, не жалея собственных локтей и чужих ребер. Дженсен, и сам немалого роста, держался за ним, прикрывая лицо: с ночи жутко болели глаза – кислое вино да действие странного, чужого, будто меченого чем-то дома. Прежде чем сутолока превратилась в настоящую свалку, где вопили без разбора припозднившиеся хозяйки и служанки, мастеровые и торговцы, раздающие тумаки налево и направо, они успели свернуть в очередной кривой и вонючий проулок.

– Ф-фух, – выдохнул Джаред, встряхиваясь по-собачьи и шумно выдыхая. Дженсен потянул его за руку, оттаскивая от низкого подоконника – едва затылком не приложился. – О.

– Идем, что ли?

– Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Руки не зажили: рубцы проступали четко и свежо, снова налившиеся кровью, будто обновленные. Тронув сейчас, почувствовал пальцами – кровь и боль плоти под привычными повязками. Боль ли?

К набережной они вышли скоро. В отличие от пологого западного берега, восточный берег Стэк-Кри был обрывист. Песок, редкие камни, тина, заткнувшая щели деревянных сходней, долгий узкий причал. Джаред быстро пошел вдоль по берегу, глубоко продавливая сыпучий песок. Он искал перевозчика, которого назвал Бартол. Дженсен скинул мешок и сел на длинный плоский камень; по привычке скорее, чем от надобности, ладонью быстро пробежал по неровной поверхности, ощупывая каждый рубец, скол, трещину. Рыбаки точили крючки, дети швырялись галечной мелочью или длинными ракушками, целясь, как при стрельбе из лука. Внизу мерно плескалась вода, била настойчиво в деревянный причал. Быть сейчас клеву: тепло уходило с берега к воде, дни становились все жарче и жарче, солнце приближалось все ближе к Долгому дню. Джаред, шагая, смотрел на воду, смотрел вдоль берега – два-три покосившихся сарая, ушедшие в песок чуть не по самую крышу.

Они с Бартолом ушли сегодня поутру, пока Дженсен спал. Вернулись к полудню, куда отлучались – не сказали. Бартол как-то вскользь бросил за столом, что, мол, не будет против, если дорогие гости задержатся на день-другой, на что Джаред незамедлительно ответил, что дорогие гости благодарны, но дела, дела, друг Бартоломью. Тот не расстроился, зыркнул в сторону Дженсена быстро и остро, будто опасаясь, что тот снова начнет встревать. Сказал, подливая легкого пива: как угодно будет милордам. Джаред ухмыльнулся, а после обеда тихонько подкрался к Дженсену со спины – тот пальцами пытался проверить низ челюсти, так и чувствовал, как проступает здоровенный синяк от наемничьей лапы – и выдохнул жарким шепотом: «Не морочься. Кому нужен твой подбородок – дальше рта глаза не опускаются». Поцеловал в затылок быстро, взъерошил отросшие волосы и, не слушая ругательств, вышел.

«Не морочься» относилось, конечно, вовсе не к синяку, который залечить труда не составляло никакого. Джаред исчез до вечера, а Дженсен подумал – и правда, к чему морочиться? Пустился изучать странный дом, хоть и не получил разрешения от хозяина.

Дом был высокий и глубокий, похожий на колодец, вросший глубоко фундаментом в землю. Днем волн с реки слышно не было, звуки внешние гасли, отскакивая от плотной каменной кладки стен. Два этажа, подвал с винтовой лестницей, узкие окна. Человек, живший здесь, отрезался от мира раз и навсегда. Слушая чуткими, тренированными пальцами недоверчивый дом, Дженсен слышал одно: ровную тишину. Что-то было здесь, по всем стенам и стыкам, по балкам и половицам, но разобрать по косточкам, чтобы выведать – на такое сил его не хватало. Прошел каждый этаж, спустился вниз, снова поднялся, но ничего так и не нашел примечательного. Подумал о хозяине снова: Бартол знал, что он маг, знал что-то про Джареда, давнее и не слишком хорошее, сам был впутан в это не слишком хорошее, а все же побаивался обоих гостей. Джареда еще и уважал глубоко, хоть виду не подавал.

Джаред объявился к вечеру, велел собираться, а затем будто бы в шутку сказал:

– Барт предложил от щедрот своих пару лошадей. Ты как? – Дженсен без лишних слов тронул пальцем веко: для себя цвета привык переводить в человеческие, а вот за животное отвечать не брался – попадет копытом в яму, незаметную глазу, и все. Джаред кивнул, запихивая вещи в мешок: – Я так и понял. Поэтому сказал, что мы любим путешествовать пешими.

Вместо пожелания доброго пути Барт хлопнул Джареда по плечу и сухо кивнул на руну орла:

– Отпорол бы, милорд. Светишься, как маяк в Порт-о-Бесх.

Джаред развел руками только, подставил ладонь – Бартоломью отсыпал им на двоих тридцать монет, но крупных, не такая шелуха, что Дженсен выиграл в Тарагане. Снабдил сушеным мясом и лепешками, посоветовал идти чуть севернее – там берег пустынен и есть знакомый человек, перевозящий за сущие пустяки.

– А чтобы совсем без пустяков? – поинтересовался Джаред.

– Совсем без пустяков – только вплавь, – не остался в долгу Бартол.

Камень остыл, стало свежее. Джаред подошел ближе, давя каблуками крошечные ракушки.

– Пойдем, я нашел этого, черт, Марра.

Кри-Стэн остался за спиной, Дженсен закутался в плащ, озябнув – на воде еще холоднее, волна шла крупная, сталкиваясь над частыми мелями и емкими провалами. Перевозчик, местный рыбак, за три монеты и названное имя мастера Бартоломью согласившийся перевезти господ паломников на другой берег, молчал. Молчал и Джаред, глядя прямо вперед. Дженсен тоже молчал. Он почему-то уверен был, что больше никогда не увидит мастера Бартоломью, но также был уверен: не первый раз горожанин с Джаредом встречаются, не первый раз прощаются, обещая друг другу, что больше – никогда.

Бартол совершенно точно чувствовал по-магически, едва ли не так сильно, как сам Дженсен, а может, живя в Кри-Стэн, для собственной же безопасности научился сильнее. Интересно было, поделился ли он с Джаредом соображениями, или делиться было нечем?

Лодка мягко ткнулась в отмель, Марр поднял весла, покряхтывая.

– Приехали, милорды, – скрипучим голосом сообщил он. – Прошу на берег.

К самой ночи жизнь будто бы замерла, хотя Дженсен знал, что люди попросту притихли, не сговариваясь. Кри-Стэн не заканчивался переправой – с этой стороны речного пояса притулился целый ряд каменных и глинобитных деревушек, причисляющих себя к священному городу.

Они шли по деревянному настилу, искали трактир.

– Куда утром делся? – спросил Дженсен.

– Дела, – коротко ответил Джаред.

– Интересные?

– Разные.

– А точнее?

Откуда-то из темноты выбросилась клубком лохматым псина – прямо в ноги Джареду, залаяла надсадно, принялась кидаться, получила добрый пинок и откатилась обратно. Джаред выругался – прикусила щедро, кровь выступила на разодранной штанине.

– Бедная тупая животинка, – сказал он. – А точнее – трупы забирать.

Дженсен опустился на корточки.

– Дай гляну.

– Ничего там нет, царапина.

– Да постой ты спокойно хоть секунду.

Собака ссадила клыками кожу, оставила длинную, криво взбухшую кровью царапину. В целом же – да, ничего особенного. Дженсен дунул на пальцы, глаза прикрыл, провел вдоль ссадины по краю, уводя кровь и боль.

– Что за трупы? – спросил он, поднимаясь. Джаред одернул штанину и благодарно хлопнул по плечу: отличная работа.

– Трупы как трупы, мертвяки обыкновенные. Наш приятель-грузчик, в частности.

– Так зачем?

– Ну чего ты как маленький? – поддразнил Джаред. – Трупы для продажи. Думаешь, Барт такой щедрый парень, что всем за просто так помогать жратвой и деньгами станет?

Дженсен махнул рукой: черт, я же с самого начала говорил.

– Потому и спрашиваю. Он вроде как тебя Лордом назвал – а потом отправил вино свое кислое отрабатывать.

– Ну, я и есть его Лорд, что в этом такого?

Всплыл в памяти его голос, отрешенный и тусклый: Орревейн, мой дом – Орревейн, но я уже не оттуда.

– Странно просто, – с тихой иронией сказал он. – Лорд, а на подхвате у какого-то сморчка.

Джаред фыркнул, но не ответил.

На трактир их вывели все те же собаки. Дженсен первым заприметил оскалившуюся бродяжку и потянулся к ней, мысленно пригладил большелобую голову, чиркнул пальцами под челюстью – тоже мысленно. Пес озадаченно тряхнул головой, взвыл коротко, закашлялся хриплым лаем: животные не любили, когда их использовали маги, сторонились, щетинясь и сопротивляясь; Дженсен раньше и не разменивался симпатикой, пусть и самой примитивной, на такие мелочи – а сейчас даже стыда не чувствовал. «Тихо, – попросил он. – Позволь мне, – подумал и назвал имя: – Рэйх». Пес замер, стекленея глазами, и Дженсен почувствовал животный инстинкт, прислушался, куда звал его след запаха еды, тепла, людей; туда, туда – вкусно, тепло. Он оставил пса осторожно, бережно, отпуская метку-имя. Тот встряхнулся всем телом, дрогнул и исчез через мгновение в темноте.

– Нам туда, – сказал Дженсен.

Джаред, не заметивший уловки с собакой, недоверчиво прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в указанном направлении.

– С чего ты взял? Ни черта там нет.

Дженсен не стал спорить – обошел спутника и направился по увиденному следу. Теперь уже и сам чувствовал близкое тепло. Джаред нагнал его, взялся за плечо:

– Эй. Я тебе верю. Сразу бы сказал, что снова твои штучки...

– Это не мои штучки, – оборвал его Дженсен. – Это магия.

Им пришлось сильно пригнуться, чтобы протиснуться внутрь – корчму явно строили местные, «для своих», как говорили в Соррене, а местные высоким ростом не отличались. Здесь собирались на посидеть и раскурить трубку-другую рыбаки – травили свои байки, ругали власти и налоги, пили горячее пиво или кислое вино, жевали вяленое мясо. Дженсен обычно старался избегать таких злачных мест: доставалось в юности как за внешность, так и за ауру. Чуть позже, правда, научился обертываться, как оборачивал несколько дней назад паскуду Эбса – становиться неприметным в чужих глазах, и они с Суоном в какой-то период кутили весело: в карты и кости играли, пили, раскручивая на спор самых доверчивых олухов. После Суона снова стал избегать трактиров, предпочитая проситься на ночлег к домовладельцам, когда совсем уж невмоготу становилось спать на земле.

Джаред, конечно же, не подумал дважды о том, что и тут он у всех как бельмо – а оттого вписался так, будто всегда здесь пил да ночевал. «Лорд, ну-ну», – подумал Дженсен, наблюдая, как спутник его спокойно и уверенно направился к хозяйскому закутку, чтобы заказать горячее. На пути его возник было один из местных, раскрывая рот, заросший клочковатой бородой, и тыкая пальцем в грудь. Сказать он ничего не успел – Джаред его схватил за грудки и приподнял над грязным земляным полом.

– Дружить не предлагаю, – сказал Джаред, – но и ругаться как-то не хочется. Разойдемся миром?

Перед Дженсеном выросло двое молодых рыбаков: э, какого дьявола здесь забыл? Он отступил будто бы почтительно, прикидывая наскоро, чем бы поменьше засветиться, сунул руку в карман – и нащупал камень душ. Вытащил, крутанул между пальцев разок – парней как ветром сдуло из трактира. А первый, бородатый, пойманный Джаредом, признал, что, мол, ошибка вышла, земляк, прости, это с пьяных глаз.

Корчмарь спокойно наблюдал за происходящим из своего угла: ему было все равно, главное – лишь бы за выпивку и еду платили да наружу скандала никакого не вылезло. Поняв, что все решилось миром, он помешал угли в очаге длинной кочергой и занялся своим привычным делом: подливал подогретый эль в заляпанные стаканы, резво собирая брошенные на столешницу монеты. В долг здесь никому не отпускали.

Эль был хорош, и у Дженсена, хоть он, в отличие от Джареда, почти весь день провалял дурака, глаза закрывались сами собой.

– Хорошо работаешь с животными, – сказал тихо Джаред. – Любишь их просто? Или учился специально?

Они лежали на полу, прикрывшись плащами, подоткнув мешки в изголовье. Тепло горящего очага ползло медленно, а прогревало до костей. Шум стихал: кто-то, скрипнув дверью, уходил, торопясь поспеть к утренней службе, кто-то, никуда не торопясь, валился рядом, натягивая куртку до самых глаз – отоспаться от хмеля час-другой. Дженсен вбил тонкую, найденную на ощупь сосновую щепу в рыхлую под скамьей землю – там утоптать не успели. Будет защита.

– Учился. Неплохо получалось. Но не сказать, что я вообще хороший маг, – зачем-то уточнил он.

Прямо под ноги рухнул кто-то, бормоча бессвязные пьяные проклятья, и засопел, залился хриплым храпом.

– Да, может, ты и не маг вообще.

Он и шутил, и не шутил, по голосу был серьезен. Дженсен думать не стал, спать хотелось, а тут еще его ладонь накрыла другая, горячая и сильная, с твердыми, мозолистыми пальцами – Джаред. Провел, перечеркивая длинно, скользнул дальше в свободный рукав и обхватил запястье. Ни тени чертовых рубцов, когда касался сам!

Так и не выпустил. Дженсен снова почувствовал его тело, как свое: хочу, хочу тебя очень.

– Спи, – шепнул он глухо. – Не издевайся.

В ответ – легкий смешок.

– Сплю.

Поглаживал и поглаживал большим пальцем, выпуская тепло под кожу, пока не заснули оба.

Дженсен в кои-то веки проснулся первым. В трактире в это время дня было тихо – все рыбаки вышли на промысел, лишь несколько старых пьяниц ошивались за низкими, скособоченными столами.

Дженсен, воспользовавшись возможностью, жадно смотрел на спящего спутника: следил, как вздымалась широкая воинская грудь, как подрагивали ноздри, подергивались ресницы. Джаред спал спокойно, прикрыв, по обыкновению своему, пушистую голову согнутым локтем. Дженсен нащупал в кармане камень души, хранивший отпечаток Джареда, а потом погладил подаренный им же клинок.

Он редко думал о грядущем. Это и делало его не очень-то хорошим магом: не желал обращаться к рунам за советом, не стремился предсказать судьбу себе или другому, не хотел рассчитывать, предугадывать. Желаемое получал, если сильно желалось, легко – и отпускал так же легко, потому что редко когда чего-то сильно желалось. Дженсен мечтал о малом, а жалел – и того меньше. Судьба дает – судьба забирает: ладонь полная – ладонь пустая, как говаривал Олли.

Если бы Джаред был иным, если бы не хотел в ответ, не доверял в ответ, не требовал столь же много – может, и не было бы вообще ничего. То есть, не только их с Джаредом не было бы, а просто – ничего. Ни дороги, ни черного человека, ни пресловутых ассасинов, меченных чужой волей. Все это созидалось судьбой вокруг них, таких, какими были. Глупо, наверное – Джаред засмеял бы, но Дженсен верил: Джаред попался ему на дороге потому, что не могло быть иначе. Не попался бы – и дорога стала бы иной. И вот он, Дженсен, лежал в грязном рыбацком трактире, держа в руках две самые желанные за всю жизнь вещи: клинок детства и заарканенного зверя. И дорога по-прежнему звала, клокотала в крови, пела песнь Пути, пальцы щекотало неизбывной силой. Его баловала судьба; Дженсен это чувствовал четко, как чувствовал утреннее возбуждение попутчика: сам зажегся тут же похотью до белых искр перед глазами. Магия требовала окружить их стеной непроницаемой, мощной иллюзии и поддаться, черт, поддаться всему сразу.

Джаред дернул ресницами и обдал теплым сонным взглядом.

– Любуешься? – хрипло спросил он, разводя губы в ленивой самодовольной ухмылке. – Нет бы завтрак притащить.

– Не все ж тебе на меня пыриться, животное, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – А завтрак в постель я тебе носить не нанимался.

Он все равно встал, оглаживая Джареда по колену, и направился к очагу, отыскивая в кармане монеты.

Поели быстро, переругиваясь весело обо всем и ни о чем. Джареду хотелось болтать, но видно было, что говорить о делах и, тем более, о прошлом он в трактире не решался. Дженсен рассказывал о Соррене, об Олли, не упоминая, чему учился, но подразумевая. Джаред вставлял смешливые замечания, получал локтем по ребрам и обжигал взамен взглядом.

– Черт бы тебя подрал, Дженсен. Дойдем до Солемо – вот клянусь тебе: спущу все монеты на тамошнюю гостиницу и...

Дженсен кривил губы в довольной усмешке: да, дьявол – да, скорее бы. Намеревался получить все, о чем желалось, прежде чем завершить в одиночку путь.

– Почитай еще, – попросил вдруг Джаред. Дженсен как раз цитировал бездумно отрывок из Песни о Ясеневых, и хоть спутник, как обычно, посмеивался над древними текстами, слушал с каким-то даже благоговением.

Дженсен запил водой кусок лепешки.

– Еще? Серьезно, что ли?

– Ага.

Всплывали в памяти слова, строились в кривые строчки, которые переписывал под диктовку учителя. Джаред держал его за запястье, ожидая, и смотрел в рот жадно. Дженсен начал читать первое, что пришло в голову:

– Ее он встретил на пути  
В торговый двор. Смеялась чернь  
О чем-то служьем, о своем.  
Эссейн шагал, раздумий полн:  
О королевском троне он,  
О Древних силах размышлял.  
Пустая площадь расплылась  
Пред взором: обмер он. Стоял,  
За гарду верного клинка  
Держась. И расступилась чернь,  
Открыв дорогу для Нее:  
Шагала леди вдоль тропы,  
Глядела вдаль. Эссейн молчал,  
А незнакомые черты  
Встречали взгляд его в упор.  
– О, нет, помилуй, это вздор, -  
Ответ держала так она  
Своей прислужнице. – Всерьез  
Ты пересказываешь мне такие сплетни?  
Вон поди. Вот, сударь! Вы из здешних мест?  
Скажите мне... – Король застыл.  
Не мыслил он, что просто так  
Он обращение к себе  
Вдруг заслужил. – Я был рожден  
В столице Севера, миледи... -  
Ответил он, не слыша слов.  
Ее уверенный кивок, ее воинственная поступь,  
Что призвана была смущать  
Не только лишь Центральный Остров,  
Лишала воли. И Эссейн,  
Удаче собственной не веря,  
Спросил: – А вы? Из здешних мест?  
– О, нет, отнюдь. Мой дом – не Эа. -  
И, звонким смехом обнимая,  
Она приблизилась. Эссейн  
Притих пред любопытным взором  
(слепил он очи Короля).  
Она добавила с укором:  
– Я – Миллисент. А вы, милорд?  
– Эссейн...

– Великий Эрв! Дженсен, а еще послаще кусок ты не мог выбрать? – Джаред смеялся во весь рот. – Сам подумай: черт, Древний, Первый Король – а разливается слюнями при виде какой-то там бабы. Будто никогда до того красивых женщин не встречал.

– Тут не то, – Дженсен отвесил ему чувствительный подзатыльник. – Не понимаешь ты. При чем здесь красота? Она, Миллисент – еще древней, чем Король. Она из рода Драконовых. Ее имя означает «лезвие, клинок дракона», понимаешь? Помнишь Песнь о Сотворении? «Первым был Эа, горнило Драконье». Эссейн захотел ее сразу, как увидел, потому что на роду ему написано было хотеть себе все, что она олицетворяет.

Джаред смотрел на него насмешливо-язвительно. Дженсен сорвался:

– Ну, чего?

– Ничего. Странный ты, маг. Защищаешь всякие сказки. Чем, вот подумай, это отличается от священных писаний Востока, а? Та же ересь, только в профиль. «На роду написано»! Да ни черта ни у кого нигде не написано, Дженсен. Ну, разве что у тебя на лице: дурак ма-ла-холь-ный.

Говорил он беззлобно, а все равно ощущалось, будто бил словами, как плетью.

– Сам попросил, ослятина чертова. Дожевывай свое мясо и идем.

Он разозлился ужасно. И без того не любил зачитывать вслух Песни о Героях, а тут Джаред его развел, как маленького. Нарывался, между прочим, откровенно. А даже не проучишь ведь никаким заклинанием – вон, корчмарь из своего угла наблюдает, протирая замызганной тряпицей стаканы.

– Эй, Дженсен. Хочешь мне врезать?

– Хочу зашить тебе рот портняжной иглой, – честно сказал Дженсен.

– Ты зря злишься.

– Почему это – зря?

– Ну, черт, если не понял еще – поймешь. Потом как-нибудь.

И все. Забил челюсти мясом – ни слова больше не вытянешь. Дженсен сидел, сжав руки в кулаки, чтобы не выпустить невзначай сноп огненных игл куда-нибудь в стену. Вот тебе и доброе, дьявол, утро.

Бартол, помимо прочего, снабдил Джареда подробной картой отрезка между Кри-Стэн и Солемо, причем не одной из официальных копий, а вычерченной кем-то из местных. Дженсен не сомневался, что кресты, расставленные на явно не известных гвардейцам тропах, обозначают места скупки трупов, но он все еще слишком злился на попутчика, чтобы хоть о чем-то спрашивать. Молча смотрел его глазами на свиток и с сожалением думал о том, что никак им не обойти Совиный Амбер, не срезать путь – остальные дороги охраняются слишком хорошо, напичканы верстовыми стражами, испещренными антимагическими значками.

Джаред пришел к тому же выводу.

– Ну, придется, – сказал он, засовывая карту обратно в карман плаща. – Если ты, конечно, не научился вдруг превращать людей в птиц, или, там, в собак, а еще лучше – заговаривать на невидимость.

– Я умею заговаривать на невидимость, – бросил Дженсен холодно. – Но тебе же бесполезно объяснять, почему этого нельзя сделать сейчас – все равно не дойдет.

Джаред пожал плечами и добродушно улыбнулся. От него с тех пор, как ушли из трактира, буквально разило доброжелательностью – жуть как хотел помириться, а виноватым себя при этом ни капли не считал. Это Дженсена подстегивало молчать дальше.

Шли наемничьими тропами, продираясь сквозь кусты. Тут полно было одичавших фруктовых деревьев, которые цвели полным цветом, а на некоторых уже начали завязываться плоды в преддверии жаркого и раннего восточного лета. Джаред насвистывал себе под нос, жевал травинки и, по всему было видно, чувствовал себя вполне спокойно и свободно, чем раздражал попутчика до зубовного скрежета. Наконец, спустя несколько миль – Дженсен никак не мог определить точно из-за неровности тропинок, а карту просить не хотелось – Джаред остановился и резко развернулся. Напрягся сразу весь, заставляя Дженсена напрячься тоже. Впрочем, Дженсен и так не расслаблялся – преследователи шли за ними неустанно, и он так же неустанно царапал руны на стволах, загибал листья, шептал заклинания отвода.

– Дженсен. Извини, хорошо?

Он удивленно приподнял брови. Джаред вздохнул как-то нервно, зачесывая пятерней волосы со лба.

– Мы совсем близко, Дженсен. Всего две мили до Совиного града.

Опять разговор по душам? Ну-ну. Только вот...

Дженсену почти не потребовалось никаких усилий, чтобы почувствовать биение его сердца – скорое, нетипично скорое, раза в два быстрей его собственного, но и быстрей, чем в Тарагане, когда осматривали город с высоты птичьего полета. Волновался, впервые по-настоящему взволновался. Даже побледнел. Злость у Дженсена как рукой сняло.

– Что? Говори, Джаред.

Джаред как стоял между двух кустов боярышника – так и сел прямо посреди тропы. Скинул неуклюже мешок, лук и колчан, зарылся руками в волосы. Дженсен испугался: телом чувствовал, что с Джаредом все в порядке, но веяло от него тоской ужасной – мертвой, лютой тоской. Вспомнил, где встречал такое в последний раз – у Шрама Бесхи. Будто Джаред не скинул тогда тоску призраков, а впитал в себя и спрятал, а теперь выпустил наружу.

Он упал на колени перед Джаредом, схватил его за предплечья, тряхнул как следует, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

– Джаред. Что?

– Давай не пойдем никуда.

Дженсен озадаченно моргнул. Такого он не ожидал совершенно. Джаред взял его за руки, смял до хруста пальцы:

– Я абсолютно серьезно сейчас говорю, маг. Давай останемся. Повернем назад прямо сейчас. Вернемся, если хочешь, ну... В Тараган, или доковыляем до Соррена. Хочешь домой, Дженсен? Я знаю, что где-то там, – он поднес комок из их пальцев Дженсену к груди, – хочешь, и сильно. Дьявол, я готов целыми днями идти, не спать, тащить тушку твою по ночам, как ишак. А? Как тебе?

Дженсена начало трясти. Предчувствие было мерзкое, отвратительное – накрыло сильно, жестоко, а Джаред продолжал отчаянно бормотать:

– Дженсен, я тебя прошу: не пойдем в Совиный Амбер. А хочешь, я тебе Орревейн покажу? Надо всего-то спуститься до Порт-о-Бесх, там у меня ребята-матросы еще знакомые остались, наберем команду и поплывем. Вдвоем мы точно справимся с теми упырями сцыкливыми, что сейчас гнездятся в моем поместье! Там озеро, огромное озеро, Дженсен, ты же любишь воду. Дженсен. Черт, Дженсен!

Было поздно отвечать. Поздно соглашаться.

Дженсен со стоном повалился вперед, прямо Джареду в руки: виски и ключицы взорвало болью, пальцы онемели, будто долго держал кончики в холодной воде – его лишали магии. Прицельно, точно зная, что нужно делать. Единственный выход...

– Джаред, нам придется идти, – пробормотал он еле слышно. – Маг. Тот... Ассасины. Он догоняет. А здесь нам не спрятаться. Здесь мало... Мало магии.

Расчет был идеальный. В полуразрушенном городе у противника не будет возможности вытягивать из жертвы магию, зато он заманит ее на свою территорию – неизведанную, непредсказуемую. Черт, лишь бы добраться. Лишь бы добраться – там можно будет прикрыться Джаредом, взять его в руку, как кинжал. Разделаться с чертовым магом, а потом... Потом – да. Развернуться и валить, и пропади Солем пропадом.

– Ладно. В конце концов... Есть и другие миры, кроме этого, – пробормотал Джаред.

– Что?

Джаред не ответил: аккуратно, но уверенно поднялся, подтягивая Дженсена за подмышки на ноги, спросил взглядом: можешь? Дженсен помотал головой: нет. Извини, нет. Придется еще немного поработать ишаком. Джаред небрежно взвалил мешки и лук за плечо, а потом легко поднял его на руки. Весело, – подумал Дженсен, – в третий раз меня тащит на руках, и только этот я, как назло, запомню. Не судьба, значит.

– Ты, главное, не вырубись опять. – Джаред, видать, думал о том же.

– Тебе-то что? Вот если бы мне тебя тащить пришлось...

Джаред усмехнулся, быстро и сухо поцеловал его в лоб и уверенно, точно с той же скоростью, что обычно, а то и быстрей, пошел дальше вдоль тропы, следя за тем, чтобы ветки не лезли Дженсену в лицо. Магию все тянуло и тянуло наружу, тонкой нитью, противно до одури – будто кровь пустили и высасывали по капле из всех пальцев одновременно. Олли один раз только попытался донести до него, юного еще совсем и невнимательного, азы магической теории: у всех магов энергопроводящие точки находятся в разных местах – кто-то колдует глазами, кто-то – ладонями, встречается даже, что ногами – высекает из земли искры. И сказал наконец то, что ученик все-таки запомнил: «Пальцы, мальчик. Сила тела, магия прикосновения». Позже заменил слово «сила» на «память», добавляя еще: «слепая».

Его качало, как на волнах. Вспомнил, как выходили с Суоном под парусом из западного порта, попали в легкий шторм, переругивались, перекрикивая ветер. Вот так же колотило волнами о борт, как сейчас – сердцебиением Джареда в ухо. И такое же ощущение полета, что ли, полной подчиненности стихии, и хотелось все время слышать голос напарника, чтобы удерживать на плаву не только ялик, но и собственное сознание.

– Джаред, говори.

– Понял тебя. – Он заговорил, отбивая шагами ритм. У Дженсена перехватило горло: Джаред принялся читать отрывок из Песни о Ясеневых – тот самый, что цитировал на западном склоне Перевейн: – Эссейн потерял свою Миллисент. Безутешный, отправился он по дороге кручины, устремляясь на запад. За тенью души, за последним прощаньем.

Дженсен хотел сказать: нет, не надо, давай другое. Что угодно, но другое, дьявол тебя дери! Но Джаред неумолимо, неотвратимо продолжал:

– Он встал на колени пред городом Белым, молясь духу Эа: верни ее, Древний, услышь Короля. Но молчанием Остров его оглушил. И он поднял клинок.

– Джаред...

Без толку. И снова Эссейн молился Эа, и снова ответом ему была тишина, и Король снимал корону, сжимал в руке Драконий меч, хранивший душу Миллисент, и шел, шел вперед, на запад, возглавляя свиту рабов, выкладывал плиту за плитой, помечая свой Остров. А они – маг и воин – шли по дороге скорби, только вспять. Джаред заканчивал последний куплет и тут же начинал заново, зацикливал песню, обрубая ее с двух сторон, оставляя лишь самое горестное. Повторяющиеся звуки не помогали, сильней бередили душу, а Дженсен не понимал, не мог понять, почему, с какой целью Джаред добавляет к его боли. Он впал в холодное полузабытье: голос-шаги-потеря силы. Не слышал почти слов, только мелодию, шепот между строк: скоро, совсем скоро все закончится.

– Пришли.

Джаред остановился у пролома в серой, запыленной, вымытой дождями стене Совиного града. Если смотреть человеческими глазами, с трудом верилось, что его строили позже Солемо: белый камень обтесался, оброс высоченными сорняками. Сквозь щербатые дыры виднелись целые горы обломков – бывшие дома, дворцы, скамейки, арки, беседки.

По задумке Первого Короля Совиный град должен был стать прибежищем Магов, сестринским городом к столице Эа, и назвали его в честь младшей сестры Эссейна: Амбер. Она правила Островом в те годы, что Король скорбел по Королеве; свитки приписывали ей множество заслуг: обучение начинающих магов рунописи, зачарование тотемных птиц и зверей, изготовление сотен артефактов. Амбер, Янтарная принцесса, Ночная колдунья, Покровительница сэ-ри; Забытая. Она была первой из Магов, и считалось, что первой покинула Эа, уступая место Воинам и Богам. Некоторые современные маги не любили даже упоминать Ночную колдунью, обвиняли ее в том, что с ее уходом последний оплот магии на острове превратился в пристанище заблудших духов; утверждали, что корни Чумы Безумия Бесхи стоит искать именно в Совином Амбере. Даже Олли – и тот мало рассказывал о сестре Эссейна, хоть не из ненависти, а наоборот – из уважения. А Дженсен никому не говорил о том, что выстроил один из основных своих принципов на обрывочных знаниях о Первой колдунье: Амбер учила, созидала, оберегала, а потом, когда поняла, что нужно отпустить – отпустила без сожаления. И ушла.

– Дальше, – попросил он Джареда. От каждого камня, каждого стебля и цветка здесь веяло силой, и к пальцам постепенно возвращалась чувствительность. Дженсен даже удивился: уж сколько слышал самого разного о питающей развалины энергии, но предположить не мог, что здесь будет так спокойно. Он ожидал услышать отголоски боли, как у Шрама, ощутить могильный холод покинутых домов... Ничего подобного не было. Какие бы духи ни обитали в стенах Амбера, они, казалось, давно смирились со своей участью и не пытались выбраться наружу и отомстить.

Джаред прошелся вдоль стены в поисках пролома пошире, а когда нашел, догадался: осторожно опустил Дженсена на ноги.

– Не буду я тебя через порог, как невесту, переносить, – бросил он легко. – Мы еще не на той стадии отношений.

Дженсен только хмыкнул и шагнул первым в Амбер. Сила действительно вернулась, и резко, но эта резкость не ошеломляла – наоборот, заставляла чувствовать себя почти непобедимым. Он обернулся и протянул руку Джареду, который почему-то замешкался, вглядываясь в развалины за его спиной.

– Ты чего? Что не так?

– Ничего. Все так.

Джаред принял его ладонь и сжал крепко, как тисками. Его сердце билось по-прежнему бешено, и Дженсен понял с каким-то отстраненным страхом, что попутчик – единственный здесь источник беспокойной, истерзанной будто бы ауры.

– Не отвирайся, черт, Джаред, – сил не было врать самому, признался: – Я чувствую тебя всего. Я чувствую, что все – не так.

– Не сейчас, – покачал головой тяжело. – Нам нужно найти укрытие.

Он отпустил руку Дженсена и, не оглядываясь, пошел вперед, обходя груды обломков и провалы в земле, бывшие когда-то фонтанами. Выискивал острым наемничьим глазом хорошо огороженное место.

– Эй! Забери правее.

Его тянуло восточнее, где, как он предполагал, когда-то возвышался дворец Колдуньи. Весь город был невозможно маленький – наверное, размером с три или четыре деревеньки Эр-Бесхи, но... Как там говорил Джаред о Кри-Стэн? Внушительный. Магия тянулась из корней, из глубин земли и погребенных в земле костей, магия была всюду: воистину пристанище, прибежище, едва ли не рай. Дженсен провожал легкими прикосновениями каждый выступ растерзанного камня, помечал дорогу, полнился силой. Шаг за шагом будто вспоминал чужое, оставленное: вот здесь была беседка, где собирались неоперенные Ученики; в круглом бассейне плавали лебеди; по левую руку остался каркас башенки – совятня. Наконец они вышли на главную площадь, к развалинам Дворца. Дворец, разумеется, сохранился полнее прочего: стены росли вверх на добрых три этажа, широкая лестница, обрамленная колоннами, почти не растеряла за долгие века своих ступеней. Дженсена неумолимо влекло внутрь, в проломленные двери.

– Тебе не кажется, что здесь нас и будут искать в первую очередь? – сквозь зубы процедил Джаред.

– Я не собираюсь прятаться вечно.

– Сколько у нас времени?

– Немного. Идем.

Дженсен снова пошел первым. Восточное солнце выплыло из-за облаков, обдавая лучистым теплом: расставил пальцы, поймал отсвет, отпечатал на ладони. Весь мир – воздух, камень, земля, дерево – казался одной сплошной магической массой, можно было делать все, о чем раньше и не мечталось. Умом понимал, что где-то здесь обман, что есть наколка, и Джаред – отличный звоночек: ясно же сразу, что воин ловит совсем другую ауру... Но слишком хорошо было здесь, тихо и прекрасно. Как будто... Как будто вернулся домой. Почти домой.

А дальше – еще лучше: вверх по лестнице и внутрь, в широкую арочную залу, и вперед – к трону самой Амбер.

– Дженсен. Стой. Смотри.

Его гипнотизировал янтарный трон, сохранившийся в точности таким, каким был много веков назад – не сразу услышал, не сразу почувствовал настойчивые пальцы на плече. Когда обернулся, на секунду показалось, что вот-вот упадет, будто снова энергию вытянули: Джаред протягивал ему его посох.

Верный ясеневый попутчик, изрезанный рунами, которые так и не смог прочитать. Первый и родной, утерянный по глупости в жадной, проклятой Дьяволовой пасти. Как? Откуда?..

– Здесь лежал, – Джаред кивнул в сторону одной из колонн, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. И тут же сжал снова зубы, свел брови серьезно: – Дженсен, пора бы тебе уже понять.

– Я... – Он провел ребром ладони по теплеющему стремительно дереву, пробуя на гладкость, как когда-то делал старик-учитель. «Надпись твоя – тебе и понимать». Джаред стоял, смотрел на него в упор и ждал. Дженсен бездумно протянул руку, коснулся туго изогнутого лука, над которым так трясся его нечаянный попутчик... – Нет.

– Они уже здесь, Дженсен, – усмехнулся Джаред. Волна тоски, тяжелая и безысходная, схлынула с него и обдала Дженсена с ног до головы.

– Нет.

– Черт тебя дери, фея! – Джаред схватил его за плечи и встряхнул резко, заорал прямо в лицо: – Сам виноват! Ты сам нарвался, понятно?! Тебя кто только не предупреждал! Эге-гей, сюрприз! Теперь уж давай, дрянь ты эдакая, верь в свою сказку до конца! Ну, Дженсен? Проснись!

Дженсен смотрел в глаза-камни, не мог оторваться. Одно только слово вертелось и на языке, и в голове: нет, нет, нет. Не хочу, нет. Не о том просил в вечерних молитвах силы Эа, выступая в дорогу за судьбой своей. Смотрел и слышал мысли собственные, проговариваемые чужим голосом: Орревейн. Ор-ре-вейн. Не-вей-Орр. Золотой Залив. Родина Миллисент, Клинка Драконьего.

Эссейн потерял свою Миллисент, безутешный...

Джаред отшагнул от него, глянул через плечо и покачал головой, пробормотал будто бы сам себе: «Говорил же с самого начала: олух этот Эссейн, каких поискать». И, не таясь, сбросил тряпицы с зарубцевавшихся ладоней, вытянул вперед перед собой – медленно, словно из толщи воды, выглянули из кожи два тонких лезвия. Дженсен моргнул: с Джареда будто бы пелена спала. Отвод глаз мощнейший, не поддающийся никому, с какой стороны не подойди; сам Джаред не мог раскрыть правды, пока Дженсен не догадался: Покров Дракона. Все кинжалы, дротики, шпильки, даже бумеранг, которые, как Дженсен думал, скрывались у Джареда в мешке или кожаных браслетах, на самом деле появлялись из него, изнутри, заранее зачарованные кровью.

Кинжал...

Он схватился за рукоятку подаренного клинка, клинка мечты, клинка детства: Джаред дрогнул всем телом.

– Ну? – спросил он насмешливо, вертя в руках рожденное ладонями оружие. – Чего тебе еще показать, Величество ты Древнее, чтобы втемяшилось наконец в твою пустую башку?

Дженсен неожиданно для себя расхохотался. Смех поднимался из груди и вырывался плевками, неконтролируемыми спазмами стискивал поперек живота. Джаред смотрел на него, склонив голову набок, и скептически ухмылялся: мол, ну и чего ты ржешь, олух?

– Королева! – выдавил Дженсен. – Ты!

Джаред оглушительно фыркнул.

– Эта королева, – он ткнул себя рукояткой одного из ножей в грудь, – тебя на ручках по всему Энсиону таскала, между прочим.

– Да кто бы спорил. – Дженсен отер выступившие от истерического смеха слезы тыльной стороной ладони и кивнул для верности, кусая губы, чтобы снова не рассмеяться: – Черт, еще потаскаешь, я обещаю. Вот только платье тебе сошьем парадное. Эльзи попросим. А?

Джаред в ответ на подколку не огрызнулся, не фыркнул. Вытянулся лицом, посерьезнел в мгновение.

– Не смей мне ничего обещать, Дженсен. Не время сейчас что-то обещать.

Веселье сразу выветрилось. Посох резко потеплел в руке, оповещая об опасности раньше привычного чутья. Загорелась руна ясеня прямо под ладонью: «J». Черта влево, черта вниз. Почти крест-накрест. И такая же – у Джареда на тунике, которую вшил собственными волосами.

– Джаред...

– Эй. Не волнуйся.

Они шли по крошеву развалившейся площади, приближаясь стройным маршем.

– Джаред.

Джаред встал рядом, плечом к плечу, развернувшись к дверям.

– Говорю: не волнуйся. Ты теперь у нас не просто козопас, а чертов древнейший малахольный Король. Чуешь ведь?

Дженсен приложился ладонью к широкой спине, прямо между лопаток, в одно касание восстанавливая симпатическую нить, забирая себе и глаза, и руки, и все тело, полностью. Голова гудела, пальцы едва не искрило, чувствовал каждое лезвие в джаредовой плоти, и огонь – яркий, жаркий, бешеный. Не просто зверя заарканил, а Дракона. Не просто заарканил, а стал им.

Теперь любая стрела будет бить точно в цель, а кинжал – разить в самое сердце.

– Чую.

Джаред кивнул и бросил ему улыбку.

– Будет весело.

 

Их было много.

После Дженсен ничего и сказать толком не мог, кроме этого: их было много, и надвигались они широкой, плотной толпой. Сквозь проломленные двери смотрел глазами Джареда и сжимал посох в руке крепко, накрывая ладонью – левой – свою руну, руну ясеня. Понял вдруг со всей ясностью, окончательно пропечатало в голове в последние минуты перед боем: невольно подписывался ясенем, даже когда думал, что подписывается как Ученик Нырка. Руна и привязь, Дженсен Ясеневый. Потому-то схватилась так быстро дьявольская симпатика с Джаредом: один рунический знак на двоих.

Он читал когда-то о перерождении, более того, он верил в перерождение магов, потому что таков закон: кровь-плоть-земля. Но Древние-то были не Маги; вот если бы он оказался перерожденной Амбер, и то удивился бы меньше. Однако, Амбер была, как и коронованный брат ее, плотью от плоти Соррена, и то, что подчинялось ей, подчинялось и Эссейну в той же мере.

– Дженсен, у тебя примерно четыре минуты на то, чтобы слепить нам големов, – на удивление рассудительно сообщил Джаред. – Я их вооружу, но нужно действовать быстрее. Чужую душу и силу потом переваривать будешь.

Дженсен думал: а как же, там, наплыв воспоминаний, превращение в Короля, нежданные заклинания, возникшие здесь, в обители Древних?.. Ничего такого: он оставался собой, Дженсеном, Учеником Нырка, магом из Соррена, слепым и нетерпеливым. Но он также был и Джаредом. Который оказался не случайным вовсе попутчиком, а самым что ни на есть специальным.

– Дженсен.

Дженсен оглядел зал Амбер, прикидывая, из чего изготовить солдат. Здесь не было песка, хотя крыша дворца почти целиком провалилась и рассыпалась по полу разрозненными кусками плит; не было и зелени – вездесущие сорняки не смогли втиснуться в зачарованную много веков назад залу.

Камень, да. Дьявол, только камень. А камень может взломать только...

Он достал кинжал из ножен, оглаживая бездумно лезвие ладонью. Джаред зыркнул на него неодобрительно, вызывая неуместную совершенно, хоть и крайне забавную, мысль: если все оружие – часть плоти, то откуда именно воин извлек этот подарочек?

– Колдуй уже, шутник.

Ну, вот. Предел симпатической нити: чтение мыслей. Никогда бы не подумал.

– Да у тебя на лице все написано, как обычно!

Дженсен, улыбаясь, отмахнулся от него и опустился на корточки перед грудой камня, коснулся отсыревших, посеревших плит – загорелось голубовато-рыжим, прорезало толщу старинной породы. С губ невольно сорвался восхищенный вздох: все еще не мог до конца поверить, что он, обыкновенный Ученик с севера, да еще и запуганный и слепой, держит в руках самую настоящую Драконью сталь. Джаред подбадривал его молча, отсчитывал: еще минуты две, Дженсен, и будет поздно, поспеши, но пока все здорово.

Кусок за куском нарезался камень, каждый длиной с половину руки – от локтя и до середины ладони. Кинжал будто двигал его кисть – все быстрей и уверенней, и вскоре перед ним лежало с полсотни заготовок. Дженсен вскрыл кожу – широкий, глубокий порез на левом предплечье – и щедро, как никогда раньше не делал, полил камень кровью. С каждой каплей втягивался глубже в заклинание: слово – рана затянулась, еще слово – вставали, вытягивались статуи солдат ряд за рядом.

Теперь и у них с Джаредом была армия.

– Идут. Чуешь?

Дженсен забрал его глаза, убедился: да, совсем близко, уже выходят на главную площадь. Первые два ряда – големы, на этот раз не черно-седые, а земляные: обобрал маг священную почву близ Кри-Стэн, оплел боярышником головы коричневых бойцов, будто бы желая сказать: я стою на защите Энсиона и несу его знак, а вы – нарушители, воры, да еще и пережиток прошлого.

В Дженсене заклокотал гнев, доселе ему неведомый: это кто еще нарушитель? Я – Древний, первый, это мой остров, мой город, моя обитель. А вы – всего-навсего шайка мародеров, унаследовавшая по ошибке магическую мощь Архипелага.

– Да, Дженсен, давай, скажи им, – подстегнул Джаред, оскаливаясь. От такой дикой улыбки он стал совершенно неотличим от Зверя: глаза горели тем же огнем, что его оружие, волосы растрепались, лицо раскраснелось, будто обдало искрами из жаркого костра. Дженсен чувствовал его всем сердцем, всем телом, и даже подступающая армия не могла помешать ему секунду полюбоваться.

– К оружию, Джаред, – сказал он тихо. Джаред пересек руки на груди, изображая слегка кривую, но все же узнаваемую руну ясеня, и из каждого его пальца всплыло по тонкой, острой игле – будто когти. Иглы росли, вытягивались дюйм за дюймом, расширялись, уплотнялись. Джаред резко развел руки – с ярким, звонким свистом вылетали лезвия, росли, превращаясь в готовые мечи. Солдаты, повинуясь воле Короля и его Дракона, ловили их и принимали боевую позицию. Пять раз выпустил Джаред из-под пальцев иглы, и через минуту пятьдесят вооруженных каменных големов выстроилось вокруг своих предводителей, образуя круг – серо-белый, светящийся слегка, как привычные глазу круги оберега, что рисовали и врезали в балки под крышами домов по всему Энсиону.

Джаред сощурился. Ему не нравилось стоять за толстым щитом – хотелось лететь в бой, изрыгая огонь, следовать зову клокочущей крови. Дженсен колебался: сердце болело отпускать его от себя, но в то же время подсказывала и магия, и воспоминания свои вперемешку с чужими: войску нужен полководец, а Король не мог возглавить битву сам, у него была другая цель – оставаться позади, контролируя движения каменных бойцов, наполняя их силой, служа для них источником точно так, как и для живого своего Зверя.

– Дженсен, они здесь. – Заиграл горн – длинная, звучная, красивая боевая трель. Современный восточный гимн власти. Джаред пробормотал, склоняясь прямо к уху: – А у этого твоего мага есть чувство юмора. Смотри-ка, хочет с нами в настоящую войнушку сыграть.

Дженсен вместо ответа вскинул руку с посохом: зажглись руны на ясеневой глади, загорелись глаза у солдат – и армия начала выбивать каменными ногами строевой ритм.

– Отвечаешь на приветствие? Вежливость тебя когда-нибудь погубит, драгоценное ты мое Величество.

Дженсен и хотел рассмеяться, да не мог. Ждал: когда же? Досчитал до четырех:

– Иди, – сказал он Джареду тихо. – Иди и возглавь мой отряд, Зверь.

Джаред тут же вскинулся, расставил ноги в воинской выправке. «Ну, наконец-то!» – пело все его тело.

– Прикрывай меня, мой Лорд.

Он неожиданно опустился на колени и поцеловал Дженсену руку – быстро, нежно коснулся губами не тыльной, как полагалось, а внутренней стороны ладони. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, склонил голову, принимая клятву и отдавая свою в ответ. Подумалось: скоро все закончится – посмеемся над тем, какую возвышенную чушь тут несли, будто не воевать собрались, а песни геройские петь... Сорвалось с губ само собой:

– Мое сердце с тобой, Джаред.

И мелькнула следом мысль, снова не к месту, но снова веселая: вот сейчас как сольюсь окончательно с Эссейном и как обзову его Леди Миллисент...

– Дурак ты звонкий. – Джаред встал и совсем уже не ритуально поцеловал его в губы, жадно загребая раскаленными ладонями лицо. Держал за щеки, говорил, уткнувшись носом в нос: – Мое сердце с тобой, Дженсен.

Он тенью растворился среди заполонивших зал големов, вырвался вперед, занял позицию в начале строя. Дженсен следил его глазами за происходящим на площади, различил за двумя рядами песочных и земляных солдат ряд ассасинов, и снова големов, а с флангов заприметил нескольких фальшивых бесов. Ну, ничего, их молнии до Джареда не доберутся – татуированная кожа на тунике остановит, отразит.

– Выходи же, – пробормотал он, поглаживая по привычке клинок на поясе, зная, впрочем, что Джареда этим уже не отвлечь. Наконец он увидел.

Из глубин разномастного войска вышел маг в плаще, похожем на плащ Дженсена, только не коричневом, а бледно-желтом с красной оторочкой и красной руной на плече. Оттенок Востока и метка крови. Сочетание сбивало наглостью своей с ног: прямо под носом, может, даже на службе у первосвященников – а носит на плече руну крови! Ну, конечно же – один из продавшихся, прогнувшихся под религию магов, каких Суон называл «бейлифскими крысами». И ведь силу его отрицать не стал бы даже лишенный всяческого магического чутья человек. Какое на самом деле представление имел об этой силе малахольный наместник Кри-Стэн? Симпатика на службе у Короля! Бессовестное, убийственное двуличие.

– Кто главный? – зычно, грубо спросил маг, будто сам не видел, что из всех противников лишь двое по-настоящему живые. Он откинул капюшон – оказался худым, светловолосым по-западному, ростом примерно с Дженсена и, что самое удивительное, явно его не старше. Будь Дженсен послабее, как, например, всего-то час назад, решил бы, что его дурят иллюзиями. Как умудрился настолько молодой маг стать полноценным мастером в запрещенной ветви магии, да еще и под прицелом Востока?..

– Я, – ответил Джаред за долю секунды до распоряжения Дженсена.

– Ну, и что ты за фигня такая, что пришлось гоняться за тобой по всему долбанному суб-миру? – маг вздохнул со скучающим видом и сложил руки на груди. – А сообщника где спрятал? Там, что ли, за троном?

Дженсен чувствовал непонимание Джареда вместе с собственным. Маг говорил странными словами, складывал их по-чудному, да и тон был вовсе не такой, какого следовало бы ожидать: не было в нем вызова, только понемногу глупого бахвальства и раздражения, как будто он даже не считал их серьезным противником. Тем не менее, Дженсен не позволил Джареду замешкаться: говорил его губами, его голосом, сначала – за двоих, а потом Джаред подхватил его мысль и продолжил сам:

– С тобой говорит Эссейн, щенок. Первый Король, плоть от плоти Эа. Объясни свое присутствие в Совином Амбере!

Маг, казалось, от удивления лишился дара речи. Они с Джаредом смотрели на него в упор; ладони на эфесах идентичных кинжалов, наполненные до краев совместной силой древних своих душ и нынешних: четыре судьбы, старые и перерожденные, слились в одну. Эссейн потерял свою Миллисент и отправился на Запад по дороге кручины, а Дженсен обрел своего Джареда и прошел дорогу вспять, на Восток, домой. Эссейну действительно не нужны были зарубки наподобие А-ми-Лу: он знал, дьявол, знал же, что вернется – когда-нибудь.

– Отвечай своему Королю! – громогласно повторил Джаред.

– Потрясающе, – пробормотал маг. – Просто невероятно.

Они одновременно моргнули. Дженсен почувствовал удвоенное и очень странное: все происходящее показалось фарсом, иллюзией, или как там говорил Джаред? Сопливой сказкой. Вот теперь было самое время попросить няньку задуть свечи и принести стакан молока на ночь, посмеиваясь в кулак над бредовыми россказнями доброй старушки.

Дженсен пожалел, что не может с Джаредом переглянуться – настолько захватило ощущение нереальности, что даже забыл, что способен просто подумать, и спутник услышит. К счастью, Джаред не забыл:

«Чертовщина», подумал он. Дженсен мысленно кивнул, хотел еще что-то добавить – и тут чувство схлынуло, исчезло, растворилось, как туман в прогалине с мандрагорой.

Маг-противник резко изменился в лице, перестал выглядеть несерьезным и скептичным. Он распрямил плечи и нехорошо улыбнулся.

– Потрясающие сюрпризы подбрасывает этот мир... Чем докажешь, что ты и есть Эссейн, Первый Король, наследие Эа, рожденного морем?

Маг смотрел прямо на Джареда и совершенно точно знал, что смотрит на Дженсена. Тот отозвался, не до конца отдавая себе отчет в том, что именно говорит:

– Я не обязан отвечать на подобный вопрос от такого, как ты. Рассматривай мои слова как подачку, маг: в следующий раз я не буду так милостив.

Враг снова скрестил руки на груди, приподнял брови: мол, ну, удиви меня. Дженсен не позволил гневу пробиться сквозь стену спокойствия, дарованного камнем Амбера.

– Мой поход пробудил к жизни старинную магию. Каждым шагом своим я возрождал древние силы. Приглядись, щенок, и ты увидишь: мой Зверь помечен Ясенем и Мандрагорой. Белый путь в эти самые минуты окрашивается кровью предателей-властолюбцев: мантикоры, темнейшие из слуг сестры моей, учуяли наш гнев. Я слышу, как встают за Внутренним морем драконы, повинуясь блеску лезвий Миллисент: услышь и ты, если способен слышать.

Маг вздернул голову, щурясь и раздувая возмущенно ноздри. Он прикрыл глаза – Дженсен знал, что он выискивает отмеченных им рабов вроде Эбса и тварей вроде беса по всему Архипелагу, от Порт-о-Бесх до далекого северного мыса Урт, чтобы убедиться в правдивости рассказанного.

– Орлы Орревейна, – продолжил Джаред – уже сам, своим голосом. – Знак отца моего и род матери моей, берущий начало от самой Миллисент и возродивший ее бессмертный дух во мне. Не-вей-Орр, Золотой залив, Драконий Клык. Ты видишь далеко, враг мой; так смотри же еще дальше.

Маг не стал слушать, не стал смотреть. Он рассмеялся громко и хлопнул в ладоши:

– Я вижу, что вы говорите правду, Лорды, но хочу напомнить: вы – прошлое Эа, не будущее. Моря сдвинулись, мир изменился. Эа больше нет. Есть лишь Энсион, священный остров, и какие бы силы вы не призвали себе в помощь, выбор невелик: умрите или отступите, если не готовы повторить судьбу, похороненную в веках.

«Дженсен, мне надоело пререкаться с ним, да еще этим идиотским бардовским слогом», пожаловался Джаред, покрепче сжимая пальцы на рукоятке меча. «Вот как чувствовал, что этим все и закончится – Древние только и умели, что языком молоть не по делу, слюнтяи чертовы. Может, будем уже драться, а?»

Дженсен рассмеялся про себя и кивнул: да, Зверь, правда твоя, пора сворачивать представление.

– Ты верно говоришь, маг. Эа больше нет. Но мы – не только дух Эа. Джаред, Орел Орревейна, и Дженсен, Ученик Соррена: мы принадлежим к этому времени, времени Энсиона. Готов ли ты принять бой, щенок, или сбежишь позорно под бок к своему бейлифу?

– Я принимаю бой, – процедил сквозь зубы маг. – Король был предупрежден.

Стоило врагу кивнуть, Джаред вихрем, огненно-рыжим ветром сорвался с места, влетел в первый ряд големов с громовым боевым выкриком, уводя за собой каменных солдат. Дженсен чувствовал его задор, чистейшую радость от схватки и улыбался, и заражался каждым вздохом, разделял удовольствие от каждого точного удара.

Бой начался. В Главном Совином зале не осталось ни одного живого камня – Джаред призвал всех, заполоняя площадь звоном ударов мечей о грязевую броню. Дженсен знал, что его Зверь сможет в случае чего удержать големов своей волей: они настолько тесно переплелись, что не отличить было волю одного от воли другого. А его ждала своя битва.

Он отступил к трону Амбер, следя человеческими глазами за солдатами, а своими собственными – за приближением мага. Тот шел навстречу, обходя по дуге дерущихся, поднялся по лестнице и остановился посередине зала. Его голос отдавался легким эхом от полуразрушенных стен, а глаза, светло-карие, с любопытством вглядывались в Дженсена.

– Ты и впрямь – перерожденный Король, – протянул он задумчиво.

– Сюрприз, – сказал Дженсен. – Скажи, пошел бы ты по моему следу, если бы знал, кто я?

– Нет, – признал маг. – Я бы встретил тебя прямо здесь, на подходе к Солемо, и помешал бы раскрыть силу твою и твоего Клинка.

– Назовешь мне свое имя?

– Риил, Маг Лерма.

– Сойдемся, враг мой Риил?

– Пожалуй, это будет весьма интересно, Дженсен, Ученик Соррена.

Если бы кто-то сказал Дженсену лет в четырнадцать, что он будет на равных сражаться с мастером симпатической магии, он либо рассмеялся бы шутнику в лицо, либо оскорбился на осквернение памяти старика Олли. В восемнадцать он решил бы, что ему бросают глупый, бессмысленный вызов. А сейчас... Сейчас он просто вступил в бой, не думая ни о чем, кроме магии, потому что знал: дороги назад нет. Либо он преодолеет это препятствие, либо останется здесь, в колдовских развалинах, неспокойным, вечным призраком. Возможно, станет причиной следующей вспышки Чумы Безумия, только на этот раз атакует не Бесхи, а чертов предательский единоверный Восток.

Он выговаривал заклинание за заклинанием: нити, кровь, слюна, камень, воздух, щиты и рунические отводы – сильнее и сильнее, с каждым выпадом увеличивая ставку. Каждый старался взять другого измором, вытянуть побольше энергии в наименьший срок. Дженсен знал, что у него есть одно преимущество: Джаред. Не нужно было следить за целой армией, достаточно лишь делиться силой с одним Зверем. Но это преимущество нейтрализовалось слепотой: он не смел отвлекать Джареда от битвы, а Риил по-прежнему умело скрывался от магического взора, хоть и стоял всего в трех футах от противника.

Дженсен оглаживал посох, вплетая в сеть руну за руной, накапливал цвета, чтобы вычислить местоположение врага, призывал в помощь янтарь старинного трона, чередовал огонь, воздух и лед. Прошло время простых лесных рун – из всех древесных использовал только свою, только ясень, черпая силы в знании, что у Джареда на броне, на сердце, выведен тот же знак.

Медленно, но верно Риил терял энергию, выдавал себя нервным колебанием цвета и едва слышным скрежетом зубов. Дженсен вспомнил вдруг, как в безысходном отчаянии спрашивал учителя: «Почему? Почему я слепну? Почему ты не можешь помочь магией?!» Бесновался, проливал злые слезы, выпускал неконтролируемые снопы синеватых игл в сухой зимний воздух Соррена, а Олли все молчал, стоя на шатком крыльце их хижины, пока Дженсен не начал думать, что совсем уже сошел с ума, что никогда больше не будет с кем-то рядом, что на роду ему написано жить одному в кромешной тьме, что для этого готовил его Олли, водя по чащам леса и заставляя неделями молчать. «Ты слеп, потому что ты боишься», мягко сказал учитель, появляясь из ниоткуда и сжимая сухими пальцами худющее плечо. «Чтобы прозреть самому, без помощи чужой, тебе придется развенчать свой страх, мальчик, а это, поверь мне, сделать будет тяжело. Живи и учись жить, пока не научишься, Дженсен».

Из всего, что когда-либо говорил Олли, это казалось самым жестоким и самым бесполезным. Да еще и именем припечатал, ударил по самому больному. Дженсен знал свой главный страх, но никогда, никак не мог справиться с ним до конца. Даже сейчас.

– Дженсен, рази! – крикнул откуда-то издалека Джаред. Заклинания искрили в воздухе, заполняя зал живым, движущимся туманом. Дженсен, повинуясь чутью воина, сделал выпад драконьим кинжалом – и промазал. Взрезало белой болью глаза: черный человек, которого все еще останавливала священная вода, устал злиться в пустоту и выбрал этот самый момент, чтобы озарить гладь Стэк-Кри фиолетовым светом жемчужины Дорра.

– Дженсен!..

Нет. Нет, только не сейчас. Почему сейчас?!

Сквозь пелену боли он чувствовал, слышал, помнил этот выкрик: паника, страх и отчаяние. Риил смеялся, стоя над согнувшимся вдвое врагом.

– Что, Король Эссейн, кажется, судьба действительно имеет свойство повторяться.

Дженсен ничего не понимал. Он был один, совершенно один в белесом мареве, симпатическая нить истончалась, меркла, его воля больше не принадлежала ему, и даже силы Эа отступили, оставили первое свое дитя.

«Дженсен. Немедленно возьми мои глаза».

Джаред?..

«Ты слышишь меня? Ну, давай же!»

«Я не могу».

«Дженсен, ты должен».

«Я не...»

Он тонул. Риил поймал его в «не дыши», лучшую ловушку – не только глаза теперь, но и все тело горело от недостатка воздуха. Свалился на каменный пол, судорожно сжимая в руке любимый клинок, но чувствовал, как немеют пальцы. Магии Амбера уже не хватало для защиты.

«Дженсен...» – издалека, свысока, будто из-под толщи воды. «Дженсен, прости, хорошо? Выбора как-то и нету другого».

Припечатало к физической боли вдобавок все той же волной мертвенной тоски, с какой Джаред зашел в стены Совиного града.

«Есть и другие миры, кроме этого, Дженсен. Просто поверь, хорошо?»

Нет. Нет, нет, нет...

– Джаред, нет!

Он распахнул глаза и впервые за долгие, долгие годы увидел. По-человечески, не цветами, не аурой, не пальцами и не ночным, ведьминским глазом.

– Джаред... Чертов, чертов осел!

Дженсен не сразу почувствовал свое тело, не сразу осознал, что стоит на коленях среди обломков древней крыши, вонзив обеими руками кинжал в грудь Риила-мага. Пальцы переплелись на рукояти, которая стала вдруг шире и длинней. Пригляделся: и лезвие стало шире, светлей и ярче. С трудом отцепил одну руку, сунул в карман плаща, не желая подтверждать очевидное: там не было камня души, хранившего отпечаток взгляда Джареда. Голубоватые обломки обнаружились рядом, всего в двух шагах. Джаред действовал наверняка, не упустил ни одной детали.

Дженсену было холодно, ужасно холодно. Он с усилием вытащил лезвие из мертвого тела и вытер его о светло-желтый восточный плащ. Клинок – точнее, теперь полноценный меч – переливался хамелеоном, точь-в-точь как глаза Джареда, и согревал руки, как драконий огонь.

– И как я мог недооценить тебя сейчас? – пробормотал Дженсен, глядя на свое отражение в лезвии. Да, Джаред позаботился и о том, чтобы Дженсен всегда мог при желании увидеть себя его глазами.

Он медленно, очень медленно встал, поднимая свой ясеневый посох, и, опираясь на него всем весом, вышел на широкую лестницу дворца. Тела мертвых ассасинов были погребены под обломками камня, комьями песка и земли, ветвями боярышника. Дженсен бездумно начал выводить в воздухе руны отвода от духов, а когда закончил, уселся на нижнюю ступень и, прижимая клинок к груди, хрипло, отчаянно, по-волчьи заскулил.

Эссейн потерял свою Миллисент, – слышался ему голос Джареда с тропы на Совиный град.

И Дженсен, и Эссейн, пробудившийся в нем, уже знали, что молиться бесполезно.

– Дженсен.

Кевин осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. На этот раз выход получился абсолютно незаметным, плавным, и вовсе не потому, что Дженсен не спал. Впрочем, он все равно не зафиксировал привычную размытую пелену перед глазами – сидел и смотрел в одну точку на голографическом экране, не почувствовал, как куратор отсоединил датчики, как Стив вколол сразу две капсулы.

– Дженсен, пойдем на кухню. Надо поговорить.

Каждый раз, когда Олли появлялся у него дома без приглашения, Дженсен неизменно рад был его видеть, но сейчас он предпочел бы остаться один. Совершенно, абсолютно один: отключить Стива, кондиционер, бойлер, свет. Чтобы в квартире царила не только вызывающая легкую клаустрофобию тишина, но еще и темнота. Хотел ослепнуть обратно. Его не переставало колотить, хотя успокоительное уже вроде бы всосалось в кровь.

Олли налил ему бренди – притащил с собой свежую бутылку, чтобы вернуть должок, но Дженсен покачал головой и отодвинул стакан. Он напьется, да. Но не здесь и не так. Уйди, ну, уйди же, – думал он настойчиво, будто куратор мог его услышать и понять так, как понял бы учитель в Соррене.

– Ты можешь ничего не говорить, – сказал Олли, – но выслушай хотя бы. Мы на критической стадии. Сейчас необходимо решить, отказаться от выполнения задания или же идти до конца. Я уже внес в отчет данные о твоем психическом состоянии: такие показатели не предполагают успешного завершения миссии. И все-таки решил сначала посоветоваться. Знаю же, что ты терпеть не можешь, когда что-то делают через голову.

Дженсен даже кивать не стал: ну, да, объективная правда. Весь он из себя такой дерзкий и самостоятельный, до всего-то ему, глупому мальчишке, есть дело. А начальство теперь в курсе, что запал их сотрудник на бота. Окей, всякое случается на такой работе, но все равно – некрасивая отметка в личном деле. Теперь волей-неволей придется подвергнуться атаке десятка корпоративных психотерапевтов.

«Не о том думаешь, маг». – А о чем еще думать? Есть идеи?

Он тряхнул головой, удивился на секунду, что челка не упала на глаза, и привалился устало плечом к стене.

– Дженсен, – продолжил Олли, – это важно.

Местная версия Олли никогда не скупилась на имя. Хей, а что случилось с «можешь ничего не говорить»? Старый осел, видать, совсем впал в маразм, уже сам себе в таких простых вещах противоречит.

Дженсен и так все знал, просто озвучивать не хотелось. И уж тем более не хотелось слышать подробности о машинной стороне вопроса. Был Джаред – не стало Джареда. Все. Можно, конечно, хоть двадцать раз повторить, что его в реальности вообще никогда не было, но Дженсен наотрез отказывался воспринимать настолько блестящую работу специалистов по СИР исключительно как набор символов.

Был Джаред, а теперь его нет. Все просто.

– Вот такие неожиданности я и имел в виду, когда говорил, что в Кромвелле работает слишком много Реплика-манов, – сказал Кевин после очередной затяжной паузы. Он сидел, упираясь локтями в стол, сцепив пальцы в задумчивый замок, смотрел на Дженсена в упор, излучая сочувствие вперемешку с профессиональным любопытством. Дженсен знал, что последнее перевесит в любом случае, и махнул мысленно рукой – чем быстрее он скажет куратору все, что тот хочет услышать, тем быстрее его оставят одного.

– Почему ты не мог предугадать, что при наличии у меня такого компонента Реплика выбросит персонажа мне под стать? – неожиданно для себя самого Дженсен прервал молчание первым. Ага, кажется, успокоительное подействовало: уже не хотелось повеситься на кабеле Стива, зато пробудился гнев. О чем думал чертов куратор, заключая в скрытую часть его профиля ебучую реинкарнацию ебучего Древнего Короля?! – Нет, серьезно, Олли. Ты, мать твою, профессионал, ты лучше всех у нас знаешь, на какие наебки способны репликаторы!

Вот жил себе спокойно никому не нужный бот-Джаред возле далекого озера Орре, играл со старшими братьями и мелкой сестрой, бегал купаться и ловить угрей, слушал нянькины сказки и выпрашивал шоколад, когда у матери хватало времени повозиться с младшим сыном... Ну и что там еще положено по скрипту одному из наследников старого довольно-таки рода. А тут появился на арене Дженсен, живой агент, с сюрпризом в коде – и заработал мир, завертелся, сдвинулся с места, отреагировал сверхразвитый механизм СИР, прошла незаметная глазу разработчиков волна колебаний по случайным параметрам почти не прописанных жителей Архипелага и дальних островов. Перетасовались алгоритмы и цепочки, и стал Джаред не просто четвертым в очереди на титул Лорда Орревейн, а реинкарнацией самой Миллисент, Клинком древним.

Почему Джаред?..

«Идиотский вопрос, маг. Потому что компонент твой. Наслоение – помнишь? «J», а по-рунному – ясень. Олли твой особенно заморачиваться не стал, взял идею с самой поверхности. Смекаешь?»

Ха. А почему не... Черт. Да мало ли на Энсионе пацанов и девчонок мне по вкусу, чье имя начинается на «Дж»? Рунных знаков тоже, знаешь, количество ограниченное.

«Именно что: мало. Я – само совершенство... Да не ржи ты. Скажи, смог бы запасть на кого-то другого? Серьезно, подумай и скажи».

– Я снимаю тебя с задания, Дженсен, – тихо и уверенно сказал Кевин. – И выделяю пять-семь сеансов реабилитации, плюс неделю отпуска. А насчет провала не волнуйся: со всеми бывает. Могу тебе даже привести статистику по спискам работающих впервые через полное погружение. У тебя еще мягкий весьма случай. На дальнейшую карьеру, гарантирую, не повлияет.

Ага, как же. Отчет-то уже составлен, отправлен и прочитан.

«Не о том опять думаешь, маг».

Я не хочу думать о «том», осел ты чертов. Это, блядь, больно.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – напомнил Дженсен куратору.

– Я приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы твои шансы на успех стремились к ста процентам, – отозвался Олли строго. – Между прочим, выбрал я твой скрытый компонент как раз исходя из своих знаний о возможных сюрпризах репликатора. Мне удалось рассчитать форму и местонахождение искомой информации. Будучи одним из Древних того мира, тебе легко было бы ее забрать.

– И ты решил не мелочиться, а сразу сделать меня самым, мать его, Древним.

– Именно.

Наглый чертов Олли. Наглый по-хакерски, даже сейчас. Но злость все равно не мог прочувствовать в полную силу: застилало грустью и отходняком.

– Мне жаль, что так получилось, Дженсен, – снова заговорил куратор. – Но я действительно был уверен, что Джаред – хакер. Да ты и сам был уверен на момент прошлого выхода. Теперь я вижу, что аномалии в поведении бота были напрямую связаны с параметрами твоего персонажа. Переродился Эссейн – значит, по законам мира, должна была переродиться и жена его. С момента тестового прогона...

– Отставить, – коротко бросил Дженсен. Не хотелось еще раз прокручивать все это в голове. И казалось, что если Джареда еще хоть раз обзовут ботом, он кого-нибудь убьет. – Тогда кто хакер, Олли? Кто?

– Недостаточно данных.

– А Риил? Дежурный по безопасности, да? Без полного погружения работает?

– Да. Знаешь, у меня глаза на лоб полезли, когда он начал вас сканировать. Уже готов был выдернуть тебя или перекинуть в другую локацию, чтобы не попал под прицел вместе с хакером... А он возьми да пройди проверку!

– Ты бы видел лицо этого дежурного, когда я ему сказал, что я – Эссейн. – Дженсен сухо рассмеялся. Олли улыбнулся с ощутимым облегчением: счел, видать, что если подопечный способен издеваться, значит, все не так уж плохо.

«А и впрямь. Что плохого? Что такого вот смертельного случилось, маг? Подумаешь, поебался с виртуалом. Как будто впервые, честное слово. Конструктором, значит, пользоваться мы не брезгуем, а с ботом через полное погружение кувыркаться – табу?»

Заткнись, заткнись, пожалуйста. Тебя нет. Я тебя придумал.

«Нет, Дженсен. Это не ты меня придумал, а Реплика».

Какая к ебеням разница? Тебя сделали для меня, подогнали идеально по всем параметрам, переменным, компонентам. Та же фантазия, только в профиль.

«У меня красивый профиль».

Да, Джаред. Очень.

– Ты тоже не ответил мне, Дженсен. Готов свернуть задание? – Кевин буравил его цепким взглядом, а у Дженсена не было сил изучать его в ответ, не хотелось даже пытаться понять, какой реакции в идеале ждал пожилой куратор. И вот же хитрый читер! Запрограммировал, сука, Дженсена так, чтобы смог в случае чего сам добраться до информации. Без палева, без стычки с противником. Ну, читер же!

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – напрямую спросил Дженсен. Ему на самом деле было почти что все равно. Не дадут нажраться одному здесь – вернется в виртуал, в Амбер, доковыляет до ближайшей к Солемо таверны. Может, так будет даже лучше: уснуть, упав пьяной рожей в помои, всяко реальнее, чем отрубаться на стерильно чистой койке у себя в клетке.

Все – фальшивка. Весь этот чертов мир, который с какого-то хрена называют «реальностью» – долбанная иллюзия, обманка, щит-линза. Если порезаться ножом, пока рубишь овощи в салат – ранка сама должна затянуться, без помощи заживляющего спрея. Если вечером слишком много выпить, утреннее похмелье, пусть и мерзотное – вот она, естественная человеческая реакция! А вовсе не очередная капсула химикатов, сразу же рассеивающих тошноту и головную боль. Если привязываешься к кому-то... Значит, он существует. Где-то да существует! Хоть бы и в голове. Но разве лучше – так, разве лучше – здесь? Здесь привязаться попросту не к кому. А ничто уж точно менее реально, чем любой мало-мальски прописанный бот.

«Верно мыслишь, фея».

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты точно ответил: да или нет, – сказал Олли.

– А какой там был вопрос-то?..

– Дженсен.

– Извини. Вырвалось.

Олли ждал. Терпеливо вертел в руке стакан и ждал. Дженсен сдался:

– Мне нужны все данные о хакере, Кевин. Пусть неточные.

И решил в ту же секунду твердо: я возвращаюсь.

«Зачем, маг?»

Как – зачем? Я потерял кое-что очень важное, мне невъебенно больно, и что мне говорят? Мне говорят, что этого не было. Вернее, было, но не взаправду. Знаешь, уж лучше я пойду туда, где мне позволят настрадаться вдоволь без комментариев.

«Мазохист ты, Дженсен. Надо же, кто бы мог подумать».

Уж ты точно не мог бы.

«Твоя правда».

– Осталась, в общем-то, единственная кандидатура, – Олли с видимым удовольствием переключился на рабочий тон. Воспитывать он, конечно, умел лучше многих, а зудеть – даже лучше дженсеновой мамы (прости, мама), но вот моральная поддержка... Явно не самая сильная его сторона.

– Черный человек? Я думал, это вирус нашего хакера. Он появляется – хакер вынуждает меня отбросить слепоту – все, попался.

– И я так думал. Но теперь вариантов действительно других нет. Остается несколько спорных моментов, но если принять за факт, что он – хакер, кое-что и проясняется тоже. Хакеры ведь по-разному работают. А его остановила река... Показательно.

– Стэк-Кри – кодовый барьер?

– Да, один из основных на внутреннем уровне.

Дженсен хотел было спросить, какого черта им с Джаредом удалось так легко этот барьер преодолеть, но тут же отругал себя, что не дошло сразу: конечно же, как может старинная река быть препятствием для коронованной парочки Древних?..

– Что с моим кодом? – спросил он вместо этого. – Я ведь теперь зрячий. Какая переменная заняла место слепоты?

«Да, маг, так держать. Говори на его языке, пусти ему пыли в глаза. Пусть поверит, что не нужны тебе никакие психотерапевты».

Он меня раскусит, чучело. Но – да, задание завершить позволит. Он дотошный. Ну и, понимаешь, какого-то черта обо мне печется, знает, что для меня важно эту миссию добить.

«Он же учитель твой. Это, вроде как, его прямая обязанность».

Пожалуй, что так.

– Код Джареда распался на элементы и присоединился к твоему. Поразительно, конечно, что случайный компонент бота оказался способен вытеснить один из постоянных, но с технической точки зрения... Ты мало потерял, зато многое приобрел.

– Драконий Покров, да? Это же почти так же круто, как слепота.

– Почти. Не совсем, но идти осталось недолго.

– Мне нужна Корона Эссейна, так?

– Верно.

– И я могу просто вот зайти в Башню Солема, спуститься в сокровищницу и забрать ее? Раз она, типа, моя по праву. А?

– К сожалению, нет. Ключ у хакера.

– Дьявол, Кевин! Я мог бы забрать этот долбанный ключ совершенно беспрепятственно прямо из дома Дорра! Почему ты...

– Не мог, Дженсен. Вокруг него целая куча барьеров была выставлена. Целая паутина. Мне запрещено взламывать подобную защиту: слишком высокий риск. Я нарочно провел тебя мимо.

«Ну, вот, теперь он приписывает себе мои заслуги. Старый упырь!»

Помолчи минуту, идиотина.

– Окей, тогда я просто подожду его, перехвачу ключ и заберу корону. Должен же он взломать барьер у Кри-Стэн когда-нибудь! Проще некуда.

Олли сжал губы задумчиво:

– В целом – все так. Но...

– Господи, Кевин. Со мной все в порядке! Просто отходняк случился, ты же знаешь, со мной бывает. А там, ну. В Реплике у меня все равно не осталось другого выбора, кроме как вперед идти. Я дойду, а ты, если что, подбросишь. Все в норме.

Олли помолчал.

– Не надейся, что отвертишься от полного обследования по завершении миссии, – предупредил он наконец.

– Честно, даже и не собирался.

Куратор скептически цокнул языком.

– Тогда дай мне десять минут на финальную проверку кода.

– Правда, круто, что хоть Кромвелл больше на хвосте не висит?

– Правда. А Риил, или как там его, наверняка сейчас трещит о чудесах техники в своем 3D-блоге. Ох уж мне эти Реплика-маны.

– Думаешь, стоит забить его имя или лицо в поисковик? – хохотнул Дженсен, тактично умолчав о том, что на месте дежурного кодировщика сделал бы точно то же самое.

– Пока нельзя. После можешь попробовать.

– Есть, сэр.

Куратор усмехнулся, смерил его еще одним пристальным взглядом и удалился в кабинку. Дженсен выдохнул – впервые за долгое время он радовался одиночеству.

«Эй, маг», – настойчивый голос в голове одновременно согревал и ранил – будто кинжал воткнули в грудь и теперь медленно-медленно проворачивали.

Чего тебе, наемник?

«Есть и другие миры, кроме этого».

Дженсен нахмурился. Он хорошо запомнил эти слова, крутил в мыслях и так, и эдак, но, хоть казалась фраза до безумия знакомой, не был уверен, что слышал ее раньше, что понимает значение верно.

И что? – спросил он воображаемого Джареда. – Ну, есть. Дохренища. Чем мне это поможет?

«Пока – ничем. Но ты у меня знатный тормоз, я уже убедился. Поймешь потом как-нибудь».

Не уходи, – подумал вдруг Дженсен, когда то ли от усталости, то ли еще от чего в голове стало неожиданно пусто. – Не уходи, побудь еще немного.

«Я никуда и не ухожу, Дженсен. А вот тебе, кажется, пора возвращаться».

– Можно идти, – объявил Олли, высовывая нос из кабинки.

Дженсен встал, потер глаза кулаками.

– Сроки?

– Менее суток. Даже с учетом необходимого и тебе, и персонажу сна. Предлагать тебе выспаться здесь, видимо, бесполезно?

– Абсолютно. Короче, финишная прямая, да?

– Именно.

– Останешься, может? Сегодня вроде бы, – он бросил взгляд на проекцию календаря над кофеваркой, – суббота. Я тебе тогда сразу сгружу всю информацию, а на работу выйдем уже с победой.

– Как хочешь. Только ума не приложу, чем мне тут заниматься, пока СИР занят.

А. Ну, да, черт. Больше развлечений никаких у Дженсена в квартире не было – все тащил в виртуальный особняк.

– Ладно, лети домой.

– Благодарю великодушно за милостивое позволение удалиться.

– Ах ты, старый...

– Эй, Дженсен, поаккуратнее с начальством.

Дженсен выпроводил посмеивающееся начальство за дверь и тут же сбросил прилипшую к губам улыбку.

– Ты здесь? – спросил он вслух, не беспокоясь о том, что даже сам себе сейчас казался полноценным психом.

«Где ж мне еще быть, козопас. Иди, работай. Сильно не реви только, ага? А то, знаешь, слезы драконьей стали хоть и не вредят, но расстраивают дух весьма значительно».

Дженсен сглотнул густую слюну. Едва не передумал возвращаться: боялся боли, отчаяния, безысходности.

«Если человека ножом пырнуть, у него польется кровь. Вот скажи мне, смиренный маг: ты человек?»

Лучше бы я был ботом.

Он тряхнул головой и решительно шагнул к креслу.

Дженсен сидел, привалившись к полуразрушенной стене дворца, до тех пор, пока солнце не перекатилось окончательно за далекий Перевейн. Было пусто, холодно и одиноко. Но одиноко не так, как он привык. Хоть он всегда боялся одиночества, ему никогда не приходило в голову требовать от кого-то присутствия рядом. Тот же учитель – Дженсен бы не приставал, не требовал участия, если бы не знал, что Олли попросту испытывает его терпение, что рано или поздно подойдет и скажет: да, мальчик, я здесь.

С Джаредом было хуже. Джаред был в нем.

Глаза... Дженсен коснулся век, закрыл ладонью лицо крепко-накрепко, но все равно не ощущал себя слепым, как раньше. Слепота и закрытые глаза были похожи примерно так, как чтение цветов и человеческое зрение: то, да совсем не то.

Казалось, что он может заговорить, и Джаред его услышит. Может погладить меч, облизнуть лезвие, и Джаред задрожит, издаст тихий стон. Джаред был с ним, и он был с Джаредом, хоть Джареда уже и не было.

Глупо. Ему казалось в первую очередь неудержимо глупым то, каким образом умудрился Джареда потерять. Конечно, можно было утверждать, что его вынудили, что загнали в ловушку. Но он мог бы – черт, точно мог бы! – сделать все по-другому. Сбежать от армии Риила, например. Или еще раньше – прервать путь, развернуться, как мечталось в Эр-Тарагане. Будь прокляты все прежние молитвы.

Олли учил: сиди и молчи. Молчи и слушай. Слушай и запоминай. Запоминай и трогай. Трогай – и смотри. Дженсен только тогда стал настоящим Учеником, когда начал касаться. До того будто смеялись над ним звезды: не Воин, не Маг, не Орел – а Ученик, но ученик какой-то тоже ущербный, памяти мало, желания развивать ее – и того меньше.

Прикосновения. Не раз в юности получал от девиц пощечины за то, что просто хотел запомнить лицо. С мужчинами попроще было, да и понял в конечном итоге, что гораздо удобней и приятней иметь любовника-друга, чем просто любовника.

Воспоминания перекатывались туманом в голове, а вот молитвы из старых песен не лезли, как прежде, на язык. А все потому, что прозрел не только глазами: сразу ясно стало, с чего Джаред потешался над сказаниями. Да, там много было правды. Много магии, истории, боли. Но все-таки это были сказки; чужие сказки. Дженсен проживал свою собственную историю и всем сердцем мечтал ее изменить, но, дьявол, слишком поздно понял, поздно опомнился.

Олли говорил: «Судьба твоя, мальчик – тебе ее и исполнять. Ты лови подсказки, могут пригодиться». А он не ловил. Мало думал о грядущем. Вырос плохим магом. Любопытным до ужаса, но не умеющим мотать узнанное на ус, изучать и анализировать. Ученическая голова – одна огромная книга знаний, но совершенно без структуры. Выцепил одно, связал с другим – вот и вся тебе магия. Привык полагаться на чутье, а когда следовало положиться на опыт – сдавали возможности и способности.

Гладил меч. Смотрелся в лезвие, изучал себя. Ненавидел глаза – слишком широко распахнутые, зеленые, черт, слишком, сразу выдают, в какой ветви магии разбирается лучше. Рот – Джаред говорил про его рот. Целовал его рот, кусался жадно, повторял контуры языком и пальцами. Говорил: люблю твой рот.

Дженсена едва не вывернуло; отвел взгляд, оставляя лишь кончики пальцев на стальной поверхности. Теплая сталь, родная сталь, плоть от плоти Джареда.

Амбер учила: «Уходи, не оглядываясь. Оставляй, не жалея. Потом будет лучше, больше, полнее. Обязательно будет лучше». А потом Первая Колдунья покинула Эа – ушла янтарная сестра... Куда? Лучше ли там, куда она направила свои зачарованные корабли?

Когда Дженсен проснулся в горячечном бреду в постели Суона, он не мог почти говорить. Помнил только сон свой: дорога, дорога, дорога. Его звало что-то – звало к себе, звало домой. Он спрашивал у пустоты: а где это – дом? Долгое время в детстве думал, что дом – там, где остались нервозный отец и проклятая рождением одних девчонок мать. Неизвестные лорды, какой-то там надел земли, о котором мечтали поколениями. Потом перерос мечту, считал, что дом – у Олли: теплый тюфяк, вечные зелья да заклинания, рыбацкие сети и помощь деревенским по хозяйству. Потом он ослеп, а вскоре Олли умер, и он считал, что дома не существует вообще. Вот он один, он идет куда-то, живет как живется, и будет жить так, пока его не приберет к себе земля, как любого мага. Надеялся только, что его все-таки настигнет смерть там, где есть земля или вода. Не улыбалось валяться гниющим трупом на голом камне.

Путешествовал и учился, рос и жил. А что еще оставалось? Узнавал все, что мог узнать: магия, магия, магия, религия, деревни и города, купцы и рабочие, пьяницы и праведники. Пел Песни о Героях, получал свой ужин и несколько монет, сжимал в руке посох и думал: а здорово было в древности...

Суон, его выхаживая, говорил: «Да ты, Дженсен, вообще-то здоров, как бык. Как-то даже и не верится, что в детстве болел часто. Сколько мы уже вместе живем? Третий год скоро? Первый раз свалился с лихорадкой!» Дженсен пытался объяснить ему, что это сталь и добротная магия кузнечного дела так на него влияли, но сбивался – язык будто опух, прилепился к небу, сердце колотилось в висках, бредил видениями.

Первый и последний раз тогда достал из недр припрятанного под половицей мешка старые рунные деревяшки учителя и попробовал построить Дерево Судьбы. Руны слушались плохо, отвыкли от долгого молчания, не желали складываться в неумелых руках. Он упрямо, раз за разом, колдовал над ними, шепча смесь из заклятий и просьб, молился Эа и ругал Олли на чем свет стоит. Руны говорили: иди. Куда идти? Зачем?

А потом Суон ушел и не вернулся. И руны сказали: Солем-о. Белый. Ясень. Дорога. А Дженсену хотелось... Много чего хотелось. Хотелось жить. Жить и учиться жить, пока не научится. Хоть и бесила эта фраза до скрежета зубовного.

Джаред бы сказал: «Ересь какая, маг. Разве можно научиться жить когда-нибудь, ну, вот чтобы прямо научиться? Сам подумай». Дженсен считал, что можно. Потому что он, вроде бы, научился. А потом была дождливая перемычка Керк-Стэн, и мандрагора, и сияющие пики Перевейн, и Солемский тракт, и Эр-Бесхи, и Тараган, и Кри-Стэн, и Амбер, дьявол его раздери, Совиный. Где Эссейн потерял свою Миллисент во второй раз.

Хорошо тебе, – подумал Дженсен, обращаясь к древней душе внутри себя, – хорошо тебе: у тебя был целый остров, чтобы выместить горе и гнев. А у меня что? Только предательский Восток, а за ним – море.

Эссейн молчал. Наверное, Дженсен неправильно понимал всю эту штуку с реинкарнацией, но он думал, что Древний Король хоть чем-то ему поможет – в конце концов, только они двое оказались такими идиотами, чтобы так вот запросто посеять свои Клинки. Черта с два. А у Дженсена по-прежнему не было ни острова, ни выводка рабов, чтобы строить какую-нибудь очередную дорогу. Да и не так уж сильно любил он этот остров, чтобы заменить им потерю.

Джаред, зверь мой. Лучше б дал мне подохнуть. Или помог, но так, чтобы не переставать быть слепым. Олли говорил: чтобы прозреть, нужно побороть страх жизни. А Дженсен обдурил судьбу: глаза получил, а страх остался. Только вот... Остался ли?

Дженсен не удержался-таки, прижал лезвие меча к губам. Джаред всегда был живым клинком, острым и пронзительным; с первого взгляда, с первого прикосновения осталось ощущение своего в руках. И ощущение вроде бы не исчезло. Меч не говорил с ним, не улыбался, не подтрунивал и не обдавал жаркими взглядами, но он был здесь. Его можно было целовать, об него можно было греть руки холодными ночами. И – Дженсен выяснил, случайно задев кончиком каменную ступень – высекать огонь.

Становиться одним из тех полудурков, что любят одушевлять предметы, он не хотел и не собирался. Даже если удалось бы придать Джареду человеческую форму с помощью смеси симпатики, некромантии и мистицизма, все равно получилась бы лишь сухая копия; но дело было в другом. Какая-то внутренняя сила питала его, помогала не взрезать себе горло этим самым клинком, не пускаться в отчаянные эксперименты. Вспомнилось, как думал много дней назад: Джаред – не вещь, Джаред – живой, и отпустить его не удастся, пока сам не захочет уйти. «Пока ты со мной – будет по-моему». Бахвалился тогда без смысла и цели, передумал потом много раз, и все-таки... Почему-то очень четко верилось, что если бы Дженсен решил оставить меч здесь, он обнаружил бы его лежащим поперек первой же тропы на пути к Солему.

Сидел, гладил меч, целовал меч, не думал долго ни о чем. А вечер в Амбере был красив. Вместо фонарей на столбах, похожих на верстовые стражи, зажигались рунические обереги; из бывших фонтанов поднимался пар и не пар – чистейшая энергия. Ухнула где-то в заброшенном парке сэ-ри, ей ответил другой ухан. Дженсен теперь хорошо понимал, почему этого города опасались, почему строили вокруг него страшные слухи, в которые верили простодушные крестьяне вроде Эсти и Мисти: слишком сильная аура, у не-магов вызывает острую тревогу. А магия реагирует на страх не хуже бродячей собаки: может заманить, обмануть, проклясть даже, обернув веру человека во вредоносное влияние в самый настоящий вред.

Протянул руку – совенок подлетел поближе и сел на ладонь, поглядывая любопытными желтыми глазами.

– Помнишь мою сестру? – спросил Дженсен тихо. Совенок только клацнул клювом коротко и переместился на меч, лежащий поперек коленей Дженсена, поскакал, выпятив грудку, вверх по лезвию: одобрил.

Вот тут-то и защемило в груди пуще прежнего, так, что дышать стало больно. Дошло резко, насколько Джаред пропитал его всего, до костей. Слепые воспоминания обернулись зрячими – мог просмотреть, прокрутить их все, как картинки, от первой встречи до последнего взгляда на широкую спину. Вперед, – вспомнил, – смотреть на спину – и вперед.

Вел его. Черт. Позвала в дорогу судьба, сорвала с места – и пришел. Через пять морей приплыл. Сбежал от спятившего Коллара и вернулся на ненавистный Энсион. Убивал, зарабатывал. Искал Дженсена. Нашел. Высек пальцами кинжал. Один, потом второй. Непонятно только, откуда у купца из Тарагана взялся самый первый – неужто украли у совсем мелкого еще мальчишки без его на то ведома? А Джаред подсказывал, намекал, пытался донести полуправдами, и одновременно – скрыть наглухо. Веселый, наглый, легкий такой, звонкий, жаркий, летний. Расчетливый, тонкий, плюющий на судьбу – и тут же покоряющийся ей. Признал и встал на колени, поцеловал сопливой сказке руку.

Больно.

Больно мне, Зверь. Не хочу быть королем, никогда не хотел. Впрочем, Эссейна тоже никто не спрашивал – просто разверзлась плоть Соррена, вскипела кровь, и получился он, Первый. Получился тупой слюнтяй, раскисший после смерти очередной своей бабы. Ну, в случае Дженсена – не бабы, но какая, дьявол, разница, главное – раскисший напрочь.

Надо идти. Надо идти вперед. Забрать корону и схватиться с черным человеком. Который больше не пугал вовсе: Дженсен мог видеть, и жемчужина Дорра, главное оружие противника, не могла ему помешать. Изгнать эту чертову тьму с Энсиона навсегда, а потом, наверное, заняться мантикорами – вот тоже нечисть мерзотная повылезла, и зачем только Амбер их приручала? И мандрагор разводить. А потом поселиться в Соррене и учить малолеток магии. Или открыть таверну. Или, или.

Все-таки менять нынешний уклад жизни всего Энсиона Дженсену не улыбалось. Не его это дело – править, будь он хоть триста раз перерожденный король. Но пугнуть бейлифа и нынешнего короля – вот это было бы как минимум приятно.

И все – без Джареда.

– Вернись, – слетело наконец напевной молитвой. – Вернись, я заплачу любую цену. Я ядом отравлю себя смертельным, чтоб ближе стать. Я камнем вниз с горы пущусь, обвал устрою. И клинок я свой верный обнажу, взрезая камень. С орлами улечу за пять морей на самый дальний и холодный остров. Вернись, я заплачу душой своей.

– Красиво, – сказал кто-то. – Люблю эту историю.

Дженсен обернулся на голос. В полутьме разрушенных колонн стояла женщина в искусно расшитом синем платье. Она смотрела на пар, поднимающийся из фонтана, и светилась белым, будто мраморной пылью присыпанная. Дженсен узнал ее сразу.

– Леди Орревейн, – он встал и почтительно склонил голову, поднес правую ладонь к левому плечу, как подсказывала чужая память. Леди ответила прикосновением левой ладони к правой щеке и поклонилась коротко. Протянула к нему бледную руку:

– Подойди, Дженсен. Приблизься, хочу взглянуть на тебя.

Он сошел на площадь. Хозяйка Орревейна была очень высокой, не ниже самого Дженсена, и сразу было видно, в кого Джаред пошел ростом и волосами, но, в отличие от младшего своего сына, она была светлолицей и темноглазой – настолько темный оттенок, что будто бы совсем черный. Дженсен понял: колдунья. Колдунья из долгого поколения колдуний. Странно, что при такой сильной магии Джаред не унаследовал ни капли. Впрочем, он, наверное, и не мог: Миллисент не была магом, драконьи чары вообще редко сочетались с человеческой магией в одном теле. Только вот если объединить два в одно...

Он приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки. Смотрел в холодное тонкогубое лицо через провал в земле, сжимая покрепче рукоятку меча.

– Меня зовут Элиша, – представилась леди.

– Где Джаред? – спросил Дженсен, понимая, что нарушает все возможные правила приличия, но он не мог не спросить. Он помолился, хотя был уверен, что ему не ответят – и получил отклик. Хотелось сразу разобраться, есть ли смысл лелеять какую-то надежду.

Элиша рассмеялась коротко и звонко, точь-в-точь как сын. Дженсен заметил на ее длинной, статной шее глубокие отметины грубых, неумелых рук. Так вот как скончалась ты во цвете лет и красоты, Хозяйка...

– Со мной его нет, – сказала она с легкой улыбкой. – А ты знаешь, где он.

– Это не он, – Дженсен поднес меч к глазам – блеснуло отсветом рунных фонарей собственное  
отражение. – Вернее, это он, я знаю. Но...

– Он выглядит не так, как тебе хотелось бы? – с неожиданной хитрой усмешкой спросила леди Орревейн.

Он идеален, подумал Дженсен. И не удержался от резкости:

– Да, я бы, честно говоря, предпочел видеть его человеком.

– Он не пошел, когда я звала его, – сказала Элиша, будто и не услышав ответа. – Когда мой милый Лорд придушил меня, я осталась ненадолго у дома после похорон. Он в детстве много болел, мой младший. Постоянно кровь шла носом. А только присыпали меня землей – слег с неведомым недугом. Таял на глазах, одни кости почти остались. Я боялась подойти – думала, что тогда точно не удастся вернуть его в мир живых.

– Зачем... – Дженсен хотел спросить, зачем она рассказывает все это, но Элиша продолжала тихо и задумчиво:

– На седьмой день я пришла к нему. Сидела рядом, гладила по волосам, пела Песнь о Ясеневых – вот как ты сейчас. Говорила: открой глаза, иди ко мне, Джаред.

Дженсен завороженно смотрел, как гладкие черты ее лица плавно, будто из воска слепленные, складываются в гримасу боли.

– Он посмотрел на меня и отшатнулся. Прижался худенькой спиной к подушке, вцепился пальцами в одеяло. Он не испугался меня, он... Просто оттолкнул меня.

Дженсену перехватило горло. Представил девятилетнего Джареда, худого, как травинка, белого, как снег на Перевейн, одни глаза да острый нос. Полумертвого, холодного...

– Он оттолкнул меня, – повторила с усилием леди. – А на следующий день встал с постели. Начал пить, есть, разговаривать.

Дженсен понял ее. Он думал, что хорошо понял. И понял также, что надежды нет. Джаред во второй раз предпочел смерти жизнь. А того, кто и так жив, нельзя воскресить – даже самой глубокой, самой кровавой и черной магией. Голема разве создать как резервуар души – так ведь рассыпется, не приживется, и погибнет окончательно.

Джаред, верный, расчетливый, позаботился и о том, чтобы Дженсену не пришлось его отпускать, не пришлось сходить с ума от навязчивых призраков.

– Мне пора идти, леди Орревейн, – сказал он спокойно. – Спасибо, что уделили мне время.

– У меня теперь очень много времени, – улыбнулась она. – Доброго пути тебе, Король, и удачи в дороге и деяниях.

Дженсен склонил голову, коснулся щеки. Элиша в ответ коснулась плеча и кивнула. Дженсен уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда она добавила ему вслед исчезающим в тумане голосом:

– Ты понял меня, Дженсен? Есть и другие миры.

Я знаю, – подумал он. – Я знаю, но чем мне это поможет?

Вот если бы Джаред пришел к нему, как приходила к Джареду его мать, Дженсен бы последовал за ним, ни секунды не раздумывая. Но Джаред остался в этом мире, так какая, к дьяволовой пасти, разница, есть другие или нет?..

Он вернулся в главный зал дворца, забрал из мешка Джареда все, что могло пригодиться, закинул на плечо лук и колчан. Плащ аккуратно сложил и оставил на янтарном троне: пусть магия Амбер хранит память о храбром Орле Орревейна. Меч в ножны и на пояс, посох в руку... Вперед, на восток. Солемо ждет.

Дженсен шел по чутью, не глядя в карту, не скрываясь. Он оставил за спиной магический приют, пообещав себе и совам, что обязательно туда вернется – хотя бы для того, чтобы возродить фонтаны. Но сначала нужно было вернуть себе корону и разделаться с черным врагом.

Если раньше он мечтал о Короне Эссейна потому, что верил: она поможет преодолеть страх, то теперь как-то и выбора не оставалось особенного – забрать свое, принадлежащее по праву, как посох, как кинжал, как Джаред.

Шел тяжело, то и дело замедляясь и глядя в небо: звездная восточная ночь поражала человеческие глаза. Наконец он вышел на берег моря, покрытый светлым сыпучим песком и мириадами мелких ракушек, и, разувшись, ступил на кромку воды. Шел дальше, загребая пальцами песок и прибой, вспоминал озеро близ Эр-Бесхи, просил темно-синюю, с отблеском звезд гладь облегчить его душу, отвести боль. Сжимал зубы, когда подступало к горлу и щипало в глазах: нельзя. Нельзя, и все тут. Знал, что рано или поздно сломается, сорвется, будет снова выть, падать коленями на камень и выпускать в землю неконтролируемые искры, но все это – потом. Сейчас надо идти.

Посох грел руку, меч грел бедро. Брел с двумя верными попутчиками в Белый город, брел и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. Закрывал глаза, видел Джареда по правую руку – тот шел, на три шага опережая, босой, с закатанными до колен штанами. Специально забрался поглубже в воду, плескался, сбрасывал со лба спутанные волосы, насвистывал себе под нос. Не оглядывался: знал, что Дженсен идет следом.

Берег был пуст. Ни чайки, ни лодки, ни колышка рыбацкой сети – все это располагалось дальше, у береговой линии Солема. Дженсен видел уже отсюда высокий причал и белые даже в ночи стены. И самый высокий шпиль над морем – Башня дворца.

Солем был, разумеется, больше всех городов Энсиона. И гораздо чище. Нынешний Король не терпел помоев на улицах: гвардейцы-кадеты и черный люд ежедневно патрулировали город и поддерживали в нем порядок. Строгий, уравновешенный Солем, мощная столица, десять округов, управа и дворец, храмы в каждом районе и налаженная сеть рынков, лавок, магазинчиков. Кварталы разнорабочих: кузнецов, рыбаков, сапожников, ткачей. Бедные кварталы, богатые, средние.

Постригусь наконец, – подумал Дженсен. Волосы всегда отрастали быстро, а сейчас будто бы еще быстрей – скоро и до вихров Джареда недалеко.

А, вот и первый пост береговой охраны. Дженсен выставил щит-линзу, зажег руну на посохе – солдаты отвернулись, даже носом не повели. Драконий покров в сочетании с заклинаниями отвода работал потрясающе.

Поднялся на широкий причал, полюбовался на покачивающиеся на волнах стройные ряды кораблей. Отыскал среди россыпи небольших ухоженных домиков таверну и направился к дверям: думал сначала заночевать прямо на берегу, под звездами, но захотелось почему-то крыши над головой и, вопреки всей натуре его, замкнутого пространства.

В трактире даже за полночь шумела жизнь. Веселые гвардейцы из морского подразделения праздновали какой-то очередной свой гвардейский праздник, каких у них случалось по три за месяц в качестве поощрения за добросовестную службу. Хохотали и отвешивали комментарии в адрес снующих туда-сюда с кружками девушек. Девушки отшучивались беззлобно: привыкли, да и не позволили бы себе гвардейцы лишнего – за испорченную репутацию благородных солдат могли и на каторгу заслать. Впрочем, большинство из них на лицо и тело оказались ничего себе так, приятные. Дженсен ухватил за хвост отчаянную мысль: околдовать одного, забрать с собой в съемную комнату, расслабиться перед сном, переключиться.

Джаред бы сказал: ну, почему нет, друг мой? Я бы посмотрел, как ты кувыркаешься с гвардейцем. Форма нравится, а? Вот знал, что ты не просто так про Гвардию спрашивал! Да и, честно говоря, ни разу любовных чар в действии не наблюдал. Как работает? Зельем опоишь или попросту ресницами похлопаешь в нужном ритме?

Э, нет, приятель. Не все ж так легко на мои глаза ведутся, как ты.

Он прошел напрямик к хозяйке трактира, попросил комнату и ужин, отсыпал монет не глядя – доля Джареда звенела в кармане вперемешку с собственной. Никто из пирующих на него даже не оглянулся. Хозяйка с улыбкой выдала ключ, объяснила, куда идти, и пообещала прислать горничную. Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, с удовольствием и непривычкой разглядывая широкое доброе лицо, отмечал каждую черточку просто потому, что мог. А пальцами все равно запомнил неровную деревянную поверхность стола – на всякий случай.

Заметил, что здесь пели совсем другие песни. Не ностальгически-волшебные сказания о героях, а современные, заунывные, похожие на проповеди, даже когда мелодия была вроде как веселая. Отпала всякая охота очаровывать солдата: сжал покрепче посох и прошел в коридор, поднялся в чистенькую, хоть и маленькую, комнату – кровать, стол и два стула. Щелчком зажег свечи, спрятал все, кроме меча, под кровать, и встал у окна, отыскал привычно Нырка, а за ним – другие знакомые созвездия, что составлял из камней душ на озере Смэйн. Приоткрыл ставни пошире, вдохнул морской воздух, проглотил очередной подступивший к горлу комок.

Кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы поместиться на ней вдвоем – а если на боку лежать, так особенно. Здесь бы они с Джаредом сейчас лежали, забыв об ужине, обо всем, дьявол, забыв, думая только: чистая постель, тепло, тихо, и руки, твои руки.

Дженсен достал меч из ножен, погладил лезвие двумя пальцами. Зажмурился крепко, качнул головой – и отпустил себя, позволил себе отбросить контроль и стыд: он потерял сегодня кое-что очень важное, он имеет право скорбеть.

Поднес плашмя меч к губам, выдохнул коротко и горячо, прижался раскрытым ртом к по-живому теплой стали. Скользнул по всей длине, обдавая тихим стоном. Лезвие переливалось голубым, становилось горячее, от него веяло духом Джареда, кровью Зверя. Надавил самым кончиком, острым, как булавка, на нижнюю губу, выдавливая каплю крови – укус страстного клыка.

В дверь постучали. Дженсен вздрогнул, припрятал клинок обратно в ножны и впустил миловидную и молодую, не старше семнадцати, горничную с подносом.

– Прошу, сэр. Очень советую попробовать пирог: только что из печи! О, у вас кровь...

Бойкая девчушка поставила ужин на стол и подошла поближе, вытаскивая из фартука белоснежный платок, протянула руку. Дженсен отшатнулся от нее, как от чумной, и горничная отступила в испуганном недоумении.

– Просто царапина, – поспешил заверить ее Дженсен, вкладывая ей в руку монетку. – Я обязательно попробую пирог.

Есть совершенно расхотелось. И раньше не особенно, но с хлопком двери как отрезало. Дженсен слизнул кровь с губы – солено-стальной привкус, сел на кровать, положил меч рядом, накрыл ладонью рукоятку. Спать тоже не хотелось, но заняться больше точно было нечем.

«Пожрать, поспать да вылизать меч – отличный вечерок, фея. Столичное развлечение!»

– Осел чертов, – прошептал Дженсен, запихивая клинок под пухлую пуховую подушку.

В окно били ярчайшие на всем Энсионе лучи. Дженсен проснулся от скачков света по лицу, проморгался, умылся водой из кувшина, пожевал вчерашнего пирога. Он спал без снов – выпил на ночь две капли зелья, и чувствовал себя немного отдохнувшим.

Он точно так же, незамеченным, покинул трактир, вошел, не таясь, в главные ворота пристани Солемо, улыбаясь через плечо зевающим стражникам. Подумывал снять отводы и щит-линзу – просто чтобы прочувствовать, каково это – быть открытым, нарывающимся и наглым, как Джаред, но настроения не было развлекаться. Проходил быстро по площадям, улицам и переулкам, любуясь на статуи, цветы и наличники на высоких окнах, вспоминал, как здесь все выглядело раньше, много веков назад, когда правили Эссейн и Миллисент Белым городом. Чужая память говорила, что малое изменилось – только антимагических амулетов, как и в Кри-Стэн, стало больше, а статуй, изображающих Древних, меньше. Дженсен не сбавлял шаг, хоть совсем заблокировать выматывающую силу не удавалось, поглаживал клинок и старался все-таки поменьше пялиться по сторонам.

Ты здесь в своем праве, Дженсен, – напоминал он себе голосом Джареда. – Ты дома. Ничто не остановит тебя, пока ты смотришь только вперед.

И он шел, глядя вперед, слушал стук собственных сапог и скрип проезжающих по мостовой повозок, гнал тяжесть с души: смирись, смирись, смирись. «Магия – это смирение, мальчик. В первую очередь – смирение». – «Но я не хочу. Не хочу смиряться!» – «Смирись, Дженсен».

Все в городе полыхало достатком – колокола, фрески, вымощенные дороги. Те же гвардейцы в парадной форме и опрятно одетые торговки, монахи-священнослужители в длинных светло-серых робах... От них веяло благополучием, и Дженсен усомнился бы в жгучей необходимости менять здешний уклад, если бы не напомнил резко удар с оттяжкой прямо между лопаток – антимагический символ прямо на стене жилого дома. Эти люди лишали себя очень многого; их лишали очень многого. Нынешний Король держал их в богатстве только потому, что иначе потерял бы власть. Выйди хоть чуть за пределы Солема – совсем другая откроется картина. Хоть один город должен был процветать под его началом, коль жалко было выделять средства на восстановление изрезанного и опустевшего Юга: смотрите, как здесь прекрасно! Мы принимаем всех! Только, конечно, сперва отработайте пять лет на чернейших работах, чтобы заслужить свою койку и краюху хлеба, и покайтесь во всех грехах, и отриньте древние обычаи вплоть до детских колыбельных. Дженсен собирался нарушить добрую половину священных заповедей, и думал: эти заповеди были придуманы уже много лет после меня – пожалуй, даже вечное правило о том, что незнание закона не освобождает от штрафа и каторги, тут не поможет.

На площади перед дворцом раскинулся красивый сквер. Память подсказала, что посреди высокого фонтана раньше стояли каменные Эссейн и Миллисент; теперь же на их месте красовалась пара обыкновенных уроженцев Востока, один – с крестом, вторая – с факелом. Персиковые деревья и сочная трава, белые скамьи и узкие мощеные дорожки между полукругами цветов – так и хотелось присесть, отдохнуть, пообщаться с местным людом. На одной из скамеек расположилась стайка воспитанниц церковного приюта – длинные светло-желтые робы и одинаково уложенные в пучки волосы. Они тихонько переговаривались между собой, изредка взрываясь хихиканьем. Дженсен не вслушивался, успел только заметить, что за ними наблюдает из-за фонтана компания неоперенных кадетов. Вспомнился рассказ Джареда о том, как зеленым «воспитуют дух» – невольно усмехнулся, проводя ладонью по влажному камню фонтана. Уж Джаред, подайся он в Гвардию, точно стал бы одним из зачинщиков таких шуточек. А сунься к нему с этим старшие – сделал бы вид, что смутился, а потом, в разгаре процесса, как развернулся бы...

Солнце ударило из-за шпиля дворца прямо в глаза – выступили резко слезы, а как выступили – так и не высыхали. Шел дальше, не опуская головы и не тая мокрых щек, сглатывал тяжело на каждый третий шаг, но носа не отирал.

Солем, Солем, великолепный Солем, – вызванивали колокола храмов. Дженсен упрямо моргал, поднимаясь вверх по высоким, гладким ступеням на крыльцо Башни. И тут залепило по лицу, как пощечиной, споткнулся, припал на одно колено, расшибая в кровь о твердый камень: враг рванулся – и перелетел через Стэк-Кри, размазавшись роем разъяренных насекомых, образовал нитяной мост с одного берега на другой. Понесся вихрем в обход Кри-Стэн, скользя прямо по стене, и снова через реку, мимо воющих собак примыкающей к священному городу деревни.

– Милый мой, тебе дурно? – пожилая женщина, по-видимому, одна из дворцовых прислужниц, аккуратно тронула его за плечо. – Солнцем ударило? Пойдем со мной, дам холодной воды.

– Мне... Мне надо в Башню, – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Так я ж о чем толкую, сынок. В подвале и работаю, кухня у нас там. – Дженсен с усилием встал, опираясь на посох всем весом, глянул кухарке в лицо, с благодарностью кивнул. Та улыбнулась: – Ну вот и славно.

Он поковылял следом за простосердечной женщиной, заранее прося у нее прощения: ключ от внутренних лестниц незаметно отцепился от связки, висящей на ее поясе, и перелетел Дженсену в карман. Идти было тяжело, каждое движение, каждый рывок противника сковывал ноги. Колено ныло, а из глаз все еще текло глупым ручьем. Старушка сочувственно похлопала его по локтю – до плеча не смогла дотянуться – и впустила в низенькую дверь.

– Сильно ушибся? – спросила она, шустро распахивая дверцы деревянного шкафчика. В маленькой каморке без окон, эдакой прихожей, отделяющей анфиладу рабочих помещений, было темно и чисто. Дженсену стало здесь легче дышать.

– Нет, я...

Кухарка, ничего не слушая больше, усадила его на плотно сбитый стул, принесла воды и сама умыла ему лицо, смочила тряпицу в травяном отваре, перевязала колено. Он даже глазом моргнуть не успел.

– Вы уверены, что вы кухарка, а не целительница? – с искренней благодарностью спросил Дженсен. Та резко занервничала, опустила глаза; прислушался к чутью: и точно. Магии мало совсем, так что антимагические символы не сильно мешают жить, но вполне достаточно, чтобы варить сносные целебные зелья.

– А ты сам, – вдруг сказала кухарка, – не из здешних ведь мест. И посох у тебя ясеневый.

Дженсен приподнял брови: чуткая, черт, как успевший позабыться Бартол. Увидела сквозь щит-линзу почти без усилий. Он решился, повинуясь внутренней какой-то подсказке:

– Меня зовут Дженсен, и я родом из Соррена. Я пришел за тем, что принадлежит мне по праву.

Женщина замерла – казалось, даже дышать перестала. Сощурившись, осмотрела гостя с ног до головы, надолго останавливая взгляд на мече, который Дженсен по привычке поглаживал рукой. Дженсен попробовал отогнуть краешек Покрова, обнажить сущность свою и Джареда – Джаред так не умел, поскольку не был магом, а вот Дженсен мог, и почему-то хотел рассказать, показать все этой нечаянной помощнице. Как будто она способна была понять, прочувствовать и, черт, излечить хоть немного.

Покров плохо поддавался – силы повытянуло видением и фресками прилично, но ему все-таки удалось слегка расшатать прилепившуюся второй кожей защиту. Кухарка охнула, а потом в ее добрых карих глазах сверкнуло узнавание и неподдельная грусть. Дженсен вдруг понял, что слезы потекли с новой силой. Великий Эрв, даже в детстве, даже от дикой боли в ногах так не бывало.

– Душа моя, выпей, – старушка протянула Дженсену добытый из недр фартука пузырек. Ага, четко видно: успокаивающий нектар, смесь самых распространенных корешков и цветочного экстракта. Он покачал головой:

– Со мной все хорошо, добрая леди. Но мне очень нужно спуститься в сокровищницу. Возможно, вы согласились бы встретить меня после? Было бы очень приятно осмотреть как следует город, а кто может лучше показать его, чем коренной житель?

– Мой Лорд, – она покачала седой головой, улыбаясь светло. – Почту за честь и великое удовольствие.

Эссейн снова включился, как во время драки с Риилом.

– Могу я узнать твое имя?

– Антес, Ваше Величество.

– Я доверяю тебе, Антес. Честно признаюсь – не ожидал встретить прямо здесь, в Башне, кого-то из приверженцев старого строя.

– Мы все чтим наше прошлое, милорд, – жарко возразила Антес. – Я клянусь вам: вы встретите среди горожан немало сторонников. О мой Бог! – она не выдержала, прикрыла рот рукой и снова покачала головой. – Мне плохо верится, прошу меня простить...

– Этот мир иногда подбрасывает интересные сюрпризы, – ответил ей Дженсен словами поверженного мага.

– Я скорблю вместе с вами, – добавила кухарка тихо, прикладывая платок к собственным глазам.

– Благодарю от сердца.

Посох зажегся предупреждающей руной. Пора было сворачивать светскую беседу.

– Я проведу вас до нижних уровней, – тут же встрепенулась чуткая Антес. – Но ни у кого из нас, даже у самого управляющего, нет ключей к старой сокровищнице.

– Их нет и у вашего Короля. Оставь это мне.

Антес лучисто улыбнулась. Дженсену стало еще чуточку легче дышать.

Вниз, вниз, вниз.

Дженсену казалось, что они спустились настолько же глубоко, насколько высоко поднимались с Джаредом на Перевейн. Лестница шла вкруговую, а стены здесь излучали влажное тепло, будто Башня располагалась над горячим источником. Эссейн изнутри тут же подсказал: огонь плоти Эа скрыт глубоко, Миллисент сама искала нужный отрезок земли – чтобы горячо, но спокойно, без всплесков. Вспомнилась погибшая от рук ассасинов Мисти, жена кузнеца Эсти: «Сударь говорит, что от меня и зимой теплее». Жаркий Джаред, июльский Джаред, вечный источник тепла и света.

Дженсен с каким-то ядом, злостью на себя порадовался, что слезы вроде бы закончились. Боль превратилась просто в кровоточащую рану, наскоро обмотанную тряпицей. Терпеть можно.

Антес оставила его у очередного пролета:

– Мне не позволено дальше, милорд. Охрана на каждом этаже.

– Иди и дожидайся меня наверху, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты неоценимо помогла мне. Еще раз прошу прощения за то, что украл ключ.

Антес фыркнула, тут же краснея от случайной наглости, но все же ответила весело:

– Мне урок, милорд. Не приглашать в дворцовый дом всяких проходимцев.

Дженсен рассмеялся и сжал ее сухонькую ладонь на прощание.

– Твоя правда, Антес. Не стоит так больше делать.

Он шел налегке: оставил кухарке все, кроме меча, посоха и лука. Тремя словами отвел взгляд первой пары солдат, углубился еще ниже в подвальные ярусы Башни.

Глубокая настолько же, насколько высокая – а земля служила будто бы зеркалом, – она когда-то была отдельным городом внутри города, да и сейчас оставалась подобием большой гостиницы: из коридоров слышалась болтовня, смех, стук стаканов и инструментов. Жизнь кипела даже глубоко под землей. Глубже всех жили низшие слуги, повыше – работники дворца, а еще выше – придворные и первосвященники, не дослужившиеся еще до собственных жилищ. Башня была муравейником, пристанищем временным для всех, и именно из-за Башни в Солем стекались самые разные люди со всех концов Энсиона. Много места, хоть вроде бы и мало, но лучше жить в каморке без окон и тереть полы в уборных Короля, чем скитаться по разрозненному Бесхи или искать убежища в небольших, насквозь свойских доменах.

Черный человек нагонял стремительно. Он не стал даже сворачивать в сторону Амбера – разве что втянул тупым носом дух колдовских развалин; с каждым шагом Дженсена он продвигался на полмили ближе. Дженсен через силу ускорился – хотел встретить врага прямо у подземного рва.

Башня все продолжала отзеркаливать себя, с каждым ярусом становилась уже и уже. Жилые помещения закончились совсем, зато исчезли и антимагические значки со стен. Дженсен дурил одного охранника за другим, не гнушался использовать столь противные Олли иллюзии, впитал вместе с духом Джареда его расчетливую смелость. Наконец самая темная, самая влажная лестница вывела его к тяжелой двери с переплетенными рунами ясеня на изогнутой ручке. Для этой двери ему еще не нужен был ключ – хватило посоха и прикосновения руки. Понял лишь внутри, что без Джареда зайти сюда и впрямь не смог бы – руническая вязь, мелкая цепь старого текста вдоль дверного проема гласила: «Лишь Ясень и Ясень вскроют дверь и продолжат путь». Ведь чуял же с самого начала, что придется войти в Башню бок о бок! Почему, дьявол, почему не догадался раньше?..

Перед ним открылся великолепный вид на подземный источник. Горячие прогалины то тут, то там, высокий свод рыже-коричневой пещеры, на «потолке» – мерцающая голубым россыпь. Дженсен пригляделся и выдохнул восхищенно: так вот откуда берут начало все камни душ! Сам не знал, почему для него это стало таким сюрпризом, но он, как завороженный, смотрел вверх на скопище длинных, свисающих сосулек всех оттенков от бледно-голубого до зелено-синего. Проследил взглядом путь: горячий воздух снизу подтачивал сосульки, и с них падали капли, которые, застывая, обретали гладкую, идеально вытянутую форму привычных глазу магических камней. Почувствовал себя на секунду грибником на поляне, утыканной яркими шляпками – хотелось опуститься на колени и радостно, как мальчишка, набить карманы сокровищами.

Он одернул себя и пошел вперед, в середину пещеры, где, окруженный парящимся рвом, располагался курган Древних. Сделал несколько шагов – и замер: черный человек змеей скользнул в Башню и стремительно летел вниз, глубже и глубже, проникая в замочные скважины и щели в каменной кладке.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. Он знал, что сможет. Он знал, что это будет просто – гораздо сложнее было убегать, перегонять, спасаться от страшного врага в теплых руках попутчика, чувствовать себя жертвой, на которую охотится хищник. Всего лишь удар, один удар прямо в роящуюся черную массу, туда, где могло бы располагаться сердце – и все. Очищающий огонь чистой жизни должен развеять тьму, пронзить червоточину Энсиона.

Он достал меч, любуясь отражением камней душ в кристальной поверхности лезвия, и опустил его в ров, питая водой древнего источника. Меч сверкнул ярко, будто бы благодарно – Дженсен мог поклясться, что почувствовал поцелуй Джареда на ладони.

Он поднялся, развернулся спиной ко рву и наконец увидел противника человеческими глазами. Чуть не упал – только посох и внутренняя сила удержали на месте: враг выглядел совсем не так, как представлялся магическому взору. Втиснувшись во все возможные щели, он перестал напоминать разрозненную и вместе с тем однородную массу – он был просто тенью, темно-серым силуэтом человека. Но тенью странной. Дженсен единственный, наверное, мог с точностью описать, на что он был похож: на слепоту. Черный человек не казался объемным. Получалось так, будто вырезали из общей картины пещеры кусок в виде человеческого силуэта.

Дженсен, сразу после того, как ослеп, видел эту черную, абсолютную пустоту везде, пока не пробудились магические цвета, не развилась способность переводить и трактовать. Черный человек оказался именно той слепотой, что пугала Дженсена больше всего на свете – он был Одиночеством, движущимся страхом. Одним своим присутствием вытягивал ощущение единства с посохом, мечом, с реинкарнированным прошлым. Дженсен смотрел в него, как смотрел в пустоту чащи Соррена, когда Олли оставил его одного в первый раз, когда призывал пять дней и шесть ночей землеройку-эйри.

Пустота молчала. Стояла, опустив руки – длинные, цепкие, паучьи – по швам, и смотрела на Дженсена. У него на спине выступил липкий пот, начало трясти мелкой дрожью. Ничего не слышал, кроме стука собственного сердца и истошного крика себя малолетнего: «Нет! Нет, я не могу! Выпустите меня!..»

«Дженсен, ты совсем близко».

Дженсен не слышал, не понимал. Пустота приблизилась на шаг, и еще, и еще.

«Дженсен, ты ведь видишь его. И так он совсем не страшный. Ну? Что тебя сейчас останавливает?»

Я не могу. Не могу. Выпустите.

«Дженсен, это всего лишь какая-то малахольная тень. Ты чего, тени боишься? Возьми да пририсуй ему ослиные уши. Сразу станет видна истинная сущность».

Черт, Джаред, ты не понимаешь...

Ого.

Дженсен моргнул. Рука с клинком дрогнула, он с усилием поднял меч – выше, выше. Замахнулся...

«Рази, давай, чего тормозишь, фея?»

Знаешь, что? Ужасно допек ты меня с этим своим «фея», Королева.

Лезвие сверкнуло, переливаясь смехом, и Дженсен сделал выпад. На этот раз он запомнил все – и как совместной волей двинулся вперед, и как лезвие скользнуло в тягучую тьму, и как едва не оглох от дикого, пронзительного визга. С громким стуком выпала из тени жемчужина, а черный человек растворился в воздухе, будто и не было.

«Черт, ну я же говорил, что будет просто».

Дженсен, не веря сам себе, опустился на корточки, чтобы поднять ключ. Артефакт больше не источал зла – переливался мягким светом в его руке, идеально укладывался в ладонь, будто по его меркам изготовляли.

Амбер, – подсказала память Эссейна. – Его изготовляла сестра.

– Дьяволова пасть, – пробормотал Дженсен, убирая меч в ножны. – Я это сделал.

«Ты сделал всех, фея».

Дженсен усмехнулся. Его и радовала, и не радовала победа. На несколько секунд захватила безудержная совершенно гордость: я смог, я сделал, я переступил через это, я победил слепоту, пустоту, все. Но тут же напомнила о себе сквозная рана в груди: я не смог бы без тебя. Ты помог мне, ты прямо сейчас все еще помогаешь мне, а я не могу ни увидеть тебя, ни взять за руку, ни целовать, черт, так, как больше всего на свете хочется.

Он крутанул в пальцах ключ и решительно двинулся ко рву. Проверил посохом: ров оказался совсем неглубокий, а весь самый острый жар принял в себя клинок. Шагнул в теплую белесую воду, нащупал дно – оказалось, что ему всего-то по пояс. Пересек десяток футов, выбрался на каменный берег к кургану и осветил жемчужиной темные стены. Быстро нашлось круглое отверстие-скважина: стена полуовалом отъехала вверх, открывая проход идеально по росту Дженсену, и он ступил в сокровищницу.

Он не знал, что именно ожидал увидеть. О древней сокровищнице ходило много легенд, складывалось много песен. Считалось, что там хранятся несметные богатства, золотые украшения из первого урожая реки Перв, нити речного жемчуга, залежи артефактов, подписанных рукой Совиной принцессы... Ничего не было, кроме ларца на высоком ясеневом помосте.

Ларец оказался незаперт. Даже плевого заклинания затвора не было. Впрочем, это Дженсена не удивило ничуть: кроме него и Джареда сюда мог попасть разве что черный человек, способный принимать образ тени любого существа. Но черный человек растаял, рассеялся, и Дженсену осталось всего лишь надеть свою корону – тяжелую, яркую, унизанную жемчужинами.

«Глуповато смотришься, – прокомментировал голос Джареда в голове, когда Дженсен глянул на себя в лезвие. – Тебе постричься, кстати, не мешает».

– Без тебя знаю, умник. Поднимусь вот – и сразу к цирюльнику.

Перед глазами поплыло.

– Итак, Дженсен, – со всей торжественностью, на какую был способен, говорил Кевин Олли, – я поздравляю тебя с первым выполненным через полное погружение заданием. Двадцать восемь суток чистого времени в Реплике. Должен сказать, этот парень-хакер так и не засветился. Потрясающая работа кодировщиков, умелая подделка под вирусного бота, подстройка под вселенную... Я бы пожал разработчикам руки. И все же мы остались в выигрыше.

Дженсен слушал куратора только краем уха. Если в Реплике он чувствовал хоть какую-то гордость, то здесь – ни черта. Джаред остался теперь только в голове. Смешно, как наличие таких мелочей на контрасте с полным их отсутствием способно приносить радость: он бы многое сейчас отдал, чтобы снова пройтись губами хотя бы по теплой хамелеоновой стали драконьего клинка.

– Напоминаю, мальчик: копируем информацию – сразу сносим защиту и профиль. Лучше не оставлять следов, пусть будет обычный домашний репликатор. Как насчет выбраться куда-нибудь в город и в кои-то веки выпить не из чашек?

«Выбраться в город» означало спуститься на аэрокаре на нижние уровни Лос-Анджелеса, примерно к сотым этажам, и найти там ближайшее питейное заведение. Ну, да, там нальют в фирменный бокал – это, определенно, большой шаг в реальность.

– Нет, Кевин, я пас. Вымотался ужасно.

– Дженсен, ты месяц просидел в кресле. Неужели не хочется размять ноги?

– Ты прикалываешься? Я месяц на этих самых ногах шастал по пересеченной местности. По мне – круче любой качалки.

– Окей, слегка шучу. «Размять ноги» – это, к твоему сведению, фигура речи.

– Благодарю за урок, но я все еще пас.

– А если я выбью тебе завтра выходной?

Дженсен скептически приподнял брови.

– Я все равно не выйду завтра на работу, Олли. Можешь вычесть этот день из моего отпуска или, черт, из зарплаты. Я только что, если ты не заметил, неплохой бонус заработал, так что вполне могу себе это позволить.

– Правда твоя.

Кевин откинулся на спинку кресла, закончив вбивать копирующие цепи, и посмотрел на подпирающего стенку Дженсена снизу вверх.

– Ты будешь в порядке, – сказал он.

– В полном, – подтвердил Дженсен.

А что тут еще скажешь? Вылечат его, куда денутся. И от Реплика-мании вылечат, и от, вот же ж блядь, разбитого сердца, и даже от задатков шизофрении. Современные психотерапевты – знатные умельцы, если открыть им неограниченный доступ в башку. Но перед операцией по смене мозга (фигура речи, Олли!) можно напоследок и оторваться.

– Я удаляю профиль Джареда из твоей системы, – сообщил Олли строго. Догадался, поганец, что Дженсен, стоит начальству улететь, тут же бросится в конструктор.

– Думаешь, я не восстановлю его по памяти?

Олли вздохнул.

– Ты прекрасно все понимаешь сам, мальчишка. Проповедь отменяется. Иди, умойся, пока я тут подчищаю.

На это предложение Дженсен согласился. Забрался в душ, выкрутил бойлер на максимум, смыл иллюзию грязи – что бы там ни ныл Стив насчет вони, санитарный излучатель у него работал более чем исправно.

Подумал подрочить по-быстрому, просто чтобы отвлечься хоть чуть, но как-то даже рука не поднималась, чего уж говорить о других частях тела. Хотелось в конструктор, в клуб, куда угодно – плюнуть на то, что потом будет только больней. Лишь бы увидеть его еще раз. Лучше, конечно, в конструктор – сейчас он готов был и сутки просидеть, но составить себе идентичного Джареду виртуала из набора глаз, губ, носов и прочего. Все-таки с клубом ему так не повезет во второй раз, лучше даже не надеяться. Да и проще как-то... Морально. Когда знаешь, что трахаешься с запрограммированной картинкой, нет иллюзии, что она ведет себя точь-в-точь как оригинал. Дженсен все-таки был слишком упрям, чтобы так легко съехать с катушек – Олли явно его недооценивал.

– Увидимся во вторник, значит, – сказал Олли, когда Дженсен выбрался из душа. – Будь готов к выпивке на рабочем месте и составлению добавочного отчета.

– Есть, сэр.

Куратор исчез за дверью. Окей, это было быстро.

– Я сделал это, Стив, – похвастался Дженсен, усаживаясь в кресло. – Мое первое не-стажерское задание! Фуфло полнейшее. Халява.

Стив презрительно хмыкнул и без вопросов загрузил конструктор. Дженсен решил начать с губ – он в прошлый раз заприметил очень похожие, даже номер запомнил, только вот...

– Блядь, да кто дал ему право?! – он врезал кулаком по подлокотнику. Злоба захватила полностью – трясло от пяток до ладоней все, и перед глазами – белым-бело. Между номерами L1306 и L1308 красовалось пустое изображение. В животе будто ледяной камень образовался. Проверять даже смысла не было – дотошный куратор загнал фотографию Джареда в конструктор и вычистил все подходящие элементы.

Хотелось убивать. Впервые настолько сильно хотелось кого-нибудь убить в реальности. Но Кевин Олли уже улетел.

А почему бы, собственно, и нет?..

– Стив, файтинг. Загрузи, пожалуйста, из рабочего профиля образ Кевина Бенджамина Олли.

Стив безропотно подчинился. Дженсен трясущимися пальцами присоединил датчики и устроил ноги и руки на светящихся кругах, резко погружаясь в суб-мир.

К третьему кровавому расчленению собственного куратора с помощью катаны, пары бумерангов и нескольких точных приемов Дженсен выдохся и сполз на тренировочный мат виртуального ринга, истерически хохоча.

– Слюнявый олух ты, Дженсен, – сказал он себе. – Да еще с неконтролируемой тягой к насилию. И бонусом в виде полного Реплика-психоза. А, и сам с собой разговариваешь. Вот это – новенькое.

Труп куратора тактично молчал. Дженсен смотрел на него и смеялся, пока смех не превратился в какое-то тошнотворное даже для собственных ушей бульканье.

Все болело. Все полностью. Изнутри, снаружи. В голове, в груди. Мускулы ныли после долгого отсутствия практики единоборств, перед глазами плыли черные пятна, воздуха не хватало, будто кто-то поймал в «не дыши».

Я сейчас сдохну, – подумал Дженсен. И тут же: нет. Сначала, черт, я его увижу.

Не выходя из суб-мира файтинга, он попросил Стива перетащить его в Главный зал Реплика-клуба, забыв уточнить, что неплохо бы переодеться – в спортивной майке без рукавов знобко было в фальшиво-кондиционированном дыму. Ну, хоть про гигиенический излучатель компьютер не забыл – холодный, липкий пот и синяки вывелись мгновенно. Дженсен встал у барной стойки, стараясь дышать глубоко, и принялся смотреть по сторонам.

Где же ты? Где? В прошлый раз так удачно сконструировала Реплика нужный образ, а сейчас разброс компонентов оказался совершенно неверным. Может, из-за полной мешанины в мозгах и повышенной нервозности не получалось нормально считать датчикам изображение из головы? Хотя Дженсен видел Джареда четко каждую долбанную секунду. Стоило закрыть глаза – смеющийся рот, глаза-камни, ямочки на загорелых щеках и чертовы точеные скулы.

Джаред...

Мимо, поглядывая с интересом, шатались высокие, голубоглазые, темноволосые, растрепанные и широкоплечие, но все они были так далеки от Джареда, как только возможно. Нахлынул приступ паранойи: вдруг чертов старый читер взломал Глав-клуб?.. Ну, нет, на такое даже этот упырь не способен. Но кто, все-таки, дал ему ебаное право?! Олли – не психолог!

Дженсен изо всех сил сжал руки в кулаки, скрипнул зубами. Стало еще холоднее, еще плотней сжался комок в горле, защипало по-злому глаза. Он был один, совершенно один среди толпы таких же отчаявшихся и одиноких виртуалов.

Блядь, нужно справиться с собой. Перешагнуть через это, как удалось перешагнуть в Реплике. Просто отсечь, отрезать и уйти. Джаред – как остров Эа для Первой Колдуньи: был родной и свой, а потом стал чужим. Точнее, в его случае – ничьим. А значит, нужно было его отпустить. Нехрен устраивать поминки по боту!

– Стив, домой. И, черт, переодень меня.

Дженсен плавно перенесся на подсвеченную предзакатным солнцем улицу родного игрового городка. Подумалось вдруг: забавно, а здесь ведь я тоже северной расы... Потому, что ли, что в реальности на юге вырос?

Он вытянул руки – все на месте: простая рубашка, зачарованная, впрочем, на повышение навыка торговли, добротные кожаные ботинки с заклинанием легкости и любимые льняные брюки. Амулет хождения по воде – да, вот, на шее. Черт, как же приятно быть дома. Сразу стало немного легче.

– Дженсен! Сто лет тебя не было! – Аруари как раз закрыла свою зельеварочную лавку и направлялась в трактир выпить стаканчик-другой винца. Дженсен улыбнулся старой знакомой:

– Я же предупреждал, что около месяца не появлюсь.

– Серьезный квест был?

– О, ты не представляешь.

– Расскажешь, может?

Его передернуло слегка, и эльфийка обеспокоенно тронула его за плечо.

– Я расскажу, – пообещал он, через силу выдавливая прежнюю улыбку. – Но, дьявол, не сегодня. Чувствую себя так, будто в одиночку завалил два десятка минотавров, а последний по мне еще и прогулялся перед тем, как испустить дух.

– Ну, как скажешь. Звучит жутко. – Она поцеловала его в щеку. – Черт, соскучилась я. Совершенно не с кем о травах потрепаться. Может, зайду ближе к ночи? Или ты совсем никакой?

– Совсем, – признался Дженсен.

– Ну, иди тогда. Отдыхай.

– Я тоже соскучился, Ари.

Эльфийка растрепала ему волосы на прощание – ну, вот, снова короткие, и даже цирюльника дурить не пришлось! – и свернула за угол к трактиру. Дженсен направился к своему особняку, проводя ладонью по каменным стенам соседних домов. Чертова въевшаяся привычка все трогать! И как-то даже чувствовал себя теперь... Глухим или немым или, блядь, слепым без возможности чуять магию. Этот мир был гораздо примитивнее мира Кромвелл, что, в общем-то, закономерно – базы строятся по куда более сложному принципу, чем обычные ролевые игры.

Горничная-бот встретила его на пороге приветливым предложением освежиться с дороги, но Дженсен покачал головой и отпустил ее, велев возвращаться не раньше, чем через два дня. Общество ботов сейчас было еще хуже, чем одиночество. А если друзей позвать, ту же Ари, то придется рассказывать о Джареде.

Дженсен не хотел никому рассказывать. И не потому, что стыдился или боялся, что сочтут психом – здесь все были свои, всегда – свои. Он попросту не представлял, что и как можно о нем рассказать. Идеальный партнер, подброшенный компанией, которую грабил по работе? Самый реалистичный во всем виртуале бот? Человек – черт, ну, да, человек! – с которым в колледже точно получил бы высший балл по командной работе?

Мои глаза, мои руки, мое... Мое все.

Да, Аруари или Золтану не придет в голову обозвать его пафосным нытиком. Они, черт, все, абсолютно все поймут. Но Дженсену не нужно было никакого понимания. Ему нужно было, чтобы вернули похищенное.

Он прошел в гостиную, к камину, и уселся в кресло-качалку. Дотянулся не глядя до первой попавшейся книги местных сказаний и открыл ее на середине. Буквы сливались, но он и не читал – просто сидел, поглядывая то прямо перед собой, то вскользь в мерно прогорающий огонь, и позволил себе думать, вспоминать. Акцентировал, как учили еще в колледже, внимание на хорошем: слова, взгляды, прикосновения, восторг от полета над Тараганом, смех, радость драки и победы. Как Джаред нес его по тропинкам вдоль деревьев и кустов, отводя в стороны ветки. Как он варил упрямцу бузинный отвар, а Джаред сначала по-детски ныл, что зелье мерзкое, а потом сам просил сварить еще, потому что горло драло по утрам зверски. Его горло, рот, руки. Руки. Ощущение клинка в ладони, единого с телом. Сила симпатической нити, когда не разберешь, кто что первым подумал. Поцелуи, флирт, постоянная, мать ее, игра в догонялки или в прятки – ты меня вычислил, но и я тебя поймал. Босые ноги. Пушистые волосы. Все его тело, твердое и неестественно горячее, драконья кровь, ускоренное сердце.

Дженсен только-только начал проваливаться в полубред-полусон, как в дверь настойчиво постучали.

– Мать твою, Золтан! – крикнул Дженсен, вскакивая на ноги. Шуточка очень, ну очень в духе приятеля-барда. – Это ты? Грег? Ари?

Молчание. Вот только сейчас не хватало каких-нибудь сюрпризов от дружков или от Реплики – вроде квеста на повышение давно застоявшегося навыка или просьбы от магов Гильдии собрать им немного трав для очередного бесполезного эксперимента.

Дженсен нехотя потопал к двери и повернул ключ в замке, снял заклинание затвора.

– Привет! – сказал Джаред.

Дженсен впервые в жизни испытал ощущение полного отсутствия мыслей в голове. Так и сказал Джареду, и говорил еще много раз: «Ты лишил меня мозга». И добавлял: «Я не шучу».

– Нехилый домик, – присвистнул Джаред. – Хорошо устроился.

Успел заметить, что Джаред был в простой кожаной броне, отороченной волчьим мехом, таких же брюках и ботинках. За спиной – слабенький лук, на поясе – железный меч. Новичок. Первый, черт, самый уровень, что ли? Ну, точно: взгляд по-безумному свежий, как бывает после первого столкновения в степи со стаей, допустим, диких пум. Плечи, соответственно, даже учитывая класс, заметно уже, чем на Энсионе. А вот рост не изменился. И волосы привычно растрепанные, каштановые, мягкие на вид ужасно.

– Впустишь меня? – спросил Джаред. – Я жуть как жрать хочу. У тебя не найдется пастушьего пирога или пары лечилок?

Дженсен, пошатываясь, шагнул в сторону – и, черт, вот оно, скручивающее внутренности сладко-сладко, привычное, надежное. Джаред обхватил его в кольцо рук, поддерживая, хотя Дженсен вовсе и не собирался никуда падать, просто ноги тряслись какого-то хрена сильно.

– Эй, ну ты чего? Напиться успел, что ли? – от него исходил чуть-чуть другой запах. И глаза были другие по цвету – не камни душ, но все равно – рысьи, звериные, меняющиеся.

– Устал, – выдавил Дженсен.

– Это я вижу. К сожалению, ты уже внутри, так что перенести тебя через порог я не могу. Да и вообще... Ты тут тяжелый какой-то! Там легче был.

– Джа...

– А?

– Как?..

– Что – как?

Джаред, судя по всему, действительно не понимал. Стоял, прижимаясь вплотную, дурил начисто голову жаром своим, щекотал меховой подкладкой брони шею. Дженсен решил: все. Я псих. Окончательный и бесповоротный. И никто меня уже не вылечит.

– Дженсен, Дженсен. – Джаред захлопнул дверь ногой и встряхнул его аккуратно, как делал много раз в пути, желая взбодрить или донести что-то. – Дженсен, ну ты чего, совсем не понял?

Дженсен помотал головой: так точно. Ничего не понял.

– Блядь, ты решил, что я бот. – Джаред округлил глаза. Было бы смешно, если бы... Ну, да. – Дженсен, ты чего, с дуба рухнул? В смысле, с ясеня? Да как я мог быть ботом, включи, мать твою, мозги!

– Ты меня лишил мозгов.

– А-ха-ха, смешно до колик.

– Я не шучу.

– Дженсен... Дьявол. А этот твой... Куратор? Ну, учитель – это же был учитель, да? Проводник? Он разве не просек фишку? Впрочем, да, это я – дебил, – Джаред нервно хохотнул. Видно было, что ему хочется зарыться пальцами в волосы, но он боялся отпускать Дженсена. – Да, точно, дебил. Если бы просек, ушел бы я оттуда ни с чем. А так – вся инфа! Просто блеск! Ты герой, кстати, Дженсен! Так охранников разбрасывал! Ну и вообще – офигенно моим Покровом пользовался. Мастерски. Я не мог сказать, сам понимаешь – не очень-то потрепешься, когда рта нет...

А сейчас восполняешь, что ли? – хотел брякнуть Дженсен. Но...

– Стоп. Стоп, стоп.

Он выпрямился, цепляясь обеими руками за ворот меховой брони. Джаред говорил... Он был...

– Дженсен, я тебе сколько раз про другие миры повторил, а? А потом еще Элишу попросил, махнулся с ней ненадолго местами, чтобы точно до тебя дошло! Что, не дошло?

– Она очень... Туманно выражалась.

Джаред неверяще помотал головой и прикусил губу. Десять секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга.

– Черт, Дженсен. Я бы обозвал тебя тормозом, но вдруг представил, что сделал бы на твоем месте. Господи Боже. – Он смял Дженсена в объятиях и потерся носом о щеку, прошептал горячо и влажно: – Я тебя поймал. Я живой, и я тебя поймал. И здесь, и там, и везде. Я тебя нашел. Я тебя вычислил. И ты теперь никуда от меня не денешься, понятно?

– Понятно, – сказал Дженсен, чтобы ему дали наконец выдохнуть. В голове все еще звенела гулкая пустота, а сердце билось с драконьей скоростью. До него медленно, по капле, начинало доходить – и тут же возникал новый вопрос. А еще он все-таки устал. И злился почему-то. И хотел Джареда, плевать, живой он или как. И не исключал полностью версию с глюками репликатора.

– Давай, может, сядем куда-нибудь? – предложил Джаред прямо ему в губы. – И я серьезно насчет лечилок спрашивал. Эти психованные пумы меня разодрали – будь здоров. Какой мудак писал скрипты животных в этой дыре? Где это видано, чтобы хищник, привязанный к определенной локации по виду, гнался за добычей аж через половину всей карты?

– Скрипты животных тут и впрямь левой пяткой набраны, – согласился Дженсен, едва не попадая языком по искусанной губе Джареда. Говорить стало сложно.

– О, какая прикольная штука! Зачарованная? А на что? Дашь погонять? – Джаред вдруг отодвинулся и потянул двумя пальцами за его амулет. Дженсен инстинктивно шлепнул по загребущей лапе:

– Тихо. Не дам. Уровнем маловат еще, своих нароешь.

– Ладно, – легко согласился Джаред, – если говоришь, что нарою – значит, нарою. Но оружие ты мне все равно зачаруешь, даже не отпирайся. И броню. Ох, черт, Дженсен, да. Так что там насчет пирога с лечилками?

Дженсен залез в погреб и теперь глушил вино прямо из бутылки, наблюдая, как Джаред жует пирог. Только какого-то черта совершенно не пьянел. Чувствовал себя невесомым абсолютно, в животе – гелий, за спиной – аэрокарный двигатель. Джаред касался коленом его колена под столом, постоянно хватал за руку – не мог не трогать. Дженсен терпеливо ждал, пока раны от хищных зверей затянутся под воздействием напичканного зельями пирога. Наконец Джаред с довольным видом отодвинул тарелку, отобрал у него бутылку и сделал пару глотков.

– Дьявол, вкусно. Почти как в Тарагане, да?

Дженсена накрыло снова. Встал, потянул Джареда за руку, получил в ответ отчаянно-горячий, нежный взгляд.

Они развалились на шкуре у камина. Дженсен полулежал, прислонившись спиной к шкафу, а Джаред устроился головой у него на коленях, вытягивая с удовольствием излеченные ноги. Дженсен жадно зарылся руками в каштановые прядки, тянул, гладил, царапал легонько кожу, думал: все-таки пальцы, видать, навсегда теперь останутся такими чувствительными.

– Гениальная идея Элиши, – начал Джаред, прикрывая блаженно глаза. Он закинул руки за голову, одной кое-как обнял, цепляясь за рубашку, а второй схватился за коленку. Неудобно, но его, судя по всему, устраивало и так.

– Элиша..?

– Моя училка. Ну, точнее – научный руководитель. Я курсовой проект с ней делал.

Олли, дьявольский старый хрен! В точку ведь попал со студентом!

– Это в каком колледже у нас в качестве курсового проекта нынче разрешают ломать базы вполне успешных строительных компаний?

– Частная академия в Нидерландах, – подмигнул Джаред.

Дженсен в который раз за последние полчаса впал в полный ступор.

– Эй. Я же сказал, что тебя поймал, – Джаред довольно цокнул языком. – И, да, Элиша – долбанный гений СИР. Твой Олли у нее посасывает с присвистом.

– Джаред, это технически невыполнимо.

Джаред расхохотался случайной двусмысленности, но продолжил тут же:

– Да глупости какие. Мы же не ломали сервак клуба. Просто отловили перемещение с твоего компьютера, вот и все. Остальное Реплика доделала.

– У меня безупречная защита.

– Не бывает безупречной защиты, Дженсен! Вот потому-то, черт, вы с куратором и не хакеры, а перехватчики. Ты еще не умеешь мыслить вне шаблона, а старик твой уже разучился.

– Ты за языком последил бы. У нас почти тридцать уровней разницы.

Дженсен никак не мог сейчас оскорбляться, и уж особенно за Олли, но, дьявол, где это видано – наглец первого уровня наезжает на специалиста магии!

– Ты мне башку кружишь, ты в курсе, да?

Ох. Ловит и ловит. И ловит. И снова. Продолжает. Другой, но такой же, и говорит на реаловом языке совсем по-другому, даже интонации чуть различаются, но, черт, все равно в результате – на одном с ним, с Дженсеном, языке.

– Мы когда поняли, что у меня появился чертов Эссейн, совершенно охренели. Да еще, черт. Ты! Перехватчик! Я-то по Архипелагу где-то неделю, наверное, шлялся до твоего появления, мы тестировали защиту и изучали случайные компоненты... Кстати, шикарная штука. Только, увы, не для владельцев компании. – Джаред задорно рассмеялся. – Так вот. Меня совершенно снесло идеей оружия из тела, ты себе не представляешь. Да еще и Драконий Покров – безумно удобно.

– Я представляю, – сказал Дженсен. Гладил Джареда, а сам думал о Реплика-клубе, обо всех словах его, фантазиях, прикосновениях там, и ругал себя: как? Как я мог не догадаться? Вот уж точно – недоучка... Хотя тут, скорее, причиной была слепая вера в то, что СИР способны на чудеса. Правильно Джаред говорил про сказки. Все так.

– В общем, когда словили дисбаланс, не сразу поняли, что это ты. Но мы все же ждали появления перехватчика... Знаем мы ваш народ, ни один взлом без вас не обходится! Так что отловили вовремя. И тут Элиша говорит: «Посмотри, у меня данные наслаиваются на твои. Странная фигня. А если вот так попробовать?» Ну, мы махнулись – я ее провел по Реплике, она выдернула клинок, пока мой персонаж в отрубе валялся, и отдала купцу, который как раз в Соррен ехал. Пересекли с твоим тестовым таймлайном... И что бы ты думал?

– Оказалось, что я – Эссейн. – Дженсен неверяще покачал головой. До него уже все дошло. И, черт, помимо всего прочего теперь примешивалась зависть к Джареду – и восхищение. Уж насколько Дженсен себя свободно чувствовал в Реплике, жил там, дышал магией, но Джаред... Джаред жил везде. «Есть и другие миры». – И впрямь шикарно. А главное – просто. Потому что Олли, он... Ну, он тоже отследил наслоение компонентов, но списал это на общую для всех персонажей систему построения профиля. Понимаешь, с Олли есть огромный минус: он дальше кодов не видит. Повезло тебе с куратором.

Джаред широко улыбнулся:

– Жуть как повезло, согласен.

– Но за вирус я вас очень хочу придушить. Столько крови мне попортил, – до сих пор от мысли о черном человеке передергивало. Качественная программка, ничего не скажешь.

– Эй, зато я тебе его преподнес на блюдечке, считай, потом! Один удар – и готово! – у Джареда взгляд потеплел, а от мягкой улыбки сердце защемило. Он добавил хитро: – К тому же, именно благодаря вирусняку у меня появилось столько возможностей тебя таскать и лапать безнаказанно.

Дженсен раздраженно хмыкнул. Туше.

– Ты так и не сказал, где учишься, – вспомнил он.

– В техасском технологическом. Ты, наверное, в курсе, что там сейчас полный разброд и шатания, все делают, что хотят, лишь бы документы потом были в норме. Универ вот-вот прикроют – я, считай, буду в последнем выпуске. Ну и круто.

Дженсен уже ничему не удивлялся. А Джаред, судя по ехидному прищуру, действительно успел узнать о нем абсолютно все. И кто из них после этого перехватчик?

– Еще вопросы? – спросил Джаред, перекатываясь на бок. Смотрел снизу вверх из-под выгоревших по-южному ресниц, прикусив губу обещающе.

– Информация, – вдруг встрепенулся Дженсен. – Ты скачал ее одновременно со мной, так?

– Ну.

– И что теперь?

Джаред сел, придвинулся вплотную, взял его лицо в ладони, как перед последней дракой.

– Могу продать, – пробормотал он прямо в губы, – а могу не продавать. Тебя это беспокоит?

Дженсену сложно было сейчас беспокоиться о чем-то, кроме жгучего желания приклеиться накрепко к Джареду. И решил: да провались все в Дьяволову пасть.

– Потом.

– Верно мыслишь.

Целовался он будто бы еще мягче, чем в клубе. И верилось, черт, на все сто верилось: кружу ему голову точно так, как он – мне. Жалко, в этом мире не увидишь себя его глазами. Впрочем, Дженсен догадывался, как выглядит: его колотило, трясло, как в лихорадке, он выгибал спину и цеплялся руками, развозило от того, что Джаред умудрялся каким-то образом сохранять медленный, сладкий ритм.

– Джаред...

– Ммм. А?

Ничего. Просто так. Имя.

Дженсен не мог долго терпеть сладость, хотелось толкнуть его, напрыгнуть, повалить на шкуру, усесться сверху и держать, чтобы не рыпался – но вспомнил оброненные в Реплика-клубе слова: «Вечно с тобой так... Хочу сам – значит, так хочу. Здесь не обязательно разделение труда соблюдать!»

– Эй, – выдохнул хрипло, не потребовал, а попросил, – дай, раздену. Ну...

Джаред ткнулся носом ему в ладонь – вот же зверюга ласковая. Послушно отпустил, отодвинулся, не пытался даже помогать Дженсену расстегивать броню – сам не привык еще к здешней одежде, кивнул благодарно, вытащив руки из плотных стеганых рукавов. У Дженсена пальцы немели, с языка стоны рвались от одного только вида, от беглых прикосновений к плечам.

– Не молчи, – догадался Джаред.

Дженсен подумал: если не буду молчать – горло сорву. Сглотнул, одним движением сбросил тунику, развязал брюки Джареду и себе. Когда остались наконец голыми, прижался на секунду всем телом, захватывая жадно и отчаянно губы. Потянул Джареда за локоть, завалился на спину, раскидывая ноги и руки приглашающе. Все еще не верилось, что он здесь. Хотелось подтвердить всеми возможными способами. Казалось, что окончательно поверит только в том случае, если увидит его вне Реплики – и, шокированный, понял: впервые за долгое время хочу вытащить кого-то туда, в тусклую и скучную реальность.

Джаред молчать точно не собирался. Издал звонкий, ломкий стон, втиснулся между разведенных коленей и прикрыл глаза, заскулил тихо, когда Дженсен зарылся руками в его волосы: лицо застыло в абсолютном, незамутненном удовольствии.

Дженсен гладил шею, плечи, затылок, и было мало, всего – мало. Зубы сводило, хотелось ускориться, чтобы быстро и жадно, но – нет, потом. Джаред всем видом своим о другом просил.

– Лежи тихо, – прошептал он, – дай мне...

Дженсен ужасно хотел того же, но уже пообещал, ни слова не говоря, не спешить: Джаред просил дать ему полюбоваться. Отметить разницу между этим персонажем и магом с Энсиона – на вкус, на цвет кожи, на запах; оставить новые метки там, где были старые. Насмотреться вдоволь, потрогать всюду, забрать себе заново.

– Джаред...

– Я знаю, знаю. Тише. Сейчас.

Руки Джареда в этом мире оказались такими же горячими, как в суб-мире Кромвелл, и, черт, хоть не настолько сильными – куда более умелыми. Джаред еще там просек, еще даже до Тарагана, но здесь все ощущалось совсем по-другому – он спросил, усмехаясь нагло, заново: что, маг, фетиш? – и затолкнул ему в рот большой палец плавным движением, бесстыдно, зная, что никакого сопротивления не встретит. А Дженсену никогда в жизни не было настолько не стыдно. Он и так-то, в принципе, смущаться разучился еще где-то в старшей школе – многое успел повидать да попробовать, заимствуя у брата идентификатор для СИР, чтобы шляться по взрослым клубам Реплики. Но с Джаредом... Он не мог представить себе ни одной вещи, какую не позволил бы Джареду – и какую не хотел бы сделать с ним сам. Все, что угодно. Все, абсолютно все.

– Серьезно, что ли? – Джаред тяжело и влажно дышал над ним, спускаясь мокрым пальцем к соску.

– Похоже... Дьявол... Что я шучу?..

Смешок, поцелуй и ругательства.

Джаред целовал его ноги, подтягивая ближе к себе, ухватив за колено. Далеко... Слишком далеко.

– Тише, тише...

Снова как гипноз, как вода, легкое покачивание на спокойных волнах. Хотелось научить его петь, чтобы раскрыть все грани его голоса – такого звонкого, когда смеется, и такого глубокого, когда трясется от возбуждения.

– Джаред, потом, ну, я не могу, не могу больше.

Подумал отчаянно, будто симпатика еще работала: либо возьми уже, либо дай мне вести. Как ты, чудовище, держишься?..

Джаред не без труда подтянул его к себе, выше, заключая привычно в кольцо рук, и резко, будто кнопку нажимая, вцепился зубами в шею. Дженсен взвыл, откидывая голову, схватился всеми пальцами за острые ребра, сжимая до хруста.

– Так вас устроит, мой Лорд? – жаркое-жаркое, как огнем из камина, в самое ухо.

Ничего, кроме имени, Дженсен уже выговорить не мог.

– Эй. Эй, Дженсен. Джееенсен.

В лицо ударил луч солнца, обжег закрытые веки – Дженсен, недовольно хмурясь, отвернулся.

– Джен-сен.

Кровать скрипнула, привалилось сбоку теплое – черт, горячее. Влажно стало за ухом, потом ниже, на шее, и на плече. Вытягивало из сна бережно. Прокручивалось теневыми картинками в голове: где я? В трактире в Тарагане, или в Солеме, или... Потребовалась минута, чтобы сопоставить все.

– Привет, – сказал он хрипло, вжимаясь в расслабленную звериную тушу, стискивая лениво пальцами запястье.

– Мне тут квест дали. Типа обязательный для новичков. Не хотел уходить, тебя не разбудив.

Дженсена пронзило благодарностью.

– Не сейчас, – пробормотал он. – Хорошо?

Джаред кивнул – пощекотал челкой щеку.

– Я прилечу сегодня, – сказал он. – Ты ведь свободен? На работу не нужно?

Дженсен прикинул: если на скоростной прямой рейс удастся попасть – полчаса полета. Окей, на час отпустить его можно. Но только на час. И...

– Я тебя поймал, – напомнил Джаред. – Перехватил и поймал.

– Поймал – ну держи тогда, что ли, – не удержался Дженсен.

– А я чем занимаюсь, по-твоему, маг?

Ну, да. Объективная правда.

 

**Конец**


End file.
